Secrets
by Sassbrat
Summary: What if there was more to Hot Rod than meets the eye. What would he do if the secret that his mother died for is revealed to the Autobots and Decepticons?Romance will be much later. ideas welcome anytime. Reviews would be wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hot Rod sat on the cliff over looking Autobot City and sighed a long sigh. He always came up here to think when something was troubling him and today was one of those days. The Decepticons had decided to attack today and many of his fellow Autobots had taken some damage one of worst of them being Kup when he was defending the young Autobot when he didn't see one of the seekers sneak up behind him. Hot Rod didn't know how he should feel as his mentor and in some ways father was injured because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He had taken some damage as well but nothing that could wait a while as the medics had their hands full repairing the others.

The young red and orange bot knew that he was in for a lecture by Prowl when he returned to the city for leaving without permission and for not getting his wounds checked out. But for now he was content to stay where he was. Hot Rod laid on his back and offlined his optics. To many of his fellow Autobots he was a brash, cocky and hot headed youngling but only a select few knew that deep down he really liked the peace and quiet. He hated loud noises and yelling as that was all he had heard when he was still a sparkling and after his mother had given him to Kup to take care off. He like so many others had no memories other that fighting and death. He was scared that someday he would lose his mentor like he lost his mother.

"So this is where you run off to Hot Rod." A carefree type of voice said causing Hot Rod to onlined his optics and he came face to face with Jazz the third in command of the Autobots and a somewhat care free bot.

Hot Rod let out a girlish squeal and shot his head up knocking it against the blue visored mech causing both of them to hold their heads in pain.

"Oww man. They should add hard headed to your resume kid." Jazz said rubbing his head where a dent was forming.

"Sorry about that Jazz but what would you expect me to do when someone is in my face." Hot Rod said rubbing his own head. "What are you doing here anyway?" The Red and orange mech asked.

"Kid you've been missing all day. Prowl's frizzing and Red Alert is driving everyone crazy with you being captured by Decepticons. Also Ratchet is threathing to weild you to a med berth for not getting your injuries treated as soon as possible. Prime is not to pleased to have one of his men missing. I saw ya head this way and when things died down I came and found ya." The TIC said looking at the young mech knowing the reason why Hot Rod had Disappeared.

"Sorry it just I would have been in way when they were treating Kup and my injuries aren't that bad." Hot Rod said to Jazz who sat down beside him.

"So why do ya come up here so much? Not that I'm saying the view isn't bad from up here." The laid back mech asked his young teammate.

"To think and plus it's quiet up here." The young Autobot said looking over the cliff at the city.

"Kid Kup is going to be alright. Ratchet said the injury wasn't as bad as it looked and that he's to stubborn to go offline. Come on let's head back and get your injuries looked at." Jazz said getting up and offering his hand to Hot Rod who took it and stood up.

The two Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and headed back to the city. Well Jazz did but Hot Rod couldn't transform do to his transformation cog had been hit during the battle so Jazz transformed back to his bi-pedal mode and walked up to Hot Rod and told them that he would walk with him back to the city.

The two mechs headed back to the city on foot and it would take them about an hour to get back. That was an hour that Hot Rod had before he was due to get his aft handed to him on a silver platter by Ratchet.

Hot Rod was right for as soon as he and Jazz reached Autobot City the old grumpy medic Ratchet grab the youngling by his helm and dragged him to the medbay to get looked at and yelled at.

"What on Cybertron were you thinking running off like that and injured as well?" Ratchet yelled at Hot Rod as he fixed the dent in his helm caused by him hitting his head against Jazz.

"You had other bots to worry about and my injuries were minor." Hot Rod said as he yelp as Ratchet fixed him. "Plus I would have been in the way when you were treating Kup."

"The doesn't matter hot head. You should have come to me or First Aide as soon as possible. What would have happened if the Decepticons had attacked you? You would have been defenseless." The old red and white medic told his patient.

"I can take care of myself Ratchet Oww." The red and orange mech yelped again as Ratchet fixed his shoulder joint.

"Sure and Bumblebee could take on Megatron. The point is that next time tell someone where you are going. I know that you don't like loud noises and you go to the cliffs to calm down a bit. But you were too injured to do that. By the way when I done with you Prime wants to see you in his office." Ratchet said to Hot Rod who winced at the mention of Oprimus wanting to see him. The young mech knew that he was in some deep trouble. He had a feeling that he was going to be on Guard duty for a while until his injuries were completely healed and Prowl thought that he had learned his lesson on disappearing without permission.

Hot Rod let out a sigh and jumped off the berth and headed for Prime's office to face his punishment. He hoped that he would be allowed to choose his own punishment so he could get away from his teammates during this troubling time he was going though at the moment.

_So Hot Rod's in big trouble for disappearing. Find out what his punishment is in the next chapter._

Alrighty people here is another story that I'm working on based on an idea from Witch08 who gave me permission to use the idea. I don't have much to say at this point so please Read and Review peace out


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story._

Chapter 2

Optimus was concerned for one of the members of his team. Hot Rod had been acting strange for the past few days and showed no signs of coming back to his normal self. What got the Autobot leader concerned was when Hot Rod reported to his office for punishment he saluted him which was something that Hot Rod rarely did unless he was ordered to.

The young Autobot just stood there in one spot while Prowl gave him a lecture on why you do not leave a battle injured and not tell anyone where you were going. Hot Rod didn't even complain when Prowl assigned him monitor duty with Red Alert. No body wanted to have duty with Red Alert as he would drive anyone crazy with his paranoia. Hot Rod was known to drive Red Alert crazy himself.

Optimus knew that Hot Rod hated loud noises due to being only a sparkling when his mother got him out of the city during a raid and into Kup's safe hands. The Leader of the Autobots was concerned about adding the youngling to his team but Kup, Springer and Arcee refused to join unless Hot Rod was allowed to join. Optimus smiled at the loyalty that all four of them had for each other. They were even known to take the blame for each other when someone did something wrong. In fact Optimus was sure that they were more loyal to each other that to him.

As soon as Hot Rod left the office Prowl turned to his leader with a look of worry in his optics.

"Prime this does not compute. Hot Rod would normal try and come up with some sort of excuse to get out of monitor duty with Red Alert but today he didn't even try and come up with an excuse." The second in command told his commander what he thought.

"I agree with you Prowl. Hot Rod has not been himself lately and I for one am worried about him. He doesn't hang around with the others that much anymore well maybe with Bumblebee but ussally it's Kup, Springer and Arcee most of the time. I am going to have a talk with him when he gets of his shift. I am going to get to the bottom of this." The large red and blue Autobot told his 2IC. One way or another he was going to find out what is going on with Hot Rod.

Meanwhile Hot Rod staggered into the rec room and headed strait for the energon dispenser. He was wiped as it had been almost two days since he had refueled. He didn't even bother to head to the washracks as he was so low on energy. He grabbed a cube and placed it under the dispenser and watched as the purple-pink liquid poured into the square object in his hands. Once the energon cube was full he headed to the table where his friends that he had known since he was a sparkling were sitting plus Bumblebee.

As soon as Hot Rod sat down Springer noticed right away that something was wrong with him as he could barely lift the cube of energon to his lips and take a sip. He knew that the bot he saw as a sibling was having a hard time dealing with what was happening to him. Primus knew how much he and Arcee and Kup wanted to tell Ratchet what was going on and get him some help but that all had made a promise when all found out about Hot Rod. Springer as the oldest of the group next to Kup felt the need to protect the youngest member of their team. He could remember when Hot Rod first came to live with them he was so scared on him because he could transform into a copter like vehicle and it turns out that Hot Rod had seen his mother killed by a copter like Decepticon just moment before she gave him to Kup. Springer himself didn't like Hot Rod at first because he took all of Arcee's attention away. But Kup had told him that Hot Rod would be close to a femme as he was too young to have been taken away from his mother. Over time the green triple changer grew to love the red and orange bot as his own sibling and became the big brother of the group.

"Hey Roddy you ok?" Arcee asked using the nickname that had given him as a youngling in his first frame.

"Define fine. I feel like I just got run over by Motormaster and tangled with Megatron." The red and orange youngling told his adopted brother as he laid his head on the table with a sigh.

"Maybe you should go see Ratchet. You haven't been your loud annoying self." Bumblebee told one of the few bots other than his fellow minibots that treated him with respect and was fun to hang around with.

"It nothing that Ratchet could help me with Bee but thanks for being concern." Hot Rod gave the yellow minibot a weak smile and once again put his head on the table after he took a small sip of energon.

Springer knew that Hot Rod needed a decent recharge before going on shift with Red Alert the next day. So he nodded to Arcee to grab one of his arms while he grabbed the other. Together the two the them managed to get the young bot to his feet and half dragged his out of the rec room and headed strait for his room where he could get some recharge and recover from what was bothering him.

When the trio reached Hot Rod's room, Springer punched in the code to the room and the door opened up with a whoosh and the three headed into the room that Hot Rod and Springer shared. Arcee's room was next door and a door connected to two rooms together.

Springer and Arcee gently place their friend on the berth and pulled a thermal tarp over him. Springer and Arcee both sent a slient prayer to Primus that he would take care of their friend and the Heat would go away soon for it was making Hot Rod sick.

_So Hot Rod has everyone worried on the base worried because __he__ is acting strange. Find out why in the next chapters._

Hey mechs and femmes once again this idea came from Witch08. Please Read and Review peace out


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorite this story._

Chapter 3

Red Alert looked over at the young red and orange Autobot that was in a deep, deep recharge at the monitor screens. Red Alert knew that Hot Rod was having a hard time sleeping and he didn't have the spark to wake him up. As much as the kid was annoying, he was a good worker and was able to put up with him. So Red Alert just walked over to the youngling and placed a thermal tarp over his shoulders and let him sleep peacefully.

But Hot rod wasn't having a peaceful sleep as his dreams were plagued with the fire and loud noises that came from the evil robots that destroyed his mother and family with them.

"Roxa where are you?" A gruff voice that belong to someone that had seen to many wars yelled out among the chaos that reigned.

"Over here Kup." A young femme's voice yelled out to the old warrior.

The grey old mech saw a femme running with something in her arms to him. The femme had charred marks all over her body showing that she had been involved in a fight.

"Kup please take Hot Rod and look after him. You are the only one I trust with the secret." Roxa told the old warrior as she had hand him a red and orange sparkling with innocent baby blue optics. The femme then ran back into the battle field.

The red and orange sparkling let out a howl at the sight of it's mother leaving. Kup cradled the sparkling to his chassis to the sparkling know that he was there to comfort it and keep it safe. The sparkling turned to look at it mother one last time only to see a Decepticon fire a blast and killing the femme. The sparkling let out a scream.

"HOT ROD WAKE UP" Someone was shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Slag it somebody go get Ratchet he not waking up." A very worried voice could be heard.

"Roddy you need to wake up. Your safe now no one is going to hurt you. I promised your mother that I would keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do." Kup's voice was heard though out all the other noises and Hot Rod started to open his optics to find himself staring at him with worried looks on their faces.

"Hot Rod you ok now?" Red Alert asked.

"What happened?" Hot Rod asked only to have Kup smack him over the head with his hand.

"You were sleeping on duty and then started to scream like you did when you where younger lad. Did you have the same nightmare again?" The old veteran asked his ward giving him some comfort by putting his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder.

'Yeah I did. I've been having then a lot lately." Hot Rod told his mentor as he brought a hand to his face to cover his optics.

Just then Ratchet and Optimus came barging into the room with looks of concern on their faces. Ratchet wasted no time and headed strait for Hot Rod and pulled out a scanner and began scanning the youngling. As soon as the scanner gave off a beep signaling that it was done scanning the red and white medic's optics went wide at what he found.

"Get his aft to the med bay NOW! He's overheating." Ratchet yelled ordering Kup and Springer to get Hot Rod to the med bay where he could talk to Hot Rod and the others without any Questions and keep what was wrong with Hot Rod a secret as he probably had his reasons for doing what he has been doing.

As soon as Hot Rod was in the med bay Ratchet slammed the door shut, bolted it and turned the sound proof on.

"Of all the things you could have pull youngling. This has to be the most lame brain idea ever. Do you have any idea what this could do to you?" The old medic ranted to the red and orange youngling and then turned to where Kup, Springer and Arcee were standing and processed to let them have it. "And you three what were you thinking letting him go thru this. But then again you three are the only ones that know about his secret and why this is happing to him." Ratchet then turn himself back to Hot Rod. ''It explains the reasons why you stay away from the others except for Bumblebee as he is too young to understand what's going on with you."

"Ratchet I'm begging you don't tell Optimus or Prowl about this please." Hot Rod said his optics having the begging look as he looked at the medic pleading for him not to tell anyone his secret.

"Relax kid all that is wrong with you is your cooling system is on the fritz and the nightmares are caused by a glitch in your processor. I know that you have your reasons for hiding and I promise you that I will not reveal anything to anyone with out your permission. You have my word as medic." Ratchet said giving Hot Rod a smile and walked over to his medical cabinet and pulled out a coolant shot. He walked over to the teenage Autobot and inserted a needle into a junction in his neck and inserted the coolant. It wouldn't stop Hot Rod from what he was going thru but it would keep him from over heating so much. There was nothing that he could do for the nightmares but he knew that Kup, Springer and Arcee would help him thru them.

"Thanks Ratchet for everything." Hot Rod said as he left the med bay with the help from Springer and Arcee.

As soon as the med bay was empty Ratchet collapsed in a chair and put his hands to his face as smile coming to his face. He had to admire the loyalty that those four had for each other. He knew that Kup had raised them and loved them all and that was the reason that they were so close to each other and he knew why Kup was so hard on Hot Rod and why the youngling was like the way he was during certain times a year. He was burning off all the extra energy he got when his systems went into a very common cycle that happened all bots like him. If the others found out the truth behind Hot Rod they would never leave the poor youngling alone and they would treat him different.

Ratchet could only think of how hard it was for the youngling to go thru what he was going thru with out any medic knowing and not being able to get any help as well. Now that he thought about it that would explain why some of his medicine was missing at certain times a years and they match the time Hot Rod when thru the cycles just like he was now. How in the world did they get the things he need when he locked his med bay up at night. The medic now knew that Kup, Springer and Arcee were willing to do anything to help and protect the youngest of their little group.

Ratchet did really believe in Primus but he did believe that there was something out there and made a silent prayer to what ever or who ever was out there to keep Hot Rod safe from the Decepticons for if they ever got their filthily hands on that youngling. He would never be the same again.

_So Ratchet knows about Hot Rod's secret and is keeping form everyone. But Hot Rod can't keep his secret forever. In the next chapter his secret is revealed and Ratchet starts throwing some wrenches at some bots._

Hey Mechs and Femmes how's it going. Once again this story is based on an idea by Witch08. I would love for you to guess what Hot Rod is hiding as I have left little and very noticeable clue in each of the chapters. Please Read and Review. Peace out


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorite this story._

Chapter 4

Optimus Prime had been around for a long time and knew when something was wrong. He also knew that his Chief Medical Officer was hiding something involving Hot Rod but the Prime knew that Ratchet would never tell anyone as he took an oath never to reveal anything about another bot without their permission. He knew that Hot Rod suffered from nightmares brought on by loud noises but not once did he let them bother him when he was on the battle field. But once the battle was over the youngling would disappear to his room that he shared with Springer or go into the mountains to think and calm down.

From what he could get from Red Alert is that Hot Rod had fallen asleep halfway during his shift with the security director and then he started screaming and refused to wake up. It took Kup to wake him up and then Ratchet found something that required Hot Rod to go to the med bay. Ratchet told him that Hot Rod was suffering from to much stress and his systems were over heating and he was to be placed on desk duty and the Lambo twins were not to go near him for what ever reason need be.

Now when Ratchet told him that SunStreaker and SideSwipe were not to go near Hot Rod Optimus knew that something was wrong. The twins were known to be very mean and nasty to Hot Rod because of his fear of loud noises and more than once Springer had sent SunStreaker to the med bay for repairs. SideSwipe wasn't as bad as his brother but he would pick on Hot Rod in a somewhat friendly matter.

Optimus put the data pad that he was reading down on his desk unable to concentrate. He knew that several members of his team were hiding something and he was determined to find out what it was. The large red and blue Prime got up from his seat and headed for the door. He needed to talk to Prowl on what to do with Hot Rod and the others. Kup would die for Hot Rod, Springer and Arcee if need be. The old war veteran would even lie to him to protect the very bots that he raised as his own. Optimus couldn't blame him one bit. But still there was something about the young hot headed mech the he was gonna find out about.

Springer looked down at the sleeping bot who had his head in the triple changer's lap sound asleep. Springer was running his hand over Hot Rod's helm in a comforting way. The green mech would do that when his friend had trouble sleeping and one of the ways Hot Rod would get any recharge time would be either with his head in his lap or in Arcee's lap. All the stress of what had happened yesterday had really taken it toll on him and with Ratchet now knowing something that only they knew for millions of years, but with a medic knowing it would make things more easier for them to get the shots they would need to help Hot Rod.

Red Alert told Optimus everything that he could about the incident with Hot Rod. Something was not adding up. He may not be a medic but he knew that your systems didn't over heat when you had a nightmare. He should know he had enough when he lost Elita a few years ago when the femme base was attacked leaving only Chromia alive. The rest of femmes offlined themselves so that they wouldn't suffer at the hands of Megatron and his men. Chromia was out on a scouting mission when the base was attacked. She almost offlined herself when she found out about what happened to her friends. If it wasn't for Kup finding her she would have. Chromia had become close to Hot Rod, Springer and Arcee since being found and became like a mother to them especially Arcee. Ironhide due to his mates urging had gotten to know the younglings and also bonded with them mostly Springer and Bumblebee being raised by Ironhide and Chromia had been welcome into their little group without any problem.

Optimus put a hand under his chin in thought. What were they hiding that was so important? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hot Rod let out a scream that could curdled energon. The youngling wasn't a screamer even when he had his nightmares. This scream was different than before. This scream was one of pure pain, pure torture. Optimus along with several other Autobots raced down to hall to the room that Hot Rod slept in only to find Ratchet already there with Springer holding the red and orange mech down.

"Frag it Springer hold him down. He's got some sort of glitch in his system and it's heading for his spark. Arcee, Kup get your aft over here and help hold him down while I open his spark chamber." Ratchet yelled out unaware of Optimus and the others in the doorway.

Kup and Arcee held Hot Rod's legs down as he started kicking and fighting them. He let out another scream as a surge went though his body again.

Hot Rod fought them all as Ratchet headed for his spark chamber. It was just like what happened last time someone had held him down. They would do to him again what the other mechs did to him in the past.

"Shhh Hot Rod it me Ratchet. Nobody is gonna hurt you now. Your among friends. I need to open you spark chamber and insert a antivirus into you. It will help with the nightmares I promise." Ratchet said in a gentle voice that he rarely used.

The medic pressed a button on the side of Hot Rod's chassis and slid open the panels that covered his spark. The room was covered in a bright light that was uncommon for mechs.

Optimus and Ironhide were able to get a look from where they were in the doorway was and were shocked at the color of Hot Rod's spark. They had both seen the color before when they had bonded with their mates a long time ago. Hot Rod's spark was a nice light pink color. The color that femmes' sparks were. Both mechs shifted so that no one else could see Hot Rod's spark chamber.

It made since now what was going on with Hot Rod. Hot Rod was going thought a intense HEAT session. Hot Rod was a femme.

_So Optimus and Ironhide now know Hot Rod's secret and what are they coming to do now that they know. Find out in the next chapters._

Hey people how many guess that Hot Rod was a femme. I would love to know what you guys thought was wrong with Hot Rod. Witch08 is the creator behind this story as it was her idea that gave me the inspiration to write this. Please read and review peace out


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and get credit for the ideas and dialoged used in the chapter_

Chapter 5

Optimus and Ironhide were shock at to find out that Hot Rod was a femme. Ratchet and the others had no idea that they had an audience. Bumblebee was trying to get thru the crowd to see what was going on. He was concerned for his friend. Optimus and Ironhide had to think quick to keep the others from finding out the truth of Hot Rod. So Optimus moved to a postion that made it look like that he couldn't see anything but the backs of the others. Ironhide was doing crowd control.

"What going on in there?" Prowl yelled out from somewhere in the crowd.

Ironhide turned to face the crowd and push them away from Prime. "Quick allthat hollar'n and shove'n! Ya think storm'n the fritz'n place is gonna help any? Ya'll just stand clear and let the doc work or I'm a gonna fix ya ma'self!"

"Optimus can you see anything?" Another bot yelled out.

"No. I can't see a thing from my position. Ratchet, is he stable?" Optimus askd asked as he blocked the others from the view of Hot Rod.

Springer and Arcee managed to block Hot Rod's spark chamber from the view of the others. Ratchet was trying to insert the antivirus into Hot Rod's spark to notice anyone other than Optimus.

"He will be as soon a I…" Ratchet got the anti-viral code plugged into the spark chamber and begins downloading. "Got it!" The medic yelled out as Hot Rod began to calm down slowly. "That ought to debug his system and cool him off. A little rest will take care of the rest.

"We shall leave him to do so then. I believe we've could all use some rest after all this excitement." Optimus said as he turned to leave. "I'd like a full report of condition and recovery status as soon as you can manage.

"Ya'll heard Prime! Get on outta here and let the young'n get some recharge! Go on get!" Ironhide yelled causing everyone to shatter back to what ever they were doing.

When everyone was gone Optimus made a bee line strait for his office with Ironhide right behind him. Neither of the said word until they were safely inside with the door closed and soundproofing up

Ironhide leaned against the wall. "Well if that don't bet all..."

"Yes." Optimus said sitting at his desk running at his chin.

"It all makes since now as to why Ratchet told me to keep the twins away from Hot Rod.""You know this ain't gonna bold well if'n this gets out. And if'nthose Decepticrumbs find out…" Ironhide said nervously

"I know... All we can do for now is wait see to it that no one does. I believe this 'viral glitching' qualifies as reason to have Hotrod duties limited to monitor duty until he makes a 'full recovery'." Optimus said with a small smirk on his face.

"Heh, if'n old Ratchet doesn't put'em on berth rest for the next six joorns." Ironhide said Chuckling for a moment before getting serious again. "What about the other 'thing'?"

"They been hiding it well enough on their own, but this incident is going to raise questions…" Optimus looked at Ironhide. "If you don't mind splitting your work with me in half, perhaps you could lend Kup a 'subtle' servo in keeping certain bots away until this has all pass?"

"Yer sure?"

"Yes. It'll too suspicious if I started appearing more often around them. However, you're normally seen in most places, so it shouldn't seen odd. Just don't intervene unless its absolutely necessary." The Autobot leader told his close friend.

"No Problem Prime. The kid been good to Bumblebee and after all that she been thru. I'll look out for her." The red mech told his leader with a smile. Hot Rod had been the first one to introduce Bumblebee into her little group and didn't care that he was a minibot.

"Now we just have to tell Ratchet that we know about Hot Rod being a femme and get Kup, Springer and Arcee to understand that their secret is safe with us." Optimus said leaning back into the chair.

"**You might want to tell Bumblebee as well Prime as he is good friends with the younglings**." Kup's voice was heard in Optimus and Ironhide's private communications.

"**Kup! What are you doing on this line."**

"**I knew that from your position that you had seen Roddy's spark and I want to thank you for not making a scene and protecting her. She has been thru a lot in her young life**." The Old veteran said. "**I trust Bee not to tell anyone about Hot Rod and he is close to Springer and Arcee."**

"I'll think about it Kup as it is Hot Rod's choice on who she tells." Optimus told the grey mech.

"**One word of advice KEEP THOSE BLASTED TWINS AWAY FROM HER OR I"LL TURN THEM INTO SCRAP METAL." **Kup yelled and cut the line.

The two mechs let out a laugh at Kup's antics when it came to Hot Rod. They always knew that he was protected of Hot Rod and now they knew why. Optimus had no doubt that Kup and Springer would kill Sunsteaker if he went near Hot Rod as he was known to frag femme that wasn't bonded. The only reason he left Arcee alone was she was already bonded with Springer.

"Well we are in for an very interesting morning tomorrow." Ironhide said as he headed for the door.

"Indeed we are old friend indeed we are." Optimus said.

In the med bay. Hot Rod had been moved there so Ratchet could keep an optic on the young femme. Springer and Arcee and Kup were allowed in the med bay to watch over their friend.

The medic knew that Either Prime or Ironhide or both had seen Hot Rod's spark and he knew that you femme was going to in for a long talk when she recovered. What got Ratchet wondering was how in Primus's name did Kup, Springer and Arcee managed to keep Hot Rod's gender a secret all these Stellar Cycles? That was one question that would have to be asked when the femme in disguise was awake and feeling better.

Ratchet pulled the thermal tarp over the sleeping femme and drapped several over her friends that held her secret for so long.

_Optimus and Ironhide now know the truth behind Hot Rod and will need to have a talk to her when she is feeling better._

Here's the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas for this story please feel free to give them to me as I will do my best to put them in my story.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and get credit for the ideas and dialoged used in the chapter_

Chapter 6

Hot Rod let out a groan as she came back online after her attack. She had never had one like that before and if Ratchet hadn't know about her being a femme she wouldn't know what would have happened to her. She turned her head and saw her friends out cold as the humans say. Hot Rod let a smile come to her face as she sat up and started to slide of the med berth as she hated med bays.

"GET YOUR AFT BACK ON THAT BERTH BRFORE I WEILD YOU TO IT." Ratchet some what yelled as he came into the room with a small cube of energon. The medic handed the cube the femme in disguise who swallowed the pink fluid in one gulp.

"Now that you have some energon in your systems, would mind telling me what that was all about last night." Ratchet asked sitting on the berth across from her.

"From what I know they happen once in a while when I go thru my heat Cycle but they were never as bad as last night." The red and orange femme told the medic.

"I think that you over loaded your systems with all the stress that you have been going thru. I do know from treating femmes that your heat Cycle is almost over. I do want you to come see me every week so I can check up on you. I do not want another night like last night. I thought that we were going to lose you cause your spark was in such distress." The red and white medic told Hot Rod who was hanging her head down.

"I'll try and be more careful in the future Ratchet but I can't make any promise that I won't have another one of the attacks." The femme said give the old medic a smile.

"Before I forget Prime wants you in his office. He and Ironhide saw your spark and before you freak out they managed to block the others from seeing it. Kup had a talk with them about you telling Bumblebee as you are close to him. And he also threatened to scrap the twins if they went near you. Mostly Sunstreaker was the one that got threatened if he went near you." Ratchet said to Hot Rod who had a smile on her face.

"That's Kup for you. Back when I had my femme body I had a ton of mechs come after me and since I was the youngest of the three that Kup raised he was always protective of me and so was Springer. I can't tell you the number of times that they sent mechs to the med bay in pieces." Hot Rod said giving a small giggle at the memory of Kup and Springer defending her from mechs with dishonorable intentions.

"That sounds like Kup when it comes to looking after youngling femmes. Come on Prime's waiting." Ratchet said and help Hot Rod off the med berth as she was still a little weak from the attack last night.

"What did you tell the others about what happened last night?" Hot Rod asked as she made it to the door.

"The story that I gave everyone was that there was some kind of system failure that had been brought upon by an internal injuries that I failed to find and your cooling unit had just suddenly shut down all at once nearly sending you into a core meltdown. And what I told the humans is that you had what they would call a heart attack." The medic gave the femme a smile that calmed her down.

"Thanks Ratchet for everything." The red and orange femme said as she left the med bay and headed for Optimus's office. She knew that she was in for a long talk with her leader. One that she was not looking forward to. As she walked thru the hallway several of her teammates gave her looks that said that they were glad that she was ok and doing better.

Hot Rod knocked on the door to Prime's office and heard a 'come in'. The femme opened the door and walked in. Optimus was sitting at his desk looking over what she thought was a medical report on her.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Hot Rod said as she stood at attention.

"Yes I did. Have a seat Hot Rod we need to have a talk." The red and blue leader said putting the data pad down and motioning for Hot Rod to take a seat in front of him.

Hot Rod sat down in the chair and gripped the armrests in a little bit of fear.

"Relax Hot Rod I just want to talk about what happened last night and what I saw. I need to know why." Optimus said to the femme in disguise.

"I was sparked when Megatron was killing every femme he could find. My mother Roxa had managed to contact Kup and asked for him to take care of me. When Kup had made it to Cyres Megatron had decided to attack and kill everyone. My mother with the help from a few of her friends hid in an underground part of the city close to the boarders. My mother took a chance when she came out of hiding. The Decepticons fired on her and she was injured but still managed to get me to Kup and the last thing I saw of my mother was as copter like Decepticon killing her. Kup took me into hiding along with Springer and Arcee and raised us as a family. I was scared of Springer at first because of his flying mode but over time I grew to think of him as a brother." Hot Rod said to her leader.

"That explains how you came into Kup's care and the fear of loud noises but why the disguise?" Optimus asked.

"The reason for that is when I still had my femme body a few older mechs that I thought were my friends tried to do something to me that you should never do to any femme without their consent. If Springer had arrive at the moment he did who knows what they would have done to me. Ever since that event Springer and Kup became very over protective of me. He found an old medic that upgraded me into a mech and managed to hide most of my femme parts from the other medics that worked on me when I was injured." Hot Rod said still not finished with her story but letting everything sink in to her Commander.

"So you became a mech after almost being violated." The large red and blue Autobot said.

"That and as a femme you get treated like your make of glass. You saw what Arcee had to do to make everyone have faith in her. I was a fighter. Kup talked to me before my upgrade about sending Arcee and me to Elita-1's team for safety but we told them that we were a team and most importantly a family. And family don't abandoned each other. So we stayed together and the rest you know." Hot Rod said finishing telling her story.

"Thank you for telling me your story Hot Rod. Ironhide will be told it as well as he also saw you spark last night. Kup said something about telling Bumblebee as you are close to him. Until your heat cycle is over I'm sticking you on monitor duty. You will have free reign of the target range but I want you either to have Kup, Arcee, Springer, Ratchet or Ironhide with you just in case some the others come in when you are in a full blown cycle." Optimus told his young teammate.

"Fair enough. I'll tell Bee in a few days when I feel better. I was actually going to ask you if I could go on monitor duty or something that was low stress and kept me away from the others." Hot Rod replied to her commander.

"Good. Now can you handle going into the rec room and getting some energon?"

"Yeah I can. If I can stand to be around you I can stand to be around the others providing that certain mechs don't frag me off if you get what I mean." Hot rod said as she left the office and headed for the rec room.

When he was sure that Hot Rod was out of audio range Optimus let out a loud sigh and called Ironhide into his office so that he could tell his friend what Hot Rod had just told him. Than he would have a talk with Kup, Arcee, and Springer about their involment in hiding Hot Rod's gender from him

_So Optimus had a talk with Hot Rod and she explained why she was hiding as a mech. In the next chapter the Lambo Twins have a talk with Hot Rod after what they saw the previous night._

Hey mechs and femmes. Here's the latest chapter and if anyone has any ideas for my story that would be wonderful. Well please Read and Review Peace out


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and get credit for the ideas used in the chapter_

Chapter 7

Hot Rod walked into the rec room to several optics looking at her. She ignored them and headed strait for the energon dispenser. She grabbed a cube and filled it up and headed towards her usual seat when she felt a set of hands on her shoulder from behind lead her towards another table where some of the other older mech would sit.

Sitting at the table was Sunstreaker who was motioning for her to sit down in one of the empty seats. His brother Sideswipe was the one that had redirected her to the table.

"How ya feeling Roddy?" Sideswipe asked as he sat down beside her. "Ya gave us a scare last night."

"I've been better. I'm still a little weak and stuck on monitor duty until Ratchet fixes the gliches in my systems. I've had problems before but never this bad. Why are you suddenly talking nice to me? You two always had no problem teasing me about my fears." Hot Rod said raising an optic ridge at the Twins sudden change in attitude

"You almost went offline yesterday and when The Hatchet told us what you had we thought that maybe it was somewhat our fault what happened to you." Sunstreaker said his optics a little bit downwards as he spoke. He felt a little guilty that maybe he was the cause of what had happened to Hot Rod last night. He love to tease and make fun of the red and orange Autobot but it was all in good fun to him. If what happen to Hot Rod was his and his brother's fault he would back off a bit of the teasing.

"I almost went offline because of a injury that even the best of medics could have missed. You had nothing to do with what happened to me. So relax." The femme told the twins giving them a smile.

"You Sure? Cause if we caused you to have a spark attack we can stop teasing you a bit." Sunstreaker said acting completely different that he normally would.

"I'm sure. If you guys didn't tease me I would have thought that something was…" Hot Rod trailed off as she Grabbed her chassis in pain. She let out a scream as another jolt of pain soared thru her body. She was to close to the mechs and it was affecting her body.

"Hot Rod are you ok? Kid say something. Somebody go get Ratchet or First Aid." Sunstreaker yelled as he grabbed Hot Rod and placed her on the floor.

Hot Rod let out another scream. What was happening to her? She had these pains before but never like this but than again she had never been around so many mechs before. Her systems were going haywire. All of a sudden she felt herself be picked up and cradled into a warm chassis and felt the body move towards the door.

Ironhide had just finished talking with Optimus and was heading to the firing range when he heard Hot Rod scream like she had the night before. The red mech wasted no time in hurrying to the rec room. When he arrived he saw Hot Rod on the floor curled up on the floor in a ball. Sunstreaker was right beside her trying to calm her down. Ironhide ran to where Hot Rod was and picked up the femme in his arms and cradled her to his chassis and headed for the med bay hoping Ratchet was there.

Time seemed to slow down for Ironhide as he ran to the med bay with Hot Rod in his arms who was now shivering uncontrollably. There had to be something wrong as Chromia never went thru this when she was in her heat cycle.

When Ironhide reached the med bay he all but kicked the door in scaring the daylights out of Ratchet and Arcee. Arcee upon seeing her little 'brother' ran over to Ironhide and help him put Hot Rod on the med berth.

"I thought that you said that there was nothing wrong with him Ratchet?" Arcee yelled as she and Ironhide held Hot Rod down.

"According to my scans there is nothing wrong with her. This shouldn't be happening." The red and white medic said as he inserted a sedative into Hot Rod's neck calming her down.

"Give me a few hours and I'll have what's wrong with her. Now get out." Ratchet said pushing Arcee and Ironhide out of the med bay so he could take care of Hot Rod.

"Guess we better tell Prime what happen?" Ironhide said looking at the pink femme bedside him.

"You tell Optimus while I tell Springer and Kup before they kill The twins." Arcee said walking down another hallway that lead towards her room where she knew that her mate and father figure would be at.

Ironhide headed towards Prime's office to tell his commander what had happen. He knew that Hot Rod's secret wouldn't be a secret for long if she kept having those attacks.

Ratchet ran scan after scan on the sleeping femme. There had to be something that he missed for her to keep having the attacks. He was worried that is she had another attack she would offline for good. Hot Rod was to young for that to happen.

An hour passed and Ratchet still had no idea what was wrong with the sleeping femme. He had run every test that he could think off. He had locked Hot Rod in one of the room off the main Med bay so that if someone would come in for a check up and for an injury that need to be treated.

A slight whimper from Hot Rod made Ratchet work even faster to help her. But he just didn't know what to do and as a medic that was one of the worst thing that could happen to a medic. He pulled up what files that he had on Hot Rod hoping to find an answer. He knew from what Prime had told him was that Hot Rod upgraded to a mech after she was almost violated and want to prove that just because she was a femme that she wasn't weak.

Ratchet let a smile come to his face. Hot Rod was far from weak in his option. In fact to the CMO she was one of the strongest members of the Autobots. She was always head first into battle and last one out. Sure she was a hot headed at times but she was loyal and determined in life. Something that Ratchet knew that Kup had implanted into her and the other two at a young age.

Ratchet was about halfway thru the files when he came upon something that may have been the cause for what was wrong with Hot Rod. According to her files she had was only in her second upgrade much like Bumblebee was. Ratchet grabbed one of the scanner on the tables and walked over to the red and orange femme and began scanning her. The scanner beep signaling that it was done and when Ratchet looked at the reading he now knew what was wrong with the hot headed femme in disuge and when he look at Hot Rod he had a feeling that their was going to be a lot of yelling and throwing of his tools.

_Find out in the next chapter what's wrong with Hot Rod._

Here's the latest chapter and I would like for some one to guess what is really wrong with Hot Rod. The first person to do that will get to have their favorite character featured in my story. So please Read and Review peace out


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. cyber dragoness master was the first to guess what was wrong with Hot Rod and as a prize she asked for Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee or Starscream to be in the story. This chapter has Bumblebee and in the future the other two will show up_

_Chapter 8_

Ratchet did another quick scan of Hot Rod's files just to make sure that he was right and he was. Hot Rod was due for her final upgrade and she would have to go with a femme's frame if she wanted to survive. Her system just wouldn't put up with another mech frame. The medic shivered at the thought of telling the hot headed femme and he had a feeling that he would be needing a medic.

Ratchet pulled a tarp over the sleeping form of Hot Rod and gave her another coolant shot. The shot would keep her systems from over heating for the moment. He walked out of the room to his main med bay and commed Optimus, Springer, Kup, Arcee and Ironhide to the med to talk about what they should do with Hot Rod. He knew that the only way to stop the pain that was coursing thru her body was to upgrade her into a femme.

Within ten minuets of notifying everyone the med bay was full of the bots that Ratchet had called. The medic had activated the sound proof so the eavesdroppers wouldn't hear anything.

"I've called you all here as you are the only ones that know of Hot Rod's secret. What is happening to her is that her systems are rejecting her frame that she has. Mixed that with her heat cycle and you have a recipe for pain. She needs to be upgraded as soon as possible or I fear that we will lose her. Now upgrading is not the problem. The problem is that her systems will not accept a mechs frame. She will have to go with a femme's frame in order to survive and you know she feels about being a femme." Ratchet said.

"Ooooohhhh boy are we in for a fight. Who gonna tell Roddy that she has to become a femme?" Springer said from his leaning place on the wall. "Everyone of us knows that she wants nothing to do with having a femme's body."

"But if she doesn't get the frame she could die." Arcee said knowing her little 'sister' could die.

"The kid would rather die than become a femme. She has just as much pride as her mother." Kup said as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Maybe we should bring Chromia in on this to help us. She is an older femme and has experience with younglings as she helped Bumblebee not be so nervous when he was upgraded into his first frame. Also bring Bumblebee in as well." Ironhide said from his spot by the door knowing that the youngling he raised was close to Kup's group as they didn't see him as a minibot like most of the crew did but a valuable teammate.

"Maybe that would work. Hot Rod does like Chromia and maybe she could help her thru this situation a little easier." Optimus said to the group.

"Well get her in here as soon as you can. Hot Rod has maybe a week before total system failure. And I for one am not going to lose the kid." Ratchet said as he went into one of the storage room to get the needed material for a upgrade.

Ironhide left and went to get his mate while the others stayed in the med bay.

"The only thing that will be a problem is that once Hot Rod is revealed as a femme all the mechs will start treating her different than before and she will have to earn their respect all over again. Plus there's the problem with Sunstreaker. I swear if he hits on her or tries to frag her, I'll kill him." Springer said tightening his hands into a tight fist.

Optimus smiled behind his face mask. He knew that without a doubt the Kup's little group would die for each other. He had to help keep Springer from Killing Sunstreaker when the triple changer found out that Hot Rod had collapsed in the rec room after talking to the twins. The green mech thought that Sunstreaker had done something to his little 'sister' and want to teach the yellow twin a lesson about messing with his family.

"We will just have to inform the others that they are to treat Hot Rod as the way they were always treating him. And if they don't treat her with the same respect they do Arcee the ark is in need of some serious repainting." Optimus told the Triple changer with a glow in his optics.

Optimus was known for giving out cruel and unusual punishments when he found out about the harassment of the femmes. He would not put up with the mistreatment of femmes even from his own command staff. Sunstreaker was thrown in the brig when Arcee first arrived because he got a little to friendly with her and wouldn't leave her alone even when she told him to and that was after Springer had beaten him up.

"What in the world is going on? I'm in the middle of recharge when I hear that Hot Rod has had another attack and then you tell me to come to the med bay to talk to me about him." Chromia semi yelled as she and Bumblebee walked into the room with Ironhide behind them.

"Before I say anything do you promise to not repeat what is said in this room to anyone unless order by Prime?" Ratchet said to the blue femme and small yellow mech.

Both Autobots gave Ratchet a look that told him that they weren't ones to spread anything around. Knowing he could trust the two in front of him he began to tell them the truth about Hot Rod and what needed to be done.

When the medic was done talking Bumblebee's jaw was on the floor and Chromia was looking at her mate to see if his best friend had gone crazy in some way. But the look on Ironhide's face told her that what Ratchet had said was true.

"Always knew there was something off about the kid but this is a whopper. You need me to help her and convince her that if all right to be a femme and that she's safe with us." The blue femme said to the group.

"Yes and you have less than a week as her systems will overheat and we will lose her." Ratchet said preparing another coolant shot for Hot Rod.

"Why do you need to ask? She's always good with Bee so of course I'll talk to her." Chromia told them.

'Thank you so much Chromia." Kup said.

_In the next chapter Hot Rod Wakes up and hears the news and poor Ratchet get a taste of his own medicine._

Hey mechs and femmes. Here is the latest chapter enjoy. If anyone had any ideas for the story feel free to send them to me as I will use them in my story. Please R&R peace out. another this is that i would like a least one reveiw before I upload the next chapter thanks


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs._

Chapter 9

Hot Rod was not a happy femme. She had just been told that she would have to upgrade to a femme frame. That was something that she was not looking forward to. When she was told about her upgrading poor Ratchet had gotten a taste of his own medicine when it came to wrench throwing. Hot Rod had thrown any and everything she could get her hands on at the medic and her friends. Optimus was the only one that didn't get anything thrown at him. Sometimes it paid to be the leader.

The group hid behind several benches until Hot Rod ran out of ammo which she did after about twenty minutes when she had another attack. Ratchet rushed strait to the femme in disguise and scanned her. Chromia was holding her like a mother would a child as Hot Rod let out a scream.

"Listen to me kid. You have less than a week before a total system failure and then I won't be able to do anything and we would lose you." Ratchet told the youngling.

"Listen Sweetie I know your scared about having a femme frame but rest assured that no one is going to hurt you. We'll make sure of it." Chromia told the scared femme that was shivering in her arms.

"I'm not as scared as you think. It just that nobody will treat me with any respect and think that they need to protect me. I'm a combat fighter I don't need to be coddled." Hot Rod said thru gritted teeth as pain racked her body.

"I promise you that I will not treat you any different when you are a femme. You are a valuable fighter and a good friend." Optimus told Hot Rod who was trying not to scream from the pain. "I have to tell everyone your situation as everyone is concern for you. Even the twins who even though we told them that they had nothing to do with what happened to you still think that they are responsible for your attacks. You have my word as leader of the Autobots that I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one will bother you."

Hot Rod looked at her friends and commander and thought for a while at what they had said. It was true that she was scared to be a femme after what had happened to her when she was younger but this time she had more friends than Kup, Springer and Arcee. She would prove to the others that she was just as good as a mech.

"Alright I'll do it but I design my own frame with Chromia's help. I'm not going to be eye candy for bunch of idiot mechs that act like they have never seen a femme in their lives." The red and orange femme said crossing her arms over her chassis.

Kup let out a small chuckle at his young charge's antics. Even in when she was in pain she still wanted her own way.

Ratchet let out a sigh and handed Hot Rod a data pad so that she could design her frame. He them pushed everyone out of the room and into the main med bay. The medic let out a groan as he opened the door to his med bay to find several bots come crashing in a pile.

The pile consisted of the Lambo Twins, Prowl, Jazz and Grimlock. Ratchet grabbed one of his wrenches and was going to throw it at the small pile of Autobots that were in his med bay.

"We were just worried about Hot Rod and were wondering if there was anything we could do to help." Sideswipe said as he untangled himself from his brother.

"I told you to stay away from the med bay unless you were injured. Hot Rod is going thru a hard time and doesn't need any more stress." Ratchet said as he still had the wrench in his hands.

"Now seems like a good time to tell them the truth about Hot Rod and if Prowl crashes he in the med bay." Kup said as he helps Grimlock up. The massive t-rex had landed on his back and couldn't get up with out help.

"Me Grimlock want to know what wrong with Hot Rod." The leader of the dinobots asked. Hot Rod was always nice to the Dinobots and treated them with respect.

"What I'm about to tell you is not to leave you lips until I say other wise. Is that understood?" Optimus said to the group his optics saying you better keep your mouth shut.

"YES SIR."

"Good." Optimus than proceeded to the group what he had learned about Hot Rod and about her being a femme. Kup was right on Prowl crashing. The second in command crashed the second Optimus told them that Hot Rod was as femme.

Ratchet picked up Prowl and placed him on the one of the berth. The datsun always crashed when something didn't compute with his processer.

Jazz was standing there with his jaw hanging open. He was on the verge of crashing as well.

Sunstreaker was thinking that he may have a chance with the Red and Orange femme until he saw Springer take out his weapon and Sword. It was then that he knew that he should leave Hot Rod alone for the time being. The toughliner knew in a fight he would lose against Springer as the triple changer had sent him to the med bay several times when he picked on Hot Rod or Bumblebee.

Sideswipe was doing a good imitation of a fish.

'Me Grinlock always knew something was wrong with Hot Rod. He not smell right." The T-rex said. He had always thought that there was something different about Hot Rod. He smelled like Chromia.

"Right now she busy designing her new frame. You will treat her with the upmost respect and will not disrespect her in anyway or extream punishment will come upon you. Do I make my self clear?" Optimus said glaring at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who cowered behind Grimlock.

_So a small group of Autobots now know that Hot Rod is a femme. Next chapter Hot Rod under goes her upgrade and the Decepticons attack._

Hey people here is the next chapter. One question does anyone have any one to appear in my story. Just drop my me a line and I will put them in. please Read and Review. Also I would like a least one review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and get credit for the ideas used in the chapter_

Chapter 10

It had been two days since Prowl, Jazz, Grimlock and the Lambo Twins had found out about Hot Rod being femme and been threaten by Optimus not to reveal anything. Hot Rod had finally designed her frame. It was almost the same as her mech frame and the chassis was a moderate size. The frame was slimmer and faster than her mech frame. The frame was designed to take a beating unlike Chromia's who frame was based on espionage and quick attacks.

"Not a bad Design youngling." Ratchet said as he looked over Hot Rod's design. He was impressed with the layout of the frame and he could take some of Hot Rod's old frame and use it to build her new frame. He would have like to upgrade Hot Rod tomorrow as soon as possible. The attacks on her spark were getting worse and her screaming could be heard though out the base. Optimus would have to tell the entire base the truth about Hot Rod. They already knew that 'he' needed a upgrade but the others knew that even though you need a upgrade it didn't cause attacks like ones Hot Rod had been having.

Meanwhile in the rec room a small group of Autobots were talking about the current situation concerning a young red and orange hot headed mech.

"I really hope that Ratchet can help Hot Rod. He's such a nice guy to lose. I mean he is always nice to me." Bluestreak babbled. The gunner would never shut up unless someone interrupted him.

"Blue shut up will ya. Ratchet gonna upgrade the kid sometime today. I know your worried about him but Roddy's been though a lot. He's gonna come through the upgrade just fine." Ironhide told the young Gunner who was only a little older than Hot Rod and in his final frame.

A scream rang though the base once again causing everyone to wince. They knew that in order to upgrade to the next frame you had to be online while your armor was being removed. Then you would be put under for the fitting of your new frame. All in all it was a very painful experience. Everyone would be glad when Hot Rod was free of the pain that plagued his body. It was hard for everyone to see one of the strongest mechs they knew be in such pain.

"_All Autobots please report to the command center at 0800 hours. I repeat all Autobots please report to the command center 0800 hours_." Prowl's voice said over the intercom.

"Wonder what's going on?" Bluestreak asked as he and the other Autobots wondered what was going on.

"Who knows? Wonder if it has something to do with Hot Rod." Smokescreen said as he took a sip on energon for the cube in his hand.

_0800_ hours can and everyone began to assemble in the command room. Ratchet and Hot Rod were the only ones missing. They knew that The Hatchet was probably putting the finishing touches on Hot Rod as Ratchet would not let you out of the med bat unless he was satisfied.

Everyone was wondering what was going on. Optimus was standing by on of the walls whispering something to Kup. As soon as he was done talking to the old veteran the massive leader of the Autobots turned to face his followers.

Everyone became quiet when their leader looked like he was going to speak.

"Now that everyone is here I won't have to repeat myself. A short time ago I along with Ironhide had discover something about a fellow member of this unit. This member gave me permission to discuss some very important information to you. One thing that I must say is that you will contuine to treat this member with respect. Do I make myself clear." Optimus told his men giving them the same look that he gave Prowl, Jazz, Grimlock and the Lambo Twins a few days earlier.

"YESSIR"

What Optimus had said got them to wondering what could this teammate be hiding and why would they treat him any different than before.

"This teammate had to hide something very important from a early age. Their mother died protecting them. I mean it when I say you will not treat this bot any different than you have in the past." The red and blue mech said to his troops. He then walked over to one of the doors to open it revealing Ratchet in front of someone.

"You can come out now Hot Rod." Optimus said to the bot behind Ratchet who walked out into the command center. Loud gasps of shock and the sound of afts hitting the floor as the sight that greeted the Autobots.

They were shocked at the sight of Hot Rod. He was a femme. Hot Rod was slender than before and had what humans would call a B cup in the chassis area. But they couldn't get over the fact that the most hot headed bot that they could ever know was a _FEMME_. She had lied to them about who he or she really was. How in the world were they supposed to fight with her on the team if she wouldn' t even tell them that she was as femme.

Hot Rod could tell by the looks in her teammates optics that they didn't trust her and why should they when she had been lying to them since she had known them. She couldn't take the looks she was getting.

"I told you that this was as bad idea Docbot but you wouldn't listen to me. I was better of offlineing. It better than looking at them and feeling their disappointment in me without even knowing why I chose a mechs frame." Hot Rod yelled to the medic and her leader and turned and walked away heading towards the entrance of the Ark.

Ratchet pulled out a Wrench from subspace and was waving it threaten the Autobots in the command room.

"Do you know what the kid went through. She was actually concerting going off line before going upgrading to a femme frame. I told her that you wouldn't care about her being a femme. That you saw her as a fellow Autobot regardless of her gender." Ratchet yelled causing the ship shake.

"Ratchet you have to understand she lied to us. How can we fight with someone that keep that big of a secret from us." Brawn said trying to get his point across that they couldn't trust her in battle. He like Hot Rod as she was nice to the him and the other minibots.

"She was scared out of her processor to a femme in this unit. She not like Elita and her team who were build for sneak attacks. Both her creators were combat units. Her mother died getting her to Kup and Hot Rod saw her mother be killed just moments after Kup got her. The reason she chose a mech's frame is because she was almost violated when she was in her first youngling frame by mechs that she thought that she could trust. It took months for her to be able to trust again mechs after that incident. She wasn't hiding her gender because she didn't trust you guys. It just that she was scared at what could happen to her." Springer told them as Arcee went after Hot Rod in hopes to get her to come back into the command room.

"She is still that hot headed bot that you all know just a different gender." Kup said defending his young ward. "Just give her a chance and you can see that she is still the same.

Everyone was unsure on what to do when Bluestreak spoke up. "We need to give her a chance to prove herself. Think how hard it was for her to live a lie and not be able to tell us that she was a femme cause of the fear she had with our reactions." The gunner rambled until Huffer smacked him on the head to shut him up.

"Blue's got a point. I think that we have to give her a shot. We owe her that much." Smokescreen said.

"Thank you. Now if we can get her back into the base after what you guys. She can be quite stubborn when she wants to be." Kup said with a small smile on his face.

_Next chapter the Decepticons attack and get a glimpse at Hot Rod._

Sorry I know that I said that the Decepticons would attack but I got so carried away with this chapter. Please keep ideas coming. I would also like a least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and get credit for the ideas used in the chapter_

Chapter 11

It had been several hours since Hot Rod had been revealed as a femme and she and Arcee still hadn't returned. Everyone was still trying to get over the shock of Hot Rod being a femme after everything they had gone through.

Bumblebee was in his quarters thinking about what had happened in the past few orns. It was one thing to be told that your friend was a femme to actually see it with your own optics was another thing. To him Hot Rod was still his friend whether he be a mech or femme. Bumblebee as the only minibot that was on Prime's command staff had to talk to the other minibots about what they thought about Hot Rod being a femme. Most of them were a little unsure about Hot Rod but they knew that she would have a hard time getting the trust of the others back and they knew that she would need all the friends she could need. The minibots felt that they owed it to Hot Rod when she was always nice to them and looked out for them when they fought the Decepticons and defend them from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when the twins got nasty mean. Bumblebee would be always be Hot Rod's friend no matter what anyone thought.

Bluesteak was in the rec room sipping some energon thinking about all that had happened a few hours ago. Hot Rod being a femme was one the most shocking things that he had ever seen in his life. The gunner knew that even though she didn't want to be treated any different the red and orange femme was going to be. Bluestreak was taught that you never curse in front of a femme and he always had a habit of mouthing off and cursing in front of everyone but Arcee and Elita and her femmes. He was embarrassed to think what Hot Rod had heard him say. But if he remember she could make anyone blush with her mouth big time during battles with Megatron. All that he knew was it was going to take some getting use to at the Ark.

Sunsteaker was walking down the hall when all of a sudden he felt himself be pinned against the wall by his neck by a streak of green. He first thought that it was Hound but Hound didn't have a sword and said sword was across his neck. The only other bot that was green that had a sword was Springer.

"I'll tell you once and only once Sunstreaker. I know that you have a tendency to interface with anything that has a set of breasts on them. I'm warning you if you ever go near Hot Rod with any intent to interface with her I swear to Primus that I will rip out your interfacing unit and feed it to you." The triple changer told the frontliner and released his grip from his neck making the yellow mech drop to the floor in a crumbled heap. The yellow frontliner looked up to only to come face to face with a sword just millimeters from his face. "Tell your brother what I told you." The green mech said as he put his sword back into subspace and walked away.

For the first time in a long time Sunstreaker felt that he wanted to wet himself as Springer wasn't known for being vicious but the frontliner knew form experiences that when Springer said something he would do what he said. Sunny knew that he was bonded to Arcee when he had tried to make a move on her and Springer sent him to the med bay to be put back together. If Springer was like that with his mate what would he be like with his 'little sister'. Sunny made a mental note to not to mess with Hot Rod anytime in the future as he wanted to keep his interfacing unit where it belonged.

Sideswipe found his brother in the hallway nerves frazzled from what he knew was a talk with Springer as he had a talk with the green triple changer. Both twins decided that Hot Rod was off limits. They would still talk to her but they would never try to get her to interface with them.

Most of the other bots were embarrassed about the way they had talked when Hot Rod was in the room. They were raised and trained to treat femmes with the up most respect and then find out that one of their fellow Autobots that would talk and laugh with them when they were being rowdy and rude and obnoxious was a femme. They were more upset that a femme could out shoot them on the field and take out more Decpticons than they could. They knew that Hot Rod didn't want to be treated any different than before but they were going to have a hard time doing that. They had treated Arcee different and she didn't seem to mind but Arcee was never in a mech's frame and they were never rude or disrespectful to or around her. Everyone knew that they were in for a trail now that one of their good friend was a femme. Treating her any different was going to be hard but they would try.

Hot Rod sat on the cliff over looking Autobot City with Arcee sitting beside her. The red and orange was upset. She knew that most of the others won't trust her anymore and she didn't blame them. She had lied to them about her true gender. Also they wouldn't be able to stand it that a femme was better than them in the firing range.

"I told Prime that it was as bad idea to tell the crew that I was a femme but did he listen to me? Nobody is gonna treat me like they did before. There only gonna see me as femme and now a fellow Autobot that can take on Megatron, I should've just gone offline it would have been better." Hot Rod said only to get smack across the face by Arcee.

"Don't say that Roddy! Don't you dare say that. It going to take some time for them to get used to the fact that you're a femme. Look how long it took them to get used to me when we first arrived on Earth. The only ones that I think that you'll have a problem with are the twins as you know them. But I wouldn't put it passed Springer to have had a talk with them about just how to treat you. I can't say that I know how your feeling but I do know that you are afraid and you have every right to be. But always know that you have Kup and Springer and myself to help you." The pink femme told her friend as she wrapped her arms around her fellow femme who hugged her back.

"Thanks Arcee. You're a good friend."

"Well what do we have here? Some femmes all alone and right for the taking and a new one at that." A screeching annoying voice said from behind them.

The two femmes turned to see Starscream and his wing mates pointing their weapons at them. They were trapped with no where to go.

_Hot Rod and Arcee are trapped with no where to go or are they?_

Here the next chapter guys. Ideas are welcomed. I would also like a least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hot Rod and Arcee didn't move for fear of getting shot by the seeker trine. Arcee sent a message to Springer though the bond she shared with him saying that they needed help and fast.

"Well well if it isn't the pretty little pink femme that shot my wing off in the last battle." Starscream said taking a step towards the femmes with a look of lust on his face. Thundercracker and Skywarp had the same look.

Hot Rod still acting as if she was still a mech pushed Arcee behind her. She could tell that the seekers were wondering who she was.

"Hey Warp doesn't that one look like that hot headed Autobot brat that scared of loud noises?" Thundercracker asked his trine mate pointing to Hot Rod.

"Yeah who knew he had a twin. What do ya say we pay the brat back by having some fun with his sister?" Skywarp said with a grin on his face as he walked towards Hot Rod and made a move to grab her only to get kicked in between the legs sending the seeker to the ground clutching his groin area.

"You bitch you need to learn you place." Thundercracker yelled as he swung his arm out and slapped Hot Rod sending her to the ground. Arcee raced over to her 'sister' to make sure that she was alright

"Hot Rod you alright?" The pink femme asked seeing a large hand shape dent on Hot Rod's face.

"I'm fine Arcee but that aft won't be when I get through with him." The red and orange femme growled out and stood up and lunged at Thundercracker knocking the seeker on the ground.

"Skywarp get this psycho off of me." Thundercracker yelled as he was attack by Hot Rod who was placing well placed hits in seekers or in their case mech's tender spots that would cause mech's the most pain.

"Get off my brother femme or I'll shot your friend here." Starscream said causing Hot Rod to stop attacking Thundercracker and turn around to see Starscream holding Arcee by her throat and had his arm cannon pointed at her head.

Hot Rod got off of Thundercracker who grabbed her when he stood up. She had no choice in the matter as she did want anything to happen to her 'sister'. Hot Rod bit her lip when she felt an servo on her aft.

"Who would have thought that you were a femme and such a lovely one at that. I'm going to enjoy having fun with the both of you before Megatron get his servo's on you." The 2IC of the Decepticons said as he grabbed Hot Rod under her chin and jerked her face up and forced him to look at him.

"You and your friend will make a lovely slaves and I'm going to enjoy taking my time with especially you for all the trouble you caused us." Starscream said smirking as he leaned down to kiss Hot Rod only to feel something sharp and painful in his groin area that sent him strait to the ground. Hot Rod had nailed the seeker in the groin like she had Skywarp. When Starscream recovered from his attack he walked over to Hot Rod and grabbed her by the neck and brought her face close to his.

"Just for that femme I think I'll have some fun with your little friend first." He said and pushed Hot Rod back into Thundercracker by punching her in the stomache. The blue seeker had a vice like grip on Hot Rod and wasn't letting go.

Hot Rod struggled to break free from Thundercracker as Starscream was heading for Arcee who was fighting a revived Skywrap that was holding her. There was no way the afthead was going to touch her 'sister' in the way he was thinking. She had to get free of Thundercrack but how? Her new body was the key in doing so. Because the Decepticons thought that since she was a femme now she was weak. But she was built for combat and was as strong as a mech. She had to time the move just right or they would both be in trouble. When Starscream had his back completely turned away from her and Thundercracker was occupied with the thought of who knows what in that processor of his. Hot Rod made his move by ducking down and swinging the light blue seeker over her shoulder and swinging him hard on the ground knocking him offline. She then ran strait for Starscream who had reached Arcee and knocked him over sending him over he cliff while he was yelling curses all the way down. Hot Rod then pointed her blaster at Skywarp who was using Arcee as a shield.

"Let her go Skywarp and I will let you and your trine mates leave." The red and orange femme said wobbling a little bit and her middle ached from Starscream punching her but she was determined to get Arcee away form the grey seeker no matter how much in pain she was in.

"You want her? Here take her." The seeker yelled out and shoved Arcee towards Hot Rod who grabbed her before hitting the ground. Skywarp then grabbed Thundercracker and took off in the air. Starscream followed a minute later still yelling curses at the two femmes.

Arcee looked at Hot Rod who was wincing at her injuries as the pink femme had landed on her 'sister's' stomach that has a large dent in in. Hot Rod's face had a dent and was starting to brusie form getting hit by ThunderCracker.

"Are you alright Roddy?" The other femme asked as help the red and orange femme up.

"I think so. Are you ok?" Hot Rod said once again wincing as she moved her middle.

"Ratchet is going yell our audios off when he finds out what happened and repairs you. Not to mention Kup and Springer are going to go ballistic again." Arcee groan at the thought of her Guardian and mate when they find out about what had happen to them. "Come on let's get back to The City and maybe we'll meet up with the others as I sent Springer a message when the 'Cons found us." Arcee said and she grabbed one of Hot Rod's arms and swung it over her shoulder and the two headed down the path heading towards Autobot City knowing they were going to get yelled at.

_Next chapter Megatron finds out about Hot Rod and Roddy and Optimus get into it._

Here's the next chapter enjoy. Ideas are welcome as always. Please Read and Review Peace out i would like at least 2 reviews before i upload the next chapter thanks


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story._

Chapter 13

Arcee and Hot Rod walked slowly down the path leading towards Autobot City. Arcee was concerned for Hot Rod as she did take a beating from the seekers. The pink femme was concerned that Hot Rod had internal injuries as she was walking a little slower than normal.

"Are you sure your ok?" Arcee asked the youngest member of their little group.

"Other than my tank is throbbing from getting punched by Starscream I'm just peachy." Hot Rod said with a groan as she clutched her tank area in pain. Starscream had really nailed her hard.

"I think I see Optimus and the others up ahead." Arcee said as she saw several vehicles approaching them. She laid Hot Rod up against the rock face and once she saw that they were Optimus and several others waved them to where she and Hot Rod were at.

The first one to arrive at where the two femmes were at was Ratchet who transformed and right away checked the two out to see if they were alright. Other than being a little low on Energon and a little dinged up Arcee was fine. Springer ran as fast as he could to Arcee and took her in his servos. The grumpy medic was more concern with the young hot headed femme that was leaning up against the cliff. It wasn't hard for the medic to see the damage she had taken from the Decepticons just a short time ago.

"Man youngling they did a number on you." Ratchet said as he gave Hot Rod a low dose from his EMP to help her with the pain. "But knowing you they look as bad as you do." He told her with a smile.

"You bet she kneed both Skywarp and Starscream in the groin. That's how she got those injuries." Arcee said as First Aid did a quick check-up on her. "It doesn't a genius to know what those seekers were planning on doing to us but Roddy their kick their aft and sent Starscream down the cliff."

"She not as injured as she looks but I still want to have her checked out in the medbay. Starscream is known for his punches." Ratchet said transforming back to his ambulance form and telling Hot Rod to get in. The medic was not taking any chances with the young femme as she could have injuries that were under the armor.

"I'm not an invalid Ratchet. I can transform you know." Hot Rod said as she started to transform only to have sparks fly everywhere. Hot Rod let out a shriek and fell on her aft with a thud. She shot everyone who was looking at down at her a look and told them to shut up. She tried standing up but couldn't on her own until a blue servo appeared in front of her. The servo belonged to Optimus and she took it. As she was standing up she lost her balance and started to fall again but she fell into Optimus who caught her.

Hot Rod turned her head so the her leader couldn't see her doing the transformers version of a blush.

"Come on Hot Rod stop being so stubborn and let Ratchet take you back to the city." Kup told his charge who gave him the death look. "Beside you can barely stand on your own."

Hot Rod grumbled a bit before agreeing to let Ratchet take her back to Autobot City but she was going to give the medic an audiofull. Optimus help her into the back of the red and white ambulance. She hurt all over from getting attack by the seekers and really could barely move it even hurt to talk. Maybe there was more damage than she thought.

Once Hot Rod was loaded into Ratchet and Arcee was loaded into First Aid the Autobots headed back to the city lowering their audio receptors so that they couldn't hear Hot Rod yelling _though _Ratchet's vehicle form. Hot Rod had a temper when he was a mech but it was worse now that she was as femme.

As soon as Ratchet arrived at the City he went strait away to his medbay to work on his unwilling patient who had caused him to get an processor ache from all her yelling. The medic knew the real reason that Hot Rod was like the way she was. She really didn't like asking for help from anybody and was more of a protector than a protectee. She had been protected all her life growing up and now wanted to protect those that need to be protected. But even the protectors asked for help once in a while. Hot Rod had fallen into recharge on the way back to the city and Ratchet had to ask Springer to take her out of his back and place her on the med berth.

As soon as Springer left Ratchet strait away went to removing Hot Rod's stomach armor to check the damage of the Seekers attack. Hot Rod was stubborn when it came to getting checked out but now he knew why as she was scared of being found out as a femme. The red and white medic removed the final piece to the stomach armor and he was right about there being more damage underneath the armor.

Some of Hot Rod's transformation circuitry was damaged. That explained the sparking when she tried to transform at the mountain. Also she would need some new energon tubes as the ones in her stomach area were cracked and leaking energon. Starscream really did a number on her.

Ratchet began fixing the damage wiring and tubes and gave Hot Rod another small charge from his EMP. No doubt the red and orange femme was in pain but there was no way she would ever tell anyone that she was in pain.

"You are one pain in the aft femme you know that kid." Ratchet said softly to the recharging femme as he replace the last of the energon tubes and started working on the transformation wiring when Ratchet noticed a slight problem. The wires that were damage would have to built and that would take a few weeks. Hot Rod was going have to stay in the City until her transformation circuitry was fix. She was not going to be a very happy femme. She love to be outdoors and race. As soon as she would be told Ratchet knew that there was going to be a lot of yelling and Ratchet said a silent prayer to Primus on who ever had to tell her that they would come out of the talk alive.

_Next chapter Hot Rod finds out that she is confined to the City until her transformation wiring is fix by Optimus and Megatron find out about Hot Rod being a femme and has plans to capture her for his own evil plans_

I know that I said that Hot Rod and Optimus would have it out in this chapter but I hit Writer's block with this chapter. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. Please Read and Reviewi would like at least 2 reveiws before uploading the next chapter. peace out


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and get credit for the ideas used in the chapter_

Chapter 14

Autobot City was abuzz with personal walking around and doing their jobs. Everyone was having a good day. Well everyone but one red and orange femme that was storming down to her commanding officer's office to give him a piece of her processor. Everyone got out of her way as she was ready to kill someone if they talked to her.

Hotrod was pissed beyond reason. She was combined to the base because of the attack on her and Arcee. She was stuck on monintor duty with Red Alert until her repairs were complete. Not that she minded Red Alert was still one of the mechs that hadn't treated her any different than when she was mech. It was the point that Optimus thought that she needed to be protected. If she was still a mech they wouldn't be treating her like this.

"You have got to be kidding! I've taken a lot more damage than this as a mech! Now one mishap as a femme, you want me to be quarantine?" She screamed at her commanding officer as she slammed the door to Optimus's office open

Optimus just stood in place where he was at. He was used to getting yelled at by several members of his army. One screaming femme was nothing to be worry about. "You're not being quarantined, Hot Rod. According to Ratchet the tubing and parts that were damaged have to be completely rebuilt before you can transform again." The red and blue mech told the brightly colored femme who was glaring at him.

"That doesn't mean I have to hide in the city!" She said her optic glowing with anger.

"We're not trying to hide you." Optimus calmly told her.

"The slag you aren't! I've designed this frame to be battle ready, remember! I'm maybe a femme but I'm not weak or defenseless!" Hot Rod screamed again. She was not going to be treated like a weakling.

"I'm not saying that you're defenseless, Hot Rod. But the fact of the matter is you don't possess the strength you used to as a mech. And without your vehicle mode, you don't have your speed to aid you should you get ambushed again. Like it or not, right now you are vulnerable and need some protection." Optimus said and in a split second realized he had said the wrong thing to the red and orange femme. He got that idea when Hot Rod grabbed his desk and lifted it over her head and threw it at him. He barely missed getting hit by the desk.

"So that's what you really think of me huh? That I'm some weak femme that needs to be protected? Arcee's a femme and you don't treat her like that. What about Bumblebee? He a minibot and hardly has enough power to take on Rumble or Frenzy and you don't think he weak." Hot Rod yelled throwing a chair at her commander who dodged it. She pinned Optimus up against the wall of his office her servo around his neck. "If I would have known that you were going to treat me like this I would have transferred to a mech's frame but I chose to go femme because I thought that you of all mechs would treat me as if nothing had change. Guess I was wrong and you are just a chauvinist who think that femme shouldn't be in combat. How Elita ever put up with you is something that I'll never understand. She told how you were a mech that understood femmes and treated them right. You treated them right so long as they were hidden away from the world. Well guess what Optimus I'm not going to be hidden from the world." Hot Rod growled out as her anger caused her to leave dents in Optimus's neck.

Hot Rod heard the door open and several bots rush in and started to pry her away from their leader and she was fighting them all until a wench to her helm knocked her out for a moment and she was tackled to the floor.

"Sir are you alright?" Prowl asked giving Hot Rod a disapproving look at the way she acted towards Prime.

"I'm fine but don't punish Hot Rod for her behavior. I said something stupid and deserve what I got. Have Ratchet give her a coolant shot and make sure she stays in her room until she calms down then she can report for her duties." Optimus said rubbing her neck.

Ratchet kneeled down and gave the femme that was struggling underneath all the mech that were on top of her and firm whack on the helm with his wrench.

"Stop acting like a sparkling and hold still." Ratchet growled at the femme who shot him a glare. Ratchet pulled out a needle and filled in with some sort of light blue type of liquid and inserted the needle into Hot Rod's neck joint.

Right away the femme stopped struggling and her optics went offline and her body went limp. Springer picked Hot Rod up and carried her to her quarters that she now shared with Arcee instead of Springer.

Once everyone but the command staff had left the room they sat down in the few chairs that had escaped Hot Rod's wrath.

"That youngling is more trouble as a femme than she was a when she was a mech." Prowl said to his fellow Autobots.

"I really wouldn't say that she is trouble just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that she can't do everything that she used to in the same way. That and she doesn't like to accept help when she needs it." Jazz said leaning against the wall.

"Her temper is worst as well. Tracks said something to her about how she should act like a proper femme and she almost offlined him. First Aide is still working on putting his limbs back on. She hates anyone that acts like a chauvinist and tells her how to act." Ratchet said.

"I do have a funny feeling that there are going to be a lot of mechs coming to get repaired in the future." Ironhide said. He had seen Hot Rod dismantle Tracks in the hallway.

"As long as the damage isn't to bad I'm fine with that. The others have to learn that just because she is a femme now that doesn't mean she is any different than before. I learn to watch what I say around her as she hates to be thought of a weak and hate to be protected." Optimus said to his command unit. "The minibots I think are the only ones that will be safe from her wrath when she is fragged off."

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base

Megatron had just been told by his Seekers about Hot Rod.

"So their's an unbonded femme on Earth. This could work well to my plans. Soundwave come here. I have a job for you" The Leader of the Decepticon called for his TIC.

The tape deck came forward. "What is your command Lord Megatron."

"During the next battle I want you to do this." Megatron said and began to tell his loyal LT what his plan was.

Net chapter Hot Rod reports for duty and ends up in the med bay. Meanwhile the Decepticons attack Megatron has his optics set on Hot Rod. Ultra Magnus makes an apperince in the next chapter.

Here is the latest chapter for you. I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Ideas are welcome please read and review peace out


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs and alerts. DreamStoryWeaver and get credit for the ideas and dialoged used in the chapter_

Chapter 15

Hot Rod was walking down the hallway leading to her room. She had just gotten done with her shift on the monitors and was still angry at Optimus for making her hide in the city. As she was walking she overheard a conversation. She could tell by the voices that it was Cliffjumper and Bluestreak.

"I still say we should keep her under surveillance." Cliffjumper said to Blustreak.

"Cliffjumper, you're acting crazy! Hotrod is not a spy. She would never betray the Autobots and you know it." Bluestreak replied to his friend.

"And how would you know? If she lied about this, what else could she have been lying about?"

"She did it for protection! You heard what had almost happened when she was younger."

"That's no reason to think that her fellow Autobot would try such a thing! Not even Sunstreaker, the fragger that he is, would pull that kind of slag with an unwilling femme."

"You can't blame a bot for being cautious."

"Yeah? Well you can't trust anybot that keeps things from their friends either."

Hot Rod was shocked at what Cliffjumper had said about her. Not wanting to be seen she headed back the way she came and take another route to her room the brought her by the rec room. She could hear the Minibots talking in there about her. She placed her audio receptors to the door to listen in.

"I just can't understand why Hotrod didn't tell us about her being a femme..." Powerglide's voice was heard first

Brawn's voice was next "I know... We've known her for stellar cycles and have always been able to talk about anything."

"Hey come on you guys. She was just scare. Everyone has a tough time going to others with a problem." Bumblebee's voice sounded like he was defending her. Hot Rod was always close to the youngest of the minibots for some reason

"Oh yeah? She had always said if we ever had problems, we could always so to her and she'd always be there to listen... I had thought... Had hoped that, that meant she could also come to us if she ever needed help too." Windcharger said disappointment in his voice

"Well obviously she never trusted us at all in the first place." Huffer said angrily

"That's not true! She did trust us, I mean, she does... Still does!" Bumblebee said once again defending her.

"Sure, Bumblebee. Whatever you say." Powerglide said.

It seemed like everyone was against her now. She need to somewhere to think and the perfect place for that would be the firing range. She headed for the range and once she entered she saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe practicing and laughing. Thinking that maybe they would still treat her the same.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you?" Hot Rod asked as she grabbed a blaster from the shelf.

"Naw, I was just leaving actually." Sunstreaker told the femme as he got up and headed for the door. Springer threat was still in his mind. How could they think that he would ever hurt a femme the way they were thinking. He wasn't like that at all.

Sideswipe let out a whine and yelled. "Hey, c'mon bro! We haven't hung out like this in days. We don't have ta go just because she's here."

"What wrong Sunstreaker? Think you'll get out shot by a femme?"

Sunstreaker snap his head around and glared at the brightly colored femme. "Don't know, think you'll feel safe with me around?"

"What?"

"Just forget it." The yellow twin said and walked out of the room.

Sideswipe was so offended and hurt by how his brother had been treated not only due to brotherly loyalty but also because since they are twins than, to him, that would mean that he was viewed in that same outrageous belief as his brother.

Hotrod was confused. "What was that all about?"

It was Sideswipe turn to glare at her. "Cut the slag, Roddie, you exactly what it's about." He said and went back to shooting without making eye contact

"Wha- Are you mad at me?"

Sideswipe continued shooting "What was your first clue?"

"Why?" Hot Rod didn't understand why they were being so mean to her.

"Why? Why?" Sideswipe snap and slammed the gun on the booth. "I haven't been able to hang out with my own brother for days because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, every time I've tried to talk him into doing something with me, he refused because he's scared he'll run into you!" The red Twin continued to yell at the femme in front of him.

"What? I don't get it. What did I do?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I know slagging well what you think of my bro! Springer made it perfectly clear! And since Sunny and I are twins, if you think he'd jump up and frag ya at any given chance, then you obviously think I would too!"

"Wha-? N-no, I- what are you talking about?"

"Well I got news for ya, femme! I'm not afraid of your psycho brother OR your out-of-date model father! Just because Sunny and I tend to get friendly with the femmes doesn't mean we'd force them to do things they don't want to! And just because YOU can't tell the difference doesn't mean you can just throw us into the same category as those chromed creeps!"

"S-sides... Please... You're scaring me..." What did Springer say to them?

Sideswipe just contined to yell at Hot Rod. "Oh is that a fact? Are going to cry now, Ms. 'I'm a warrior despite my gender'? You know what? Its cool. Go. Go ahead and run to your crazy little family and cry about me 'scaring' you. I want them to try something, if nothing else then to prove what colossal afts they really are!" He went to leave and paused at the door. "Oh and one more thing. You tell Springer, If he so much as looks at my brother the wrong way, He'll be the one Ratchet has to put back together in the med-bay!" Sideswipe left the range leaving a distraught femme behind

Hot Rod couldn't believe the way everyone was acting and she couldn't blame them. She had broken their trust in her even the minibots didn't trust her anymore. Sunstreaker was known for interfacing with every femme he could find but she knew that he would never hurt her that way from all the talks she had with the twins. Springer had ruined any chance at friendship she had with the twins all because he was over protected of her after she was almost raped. Tears came to her optics at the thought of what she had done. No matter what she would do nobody would trust her again.

Hot Rod left the firing range and ran into Springer who saw her optics. He was furious thinking the The Twins had done something to her as he had seen them come out of the range. Before he could say anything he found himself face first on the floor. Hot Rod had hit him.

"Thanks to you the twins won't even look at me much less be in the same room as me. All because you had to be a afthead and think that they would have hurt me. I've spent enough time with them to know that they would never hurt or rape a femme Sunstreaker especially. Not once have they ever taken a femme by force. But you had to judge them didn't you. Nobody on this base trusts me anymore and you know what I don't blame them one bit after all how can they trust someone who has been lying to them for stellar cycles?" Hot Rod Vented. All the guilt and anger coming out at once and her brother was the target of it. "Find some way to fix it with the Twins. They seem to be the only ones that still like me a little bit." Hot Rod said and walked away from Springer tears coursing down her face. Since she was forbidden to leave the city she went to a place where she could think and get her processer strait.

Hot Rod headed deep into a rarely used part of the city. A place where no one would find her. She headed down a few hallways and came upon a door and punched in a few codes and the door open with a hiss to reveal a room that held a berth and a few large cubes of energon and small radio. She had created this room along time ago to get away from mechs when she was in heat.

Hot Rod went over the berth and sat down on it. She was starving but didn't feel like eating as the guilt inside was killing her. She reached for the radio and turned it on. She had taken a liking to Mozart and Bach. Who would have thought that a hot head like her liked classical music?

What was she going to do now that nobody would trust her? For the moment she would just stay out of everyone's way and only come out of her room for her shifts and get energon late at night. She didn't have the right to hang out with anyone anymore much less be in their presence. Hot Rod grabbed the thermal sheet and pulled it over herself and cried to herself.

**Several hours later**

Springer entered the rec room to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe talking in one of the corners. The triple changer grabbed a cube of energon and headed toward the table to talk to them. Hot Rod was right he was an Afthead and had judge the twins by their lifestyles.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked as he approached the table.

Sunsteaker had a slight fear in his optics as did his brother.

"For the record Hot Rod came into the firing range and I left as soon as she came in." Sunstreaker said thinking Springer was going to hurt him for being near his sister.

"I know she told me with tears in her optics. I tend to be a little overprotective of her and Arcee that sometimes I act without thinking. She told me that she trusted you two and I'm sorry. It just after what almost happened to her was my fault. I told her to leave me alone when she wanted to go somewhere topside so she went topside by herself and was ambushed by a couple of D-cons and they almost raped her if it hadn't been for Elita and the other femmes coming to her aid. Since that day I've blamed myself for that and have tried to protect her as best I could." Springer told the twins.

"Wait she didn't know about you threatening us?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not until a few hours ago no. Why?"

"I kind of blew up at her and said some really nasty things to her about her not trusting us and thinking that we would hurt a femme. That why she was acting like she didn't know what I was talking about because she didn't. What have I done?" Sideswipe said. Hot Rod was acting scared of him because she was scared of him. She was the one that trusted him and his brother and he'd gone off and exploded on her. "Come on Bro we need to talk to her and say were sorry to her." The red twin said grabbing his brother and headed for the door.

"That the problem. I haven't seen her since you guys came out of the range. She turned off her tracker so we can't track her. And she as good at hiding as Bumblebee is at scouting. All I know is that she is somewhere in the city and since nobody but Optimus, Red Alert, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Bumblebee trust her anymore the others won't help look for her.

"Well you have us to help. Let's grab Bee and split up and find her. She has to be in the City somewhere." Sunstreaker said and he went towards Bee's room to recruit the minibot. They would find Hot Rod and tell her that there was still a few bots that trusted her.

Hot Rod in the meanwhile was still crying and couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. If Elita was still around she would ask for a transfer to her unit but she was on her own. Hot Rod looked at the time she still had a few hours to go before her next shift with Red Alert and figured she could get some much need recharge.

As Hot Rod was offlineing her optics she saw her radio transform into Soundwave. Before she could let out a scream or comm anyone The Decepticon inserted something into her neck causing her to go into recharge.

Soundwave gently picked up the sleeping femme in his arms and headed out the same way he had come in. Though a unused door that Rumble had found during the last attack.

"_This is Soundwave. I have the femme Autobot and am now returning to base with her. As order she is unharmed_." The tape deck commed to Megatron.

**Next chapter Hot Rod finds herself the 'guest' of Megatron who tries to get the femme to ****join his team by planting the seeds of doubt in her. At the same time no one came find Hot Rod and Springer explains more to HOt Rod's past as to why she lied to the Autobots.**

_t_**_hank you to everyone that gave me ideas for my story. i promise to use them in the next few chapters. Please Read and review. i would like at least2 reveiws before i upload the next chapter. peace out_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story._

Chapter 16

Hot Rod let out a groan as her optics came online. Her entire body ached from whatever Soundwave injected into her. She turned her head to see where she was at and knew that she wasn't in Autobot City but in someone's quarters on the Nemesis. She figured that out from the Large decepticon symbol on the wall in the far right. Why was she here? What did Megatron want with her? Slowly she pulled the thermal sheet off her body and slid off the berth she was on. What shocked her was that fact that she was in someone's quarters and had no stasis cuffs on or anything to restrict her movements.

The red and orange femme walked around the room to get a better look and realize that who's ever quarters she was in had nice taste in human artworks. There were pieces by Van Gogh and Picasso. There was also a radio which she went over to and turned on the radio station that she was listening to when she was taken. Hot Rod sat down on the floor by the radio and put her head on her knees and just listened to the soft sounds unaware that she was being watched though a camera in the ceiling.

Megatron let out a chuckle at the sight of the femme in his quarters. Who would have thought that Hot Rod was a femme and such a good looking one at that. She would be perfect in his plans. She was strong and agile and would be the perfect mate and mother to his sparklings. All he had to do was get her to join him and bond with him. Once he did that there would be no turning back for her.

"So Mighty Megatron what are you planning on doing with the femme." Starscream asked his leader with sarcasm in his voice. He was still fragged off about what she had done to him and his trine mates. He vowed to make the femme pay but knew now that she was in Megatron's quarters he would have to bide his time.

"She will become my mate and will in time produce the next generation on decepticons. Everyone is to keep their interfacing units in check when around her and is to treat her with the utmost respect. You are looking at my future mate." The Grey decepticon leader told him army.

The look in their leaders optics gave them the idea that rave punishment would be bestowed upon them if they didn't do what their leader told them to do.

"Who do you expect her to join us when she is loyal to the Autobots?" Starscream asked still not convinced that this was the best idea.

"She is loyal to the Autobots yes but after her lying about her being a femme very few Autobots trust her. We get her to see that she is welcome here and that we trust her and once we have her trust she will join us." Megatron said as he let out a small laugh. The Leader of the Decepticons headed to the rec room to get some energon for his guest as he was sure that she was hungry. The Autobots were fools to let something a precious as unbounded femme out of their sites. Oh well their lost.

Meanwhile at Autobot City.

Springer was in a frenzy. Hot Rod had disappeared. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had asked everyone if they had seen Hot Rod. Sideswipe felt bad for what he had said to Hot Rod at the range about the way her family was treating him and his brother when she was the one that trusted them around her.

Bluestreak who had joined in the search for her had told them that he hadn't seen the femme since her ordeal with Prime and just shortly before her shift started with Red Alert.

It seemed nobody had seen Hot Rod in a while and Springer was concern. He was afraid that Hot Rod would go and do something stupid thanks to all the guilt that she had accumulated and the triple changer felt that some of the guilt was his fault. Hot Rod trusted the Twins with her spark while he and Kup didn't. She was hoping when she needed a friend that she would find one in the twins but that was shot down no thanks to him because he had to be over protective of her.

Springer saw Arcee and the twins up ahead in one the hallways. He walked up them hoping that they had some good news but the look on their faces told him that they didn't.

"I talked to everybody but other than seeing her before she started her shift has seen her." Arcee said leaning against the wall. She was worried like her mate was for Hot Rod. She had been having such a hard time adjusting to everything and Springer didn't help much when he threatened the twins. She could have kill him for that move. She knew that the twins may talk big but they would never hurt a femme in any way. Arcee even felt safe around them. She processed to ream both Springer and Kup a new processor for the way they had treated the twins. She told them that they were no better than the Decepticons.

"I got Blue looking for Hot Rod as well but the others said that she'll turn up. It's like the don't even care that a teammate is missing." Sunstreaker said. He was also leaning against the wall.

The four heard the sound of feet running across the floor behind them. They turned and saw Bumblebee running up to them. He was running so fast that Sideswipe had to grab the yellow minibot by his scuff bar.

"Slow down Shorty. What's the hurry?" The red Lamborghini asked. Of all the minibots Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had a fondness for Bumblebee as they help raise him from a sparkling.

"Optimus wants everyone to report to the command center. Something to do with Hot Rod. She not in the city at all and Optimus is worried about her as he said even though she is reckless she would never disobey and order." The minibot said trying to catch his breath.

Springer and Arcee had a sense of dread at the thought of Hot Rod missing.

"Let's go." The Four Autobots head to the command deck hoping to get some answer on their friend and praying to Primus that she was alright.

_**What will Hot Rod do when the Decepticons are being nicer to her than her own faction and will the Autobot find out where Hot Rod is. Find out in the upcoming chapters.**_

_I hate computers. I saved this chapter to my flash drive and when I went to open it. The flash drive told me that nothing was saved on the file. So I had to rewrite this entire chapter over again. Well back to the non ranting. Please read and review. I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Peace out_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorite this story. Wackylazy and DreamstoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter_.

Chapter 17

Megatron smirked as he walked to his quarters with a tray of energon. He had no doubt that his guest would be hungry as she had been here for two full days. When he reached the door to his quarters he pressed the code into the pad and the door opened with a whoosh. As soon as the door open Megatron step in and looked in the corner to see the Autobot Known as Hot Rod sitting in the corner in a sound recharge. Megatron knew that he had to play his cards right in order to get the femme to trust him and once he gain her trust he would bond with her. From what his spies told him Hot Rod wasn't in good standing with her teammates for her lying to them about her being a femme as Soundwave found her in one of the remote areas of the city crying. If he could use the fact that her teammates don't trust her anymore and get her to see that he and his men did he would be able to convince her to join the Decepticons and after a while he would bond with her and start the new generation of Decepticons. He had made it perfectly clear to his men that Hot Rod was off limits to everyone but him. They were not to touch her in anyway other than talking to her

Megatron set the tray of energon down on the table and walked over to Hot Rod and reached out to wake her up when a hand shot out and grabbed his in a vice-like grip. Megatron stared into a pair of glaring bright blue optics. The Decepticon leader tried to back away from his guest only to have the hand on his forearm tighten even more. Megatron was right about Hot Rod being unlike other femmes. Unlike the other femmes he had met Hot Rod was stronger and faster. Megatron guess it was do to being a mech for so long. He was going to enjoy making her his mate.

"I thought that you might like some energon as you have been here for almost an whole day." The grey leader said softly to the brightly colored femme who just gave him a look.

"Where am I?" Hot Rod asked never taking her optics off of Megatron. If he tried to attack her or rape her she would kick the daylights out of him.

"Your are in my personal Quarters on the Nemesis. I will admit that I did have Soundwave kidnap you but given what my spies told me very few of the Autobots would have cared that you are missing seeing as they have no trust in you after lying to them now do they or were you crying just for the fun of it." Megatron asked seeing the femme loosen her grip on his arm. Megatron mentally smiled.

"What's it to you? I'm shocked that you would care about what happens to a Autobot much less a weak and useless femme." Hot Rod sneered.

"I do care what happens to femmes as they should be treated with honor and respect. Something Optimus failed to do with you by not treating like he should have. Instead he wanted to keep you lock up and out of site from the world. But don't worry as long as you are here you will be treated the way you should be treated. With respect and I have made sure that no one will touch you without your permission." The Decepticon leader told Hot Rod who still hadn't let go of his arm only loosened her grip.

Hot Rod just stared at Megatron. In only a few breems he had said everything that she wanted to hear. He was treating like a warrior and not some fragile sparkling. Something told her that he wasn't going to hurt her in any way. She released her grip on his forearm and stood up.

"I'm warning you Megatron if you or any of you men try anything funny I will send them to your medic in pieces." Hot Rod said to the large grey mech in front of her and stepped around him and headed toward the table to get the energon. Megatron was right she was starving as she hadn't had anything to eat in a while as she had to avoid the others as she couldn't stand the looks of betrayal on their faces.

As he watched the young femme eat he thought of ways to gain her trust. He knew that he had when he started to treat her the way she wanted to be treated as a warrior which the Decepticon leader knew she was from what he had seen of her fighting and take out his seeker trine who he knew would be the hardest of his mechs to control their sexual drives as they had large ones at that. But as a leader he had the duty of protecting the femme and his future bondmate.

Megatron couldn't stop staring at the newly turned femme with lust in his optics. Her body was slender as if it was meant for speed and was built to take a beating and her chassis was just right for his taste as he didn't like femmes with large chassis. He was going to have fun playing with this femme. He would never force her to do anything with her as even he wasn't that evil. When his men attacked the femme's base on Cybertron he was going to make sure that the femmes were treated respectfully and not raped and be used for trading of supplies. He would never had allowed his men to rape the femmes but the femmes didn't know that. From what his spies told him that was the reason Hot Rod disguised herself as a mech because ahe was almost raped by Decepticons. He had no tolerance for rape and when he found out what his seeker trine almost did to Hot Rod and the pink femme he added more injuries to his SIC and his wing mates and warned them if they ever did that again he would offline them himself.

"You are allowed to leave this room and no harm will come to you as you are my guest but it would be advisable to let me or Soundwave know that you are leaving the room as some of my men even though I told them hands off will still try and possible hurt you. I swear on Primus's name that no harm will come to you." Megatron said as he walked up to the table and grabbed a cube and joined his femme roommate.

_Net chapter the Autobots try and find Hot Rod and the mechs that don't trust her anymore see the error of their ways. _

This chapter was so hard to write for some reason. I wanted to give Megatron a little bit of justice and morality as I don't think as evil as he is he would never hurt or rape a femme. He trying to gain the trust of a very emotional wreck of femme by doing some smooth talking. I will be revising my story so the it fits in with the later chapters as I have a bad mermeroy at times and forget what I write Suggestion and ideas are welcome. Please read and review. I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter peace out


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story._

Chapter 18

**Autobot City a few hours after Hot Rod was taken.**

Springer and Arcee raced towards the command center to find all of the other Autobots heading to the command room as well. Prowl was trying to get Bluestreak to shut up. The young gunner was so hyper that Prowl was tempted to knock him out. Bumblebee waas staying away from his fellow minibots and was also giving them a glare. He was still mad at what they had said about Hot Rod. Optimus coughed to get everyone to quiet down and get their attention.

"We have a Problem. Hot Rod missed her shift with Red Alert and is not in the city and I for one know that she wouldn't disobey an order even if she didn't like it. The scanner cannot find her energy signature at all. I was wondering if anyone had seen or heard from Hot Rod in the past day." Optimus said hoping that his team would know something about their missing teammate. The Autobot leader knew that Hot Rod lying was not taken lightly as their had been several suggestions for Hot Rod to be put under surveillance in case she was a Decepticon spy. Prowl almost had a meltdown at the thought of Hot Rod being a decepticon and gave the bots that thought that a good talking to.

"We saw her in the firing range about six hours ago and I said some things to her that I shouldn't have said." Sideswipe said pointing to himself and Sunstreaker who was looking at the floor.

"She seemed upset about something about something when I saw her. She said that I ruined any chance she had at being accepted by her the twins because of my over protectiveness and that she trusted the Twins with her life. Also something about nobody trusted her anymore and that she didn't blame them. That was the last I saw her. We've been looking for her everywhere." Springer said.

"I think she may have over heard you talking about her and how you didn't trust her and thought that she may have been a Decepticon as I saw her walking towards the rec room when the minibots were in the room talking. Then she got a strange look on her face and walked away heading for the firing range." Red Alert told the group. He knew that there was something wrong with Hot Rod for when she had left the monitor room very angry and then a few cycles later she had a sad look on her face.

"We were talking about the fact that we can't trust her. Bumblebee was telling us that we still could but we didn't think so. I think that she may have heard us. We were mad at the fact that we could tell her anything but she couldn't tell us her secret. But I think that we like Sideswipe may have gone overboard." Powerglide said for the minibots.

Bumblebee had done something that the young minibot never did. He ripped into his fellow minibots and told them that they were no better than the Cons' for the way they were talking about Hot Rod.

"So we know that she was in the city six hours ago. But she hasn't been seen since. Something is not right. I want everyone to take a sector of the city and find Hot Rod." Optimus ordered and began assigning parts of the city to each Autobot. Autobot city was big but with everyone looking they could cover more ground.

Everyone headed out to their assigned sectors with Kup and Arcee staying in the command room to keep in contact with everyone. Kup felt that he may have had something to do with Hot Rod's disappearing because of the way he was acting towards the twins. He had let what he saw influence his judgment and cause a rift between his adopted daughter and the Lambo twins who still saw her as a teammate. The Old mech as soon as Springer told them what he had found out from Hot Rod about her trusting the twins he went strait to them and apologized to them.

Three hours later the entire city had been searched and their was no sign of Hot Rod anywhere. The only ones that had yet to report in were Blaster and Jazz who were searching a lower more abandoned part of the city.

"No body found anything?" Prowl asked the Autobots that had returned to the command room. Everyone shook their heads. They were getting worried about Hot Rod. They all thought that what they had said to her may have caused her to do something stupid.

The comm. came to life with the voice of Blaster. "Yo man I need Ratchet to get down to the sector I'm in. I found some sort of room that looks like there was somebody just here and a needle with something still in it." The tape player said with worry in the tone of his voice.

The older red and white medic left the room and headed into the depths of the city. It would take Ratchet a few cycles to get to the sector and the place where Blaster radioed from so everyone just stayed where they were at.

Several cycles past before Ratchet radio back. "Prime we have a problem. I think the Decepticons may have Hot Rod. The substance in the needle is what is used to quickly put a bot into stasis without them causing any trouble. Have Red Alert check his cameras from about three hours ago." The grumpy medic screamed into the comm.

Red Alert did what he was told and sure enough there was Hot Rod out cold being carried by what looked like Soundwave out of the city. From what the Autobots could see was Hot Rod's face had tear tracks on it.

Everyone let out a gasp. Hot Rod had built herself a place she could go and just be herself and because of what they had said about her or treated her she was taken by the Decepticons. Who knows what they were doing to her? It was all their fault.

"Optimus we can't leave her with the Decepticons." Arcee said her voice full of hysteria. Her little sister was a prisoner of the Decepticons. If they touch her in any way she would make them regret ever taking Hot Rod.

"We will Arcee. I'm not leaving one of my fellow Autobots in Megatron's hands. But first we have to make sure that Hot Rod is alright. Bumblebee and Blaster you two head to the Decepticon base and see if you can find anything out about Hot Rod and if she is safe and if you can get her out of there." Optimus ordered his two spies who transformed right away and headed towards the Decepticon ship to get information on their missing teammate.

_Next chapter Hot Rod explores the Decepticon ship and Blaster and Bumblebee figure out a way to get in._

hey people heres the next chapter. Ideas are welcomed much needed please. I would like at least 2 review before I upload the next chapter. please read and review. peace out


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorite this story. Wackylazy gets credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 19

Hot Rod had decided to explore the ship. Megatron had given her permission to leave his quarters and walk around the ship. Megatron had assured her that none of his men would bother her during her exploring. Granted she wasn't allowed to go in certain rooms because of her being an Autobot but she wasn't a prisoner. She had gotten looks when she walked down the hallways and they were looks of disbelief that she was as femme and had kicked their afts in battle or lust. Hot Rod just ignored all of them. Sure they treated her a little bit like she was fragile but that she didn't mind as she was treated like a warrior.

When she was walking down an hallway she ran into the Seeker Trine who right away wanted to start a fight with her but Hot Rod ignored them and continued walking until who she thought was Skywarp grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What do ya say we let the past be the past and have a little fun in my quarters." The Grey Seeker said as he tried to get Hot Rod to come with him.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Or would you like another demonstration?" Hot Rod asked positioning her leg right in between Skywarp's legs.

The Seeker let out a small whine and let go of the femme in a jolt. His body still hurt from the beating it had taken from the red and orange femme.

Starscream came to aid of his brother by standing in front of Skywarp. "Enjoy your freedom Autobot for you only will have that for so long." The 2nd in command of the Decepticons told her as he grabbed his brother and shoved his way past Hot Rod.

"So Soundwave which way to the firing range. The last time I went to the firing range I got yelled at by Sideswipe." Hot Rod asked the blue tape player who was her escort around the ship after the Seekers had left. Soundwave hadn't said much but told her not to go into a room when she was about to go into one that she wasn't allowed in.

"_The firing range is outside the ship and Lord Megatron has not given you permission to leave the base." _The tape deck replied in his monotone voice. He was to make sure that the Decepticons didn't harm Hot Rod in anyway.

"Slag and here I was hoping to show some the mechs how to shoot." The brightly colored femme said with a smile as she walked down another hallway that lead away for the seekers' room.

"_In due time you will be allowed to visit the firing range but for now Lord Megatron would like for you to familiarize yourself with the ship." _Soundwave told his charge.

Hot Rod felt weird every time Megatron's name was said or heard. The Warlord was treating her better than her own leader and Hot Rod felt that she may betraying her teammates but in way not. Megatron wasn't treating her like a prisoner nor was she forced to stay in one place. And he hadn't asked her any questions about her team or what they were planning. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Optimus would find out that she was missing and send out a rescue team. But the question was did she really want to go back to a place where no one trusted her save for a few or stay in place where she was treated with respect.

Unknown to Hot Rod or the Decepticons Bumblebee and Blaster were outside of the base trying to figure out a way to get in and find out anything about their teammate who for all they knew was being tortured or worse. Blaster shuddered at the last thought. No bot should be force to do that.

"See a way to get in Bee?" Blaster asked his yellow teammate who was one of the best spies in the Autobot army.

"I think so. On the left side of the base there is a small opening that is just big enough for me to get in if I time it right. I have to be fast." Bumblebee replied as he pointed towards a far off part of the base.

Blaster magnified the area the minibot was pointing to and sure enough there was a hole in the side of the ship just big enough for Bumblebee to get in.

"Get into position and I'll give you the signal to go and find Hot Rod." The boom box said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded and headed towards the opening in the ship.

Inside of the Decepticon ship Hot Rod was done exploring and decided to head back to Megatron's quarters to get cleaned up and get some recharge. She had a run in with the Combaticons and they decided that they would have a little fun with the Autobot femme. Well they thought wrong when Hot Rod kicked their afts to the Pit and back. The Red and orange femme made a mental note to thank The Dinobots as they were the ones that taught her how to fight several bots at the same time and they weren't gentle about teaching her. Megatron yelled at Vortex and his team for getting into a fight and trying to hurt his guest but Hot Rod told him that she enjoyed the fight. The Decepticon leader ordered her to go to Hook to get her checked out. Then Megatron wanted her to meet with him after she had washed up. As much as she liked being treated like a warrior she missed her family and Bumblebee who she had become close since become a part of Optimus Prime's army. There was something about the minibot that caught Hot Rod's attention from the first day she arrived. He was loyal and determined to prove to everybody that he was just as good as the normal size bots. He had defended her when the others were talking about her lying to them.

Hot Rod pressed the code to Megatron's room and headed strait for the wash racks. Hook told her that her injuries were nothing serious and could wait while he repaired the Combaticons.

Hot Rod striped off her armor and placed it on one of the benches just out side the racks and walked into the wash racks turning the hot water on full blast. The femme just let the water cascade down her body as it relived some of her joints that were stiff. Once she was done cleaning herself she grabbed a large rag and dried herself off and went to get her armor on to realize that it was missing. Hot Rod wrapped the rag around her body and walked out into the living room to see it in the middle of the room. Somebody was in the room.

Very carefully Hot Rod went to get her armor and just as she was about to get it she felt some one grab her from behind and throw her on her tank on the floor. Her arms were pinned behind her.

"Megatron thinks that I don't know the codes to his room but I do. I told you Autobot that I would get you and here you are just right for the picking and I don't even have to take any armor off of you." Starscream said to Hot Rod as he used one hand to keep the femme's arms behind her back as he used the other one to find her interfacing port and tried to get it open.

Hot Rod struggled as best she could to get free from the larger bot but was unable to. But there was no why she was going to let him rape her. But no matter what she did she couldn't get Starscream off her. She offlined her optics and waited but all she heard was a click of a gun and Starscream screaming. All of a sudden she felt Starscream's body go flying off her and hit the wall.

"Hot Rod are you ok?" The voice of someone she knew all to well and loved at the moment asked.

Hot Rod turned so that she was on her back to see a very embarrassed yellow minibot covering his optics and holding out her armor to her. The femme let out a small smile and grabbed her armor from the youngling who was to young to understand anything. She quickly put her armor on.

"Ok Bee you can uncover your optics now." Bumblebee was so innocent at times that it was cute.

"Come on I'm getting you out of here. I found a way out thought the ducts which I know that you can fit into." Bumblebee said his face still red grabbing Hot Rod's hands and leading her to where he got in.

When they reached the vents Hot Rod had to lift Bee up into the ducts. She then pulled herself up and followed her fellow Autobot out of the base.

Blaster was pacing back and forth. Bumblebee had been in there to long. The boom box sent a silent prayer to Primus to keep his teammates safe. A cycle later his prayer was answered when he saw a speck of yellow emerge from where he had seen Bumblebee disappeared into followed by a mostly red form. Bumblebee had done it. He found Hot Rod and had gotten her out.

The two Autobots mad their way over to him and Blaster had swooped the minibot up into a big hug saying good job. Then he grabbed Hot rod and pulled her into a hug saying he was glad that she was alright. Blaster was another mech that wasn't bothered by Hot Rod lying to them. He still treated Hot Rod the same.

"Let's get back to base. You have several bots that are worried sick about you and several other have some things to say to you." Blaster said and transformed into his boom box form and jumped into Bumblebee. Hot Rod transformed as well not sure if she wanted to go back to Autobot city but she knew that no one would try and rape her there. She needed time to think and Autobot City was the best place to do that. Hot Rod headed back with Blaster and Bumblebee unaware that she was being followed.

_Next chapter Hot Rod begins to think about what happened on the Nemesis and how Optimus and the other are treating her._

Next chapter is up. Ideas are welcomed as usual. I would like at least 2 review before I uplaos the next chapter. Please R&R peace out


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorite this story. _

Chapter 20

As soon as Hot Rod entered the base Arcee wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders causing them both to fall on the floor in a pile of legs and arms. Hot Rod let out a laugh at the state she was in. Springer helped them up and grabbed Hot Rod into a big bear hug. Kup followed his wards and hugged her as soon as she was free from Springer's grasp.

"All right you three. As you can see she is back and safe. Now I would like her to get her aft in the medbay right now so I can check her and Bumblebee out." Ratchet grumpily said as he gently grabbed Bumblebee who still hadn't stopped blushing for seeing Hot Rod in her protoform and was standing still. Even if was still to save his friend from getting raped he was still embarrassed.

"There nothing wrong with Bee Ratchet other than he caught sight of something that I had hope that he wouldn't see for another few more years." Hot Rod told Ratchet when they were alone in the medbay.

"Oh and what would that be to cause his face to turn that color?" Ratchet prayed that the youngest of the team hadn't seen the seekers interfacing. That was enough to cause any mind young or old to glitch. It was bad enough with Prowl and Jazz when Bee walked in on them when he was way to young to be explained the facts of life.

"He saw me in my protoform when I stepped out of the wash rack. He wouldn't stop blushing the entire way back." The femme said as help Ratchet put the still semi offline Bumblebee on the med berth.

"Well that better then what I thought he had seen." The medic said and pointed for Hot Rod to get to the other berth so he could check her out. "I was hoping that what had happened wouldn't happen for a few more years but you can't keep them safe from everything."

Hot Rod gave a shrug at what Ratchet said. She was kind of glad that it was her that Bumblebee saw than Chromia as she was closer to his age but still he was so young. She looked at Ratchet still trying to get her young friend out of his stasis lock but was having no luck until Hot Rod got an idea even though it was somewhat of a cruel one.

"Let me try Ratchet." Hot Rod said as she pushed Ratchet out of the way and stood strait in front of the yellow minibot and slapped him across the face bring him out of his lock. Bumblebee came out of the lock with a jerk and looked at Hot Rod with hurt in his optics. She had hit him. Something she had never to him.

"Sorry Bee but it was the only way to get you back online. Your different than Prowl. It wasn't meant to be mean or anything like that." Hot Rod told her young friend with a smile.

Bumblebee knew from the look on Hot Rod's face that she was telling the truth. He was one of the few that still trusted her and believed her.

"Ok youngling your free to go. There's nothing wrong with your processor and no damage. Now scat." Ratchet said to the minibot who left the room leaving Hot Rod alone.

Once Bumblebee was out of the room Hot Rod broke down in tears at what almost happened to her. She had to be strong for Bumblebee as she didn't want the minibot to think that it was his fault that she was almost raped by Starscream for not making it in time.

Ratchet upon seeing the tears flow from usually strong femme he cradled the crying youngling in his arms and let her cry her optics out. The old medic knew that something was wrong and that something had happened to her when the Decepticons had her. Ratchet was afraid that she may have been raped. He would have to wait until Hot Rod had calmed down to get some answer from her. For now he was a shoulder to cry on.

Bumblebee walked though the hallways trying to get the image of Hot Rod his friend and one of the few regular sized bots that was nice to him being almost raped. He shuddered to think that if he was a minute late what would have happened to her. Maybe some energon would help came his circuits.

As soon as he walked into the rec room he noticed that somebots were talking about what had happened to Hot Rod. Some were saying that she was a Decepticon all along. Others were saying that she betrayed them with her lies. Some were defending her saying that there was no way Hot Rod would ever betray the Autobots. But there was one comment that caused Bumblebee to want to offline the mech that said it. The mech said that Hot Rod was nothing but a protibot and that she was probably selling herself to any mech that came in range. Bumblebee slammed his Cube of energon down so hard that is shattered into a million pieces. The minibot lunged at the mech and began to beat the slag out of him.

The entire rec room was shocked that youngest and weakest of them all was taking on a mech twice his size and winning. They had heard what he had said about Hot Rod and were appalled at the thought of that.

"**How dare you say that about your fellow Autobot. She was almost Raped by Starscream and he would have succeed if I hadn't gotten there in time. The very reason she hid the fact that she was a femme almost happened to her. And you have the nerve to call her that horrible name. You have no right to even be an Autobot."** Bumblebee screamed out each word as he slammed the unnamed mech's helm into the floor causing a dent in the floor. It took the twins and Skyfire to pulled the youngling off the mech.

Bumblebee was taken out of the room by Skyfire who was having a hard time keeping control of. The mech on the floor was picked up and sent to his room so that First Aide could take a look at him. When both mechs had left the room became silent at what Bumblebee had said. Hot Rod was almost raped again.

Most of the mechs felt their tanks churn at the thought of that happening to one of the most kindest of all the Autobots. Sure she had lied to them but now they understood why she had wanted to remain a mech.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe left the rec room and headed to the medbay to check up on Hot Rod. Since Springer had told them why he was so over protective of her and that she trusted them they felt the need to look out for Hot Rod as she was trusted them around her. Sideswipe felt the need to talk to her and say that he was sorry for yelling at her. She needed someone other than her family to help her. When the twins made it to the medbay they heard the sound of sobbing and a voice trying to reassure the crying bot.

The twins quietly entered the medbay to see Ratchet holding a sobbing Hot Rod in his arms. The medic stroking her back with his arms trying to calm her down. Hot Rod in her part refused to let go of the medic.

Sunstreaker let a gasp leave his mouth. This was what Hot Rod was reduced to after her ordeal with the Cons'. Hot Rod one of the bravest femmes he had ever met was reduced to tears. Just what did she go though at the Nemesis. The yellow Lamborghini clenched his hand into a fist. How dare they treat one of his friends like she was a piece of meat.

Sideswipe was filled with guilt. If he hadn't blown up at Hot Rod she would have never been in that part of the city alone and scared. He made vow to make the Decepticons pay for what they did to Hot Rod.

Ratchet knew that the twins were in the room and were thankful that they hadn't made a big deal about Hot Rod's state of mind. She didn't need them to make matter's worse for the femme. When Ratchet felt that Hot Rod had stopped crying he looked down to see that Hot Rod had Cried herself into recharge. Ratchet gently placed the red and orange femme on the med berth and pulled a thermal sheet over her to keep her warm.

He motioned for the twins to follow him into his office he shared with First Aide. He need to talk to them about what had happened in the rec room. Maybe it would shed some light on what happened to Hot Rod on the Nemesis.

"All right you to glitches spill. What happened in the rec room." Ratchet demanded from the two bots he had known for years.

The twins began telling the medic what had happened and how Bumblebee had taken down a mech that had trashed talked Hot Rod. They told Ratchet what Bumblebee had said and how it took THREE mechs to pull the minibot off. They also came to the medbay to see if Hot Rod was alright and if she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Nice to know that she has some mechs on her side. I really can't say what to exspect how she'll react with what had happened to her twice. She may not be the Hot Rod we know and I can tell that your sorry for the way you treated her. And since Kup and Springer now trust you I want you to look out for her and keep her safe in battle. My guess Megatron wants her because she is unbounded. An unbounded femme can produce a sparkling with anyone at any time. Please look after her." Ratchet asked. He knew that Sunstreaker was very close to being a Decepticon and his brother was loyal to the Autobots. Plus Springer and Kup now trusted them around Hot Rod after the femme nailed into Springer for the way he treated the twins.

"We will Ratchet we will." The twins said at the same time as they looked over at the sleeping femme curled up on the berth with out a care in the world at the moment. They would make sure Hot Rod was safe from the Decepticons and from anyone else that threatened to hurt her in any way.

_Next chapter Hot Rod wakes up and finds out that she had two more protectors and Megatron punishes Starscream for his attempt on Hot Rod._

Thanks so much everyone for your ideas and reviews and alerts. They really mean a lot to me. I going to start working on my other story for a while but I will be back to this story in no time. Please read and review i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter peace out


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story. __Smokes91__ gets credit for leaving the idea to have Megatron beat the slag out of Starscream I no own transformers_

Chapter 21

Bumblebee let out a sigh as he looked at the bars to the cell that he was in. Never in his life had he been put in the brig. Granted it was only so that he could cool down from the little event in the rec room. He was so mad at what that mech that he never really wanted to know said about Hot Rod that he had broken out of his quarters and almost killed the mech. Ratchet had to give him a coolant shot to cool his systems down before he over heated. Hot Rod was his friend and he was gonna make sure that no one messed with her or call her names.

The door to the brig opened and in walked Prowl who was giving the minibot a look. The 2nd in command was known for dealing out hard punishment and Bumblebee was scared to think what his punishment was gonna be.

"First I want to let you know how proud of you I am for sticking up for your friends Bee but I am a little disappointed that you resorted to attacking your fellow teammate." Prowl told the youngest member of the team. "As for your punishment Optimus said that you being in the brig was enough as you have never been in the brig before." The Datsun said and opened the door to the cell and let Bumblebee out.

"Next time you get into a fight instead of smashing his head on the floor use something to hit him with." Prowl said as a small smile can to his face causing Bumblebee to gasp at the 2nd in command that wasn't known for messing around. "You did what I wanted to do to the mech youngling." Prowl said and rubbed the youngling's head

Bumblebee wasted no time in getting to the med bay to see Hot Rod. With the way he was acting some say he had feelings for the cavalier and he did only they weren't feelings of love more like a brother-sister feeling as Hot Rod was always treating him like regular size mech instead of a minibot and also treated him like an adult. He was still embarrassed that he had seen his friend in her protoform but she had let it go and said that it was nothing to worry about.

When Bee opened the door to the med bay she was shocked to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe recharging in the chairs by Hot Rod's berth. He was told that the twins headed strait to the med bay after his little incident yesterday to check up on the brightly colored femme. Bee knew that they had felt bad for what they had said and done to Hot Rod and wanted to make amends.

Hot Rod was curled up on the berth in a sound recharge. Her face had a look of peace on it. Something Bee hadn't seen since Hot Rod was revealed herself as a femme. It was like she knew that more of the Autobots had accepted her.

"Been recharging shortly after your incident in the rec room. Cried her optics out after you left. I'm not supposed to do this but since you were the one to save her from getting raped. I can say that she was treated with respect during her time with the Cons'." Ratchet said softly so not to wake his patient up. While Hot Rod was recharging Ratchet examined her to check for any injuries and other than the injuries from what she told him that were from the Combaticons she was fine physically but mentally may be another story after everything she has been though from both factions. A bot could only take so much before have a meltdown.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base Starscream was regretting ever coming online as Megatron threw him into the wall and fired a shot at him.

"I know I told you Starscream along with the others not to touch the Autobot Femme as she is mine to do with what I want and if I tell someone to stay away from her they better well do that. Or they will not like the consequences." The decepticon lord snarled at his 2nd in command that was trying to be brave but was failing. Megatron was fouius at the fact that one of his men tried to rape a personal guest when he had told his men not to touch her in any way that would involve anything to do with interfacing. He wouldn't put up with it. He got some satisfaction that it was that yellow minibot that Prime had raised that had taken Starscream out and the look on the younglings face when he saw a femme in her protoform for the first time was priceless.

"Why let her roam free when we should be using her to create the next generation of Decepticons." Starscream replied just before a fist connected to his face leaving a dent on the left side.

"Because you idiot she could activate her spark blockers and be unable to created a sparkling if she was forced. By gaining her trust and showing her that we will not harm her she would willing choose a mate and reproduce. But you had to let your interfacing unit get in the way of what little brains that you had and ruin what little trust she had in us. You know that I have no tolerance for Rape." Megatron yelled as he rammed his knee into Starscream's tank area causing the seeker to let out a strangled grunt.

"The Combaticons attacked her also. Why are they not here as well?" The seeker tried desperately to get his leader to take his attack out on someone else but the kick to his face told him that it was no use.

"The Combaticons didn't try and rape her only fight her to see how well she could fight more than one attacker. And from what I saw she as the humans say clean the floor with them." Megatron said as he backhanded his 2nd in command sending him to the floor. "Thanks to your little stunt I have to find someway to convince Hot Rod that my men will not harm her. The Autobots are slowly getting back into her good graces. If there is one thing that is hard to do it is gaining the trust of femme that was almost raped at a young age. When we attack the Autobots next time do not expect any help in battle from anybody. You will be on your own." The Decepticon leader growled out as he gave one final kick to the down Starscream who whitherd in pain and left. He would get Hook to look at the injuries that he caused Starscream later as they weren't life threatening but for now he had to come up with a plan to get Hot Rod to leave the Autobots and join him as his mate.

_Starscream got the crap beat out of him by his leader who is determined to find a way to get Hot Rod to join him. Will he succeed? Find out In later chapters_

It was a amazing that I could right this chapter as on Wednesday I got attack by a swarm of bees and stung over 20 times. I'm not allergic to them but I did swell up a bit but boy was I in pain for a while. Who would have thought something the size of a penny could hurt so much. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Also need IDEAS for up coming chapters. Please R&R peace out


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story._

Chapter 22

Megatron was furious at what his 2nd in command almost did. If he didn't need all the decepticons he had he was have killed Starscream for his disobedience. Now he had to find a way to get Hot Rod to talk to him again. He called for his 3rd in command Soundwave who would be perfect for his plan.

"_You called for me Lord Megatron?" _The tape player asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes I did Soundwave I have need for Laserbeck." Megatron said to his most loyal of soldiers. He had a plan that was sure to get Hot Rod to join him.

Hot Rod body ached all over when she woke up and she was hungry. She felt embarrassed at breaking down crying but Ratchet had told her that it was alright and that it was best to just let it out and she did. She felt something heavy on her and when she looked she saw Bumblebee with his upper body on her tank area sound asleep. The way he was positioned was like he was protecting her. Hot Rod gently brought one of her arms down and gently rubbed is helm. She knew that Bumblebee was one of the few that didn't have a problem with her lying about her gender as he defended her and came to save her. She just hoped after saving her the little guy wasn't traumatized. She turned to her right when she heard snoring and found that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in a sound recharge in the chairs beside the .

*_Why are they here? I thought that they didn't want to be near me after what they said in the firing range.* _Hot Rod thought as the twins snored away in the chairs.

"I see that your awake kid. You've been out for two days now." Ratchet said coming into the room from his office surprising Hot Rod who let out squeak. "Other than the injuries from Vortex and his team your fine if not a little stressed. But I have to know Hot Rod did any of the Cons' touch you in any way other than Starscream?" The old medic asked relived when Hot Rod shook her head to the side. "That's good cause of they did they wouldn't live to see another day. Plus several Autobots would also be after them."

"What's the story with The twins. I thought that they hated me and weren't allowed to be near me no thanks to the idiot brother and father off mine." Hot Rod asked unable to move with out waking Bumblebee up.

"Well from what I know after your little blowup at Springer he talked to the twins and apologized to them and told them about why he was so over protective of you. They were under the impression that you were the one that didn't trust them. But now they know that you do and Sideswipe feels awful about how he treated you. He thinks that it was his fault that your were captured by Megatron and wanted to race to the base and rescue you but Optimus had already order Blaster and Bumblebee to head to the base. He'll tell you himself but I know that he and his brother are sorry for what they said and did." Ratchet told Hot Rod as he gave the femme a small cube of energon to eat.

The femme devoured the cube in a spilt second she was so hungry. Ratchet had told her what the twins were going to do but that didn't explain Bumblebee and why he was on top of her. Sure she thought of the minibot as a little brother and knew that all feelings he had for her were sibling like.

"Turns out some mech in the rec room called you a prostibot and the you were selling your self to any mech in range. Bee lost it from what I heard and attacked the mech and beat the slag out of him. He screamed what had almost happened to you all the while slamming the mech's helm to the floor _denting _the floor in the process. It took Skyfire and the twins to pull him off. Bee sent the night in the brig and the mech was seen to by First Aide. The twins showed up just after what that had happened. Whether you like it or not you have two more protectors Hot Rod and I would rather have them as your friends then enemies Sunstreaker big time." Ratchet said with a smile knowing that Hot Rod was going to blow up at the thought of everyone knowing what almost happened to her.

"_**WHAT!"**_ Hot Rod hissed out like a snake. "_**You mean to tell me that entire base knows about what Starscream tried to do to me."**_

"Afraid so youngling."

"Well that just fragging slagging great. One more reason for Optimus to keep me hidden in the base while you guess our out fighting." Hot Rod growled out. She was not happy with everyone knowing what happened to her but she couldn't blame Bumblebee for it. He was only defending her.

"Actually Hot Rod Optimus never wanted to keep you hidden from the world. He was just concerned that you being kidnapped would happened and it did. But not once did he ever doubt that you could defend yourself the incident in his office last week proved his. It took me hours to get those dents out of his neck. He just scared that he going to lose you, Arcee and Chromia to the Decepticons like he lost Elita and the other femmes. I will admit that he can be a little over protective of femmes at times but he was like that when he was Orion Pax and Elita was Ariel. It's in a mechs' programming to look out for femmes not realizing that some of the femmes can protect themselves." Ratchet told Hot Rod trying to calm her down as steam was literally coming out of her audio receptors'.

"I know that Ratchet. I was mad when the office event happened but I was thinking on the way back after Bee rescued me that maybe I do need help and someone to cover for me in battle. Maybe having some 'protectors' isn't a bad thing but I going to make sure that Arcee is having the same problems as I have. After all sister should share everything shouldn't they." Hot Rod said with a evil grin on the last part about Arcee. If she was going to have bodyguards than so be it Arcee was going to have some as well. Chromia didn't need guards as she could take care of herself and the truth was when Chromia was in a battle she was a bad as her mate.

Ratchet just gave out a sigh at what the red and orange youngling said and knew that there was going to be a lot of yelling from Arcee and Chromia who was going to teach Hot Rod on how to be a proper femme. That was one of the few thing Hot Rod had trouble with was acting like a femme not that Chromia did but the fact was Hot Rod was still acting like a mech and Ratchet had no problem with that but Hot Rod need to have some form of etiquette in her. Ratchet made a mental not to have his med bay ready for when those would teach her that came in with injuries. He just prayed that they would survive Hot Rod's temper. The femme was young and reckless and that may have work as a mech but now as a femme she had to change the way she fought or she would end up in the clutches of the Decepticons and she was lucky that Bumblebee had arrived in time to save or he might have raped her. Ratchet sent out a small prayer to Primus to keep Hot Rod safe from Megatron and went back to his work while Hot Rod read one of the data pads he had given her to read as she didn't have the heart to wake up the twins or Bumblebee. He could hear Hot Rod mumbling about some things on the data pad which was a pad on defensive moves as well as sneak attacks. Ratchet knew that Hot Rod would take those moves to heart and use them in her battles.

_Megatron attacks and everyone gets to see the femme Hot rod fight. _

Here's the next chapter. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Also need IDEAS for up coming chapters. Please R&R peace out


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. Wackylazy gets criedt for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 23

Arcee glared at her sister as she told her what had happened and she was fragged off royally. How dare that seeker touch her in that way. She would make sure that Starscream got his just rewards for hurting her sister. But when Hot Rod told her that the twins would be _their _bodyguards in battles she had the urge to whack her sister over the head with something large and heavy.

"You I understand but why do I have to have Bodyguards?" Arcee asked. Oh she wanted to kill Hot Rod right here and now. She loved her sister with all her might but there were times when she would get on anybody nerves and today was one of those days.

"Hey if I have to have bodyguards than so do you. Chromia doesn't have any because she really doesn't need any and if I go near her with the idea she would kick my aft. It bad enough that I have to go classes on how to act femme like with her. I trust Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with my life. I've trusted them long before I revealed myself as a femme. They promised to back off in the base but their mostly meant for battle. I'm not to happy with idea myself but sometime life throws you lemons as the humans say." Hot Rod told her sister who had yet to stop glaring at her.

"Springer is going to blow a fuse when he finds out about this." Arcee said knowing that her mate was always a little overprotective of Hot Rod after what had almost happened to her maybe a little too protective at times.

"Deal with it Arcee." Hot Rod said with a smirk and left the room to avoid getting hit by something.

Hot Rod wondered though the hallways heading for her shift with Red Alert. For the first time in a long time she didn't care what the mechs thought of her. Her time with the Decepticons had made her realize that her team did care for her. When the twins had woken up in the med bay they had apologized right away for the way that they treated her earlier at the firing range and true to what Ratchet had said they blamed themselves for her capture by Megatron. Hot Rod had calmly told them that it wasn't their fault and that she was fine. In fact most of the other mechs that had said some mean things about her apologized to her when they came to see her in the med bay. It was so cute to see Bumblebee stand guard in front of her ready to tell the other mechs off. But all they wanted to do was to say that they were sorry for what they said. Cliffjumper was still a little unsure of her but for the moment he respected her and treated her nicely. Optimus still wanted her to say in the base for a few more days just to make sure that she was fully Ratchet told her she saw her leader in a new light. He wasn't trying to hide her from the world but keep her safe like he wanted to do with every one under his command.

All of a sudden the alarm rang off singling that the Decepticons were attacking the base and that everyone was defended the Ark. Hot Rod grabbed her weapon out of subspace and headed to the closest door leading outside to find the her teammates had already began fighting. Knowing that she would be okay in the fight she joined in as well.

Starscream was not enjoying himself at the moment. So far he had the blasted twins do the Jet Judo on him and the pink femme and the green triple changer fire on him. It not that they fired on him it was where they for him in his codpeice. He right then and there that either the femme or her rescuer had told the Autobots what he had tried to do and they were out for revenge. Starscream let out another curse as he was hit in the chassis by someone one the ground.

Megatron was enjoying seeing Starscream get the slag shot out of him. That would teach the seeker to disobey him. His plan was working. All of the Autobots were in the battle and now he just had to find Hot Rod and have Laserbeak deliver his message. He fired a few shots at Optimus Prime so not to look like he was looking for Hot Rod.

Lazerbeak in the meantime was looking for his target so that he could deliver the message. After several minutes of flying around he saw his target along with the Protectobots battling the Combaticons as Defenser and Bruticus. With the two combiner teams distracted The condor deceptape headed in for a divebomb and stopped just a few inches from his target's face and dropped something on the ground in front of her and flew off.

Hot Rod was wondering what in Primus's name was going on with Laserbeak as the condor headed strait for her and dropped a disk on the ground in front of her and took off. Hot Rod quickly picked up the disc and hid it in her subspace pocket before anyone could see and went back to helping Defenser battle Bruticus. She was getting ready fire at the joint that keep the combiner together when she let out a scream as she was shot in the back by one of the Decepticons.

Optimus and Megatron were ducking it out when they both heard a high pitch scream coming from where the Protectobots were fight the Combaticons. Both leader turned to see Hot Rod fall to the ground with smoke coming out of her back. They could see Ratchet dodging fire to get to her. When he got to the down femme he pulled her out of field.

Megatron ordered his men to retreat knowing that when one of their own in injured in a battle the Autobots fought like berserkers. The Decepticon leader knew that Hot Rod was in good hands. He wuld make sure that who ever shot her in the back would be heavily punished.

Optimus waited until all the Decepticons were gone before he ran over to where his chief medic was working on Hot Rod who was not moving but was talking and saying more curses than a sailor as the human saying went.

"She'll be fine. Looked worse than it was. Once I patch up her back and with a day or two of rest she'll be as good as knew." Ratchet said as he repaired a wire that would allow Hot Rod to move once again.

"I'm getting really tired of always of getting shot at or not being able to move or being told how to act. I swear the next time I see a Con I swear I'm sending him to The Well of Allsparks. HEY PUT ME DOWN." Hot Rod yelled as someone picked her up bridal style and walked to back to the base.

"Ratchet fixed it so you can move not walk. I'm taking you back to the med bay to recover." Optimus told Hot Rod not noticing the small blush on her face.

"I hate this." Hot Rod said and crossed her arms. When she got the chance she would find out what was on the disk but for now all she wanted to do was sleep. And she fell into recharge in arms of her gentle leader.

_Just what is on the disk. Find out in the next chapter._

One of my reviewers pointed out that some of the words are misspelled. I should have let everyone know that I have a learning disability called dyslexia which letters and words may seem wrong to you but right to me. I'm learning to overcome my dyslexia by writing and your reviews are helping me do that. Thank you. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Also need IDEAS for up coming chapters. Please R&R peace out


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. Wackylazy_ and Storyteller 36 _gets credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 24

Hot Rod let out a groan as she got up from her seat by the monitors. It was almost time for her shift to be over and she was glad. Red Alert was nice and everything but his babbling about security risks was getting on her nerves. She was glad that today was her last with the security director.

"Your shift is done Hot Rod. I hope to have you working with me sometime soon." Red Alert said as he walked into the room. He was one of the mechs that still saw Hot Rod as a fighter and an Autobot.

"See ya later Red and thanks for treating me with respect." Hot Rod said giving the red and white mech a smile and headed out the door.

She was still a little sore from getting shot in the back but Ratchet said that she could still transform and do scouting duty or patrol as long as she took it easy. Hot Rod punched a few numbers into the panel by her door leading to her room. She was not happy with the fact that she couldn't share a room with Springer and Arcee. She had been sharing a room with them since she got to Earth but now since she revealed that she was a femme Prowl said that it wouldn't be proper for her to share a room with a bonded couple so Arcee moved in with Springer and Hot Rod had moved into Arcee's old room which was slightly smaller than her other room but suited her needs.

Hot Rod walked into her room and crashed on the berth pulling out something from her subspace pocket. It was the disk that Laserbeak had drop in front of her during the battle. Hot Rod fingered the disc in her hands. To look at it or not to look at it that was the question. Hot Rod decided to look at what was on the disc just for the hell of it. She inserted the disc into her personal computer and the screen came to life with a text.

"_**Hot Rod first let me say how sorry I am for the way my 2**__**nd**__** in command treated you. Rest assured that he was given a suitable punishment for what he almost did to you. I do not condemn rape of any kind on my ship or by my men. I would like for you to meet me at the old abandoned ware house located on the map included on the disk just to talk. You have my word that it will only be my self and no one else. If you agree to meet with me Laserbeak will be waiting outside of your base with your answer. Please let me know as soon as possible. I look forward to seeing you in a few days. MEGATRON**_

Hot Rod was unsure at what to do. Megatron had treated her with Respect when she was having a hard time with her fellow teammates but he was also the leader of her enemies. But she was taught that you still answer someone when they gave you a letter and she figured that it wouldn't hurt to find out what Megatron wanted. Hot Rod wrote a quick reply and hid the disc in her subspace pocket and headed to the entrance to give Laserbeak her message. She knew that no one would see the condorcon as it was pretty dark out. She figured that she could give the disk to the small spy with she was up at the mountains where there were no cameras. Hot Rod didn't think just meeting with Megatron would be considered treason. She transformed and headed to the mountains to deliver the disk making sure she told Hound who was on guard duty where she was going.

When Hot Rod was at the mountain trail she transformed and walked the rest of the way up to the point. When she got to the top she saw Laserbeak waiting on one of the tree branches. The Condorcon let out a squawk when he saw her approaching him. Hot Rod pulled out the energon goodie from her subspace and held it out to Laserbeak who gently took it from her hand and gobbled it down. Hot Rod than handed the disk to the bird con who took it and flew off.

Since the night was peaceful Hot Rod decided to stay at the mountain for a little while longer. She was unaware that someone had watch the entire exchange take place from their hiding place. They were coming back from one of their spying missions when they saw Hot Rod head towards the mountains and decided to follow her to see what she was doing out so late. They were shocked to see her giving a disk to Laserbeak but saw that it was only a message disc not an information type of disk. The bot knew that Hot Rod would never betray the Autobots so what was on the disk and just what had happened on when she was a prisoner of the Decepticons. Could she be under some sort of mind control or something? The mystery bot was bound and determined to find out. They would keep an optic on her. The bot watched as Hot Rod sat down and looked up at the sky admiring the moonlight completely unaware that she was being watch by a fellow Autobot.

**DECEPTICON BASE**

Megatron was debating on what type of punishment Breakdown should get for shooting Hot Rod in the back.

"Megatron I swear that it was an accident. I was aiming for Defensor's combiner joint when I was shot by an Autobot. I would not disobey you." The Stunticon pleased. It was true that he hadn't meant to hit the red and orange femme in the back and that he was aiming for Defensor's joint.

"I will belive you for now Breakdowm. But if I catch you trying to shoot her other than making it look like that we weren't trying to shoot her you will not like the outcome. That goes for everyone. Do I make myself clear?" Megatron growled out causing his entire army to shake their heads up and down. "Good now get out of my sight."

The Decepticons didn't need to be told twice as they ran out of the room in a hurry. Just as the last mech left the room Laserbeak entered the room with the disk in his talons. Laserbeak dropped the disk into his leader's hands.

Megatron placed the disk into the computer and let a smile come to his face as he saw that Hot Rod would meet him at the warehouse in to two day at 5 pm human time. Soon with the right words he would have a new mate and mother of his army.

_Hot Rod has agreed to meet with Megatron to talk and is being watched by a someone. Next chapter Megatron and Hot Rod talk._

I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Also need IDEAS for up coming chapters. Please R&R peace out


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. Wackylazy__, Storyteller 36, __thepheonixqueen and DreamStaryweaver all__get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 25

Hot Rod let out a laugh at the joke Streetwise had just told about Megatron. The femme's friendship with the Protectobots really hadn't change from when she was still a mech. Hot Spot and his team still treated her like she was a mech and that was fine with her although they were a little bit protective of her in battle but not by much. They thought that it was their fault she was shot in the back by one of the Decepticons as they were right beside her when it happened. But Hot Rod told them that it wasn't their fault and to just forget about it.

"That was a good one Streetwise." Hot Rod said with tears in her optics. Hot Rod shot a quick glimpse at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for her to go on her patrol shift. She thanked the Protectobots for some laughs and excused herself and left the rec room heading to the entrance of the City where she transformed and drove to the warehouse that she was to meet with Megatron unaware that a Autobot Spy was following her.

Megatron waited for Hot Rod to show. He knew that she may be late as he guessed with her being a femme was hard to get patrols alone which he thought was stupid. The Autobot was a combat femme not a sneak attack femme. That was one of the reasons he admired the femme greatly. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

Megatron looked up from the data pad he was reading when he heard the sound of a car engine coming. The Decepticon leader hid behind a wall just in case it was a human only to see that it was Hot Rod. She was covered in dust but that didn't matter to him she was still beautiful in his optics.

Hot Rod came to a stop and transformed when she was in side of the building. She sat down on an old block of cement and began to wait unaware that Megatron was already there.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come." Megatron said coming out from behind the wall and walking towards Hot Rod with something in his hands.

"Sorry took a while to get away and to make sure that I wasn't being followed. I swear their afraid that something is going to happen to me no thanks to you kidnapping me and Starscream almost raping me." Hot Rod said glaring at Megatron.

"First I would like to apologize for what that idiot tried to do. He knows that I do not allow rape on my ship for I find it disgusting. Rest assured that my 2nd in command has been properly punished for what he did to you. And I must say your friends did punish him in their own way during the last battle." Megatron told Hot Rod as he snickered at the sight of the Autobots aiming for Starscream's codpiece.

"That was pretty funny I will admit." Hot Rod replied.

"To show you that I am sorry for what happened I brought you these." Megatron said and held out a box of some type.

Hot Rod took the box and opened it to find a set of very rare Cybertronian crystals. The crystals were so rare before the Great Wars that they became even rarer when the Great War happened. But Megatron had a set of them and he was giving them to her as a peace offering.

"Thank you. I've always wanted some of these but could never afford them or find them." Hot Rod said with a smile.

"You're very welcome. What I wanted to talk to you about was I would like for you to join the Decepticons. Your teammates didn't trust you and treated you with such disrespect that it was uncalled for. But I was glad that they did rescue you and take you back to the base. As misguided as they are with trivial things, at the very least they live with a sense of honor when it comes to the protection of femmes. I do admire that you fight even though you are a femme and willing to put up with a lot of slag that you shouldn't have to put up with." Megatron said hoping to use the fact that most of her teammates still didn't trust her but they did have a sense of honor when it came to looking after femmes.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm still not sure if I want to leave the Autobots. You have treated me with respect when I had a meltdown when I first revealed that I was a femme but I need time to think." Hot Rod told Megatron who just nodded his head.

"Very well I will send Laserbeak when I would like to meet next. He will leave a message at the mountain that you like so much in a few days telling you where to meet me." Megatron said to Hot Rod and reached over and took her hand and kissed as if she was a member of the noble class and walked away.

Hot Rod waited for a few mintutes making sure that Megatron was far away before she spoke. "You can stop hiding Now Cliffjumper and Mirage. I know that your there." Within a few seconds she saw the red horns of Cliffjumper and the blue of Mirage. "I know that you two were following me since I gave the reply message to Laserbeak. We need to talk to Optimus I have an plan that just might work to our favor." Hot Rod told the two spies and transformed.

Optimus looked at the reports that Prowl had just handed him with a groan. If there was one thing that could bring down a Prime it was paperwork. And the more he got done the more that just appeared out of nowhere. His mind wasn't on paperwork at the moment it was somewhere else on a member of his team. Why was he feeling the way he was about this team member he had no idea but the feeling wouldn't go away no matter what he did?

He heard a knock on his door and said come in. In walked what was causing his to wander off. and two of his soldiers.

"Sir I have something tell you and it involves Megatron. Please hear me out for I have an idea." Hot Rod said looking her leader in the optic. She hoped that what she had planed would work.

_Find out what Hot Rod is planning in the next chapter._

Thanks go to everyone that gave and still gives me ideas. I do use every idea given in some form or another. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Also need IDEAS for up coming chapters. Please R&R peace out


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. _

_Storyteller 36 gets credit for ideas used_

Chapter 26

Optimus listen to what Hot Rod had planed. He was unsure of what to do. Megatron clearly was trying to get Hot Rod to join the Decepticons and he wasn't forcing her to join. He was trying to win her over by being nice to her and giving her gifts. Optimus knew that if Hot Rod didn't have a strong personally she would have joined the Decepticons when they had kidnapped her. But Hot Rod was a strong femme and would never betray the Autobots.

"Your plan has it's drawbacks but it also has it's advantages. I'm concern that the idea will back fire and you could be in serious trouble." Optimus told Hot Rod catching the look on her face. "Before you say something I'm not treating you any different than I would treat Bumblebee when he goes on one of his spying missions. I always worry about a member of my team when they come up with a plan. But you have my approval on this plan provided that you fill me in on what is happening at random times. Also allow Mirage and Cliffjumper to assist you as they are the only ones beside myself that will know what you are doing."

"No problem I don't fully trust Megatron not to bring any of his goons with him and Starscream is still sore from what I did to him so he might try something." Hot Rod told her leader who nodded his head in agreement about the not trusting Megatron. "Now if you'll excuse me I have go deal with Chromia." Hot Rod said rolling her optics at the thought of Chromia teaching her how to act Femme like.

Optimus watch Hot Rod leave the room and turned to Mirage and Cliffjumper. "Keep her safe. She is still acting like a mech and that can be dangerous. We can't let Megatron get his servos on her no matter what." The red and blue mech told his men.

Mirage nodded. He was one of the few that had no problem with Hot Rod before she revealed that she was a femme. He also defended her when the others were talking about her being a Decepticon spy or something along the lines of. There was something about Hot Rod that just made the noble like her but not in a romantic way. She treated him like he was just a normal mech and didn't insult him about being a noble or anything like that.

Cliffjumper knew that he had screwed up when he told Bluestreak that Hot Rod should be put under surveillance. He knew that he was one of the first ones that distrusted her and she had done nothing to warrant that. She was one of the few that was nice to him and the other minibots and what did he do to that kindness. He threw it back in her face by saying that she was as Decepticon spy and didn't trust them. He was one of the first to shoot at Starscream when the Decepticons attacked. How dare that seeker do that to his teammate. He knew that it would take a long time for Hot Rod to trust him again but he could start just by treating her how she wanted to be treated. As a warrior.

Hot Rod let out a groan as Chromia told just how to walk and sit and what to say. For starters femmes did swear or make vulgar moves when they walked. The red and orange femme knew that she would be in for some long lessons. She loved Chromia like a mother figure as hers died when she was just a sparkling but the blue colored femme was driving her nuts. Chromia just couldn't get the idea the she was as combat femme not a femme the relied on sneak attacks. Plus Chromia was raised in a different time.

"Hot Rod Are you listening?" Chromia asked her young student. It was important for Hot Rod to have some skills that were important for life and a little on how a femme should act.

"Barely. Why do I have to know this stuff. I mean I'm a fighter and why should I care how a femme should act. Nobody's care what I do anyway most of them still don't trust me and talk behind my back when they think I don't know that their talking about me being a Decepticon after my kidnapping." Hot Rod told her teacher. Hot Rod knew that even though she had proved to the other Autobots that she was loyal their were still rumors floating around about Hot Rod being a spy for the Decepticons and it hurt her to think that her own teammates thought that.

"I can't begin to know what your feeling sweetspark but the pain will go away in time. What I'm teaching you is just the basic in case we encounter another race that has major views on how you should act around them. I'm not saying that you have to act like a femme when your on the base or when your fighting but it never pays to be prepared." Chromia said giving her young friend a comforting look. The older femme knew that there would be problems when Hot Rod revealed that she was a femme but not once did Chromia think that Megatron would kidnapped her and that Starscream would almost rape her. Chromia made a vow that she would help Hot Rod with anything she needed to.

"Thanks Chromia." Hot Rod said giving Chromia a smile from her spark.

"No problem kiddo. Now lets get back to you lessons." Chromia said laughing at the sigh coming from Hot Rod. She loved Hot Rod like she was her own. She and Ironhide couldn't have any children so they when Bumblebee was found wandering in the streets of Iacon as a sparkling Ironhide without even asking Optimus became Bumblebee's guardian. Chromia adored the little yellow sparkling with al her spark and spoiled rusted him. When she was found by Kup after her friends had offlined themselves when the Con's had found their base she became close to the younglings under Kup's care. She always knew that there was something about Hot Rod when she first met the young bot but never did she think that Hot Rod was a femme. Hot Rod was a very good looking femme and Kup was going to have his servos full keeping the mechs that were closer to Hot Rod's age away from her. She already had The twins as her bodyguards and Ironhide. If Hot Rod ever fell in love with some mech he would have to go though her family and bodyguards Hot Rod would always be safe with her and Ironhide no matter what would happen

_Next chapter Hot Rod come face to face with some Autobots that still don't trust her and words are said._

IDEAS are welcome and I will use them in some way in my story. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Please R&R peace out


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favortes this story. Dreamstoryweaver and thephoenixqueen get credit for ideas used in this chapter _

Chapter 27

Hot Rod walked down the hallway heading towards the rec room in search of some energon. She had stuck with Chromia for the past few megacycles and was finally glad that she could get away from what she sometimes called the psycho femme.

Hot Rod entered the rec room and headed straight for the energon dispenser. She was so hungry that she grabbed two cube instead of her normal one. She ignored the looks that she was getting and headed for one of the tables in the far back. Hot Rod knew that even though she had proved that she was loyal to the Autobots there were still some that didn't trust her because of her lying. Hot Rod sat down and began to drink her energon not looking at anyone. She was hoping to get though the day with out anyone bothering her but she was wrong about that.

As she was drinking her energon Powerglide and some others came over and sat down so hard that the table rattled. Hot Rod didn't even look up at them to know that they were mad.

Powerglide was the first to speak and you hear the hurt and hate in his voice as he spoke. "I want to know why you felt that you thought that you could tell me or the other minibots about your past. You always told us that we could trust you but I guess you couldn't trust us in your secret." Powerglide told Hot Rod who just looked at him.

Before Hot Rod could say anything Brawn said something. "Maybe Ciffjumper is right that we should keep you under surveillance as we can't trust you. Who knows what you told the Decepticons when you were their 'guest'." The brown minibot said with a sneer. He was one of the Autobots that still didn't trust Hot Rod no matter what she did to prove herself.

Tracks followed though with his option. "You have always said the you should be honset with what you say. How can we believe what you say when you couldn't do what you always said to do. Makes me wonder just how much of what you said was true." The vain Autobot said in his pompous voice.

It was Smokescreen turn next and his voice showed the pain. "I thought that I could trust you Hot Rod. You seemed like a nice kid but I was wrong about that."

Several other hurtful words were said and Hot Rod had enough. She knew that she would never fully gain the trust of everyone but she didn't have to take the cruel words coming from her teammates. She placed her half empty energon cube on the table and sat up and walked away from the mechs with out saying a word and headed out the rec room trying to keep the tears from coming. They were right about the fact that she didn't trust them enough with her past and secret.

Inside the rec room the small group was shocked at what Hot Rod had done. Normally she would try and respond to what was said about her. They thought that maybe they went a little to far. Hot Rod was not the bot that they knew anymore.

"Do you think we went a little to far?" Smokescreen said.

"No she deserved what she got for lying to us. It's time she knew how we felt." Brawn said taking a sip of Energon.

"Brawn's right. Hot Rod was wrong not to tell us." Tracks said drinking his energon.

"I hope your right cause if we're wrong we may have just ruined any chance to gain her friendship back." Powerglide said. He didn't hate Hot Rod, he was just hurt that she hadn't told him the truth about her. He still thought of her as friend. The red flyer wasn't so sure about the others.

Hot Rod walked to her room trying to keep the tears from falling from her optics. All she wanted was something to eat and what did she get. Several of her teammates degrading her because she didn't tell them the truth about her. Sure the femme knew that not everyone would like her but they didn't have to degraded her. Some wouldn't even look at her and others just wouldn't talk to her. She had tried to get the others to talk to her but they would just glare at her or ignore her completely. She had her reasons for what she did. Why couldn't they understand that?

Hot Rod reached her room and pressed the code on the data pad and entered her room. She headed straight for her berth and laid down on the it. Once she was on her berth she reached to turn on her radio to her favorite station. All she wanted was to be accepted by her team. It really looked like that the only ones that would accept her were a select few and the Decepticons.

Hot Rod wanted to be accepted but there would be no way she would ever betray the Autobots even if it meant that she would never be liked again. She did something that she had been doing almost every night since she revealed herself as a femme, she cried to herself.

Streetwise was on his way to his quarters that he shared with his teammates when he passed Hot Rod's room and heard soft cries coming from her room. The Protecobot knew that the young femme was having a hard time getting everyone to trust her again and she really need someone to be there for her.

The Police car was one of few that knew the code to Hot Rod's room as he had seen her punch it in some time ago. He punched in the code and the door opened to reveal a distressed and crying Hot Rod on her berth asleep with tear tracks trailing down her face. Streetwise knew what he had to do.

The Protecobot walked over to the berth and crawled on right next to the crying femme and took her in his arms and cradled her to his chest. He knew that Hot Rod needed a another shoulder other than her family to cry on and he was just the bot to do that. After all he kinda liked Hot Rod more than a friend but not as a future mate at the moment. Streetwise wanted to take the friendship and relationship that he had with Hot Rod slowly. He was gonna help her though the trials that she was gonna have.

Seeing that Hot Rod had calmed down and was now recharging peacefully, the police car began to go into his recharge making sure that Hot Rod was secured in him arms.

_Next chapter Hot Rod wakes up to find Streetwise in her berth and Springer has a fit when he goes to wake his sister up._

Hey mechs and femmes. So sorry for the delay in this chapter. Had writers block like you wouldn't believe. IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED. I would like at LEAST 2 REVIEWS before I upload the next chapter. Peace out


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story_

_cyber dragoness master__ requested a while ago after I had my readers guess on one of my chapters and she requested that Ultra Magnus make an appearance and so he shall in this chapter__. Aymai1 __also get credit for reminding me that Ultra Magnus need to appear _

Chapter 28

When Hot Rod came out of her recharge she felt herself in the embrace of something warm. She turned her head to find that she was in the arms of Streetwise who was still in recharge. Hot Rod felt a smile come to her face as she curled into the Police car's embrace. Streetwise and his team were one of the few that still trusted her and talked to her. Streetwise always made her laugh when she was having a bad day. He was always a good friend to her.

Hot Rod was content to stay in the arms of someone that made her feel safe something that she hadn't felt very much even though she was with the Autobots.

Streetwise came online a few moments later. The first thing he saw was Hot Rod curled up even more into his hold. He was sure that the femme would be mad at him for coming into her room without her permission but now he was sure that she didn't mind at all. He knew that Hot Rod needed a friend after how he found the femme crying in her room.

"Thanks Streetwise for staying with me." Hot Rod told The Police car as he released her from his grip to allow her to get off her berth.

"Anytime Hot Rod anytime." Streetwise said as he got up and headed for the door only to be grabbed by Hot Rod.

"Wait a moment. Everyone is in the hallway and I can handle the rumors and looks but I don't want you to go though what I'm going though. Wait five cycles and then go out that way no one will see you leaving my room." Hot Rod told the Protectobot who nodded.

Streetwise sent a message to his teammates saying that he would be a little late to their morning meeting. Hot Rod said that she was going to take a shower and headed to the wash rack. Streetwise felt his face go red at the thought of Hot Rod in her protoform covered in water. The Police car shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind.

Five Cycles had passed and Streetwise headed for the door only to have it open and standing in the doorway was Springer with a look that could melt steel.

Springer headed to his sister's room to wake her up. He had heard from Sunstreaker about what had happened in the rec room last night. As much as he wanted to rip to shreds those glithces he knew that it would only make things worse for Hot Rod and that was the last thing that the Triple changer wanted for his little sister.

When he arrived at Hot Rod's room he heard a some noises coming from inside the room. Thinking that some one was playing joke he reached for the door handle when it open to reveal Streetwise. He shot the Protectobot a look that could have melt steel. What was he doing in Hot Rod's room so early in the morning. \

"You better have a good reason as to why you are in this room Streetwise. For is you don't Ratchet will have to put you back together." The green mech growled out and pulled out his sword pointing at the police car.

"It's not what you think Springer I swear." Streetwise said fearfully. The Protecobot knew that wouldn't be able fight Springer one on one and knew that the only why to get out of being nothing but a pile of scrap metal began explaining what happened last night and the reason why he was in Hot Rod's room.

Springer lowered his sword. He knew hat Streetwise was not one for lying and he knew that his sister was crying her self to sleep many a nights. The Triple changer knew that some of the other bots won't let the fact that Hot Rod had lied to them go and continued to be mean to her and like what happened in the rec room degrade her. The Protectobots, most of the Aerialbots and the Dinobots still trusted her and were still her friends. The command staff trusted her with their lives. It was mostly the lower ranking mechs that didn't trust her and said nasty things to her.

"I believe you Streetwise as you have never given me any reason not to distrust you. Thank you for being there for Hot Rod. It good to know that there are still Autobots that trust her and are still friends with her. She needs all the friends she can have." Springer said placing a hand on Streetwise's shoulder.

"Thanks Springer. It good to know that I'm not going to be sent to Ratchet in pieces." The Protectobot said giving his fellow mech a smile.

"Come on let's give Hot Rod some Privacy." Springer said and walked out the door followed by Streetwise.

Ultra Magnus had just arrived on Earth from Cybertron and when he was told by ptimus what had been happening since his last visit he had to let out a sigh. Only with Hot Rod could you have so much trouble. The city commander knew that there was something off about Hot Rod but not once did he ever think that young hot head was a femme. It explained why Kup and Springer were so protective of Hot Rod. When he read that Hot Rod was almost raped by the Decepticons that were posing a Autobots and had befriended Hot Rod he couldn't help but let out a growl. Then just after she reveal that she was a femme Hot Rod was kidnapped by Megatron and almost raped again by Starscream.

Ultra Magnus continued to read more reports concerning Hot Rod and found that Bumblebee spent a night in the brig for beating up some mech that had called the Red and orange femme Prostibot. Ultra Magnus didn't think that young minibot had it in him to beat some one to within an inch of their life. But Magnus knew that Bumblebee was close to Hot Rod and his family.

He read that Hot Rod was having a hard time gaining the trust of her fellow Autobots. Ultra Magnus really couldn't blame them for not trusting the femme in disguise but they didn't have to avoid her or treat her like a Decepticon. Which was far from what Hot Rod was.

Ultra Magnus finished reading the data pads and came to a decision on Hot Rod. She was to much of a liability to be left on Earth. Megatron wanted her for his own reason and Magnus knew that they involved bonding and sparklings. He commed Optimus and asked his old friend to meet him in his quarters to talk about Hot Rod.

Ultra Magnus hated to do what he had to do but it was for the best for both Hot Rod and Autobots. Hot Rod would have to bond with a someone or go back to Cybertron where she was safer.

_Next chapter Hot Rod finds out what Ultra Magnus wants her to do and things get very bad for Optimus and Ultra Magnus._

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. **I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R THANKS PEACE OUT**


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story_

Chapter 29

"Are you sure old friend?" Optimus asked Ultra Magnus who was sitting in one of the transformers size chair across from his leader.

"Yes it the safest way for Hot Rod and for us." The city commander told Optimus. The large autobot was sure that his idea would work.

"I hope your right my friend as Hot Rod does have a temper on her and it gotten worse since she revealed herself as a femme. I had the dents around my neck after I told her that she would have to stay in the base for a few days until Ratchet fixed her transformation cog." Optimus said to Ultra Magnus.

A knock on the door made both of the commanders turn their heads. They knew that it was Hot Rod.

"Come in." Optimus said knowing that there was going to be some Yelling from The young femme.

Hot Rod entered the office wondering what was going on and why she was called and what did she do or what did some one say about her. "You wanted to see me Sirs?" Hot Rod said saluting Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"Yes we did Hot Rod. Please take a seat." Optimus said and motioned for Hot Rod to have a seat in one of the chairs if front of his desk. It as the very same chair Hot Rod had thrown at Optimus a few months earlier.

"Ultra Magnus would like to talk to you about your current situation." The red and blue semiformer said giving Ultra Magnus the go ahead.

"Hot Rod as you know Megatron had taken an interest in you. The fact that you are an unbonded femme adds to the fact that there may be some problems to arise in the future. My solution is that you be sent back to Cybertron where you will be out of harms way or choose a mate to prevent Megatron from using you as a breeder for sparklings." Ultra Magnus told Hot Rod who just looked at the blue and white mech with her jaw hanging.

Crickets could be heard chirping at the uncomfortable silence until Hot Rod opened her mouth.

"**YOU WANT ME TO WHAT**?" The loud Screaming echoed though out the base and could be heard outside the city as well.

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus checked to see if they still had hearing in their audio after hearing the yelling from Hot Rod. They had expected it to not go so well.. Well to say the least when the two commanders told Hot Rod what they wanted her to do it didn't go so well.

"Of all the lame brained, slagging moronic, glitched ideas that you could come up with. Why would you ever think that I would do something like that." The femme snarled.

"Hot Rod be reasonable." Magnus said backing up as the red and orange femme glared at him.

"No you be reasonable. What you want me to do goes against every thing the autobots stand for. You want to take away my freedom because I'm an unbonded femme. I'm not stupid as to what Megatron wants me for. I would rather offline than bare his sparklings. But you don't seem to understand that now do you? You're forcing me to choose a mate or go back to Cybertron because you MAGNUS think that I'm sort of liability. Well I got news for you Commander you can take that idea and shove it up you tail pipes. I'm not going to be force to do anything that don't want to. If your gonna treat me the way like everyone of this base is than I was better off with the Decepticons. At least they treated me with respect which is something that you seem to forgot what it is." Hot Rod growled and headed to the door before turning her head back to Ultra Magnus. "I know that you and I don't get along bit but making me choose between going back to Cybertron and a mate is a low blow for you. You can go to the pits for all I care right now." Hot Rod said with venom in her voice and left the room.

Magnus turned to Optimus a little bit scared. It was true that he and Hot Rod didn't see optic to optic but Hot Rod always followed orders with out questions.

"At least she didn't throw the chair this time." Optimus said dead panning his voice. "I did tell you that she had a temper. And I do agree with her on this one Magnus. We have no right to make her choose a mate. Although I do think that she would be safer on Cybertron but we would have to send Kup, Arcee and Springer as well fore they wouldn't leave their ward and sister alone for anything in the world." Optimus told his old friend who he knew had good intentions but the idea that he came up with was going a little too far. "I have full faith in Hot Rod that she will be able to take care of herself. After all she took on the Combaticons when she was on the Nemesis and won. She said that her training with the Dinobots helped her to take on a Gestalt and win. Hot Rod may already have chosen a mech to be her mate as she is getting close to the Protectobots. Streetwise has been seen with Hot Rod a good number of times." Optimus said and for some reason it hurt him to talk about Hot Rod hanging out with Streetwise.

"I still say that sending her back to Cybertron would be the best but your leader and I trust your judgment. Who would have thought that Hot Rod would have became close to the Protectobots who are mostly pacifists and Hot Rod was is a combat unit." Ultra Magnus told Optimus.

"My thoughts exactly but she got along with the Dinobots when she first arrived and unlike certain mechs befriended the minibots. You read about what Bumblebee did to Shoutout in the rec room. Minibots rarely defended others than their close friends and Bumblebee defended Hot Rod when she first revealed that she was a femme from the other minibots. And was the one that got her out of the Nemesis. Hot Rod can befriend the most unlikely of bots by being just who she is." The Leader of the Autobots told his friend.

"Your right Optimus. I'm going to give Hot Rod a chance and see how she does on Earth. I owe her that much." Ultra Magnus said and headed for the door.

"My Adivce my Friend is to say away from her for a while as she would probably sent you to the med bay and she can. You didn't see what she did to the Seeker Trine the day of her reveal and you really don't want to." Optimus said to his friend who let a grimaces come to his face at the thought of what Hot Rod could do to him when she was mad.

_Next chapter Hot Rod blows of some steam and more Hateful words are said and Hot Rod get a visit from Megatron._

I'm going to try and make my chapters longer for you guys

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS _I WILL NOT UPLOAD. _MANY PEOPLE READ THIS STORY BUT DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO REVIEW AND THAT MAKE ME VERY UPSET.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story_

Chapter 30

Hot Rod was so fragged off that she did even realize that she had walked into the firing range. How dare Ultra Magnus ask her to do something like that. She lost all respect that she had for the city Commander in that one moment.

Hot Rod Barely registered that there were others in the firing range that got up and left when she entered. Whether it was because they were still mad for her lying to them or because they knew of her temper she really didn't care. The femme grabbed a blaster and headed over to one of the target ranges and began firing not caring if she hit the target or not. She just wanted to get her frustrations out before she hurt someone mainly a certain blue and white commander.

Sunstreaker realized that something was wrong when he saw several bots high tail it out of the firing range in a hurry. It was when he got to the doors did he heard the loud cursing of a certain femme that he was friends with. The yellow Lamborghini wondered who had fragged her off this time. Sunstreaker decided to enter the range and see what was wrong with Hot Rod.

The yellow Lambo was shocked when he entered the range to find Hot Rod not even aiming at the target. She was just firing her blaster randomly. There had only been a few times when Sunstreaker had seen Hot Rod fire like that and that was when someone had said some mean things about her or made her mad. He figured someone had made her mad with the way she was cursing about wanting to kill the said mech. Sunsteaker grabbed a blaster from the racks and went to join Hot Rod in target practice.

Hot Rod could sense that someone had joined her in the range but paid him little mind. She was too focus of firing the blaster at the target and thinking that it was Magnus's head. She was missing the target completely but she didn't care. She just wanted to rip Ultra Magnus apart for what he said. To her he was just like the others. He didn't trust her at all. Hot Rod would have thought that Ultra Magnus would have trusted her but he was the same as the others. She had enough of being treated like scrap metal. With a growl of anger she threw her blaster down on the floor and tried to walk out only to have Sunstreaker grab her by her wrist and pull him towards him.

"Slag it Sunny let me go." Hot Rod Yelled as she tried to get her wrist free.

"Not until you tell me what is going on? This isn't like you." Sunstreaker said to Hot Rod as he gripped her wrist tighter to keep her from leaving. He was concerned for his friend and wanted to help her.

"You want to know what going on? I tell you what's going on. I'm sick of being treated like I'm some sort of plague or that I'm a Decepticon. I'm sick of no body trusting me and talking behind my back. To make matter worse Ultra Magnus wants me to bond with some one or he'll send me back to Cybertron. I had such respect for him and thought that he would treat me just like before but he just like the rest of them. He just doesn't trust me one bit. The Cons treated me better than my own faction does. I was better off with them than the Autobots." Hot Rod yelled all the anger and sadness came to the surface. She didn't care if she Sunstreaker saw her like this she was just to tired of all the looks and words coming from her teammates.

Sunstreaker did something that was totally unlike him. He grabbed Hot Rod and pulled her into a tight hug. He wasn't much of a hugger but Hot Rod need some confort and he was the only one that somewhat knew how she felt. He was told that he was one step from being a Decepticon and even though he didn't show it the words did hurt him. Like Hot Rod he was loyal to the Autobots though and though. He felt Hot Rod wrap her arms around his waist and refuse to let go. Sunstreaker knew that she needed a shoulder to lean on. "It's gonna be alright Roddy it'll be all right. You have me and Sunstreaker and Bumblebee and Hatchet. Even Optimus is on your side." Sunstreaker told the distressed femme in his arms. "Never mind those other Glitches as they don't know what important and if they were truly Autobots they wouldn't let what you did bother them." The yellow Lambo finished as he felt Hot Rod remove her self from the embrace.

Hot Rod looked that the Autobots vain resident psychopath with a smile. She had just wintess the softer side of Sunstreaker that he rarely showed. She took his words to heart and they were true. She did have good friends that would do any thing for her. Why should she care what the others thought. She was an Autobot and that was that.

"Thanks Sunstreaker I needed that." Hot Rod said to Sunsteaker who gave her a smile.

"No Problem Roddy. Just know that you can come to me or my brother if you ever need anything or a shoulder to cry on. All you have to do ask." The yellow twin said heading out the door.

Hot Rod walked over to where she had thrown her blaster and picked it up and removed the charger and placed the blaster on the shelf and headed out of the range. She headed out to the mountains where she was spending a lot of time lately. She shot Brawn a dirty look when she passed him on the way to the entrance. The brown Minibot was going to open his mouth when Hot Rod beat him to it.

"Say what you want Brawn but just remember who was it that treated you like a normal bot and not a Minibot. Everyone has secrets and my was my gender. And for you information Springer and Kup were the ones that didn't trust Sunstreaker with me not me. I never had any fear from being around the twins since I arrived. I trusted those two with my life which is something that I can say that I don't with you and the others as you make it perfectly clear what you think of me. I will make this clear Brawn. Stay away from me and I will stay away from you. But I do trust you that you will a least have my back in battle." Hot Rod said and headed toward the entrance leaving a stunned Brawn in the hallway.

_Next chapter the Decepticons attack and Hot Rod is injured. Who will save her? The Autobots or Decepticons? Find out in the next chapter_

Sorry for detouring from what I said would in the teaser. IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS _I WILL NOT UPLOAD. _MANY PEOPLE READ THIS STORY BUT DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO REVIEW AND THAT MAKE ME VERY UPSET. IF YOU CAN NOT REVIEW I CAN NOT UPDATE.


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story Smokes91 get creidt for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 31

Hot Rod raced towards the mountains that she loved so much to think. She zoomed though the road that led up the cliff and once she got to the cliff that over looked the city she transformed and sat down on one of the rocks.

Why was everyone turning against her? She never done anything to warrant what she was being put though. Megatron treated her better then her own team and that was only for one reason. Hot Rod wasn't as dumb as some thought. She knew that Megatron was being nice to her because she was unbonded and she could create sparklings with any mech she wanted to but she wasn't like that. She wanted to find her true sparkmate and have sparklings with him. She didn't want to interface with anyone or be a breeder.

A squawk from behind her brought her out of her daze. Hot Rod turned and saw Laserbeak sitting on one of the smaller rocks. The Cassetticon had his head tilted to one side and was chirping at her. Hot rod knew exactly what the bird con wanted. So she pulled out an energon goodie and walked over to the robotic bird and held out her hand. Laserbeak gently took the goodie and swallowed it in one gulp. Than he flew over the Hot Rod and landed on her left shoulder and started to nuzzle the femme on the side of her cheek with his beak causing Hot Rod to giggle a little.

Hot Rod knew from her short time with the Decepticons that Soundwave was strict but loved his creations. Rumble and Frenzy had been her escorts around the base when Soundwave was unable to show her around. The two Cassetticons weren't as bad as everyone thought they were. They seemed to love human video games and were happy that she wanted to play a few games with them as the others didn't really have the time. Ravage was a little stand offish to her but the catbot really didn't bother her unless he wanted a few back rubs when Soundwave was not around. If she was a Decepticons she would have chosen Soundwave as a mate as despite his monotone attitude he was a pretty ok mech that showed a lot more emotion to his creations when no one was around.

"So what are you doing here Laserbeak?" The femme asked as she petted the birdbot on the head.

Laserbeak chirped and dropped a small package that he had kept in his subspace pocket and with a quick nuzzle flew off.

Hot Rod watched the robotic bird fly off and waited until it was out of sight before looking at the package. It was small about the size of her hand and was light weight. Hot Rod shook it to find that it rattled. She sat down and opened the package. It was a gift from Rumble and Frenzy. Inside the package was a small necklace that looked to be made of some from of Earth gems. If Hot Rod remembered her Earth gems correctly the necklace was made of Rubies and Emeralds as well as a few Diamonds. The gems were about the same size a sparkled in the sunlight. Hot Rod gave self a mental note the next time she saw Laserbeak to have a small package of energon Goodies ready for the birdbot to take to the twins and a few for Ravage as well. The Cassetticons did spoil her a little when she was on the Nemesis with small little gifts. They were just like children when they wanted to be.

She slid the necklace into her subspace pocket determined to keep something that must have taken hours to make safe. She knew that she couldn't wear it without anyone asking questions so Hot Rod would just put the necklace in her safe for the time being.

Hot Rod decidedhat she should head back to the city and talk things out with Ultra Magnus. She came to realize that Ultra Magnus really did trust her but like Optimus was concern for her safety at the moment. She would have to work out a compromise with Magnus that would still allow her to stay on Earth without having to get a mate.

As she was heading back to the city her comm came to life with the voice of Ultra Magnus telling her to report back to the city as it was under attack. Hot Rod replied that she was on her way and would be their soon. The femme transformed and raced to the city at full speed. When she got to the city she could see that Megatron was going all out on her teammates. Wasting no time Hot Rod transformed and headed straight into battle to defend her teammates.

Optimus saw from the corner of his optic a blur of red and orange charging towards one of the Decepticons. He was still worried about having her fight but deep down he knew that she could defend her self much like His beloved Elita-one. A blast close to where he was standing brought him back to the battle. He looked up to see Megatron getting ready to fire another blast at him which he dodged.

Brawn was having a hard time in the battle as several Cons took shots at him at the same time. He was on his own as the others were having the same trouble. All of a sudden several shots were fire at the Cons. Brawn turned around to see that Hot Rod had arrived and was blasting the Decepticons with a vengeance. Never had Brawn seen Hot Rod fight like this. It was like she had something to prove to everyone.

As Hot Rod blasted another Con Brawn couldn't help but remember what she had said to him just a few hours ago when she was leaving the City. That she would have his back even though she knew that he didn't trust her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a Decepticon sneak up behind him. All he heard was a 'watch out' and someone pushing him out of the way and a scream.

Brawn rolled a good twenty feet before coming to a stop. When he looked up she saw a sight that made him sick to his tank. Hot Rod had pushed him out of the way and had taken the hit for him. The femme was lying face down on the ground with a large blast hole in the middle of her back. She was offline and leaking energon at an alarming rate.

"Ratchet Hot Rod's down and she hurt bad." Brawn screamed hysteria in his voice. The Autobot that he had told that he didn't trust was lying on injured on the ground and it was because of him. The brown minibot was unaware that Megatron had heard the same communications and left his fight with Optimus and rushed to where Hot Rod was at.

Ratchet was trying to get to Hot Rod but was being detained by one of the Combaticons as well as the other Autobots couldn't get to Hot Rod as they were being detained by the various Decepticons.

Brawn tried to get to his fallen teammate when he was blasted back by Megatron. The Decepticon leader landed by Hot Rod side and gently took the injured femme into his arms and flew off.

"Decepticons retreat. We have more important things to take care of." Megatron ordered and soon his men followed their leader. "Have the medbay ready Hook we have an injured femme that need to be taken care of."

Hook flew off ahead to make his medbay prepared for the treatment of the autobot femme.

_Next chapter Hook repairs Hot Rod and Brawn deals with guilt that it may have been his fault that Hot Rod was injured and taken by the Decepticons._

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS _I WILL NOT UPLOAD. _MANY PEOPLE READ THIS STORY BUT DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO REVIEW AND THAT MAKE ME VERY UPSET. IF YOU CAN NOT REVIEW I CAN NOT UPDATE.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story_

Chapter 32

Brawn stood in shock as he watched Megatron fly off with Hot Rod in his arms. He was right there he could have stop Megatron from taking his teammate but instead he just stood in one place and did nothing. Hot Rod could be dieing for all he knew and it was all his fault.

The Brown Minibot was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even feel Springer Come up behind him and grab him and turn him around and force the minibot to look at a very angry green triple changer. Brawn realized that if looks could kill he would be dead in a spark beat.

"Why didn't you do something?" Springer yelled. You could see his optics glowing red with anger. "You were standing right there and you did nothing. Do you really hate Hot Rod that much that you wouldn't even try and save her after she saved your life?" Springer said his voice lowering with each word spoken.

"Calm down Springer." Arcee said as she tried to get her mate to remove his hands from Brawn's neck. "I saw what happened. Brawn would never had made it time to stop Megatron." Arcee gently pried Springer's hands from Brawn's neck.

The Autobot triple changer clenched his hands into fists after he released Brawn. He knew that hurting the minibot wouldn't bring Hot Rod back and it was beneath him to hurt a fellow Autobot in such a fashion even if they deserved it.

"Megatron needs Hot Rod Alive. From what she told me after Bumblebee and Blaster rescued her the first time she was kidnapped Megatron treated her with respect. But who knows how long that will last." Ratchet told the group and checked out Brawn for any serious injuries. Finding done Ratchet turned his attention to Optimus. "Hook may be a Decepticon but he is a professional when it comes to his job. I hate to say it but at the moment Hot Rod is in good hands. We need to wait for the right moment to rescue her. If we try to rescue her before her repairs are done she could offline completely." The red and white medic said to the group.

"But what if she doesn't want to be rescued and want to stay with the Decepticons." Sunstreaker made his point known. He still remembered what had happened in the firing range and Hot Rod's outburst.

"What do you mean not want to be rescured? Of course she would want to be rescued from those creeps." Springer said wondering what the golden lambo was getting at.

"Are they the creeps or are we? Think about it. Ever since Hot Rod revealed her self as a femme other than a select few no body has been willing to look much less talk to her. The few times that she was spoken too all any body ever did was degrade her and say that she didn't trust her own teammates and that she was as Decepticon." Sunstreaker said.

"What do you mean?" Someone said.

"She had a out burst in the firing range this morning about how no body trusted her and talked behind her back or would even look at her or talk to her at all. She told me that she was treated better when she was with the Decepticons than her own teammates. The point is will Hot Rod even want to come back to the after the way some of us have been treating her. She's not stupid. She knows that Megatron is after her because she is a unbonded femme. She thought that she could count on her teammates to help her though a difficult time but I guess she was wrong. Some of us are no better than the Decepticons." Sunstreaker ranted. He was concerned for his friend.

"One of the reasons Hot Rod never told anyone that she was a femme is because she is unbonded and any mech could force her to bond with them. Her mother died getting her to Kup where she would be safe as the Decepticons were killing every Autobot Sparkling they could find Hot Rod told me dozens of times before she revealed herself that she felt safe with the Autobots and someday could trust you with her secret." Springer added his two cents in.

The Autobots that had treated Hot Rod wrongly had the decency to look ashamed of their actions. She had never not trusted them but was scared that she wouldn't have any true friends and they would be after her because she was unbonded. The Protectobots were some of the only ones that treated her like nothing had change.

"We have to get her back no matter what. She's an Autobot and we have to show her that we're sorry and she is still one of us." Smokescreen said feeling guilty about what he had said to Hot Rod who really did trust her teammates.

"I agree but Ratchet is right. We must wait a day or two so that Hook can repair Hot Rod's injuries. We know that she will be safe for the moment. Let's get back to the City and devise a plan to rescue Hot Rod." Optimus told his men. He prayed to Primus that Hot Rod would be safe.

Meanwhile Megatron had arrived at his base and as soon as he touched down he raced straight away to Hook's medbay so that Hot Rod could be treated. He swore that whoever caused her to get hurt he would dismantle him slowly and painfully.

Hook was already ready when Megatron arrived with Hot Rod. The Decepticon leader gently laid the femme on her stomach and Hook got to work right away trying to fix the damage and save her life.

The medic threw Megatron out of the room while she worked on the Autobot femme who was hurt badly. It was some of the worst he had ever seen in his life. He would have to us all of his skills to save her. Gently he removed the back armor and saw the damage to her back. He would have to work all night just to get her out of danger of going offline and he had better save her life as his leader had taken a interest in her for his own reasons.

_Next Chapter Hook works to save Hot Rod while the Autobots find a way to save Hot Rod from the Decepticons. But is Hot Rod in any danger. Find out in the next chapters._

Hey guys _**I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THE WORKINGS OF THE SYSTEMS OF THE TRANSFORMERS AS I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THAT TYPE OF THING.**_

this chapter was hard to write as i had mild writer's block

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AT ANYTIME. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS _I WILL NOT UPLOAD. _MANY PEOPLE READ THIS STORY BUT DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO REVIEW AND THAT MAKE ME VERY UPSET. IF YOU CAN NOT REVIEW I CAN NOT UPDATE.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you to every one that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story__. Aymai1 __also get credit for her help in this chapter_

Chapter 33

Hook worked as fast as he could to repair the damaged circuitry in Hot Rod's back. What ever she was hit by had damaged her back armor so bad that the Decepticon medic had to use a blowtorch just to remove the armor. The blast had damages several key tubes and wires and it came very close to her spark. In fact if he didn't work fast the femme would die of energon loss.

Hook pulled over a small machine of some sort and placed the two wires that were attached to the device just under where the spark chamber was. The machine would keep Hot Rod alive for the time being. Hook gathered all the equipment that he would need and prayed that he had enough time to save Hot Rod.

Megatron waited outside of the medbay for what seemed like hours. As much as he wanted to be in there helping Hook Repair Hot Rod he knew that he would only be in the way. He had gone to the wash racks to get the energon that was staining his armor off but not before he ordered Soundwave to guard the entrance to the med bay so that a certain Seeker wouldn't try and do some thing to harm the Autobot. Now it was just a waiting game to see if Hot Rod would survive.

Megatron hadn't realized he had felt asleep until he felt some one touched his shoulder and started shaking him. He onlined his optics to see Hook staring down at him.

"Hot Rod will survive but she will need some rest for the time being. I had Soundwave take her to your quarters my lord so that she can recover peacefully." The Constructicon medic told his leader and offered a hand to help him up.

"Thank you Hook. Inform the rest of the Decepticons that no one is to bother me unless it is an emergency." The Decepticon lord said and headed to his quarters making sure that once he got to change the access codes to his room to prevent so that another incident with Starscream wouldn't happen again.

Once Megatron reached his quarters he pressed a number of buttons and the door open with a shush. The Grey walked into to his room to find laying on his berth was Hot Rod with Ravage curled up beside her. Hot Rod was laying on her stomach sound asleep unaware of where she was. Megatron could see the damage to her armor had been repaired the best that Hook could do with what little he had when he removed the thermal blanket. He could see the fresh lines where Hook had to cut into the armor to get to the much need wires and tubes that need to be repaired. He replaced the thermal blanket back on the sleeping Autobot. Hook did a wonderful job repairing the femme with what he had that Megatron made a mental note to give the Constructicon a few extra rations of energon for his good work.

Megatron stood by his berth watching Hot Rod sleep. He could tell that she hadn't gotten much recharge since reveal herself as a femme. No doubt her own teammates had been treating her like a piece of scrap metal. It made him sick to his tanks to think that the goody goody Autobots would treat one of their own like a Decepticon when she should have been treated like a queen.

Megatron gently placed one of his hands on the side of Hot Rod's face and gently pet her face. In his mind the Autobot was the perfect carrier for his sparklings. She was strong and smart and showed no fear when she was his guest the first time on his ship. That made her perfect for the next generation of Decepticons. When she decided that she was ready he would make her his by bonding with her and then she would bear his sparklings. But for now he would let her rest and get use to him.

Megatron stop stroking Hot Rod and walked over to his desk and began to think of what to do with Hot Rod. She would need some guardians while she was still on the Nemesis. Megatron knew just who to assign to guard his future mate. Soundwave's cassettes had become rather fond of Hot Rod and she had treated Soundwave with Respect. Onslaught and team had said that they would like to get to know Hot Rod better after she had sent them all to the medbay some of them in pieces. The Combaticons were impressed at how she had fought them and had told their leader that they would be proud to fight along side such a powerful warrior. Megatron knew that they would treat Hot Rod like she was part of her team and the Decepticon leader knew that was the way she would want to be treated.

Now that Megatron had the guardians for Hot Rod he could concentrate on figuring out a way to charm his way into her spark. From what he could tell Hot Rod had no interest in having a mate after what Laserbeak had reported to him about what Ultra Magnus had said the she should do or they would have sent her back to Cybertron. Megatron thought that it was just like the Autobots to avoid the problem instead of finding a way to fix it they avoid it.

A soft moan brought the Decepticon lord out of his thoughts and he looked over to his berth to see that his femme guest had rolled over to her side and that the thermal blanket had slipped off her frame. Megatron got up out of his chair and walked over to his berth and ever so gently turned Hot Rod back on her stomach and replaced the thermal blanket back over her body. Ravage had been pushed off the berth when Hot Rod had turned over and now jumped up and once again curled up beside the femme.

Megatron let a one of his rare smiles come to his face as he watch Ravage with Hot Rod. The feline wasn't known for being affections to others but some how this femme had wormed her way into even the most stubborn of sparks. With one final stroke of the femme's cheek he decided that he would retire for the night.

_Next chapter Megatron tries to woo his way into Hot Rod's spark and a discovery is made by Chromia in the city._

Hey people this chapter was pain in aft to write. I would like to know what would like to see Megatron do to Hot Rod as I suck at the romance parts being that I've never really had a boyfriend.

I would like At least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Peace out


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story. __Ayami1__ and __MissCHSparkles__ get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 34

Chromia walked out of the firing range. The blue fighter femme had just destroyed the entire range in her rage. She was so upset that a femme that she considered a daughter was in the clutches of Megatron one of the most ruthless mechs to ever live. Optimus couldn't do anything at the moment for they didn't know how they could get in a rescue Hot Rod 'if' she even wanted to be rescued by the faction that was treating her like a Decepticon. Chromia felt a pain the she hadn't felt since the Deaths of her teammates years ago.

When the femme base was attacked Elita-1, Firestar, Moonracer and a new member that had just joined the femmes a few weeks before by the name of Techa had offlined them self when they couldn't escape. They would rather go to the Matrix then be a prisoner of the Decepticons.

Chromia remembered how she felt when she found her leader and her teammates offline when she returned to base from her mission. If it hadn't been for Kup and his charges coming into the base at the moment that they did she would have joined her fellow femmes in the Matrix. Ultra Magnus's team came and removed the bodies of her friends and put all but Elita's who spark chamber had been destroyed by an explosion. She was sent to Earth along with Kup and the younglings. She was so depressed that not even Ironhide could help her but Hot Rod somehow managed to get her out of her slump. The brightly colored youngling told her that Elita wouldn't want her to be sad all the time and that she was alive and had a family that needed her. Hot Rod also said that Arcee needed a role model being one of the only femmes left. Chromia let a smile come to her lips. Never would she had thought that a youngling that had lost her mother and grown up during the war would give her good advice.

As Chromia walked down a hallway she realized that she had taken a wrong turn and was lost. Having spent most of her time in the Ark and only just transferring to Autobot City to take care of Arcee and Hot Rod she really didn't know her way around the city much.

Chromia tried tracing her steps and found her self even more lost than before. The Blue femme tried for a few hours to try and find her way out of the city but gave up when she found her self passing the same door six time. She had enough and stood by the wall and tried to get someone on her comm with no luck. With a growl she kicked the wall in frustration only to have her foot go though the wall and she lost her balance and fell though the "wall' into a secret chamber.

Chromia rubbed her head where she had bumped it when she had fell. She got up and looked around wondering why would there be a holographic wall in Autobot City and why wasn't she told about it? Chromia got her answer when she turned her head to the right. What she saw shocked her to her spark.

There in the middle of the room were three stasis pods and inside of them were three femme shaped forms.

_Decepticon ship later in the day_

When Hot Rod came online she felt very warm and also felt that there was someone or something laying next to her. She onlined her optics to find Ravage laying next to her in a sound recharge. She tried to sit up but a sharp sudden pain in her back prevented her from fully getting up. Hot Rod managed to propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. She saw that she was in Megatron's quarters. She moved as much as she could to see that there was a table right beside her with a few cubes of energon. Hot Rod was starving and reached for a cube and downed it in less than a second.

The femme tried to remember what happened to cause her to be in Megatron's quarters. All she could remember was a battle and her yelling for Brawn to look out and pushed him out of the way. She felt an excruciating pain in her back and blacked out.

Hot Rod figured that she had taken a blast in the back and Megatron brought her to his base to get repaired. She knew from hearing Ratchet talk that Hook was one of the best medics and like Ratchet would treat anyone weather they be Autobot ot Decepticon. The code of a medic always said that you were to treat anyone if they were injured.

The door opening caused Hot Rod to come out of her musing. Megatron had entered his room carrying something in his hands. He gave Hot Rod a smile when he saw that she was awake.

"Ah good to see that your awake. You had me worried when I saw your injury." The Decepticon warlord said. He saw Hot Rod make a move to get up and a saw a glimpse of pain come across her face. "Take it easy my dear Hook said that you shouldn't be moving around so much. Lie back down and relax."

Hot Rod shot Megatron a glare. To prove that she was fine she started to get up only to have another jolt of pain course though her body. Megatron was at her side in a instant and eased her back on to the berth.

"I did warn you not to move. Here drink this. Hook said that it will help ease the pain of your wounds." Megatron said handing Hot Rod a small green energon cube. It was a type of energon that was filled with sedatives that would relive some if not all of the pain of an injury.

Hot Rod took the cube and slowly drank the contents. As soon as she drank some of the energon she felt the pain in her back slowly dissipate. Once she had finished the cube she started to feel a little sleepy. Megatron gentloy helped her to lie back down and pulled the thermal blanket back over her body.

"You need more recharge so that your own systems can repair your back. I have posted Soundwave out side the door and Ravage will remain with you at all times. Rest assure that what happened last time will not happen again. Now get some recharge." Megatron gently told the brightly colored femme who nodded her head and offlined her optics. Throughout the entire conversation Ravage never woke up and when Hot Rod went back into a recharge the Catbot just snuggled closer to the Autobot femme.

Megatron looked down at the now sleeping femme. She was beautiful and strong. Just the type to create a new decepticon army. She would be treated with the utmost respect that a leader's mate deserved. Due to her respecting everyone n matter what faction they were made Hot Rod likeable. It was no surprise that Soundwave's cassettes like her as she saw them a fighters and not pests like most of the others did.

Megatron knew that Hot Rod would be lonely without other femmes to keep her company and soon she would have company. Soundwave had just reported something that was important involving the Autobot femmes.

_Next Chapter the Wooing begins and hell breaks lose in the City as old friends come back._

Thanks go to everyone that gave and still gives me ideas. I do use every idea given in some form or another. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS AND IDEAS ON HOW TO WOW A FEMME.

_**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_thanks. Peace out


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks goes to everyone that read and alerts and reviews this story. MissCHSparkles gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 35

Chromia just stood where she was at in shock. She was in a secret room that held a secret itself. The blue femme started to walk over to where the stasis pods were. She had to know if her suspicions were correct. As she got closer she saw could see the femme figures more clearly. The one in the first pod was greenish in color. The second pod held a femme that was red toned and the final one was white in color. Chromia stood in front of the pods and wiped off the window of the first one. When she saw just who was in the pod she rushed over to the other pods and wiped the windows off revealing the faces of the femmes inside. In a instant Chromia's hands went to her face in shock. All this time they had been inside the city.

The Blue colored femme let out a growl. How dare the others do this to her? How dare they keep this to her?" When Chromia found her way out of the hallways heads will roll. Just as Chromia was about to leave the room she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly hiding behind a computer console Chormia waited to see who was coming and what they were going to do.

Wheeljack and Ratchet walked into the room and headed straight for where Chromia was hiding. The two mechs pressed some buttons on the console causing the stasis pods to shift so that instead of laying upwards, they were laying on their sides. Wheeljack then walked over to the pods and ran a scanner over the pods as it he was looking for something..

"Negative on everything Ratchet. There is no reading of anything." The engineer said to his fellow Autobot.

"Frag I was hoping that there would be some sort of signs." The medic told his friend.

"I know Ratchet but I'm beginning to think that we lost them that day when Megatron Attacked their base." Wheeljack replied.

"I don't want to believe it but you may be right 'Jack but let's try one more time before we give up on them." Ratchet said as he traced his fingers over the stasis pod that held Moonracer. He missed his mate.

Chromia decided that it was time to make her self known and find out what the hell was going on.

Ratchet and Wheeljack both turned around when they saw Chromia with her blaster glaring at them. She looked like she was ready to kill them at any moment. It didn't take a rocket scientist know that they were in deep trouble.

"Now that I have your attention would you mine telling me what the slag is going on?" The blaster wielding femme snarled out.

Ratchet was the first to speak after a few moments. "Chromia there is something that we should have told you a long time ago" Ratchet then began to tell Chromia that when Ultra Magnus's team arrived to take care of the femmes they found out that they weren't offlined as everyone thought just in some form of suspended animation. The medic also told Chromia the when she was sent to Earth so were the femmes and they were hidden in the deepest part of the City. For the past few years they had been trying to revive them but somehow they couldn't. They had wanted to tell her but they were under orders not to reveal anything. Wheeljack and Ratchet could only pray to Primus that Chromia didn't blast them to the pit.

"Did you lugnuts ever think of removing them from the pods and try rebooting their systems manually?" Chromia said lowering her blaster. She was still fragged off at the fact that her teammates were alive. But she could remember Techa talking about a program that could make it seem like your systems were offline permanently and then would reboot a megacycle or two later. "Techa said something that your systems wouldn't reboot if something got in the way." Chromia told them. "I think that the Stasis Pods are interfering with the rebooting program or something like that."

Ratchet and WheelJack both looked at each other nodding. The two Autobots went over to the pods and pressed a button of the side causing the pods to open with a hiss. Steam poured out of the pods filling the room. The two mechs stood back and waited for what seemed like an eternity until soft moans came from the pods. Soon a set of hands came out of the pods, followed by a upper body and then the head was shown.

Ratchet and Wheeljack couldn't believe what they saw. The femmes were alive and all they had to do was break the seal on the pods. When the femmes moved their bodies out of the pods they looked a little lost at what was going on.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Moonracer asked when she spotted Ratchet who wasted no time in scooping up his mate and taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Ratchet released his mate who just looked at him in puzzlement.

"It a long story that I'm sure we have time to tell you." Chromia said as she walked up and hugged each of her friends. Once she was done hugging her fellow teammates, she began telling Moonracer. Firestar and Techa _everything_ that had happened even the part at what happened to Elita and the truth behind Hot Rod.

"Wait a cycle Roddy's a femme like us and she is a prisoner of the Decepticons?" FireStar asked. She like Hot Rod for his or should she now say loyalty and friendliness.

Chromia nodded.

"Then why the slag are we sitting here and not Rescuing her from Megatron's clutches?" Moonracer said upset the one of their own was a captive.

"Because she may not want to be rescured as most of the Autobots have been treating her like a Decepticon. With the exception of her family, the twins, and the senior staff nobody trusts Hot Rod. She was injured while knocking Brawn out of the way and Megatron took her to his base. According to Hot Rod when she was Kidnapped the first time by Megatron she was treated with the utmost respect. Megatron wants her because she is unbonded and could have a sparkling with anyone she wants to. Ultra Magnus feared that this would happen and order Hot Rod to take a mate or she would be sent back to Cybertron. From what I heard Hot Rod was pissed and threw a few things in the office. The point is would we be rescuing Hot Rod or forcing her into a world of hate." Chromia said to the other femmes.

"I say that we rescue her and once we do, we show those aftheads that NO ONE messes with a femme. Hot Rod will have us to help her." Techa said. She was only a few years older then Hot Rod but had grown to like Hot Rod.

"I say we storm the Decepticon base and get Hot Rod out." Firestar said.

"One Problem with that idea Star their base is underwater at the moment." Wheeljack said.

"Don't worry Prime's working on a plan to get Hot Rod out of the hands of the Decepticons." Ratchet told the femmes. "But for now let's get you to Prime so he can talk to you."

The group left the room unaware of that they were being spied on.

_Next chapter The wooing begins hopefully._

Thanks go to everyone that gave and still gives me ideas. I do use every idea given in some form or another. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter.

ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMIING CHAPTER PLEASE.

_**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_thanks. Peace out


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks goes to everyone that read and alerts and reviews this story. MissCHSparkles gets credit for the wonderful ideas used in this chapter._ _Storyteller 36__ ,__Shizuka Taiyou__ also get credit for sparking ideas in this chapter._

Chapter 36

It had been two days since the femmes had been reactivated and Optimus was overjoyed to find out that the femmes were online. But at the same time he was sad that his beloved Elita was killed. Everything was not going well at the base as several mechs found themselves needing to visit Ratchet when the femmes found out how they had treated Hot Rod.

Ratchet surveyed the Injured mechs. They included Brawn, Tracks, Smokescreen, Cliffjumper and Powerglide who was the least injured of the group. Moonracer and Firestar had attacked them once they found out that they where the worst of the ones that didn't trust Hot Rod and treated her like a Decepticon. Ratchet knew that femmes took care of their own and were very protective other femmes especially Younglings which to Moonracer, Chromia and Firestar Hot Rod was.

Ratchet got to work on the injured mechs who were complaining about how the femmes treated them and their paint jobs (Tracks).

"Well this what you get for treating a fellow femme like she was a virus. Hot Rod has done nothing to warrant the verbal and mental abuse that you gave her over the past few weeks since she reveal her true gender. Not once has she ever asked Prime or her family to step in. If she could stand that much abuse than she is an Autobot." Ratchet told the group as he non to gently fixed Tracks's arm that Moonracer had yanked out of it socket when she threw him across the room. He smirked at the yelp he got from Tracks. Most would think that he was violating his oath of first do no harm but he knew that pain sometimes came with repairing a bot which made Ratchet slightly happy. It served them right that they should have some pain for all the pain that they put Hot Rod though.

Meanwhile Chromia was heading to entrance of Autobot City so that she could go for a drive. When she reached the entrance she transformed and headed out to a place where she could think. It took her a good ten minutes to get to a small quiet spot where no one could find her. Once she transformed she sat down on a rock and started to cry.

Everything seemed to have ganged up on her lately. First she was at the time the only survior of the femmes. Then she was transferred to Earth. Now just recently Hot Rod revealed that she was a femme. Chromia had grown attached to Hot Rod long before the brightly colored femme revealed herself. Chromia took upon herself to teach the young hot head how to be a proper femme when the time was needed. She was disgusted as to how her fellow Autobots had treated a fellow teammate. It was because of them that Hot Rod was botnapped _twice _and the second time was when Hot Rod was protecting one of the mechs that didn't trust her.

She was overjoyed to find out that her friends were alive and well but upset that she had been lied to all these years. She sensed that something was behind her and in a instant pulled out her blaster as she spun around to see Moonracer. The jade colored femme held up her hands surrender. Moonracer knew the Chromia was the second best femme sharpshooter and hardly ever missed a shot.

Chromia realizing who it was sheathed her weapon back into her sub space pocket. She motioned for Moonracer to take a seat beside her as she wiped the energon tears from her optics. Moonracer put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What's the matter Mia?" Moonracer asked knowing she had a feeling what was wrong.

"I don't know? With everything that's been happening I guess I just needed a break." Chromia told her friend. "I guess thinking that I was the only survivor because I was one a mission made me upset. I almost offlined myself when I came back to the base to find you guess offline and Elita with a hole in her spark chamber. If it wasn't for Kup and his wards I would have offlined. Now to find out that you guess were alive all this time I'm mad at the point that I was never told about the program that would put you into a stasis like offlineing."

"Oh Mia it wasn't that we didn't want to tell you it was because Techa had only made the program the day before and the next day Megatron attacked. Elita was offlined when one of the computer consoles blew up next to her. We had less than a cycle to implant the program and prayed that it worked. It worked so well that even out own faction thought that we were offline." Moonracer told her friend. "Think about it Mia if you had been with us you wouldn't be around to teach Arcee and Hot Rod how to a femme nor would be their for them when they wanted to bond. Also we would still be in those damn pods offline. I read an old Earth saying that things happen for a reason and I think that's true." Moonracer said hugging her friend.

Chromia let the words sink in for a few moments. Moonracer was right about things happening for a reason. Hot Rod would have no one to turn to when she revealed who she was. Both the younglings looked up to her as a role model and Hot Rod had told her once that she looked at Chromia as a mother figure.

"Your right Moony."

"Of course I am fearless leader. Come on let's get back to the city." Moonracer said getting up and offering a hand to Chromia who took it.

"_I'm afraid that will be impossible."_ A monotone voice said from behind them.

The two femmes turned to see Soundwave with Rumble and Frenzy. All three were pointing their weapons at them. Before they could blink Soundwave moved forward and grabbed Moonracer pinning her arms behind her back. Chromia was pushed aside allowing Rumble and Frenzy to subdue her for a moment but she pushed them off and drew her weapon and aimed it at Soundwave who used Moonracer as a shield.

"Let her go Soundwave." Chromia growled out keeping her blaster pointed at the cassette deck. She couldn't fire at him with out hitting Moonracer.

"_Surrender Femme and no harm will come to you both." _The tape deck said.

Seeing the she had no choice as Moonrace would get hurt if she didn't. Of all the Decepticons Soundwave always keep his word. Chromia threw her blaster down and held her hands up. She sent out a quick message and prayed that it got through.

Soundwave signled for Chromia to get down on her knees and allow Rumble to insert a needle in to her neck. Chromia recognized it as the same type of needle that was found when Hot Rod was Captured the first time. The blue femme felt a slight sting before every thing went black. Next Moonracer was knocked out.

Soundwave called for Thundercracker who was flying by to come give him a hand with the femmes. Lord Megatron wanted to femmes for some reason and the tape deck had a feeling the it involed Hot Rod. The young femme was feeling lonely and everybot knew that femmes need the comfort of other femmes especially when they were recovering from a serious injury.

Thundercracker landed and picked up Chromia in his arms and flew off with her. Soundwave followed on foot with Moonracer in his arms.

_What awaits the femmes in the Nemesis. Find out in the next chapter. _

Thanks go to everyone that gave and still gives me ideas. I do use every idea given in some form or another. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter.

IF YOU AN IDEA THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE PLEASE TELL ME AND IF YOU COULD PUT SOME OF IT IN DIOLAUGE AS THAT HELPS WITH THE IDEAS

ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMIING CHAPTER PLEASE.

_**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_thanks. Peace out


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites this story. __Ayami1__ and __MissCHSparkles__ get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 37

_Nemesis the day before Chromia's and Moonracer's capture._

Hot Rod let out a yelp as the hot water came in contact with her back injuries. It had been a day since she was injured and she was healing faster than most femmes usually did. She wanted to get out of Megatron's quarters but she wasn't allowed until her back healed a little bit more. The back injury made almost impossible to wash and bath herself without any pain surging though her systems.

"_If you need me to stop just tell me and I will." _The monotone voice of Soundwave said from behind her. The tape deck had been assigned to help her bath. Hot Rod at first had protested at that idea claiming that he was a mech and would grope her. Megatron has assured her that Soundwave was an honorable mech and would not do anything to her unless she said so. So far Soundwave had just washed her back and helped her get a few cleaning supplies.

Hot Rod was a little embarrassed that a grown mech was helping her wash. Sure Kup had bathed her. Springer and Arcee together when they were sparklings but that was before they grew up and found out about certain parts of their genders and found out that it wasn't proper for a naked mech to bath with two naked femmes. Still they hadn't thought that anything was wrong with using the wash racks together. Hot Rod and her brother and sister found out the it was a great way to save on hot water and Springer always keep his codpiece on until she and Arcee were done bathing and had left.

"One would think that you had practice doing this." Hot Rod said blushing as Soundwave continued to gently wash her back with expert care. She could only guess that he had done this with his creations many times when they need a wash and were injured

"_Had much Practice with creations. Sometimes they get very messy." _Soundwave replied as he continued to wash Hot Rod's back.

A few minutes later Hot Rod was clean, dried and was lying on her stomach allowing the tape deck to apply a type of medical sealant on the wounds on her back. Hook had said that for a few days she would have it apply to prevent dust from getting into the wounds. The sealant stung a little but that meant that the wounds were healing. Hot Rod was amazed at how gentle Megatron's third in command could be. But then again Soundwave was in what humans would call a father.

"_I will leave you to rest as ordered by Lord Megatron." _Soundwave said as he finished applying the sealant.

Hot Rod turned her head as she heard Soundwave open his chassis releasing Ravage who as soon as he transformed walked over to the berth and jumped up and curled up beside her and fell asleep.

Hot Rod reached out a hand and gently petted the grey cassettecon on the head before allowing her self to fall in the recharge.

The catcon had grown very much attached to the Autobot. Ravage like it when Hot Rod would scratched behind his ears or rub his stomach. The only ones that ever did that was Soundwave and the twins. None of the other Decepticons would do that.

Meanwhile in the Command Bridge Megatron was smiling at the footage that Laserbeak had just brought back. It turns out that the femmes weren't offlined at he had thought. It seemed that the newest member of Elita-1's team was a master at programs. The latest of her programs allowed the femmes to be put into a state of suspended animation and gave the appearance of being offline.

"This is wonderful news. If I can capture the femmes and bring them to the base the Autobots will not dare launch an attack on us." Megatron said to himself unaware that Starscream had entered the room.

"An Wonderful idea Lord Megatron. Once we have the femme as our Prisoners we can pay them back for the defeats that we had suffered." The seeker said with a sly grin on his face. You didn't have to be a genius to know what he meant by paying back the femmes.

Megatron Turned around and walked up to his 2IC. Once the Decepticon leader was in range of the seeker he backhanded him sending the red and blue seeker across the room.

"If I catch you anywhere near our femme guest you will lose you head. I told you once Starscream I do NOT tolerate rape on any femme be they Autobot, Neutral or Decepticon. My advice it that you keep you interface to your self and if you can't do that go see Hook and have it deactivate for the time the femmes are here. For if I find out that you or any of the Decepticons have so much as looked at the femmes with less than honorable intentions I will kill you my self. After what you did last I will not be so forgiving. Do I make myself Clear Starscream?" Megatron Hollered as a hand reached out and grabbed Starscream by the neck.

Starscream nodded his head up and down in a very fast motion. Megatron could snap his neck in a instant if he wanted to. "As you wish Lord Megatron. I will stay away from the femmes." Starscream said as he quivered.

"Better yet I'm sending you and all the seekers to Hook so that he can deactivate your interfacing system for something tells me that you seekers will let your that get in the way of what I've just told you." Megatron snarled as he dropped the seeker on the ground so hard the a dent was left in the floor.

Starscream scamper out the door as fast as he could. He sent a message to his fellow Seekers telling them to head to the med bay so that they could get their interfacing systems disabled for the time being. It was not a good idea to disobey Megatron.

Megatron headed towards his room knowing that was where he would find his loyal 3rd in command. Soundwave was the perfect bodyguard for his guest as many of his creations like Hot Rod and she was nice to them. Soundwave like that she treated him with Respect. Megatron reached his quarters and found Soundwave standing guard with the twins.

"_What do you require of me Lord Megatron?" _The tape deck asked his leader. Soundwave had served Megatron long enough to know when the warlord needed something done with out being asked.

"I need for you to take a trip to the Autobot base and keep an optic on the femmes. If one or two of them leave the base follow them and when their alone I want you to capture and bring them back unharmed. Hot Rod can heal better from her injuries with a few femmes around and they can protect her as well." Megatron said.

Soundwave Nodded and ordered Rumble and Frenzy into his chassis and headed to the base entrance.

Once Soundwave was gone Megatron entered his quarters. The first thing he saw was Hot Rod sleeping on the berth with Ravage curled up next to her. Very quietly Megatron walked over to Hot Rod and gently slid his fingers down the side of the femme's face earning a slight sigh.

_Chromia and Moonracer are brought to the Decepticon base and find a surprise waiting for them about Hot Rod._

Thanks go to everyone that gave and still gives me ideas. I do use every idea given in some form or another. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS

_**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_thanks. Peace out


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. Wackylazy, Storyteller 36, MissCHsparkles__, Ayami1 and DreamStaryweaver all get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 38

Megatron watched as Hot Rod took off her back armor so that Hook could check her injuries out and see how she was healing. He turned his head when she started taking off her breast plate. He may be a mech but he was respectful of a femme. He would admit that the femme was very beautiful not just in her body but her personally.

"Megatron you may want to listen in on what I'm going to say." Hook told his leader.

Megatron turned his head back to the berth to see that Hot Rod was laying on the berth covered by a surgical tarp that had a slit in the back allowing her to keep her modesty while Hook could access her back to see how well she was healing.

Hook grabbed what looked like a scalpel and a light and gently began cutting away some of the dried energon from the wires. Not once did Hot Rod ever show any pain when the medic hit a particularly touch spot where Hook in order to remove the scabs had to actually cut into Hot Rod's body.

"I must say Hot Rod that you have to be one of the toughest femmes that I've ever seen as I've known mechs to scream their vocal processors out but yet you don't." Megatron said to Hot Rod as he sat down in a chair a few feet from the med berth.

"I've learned that from a early age that in order to get any respect from your fellow comrades you don't show pain no matter how painful the injury is." Hot Rod said as she felt the scalpel scrap a delicate wire.

"If you this strong in a fight as you are when you are injured I would love to see you in a sparring match with me to how strong you are once you are healed enough." Megatron said. He knew that Hot Rod valued being treated like a warrior and not like a femme. By treating her with respect and honor Hot Rod would start to trust the Decepticons mainly him more then her own faction. He could also plant the seed of doubt into her processor by saying that if the Autobots cared about her they would have come and rescued her by now. But for now he was more concerned with Hot Rod's recovery.

Megatron would have stay but his internal comm rang saying that Soundwave was returning with two of the Autobot femmes and as ordered were unharmed. They were being taken to the brig until further orders.

"I do wish that I could stay my dear but I have something that I need to take care of. Hook will make sure that you get back to my quarters. Please get some recharge and I will see you tonight." Megatron said and exited the room. Soon Hot Rod would have the company of fellow femmes and not that she wasn't healing at an alarming fast rate but it was proven that femmes healed better when they were around other of their own genders. Also Hot Rod wouldn't be alone and would have extra protection from certain mechs.

Meanwhile in the brig

Moonracer and Chromia were not happy. They had been captured and brought to the Decepticon's base and thrown into a cell. They had been told that they would not be harmed if they did what they were told. Apart from being a little dirty from the dust they were unharmed.

"I'm sorry Mia. It's all my fault that we got captured." Moonracer told her teammate as she sat down by one of the walls.

"It's not your fault Moony. It's mine. I shouldn't have ran off on my own." The blue femme replied. "Think of it this way we can find Hot Rod and show her that there are still some Autobots that care for her."

Moonracer gave a smile. From the first time she had met Hot Rod she had fallen love with the young sparkling who was smarter than most at her age. Hot Rod was able to read long before Arcee and Springer could. Even as a youngling Hot Rod was a little impulsive but never put her friends in danger.

Moonracer brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards them. The jade colored femme looked to the cell doors to see Blast-off and Swindle holding a pair of stasis cuffs. They slid the cuff in to the cell and told her and Chromia to put them on.

The two femmes gave a grumble but knew if they wanted to see Hot Rod they would have to do what the Cons' said. They helped each other put the stasis cuff on their wrists and waited for them to activate. They heard the slight clicking sound coming from the cuffs signaling to the femmes that they were activated.

"Once I dropped the bars you are to stay where you are until we come for you. Make no sudden moves or we will shoot you. Do you understand?" Swindle told them as he pressed a few buttons on the side of the cell causing the energy bars to disappear.

Chromia and Moonracer stayed where they were and waited. Chromia had to bite her glossa to keep from saying something that would get them in trouble. Swindle came a grabbed Moonracer while Blast-Off grabbed Chromia. The grip that the two Combaticons had on them wasn't crush your armor tight but was tight that they couldn't get free.

After walking for a few minutes the small group came to the command room and the group entered the room. The room was spacious and clean and you could see a throne in the middle of the room. Sitting on the throne was Megatron who was looking at them.

Chromia was searching around the room trying to find Hot Rod but she wasn't anywhere to be found. She swore that if Megatron had done anything to Hot Rod she would make the grey mech's life miserable.

Chromia and Moonracer were made to stand in front of Megatron who just looked them over. He was pleased that they had suffered no injuries from being captured. Megatron focused his gaze on Moonracer.

"Moonracer, I was so pleased to hear of your continuing existence as well as the other femmes." Megatron told the jade colored femme who just glared at him.

"Believe me the feeling is not mutual." Moonracer snarled out. If it wasn't for the cuff she would blast Megatron.

Chromia wasted no time in getting the point that she wanted to make. "Where's Hot Rod? If I find any of you or any of your Mechs have hurt that sweet Femme, I will tear off your cannon and shove it up your aft" Chromia yelled out. She was scared for Hot Rod's safety as she was in a base full of Seekers and seekers were known to have high interfacing drives.

Megatron let out a chuckle at what Chromia said. The blue femme was said to be protective of younglings and like most femmes would die for them "My dear Chromia you have nothing to fear as I have not laid a finger in harm on Hot Rod. Neither have any of my men as I have assigned several of them to be her bodyguards." Megatron caught the look in both femme's optics. "Rest assured Hot Rod had earned their respect for the way she handled her guards when she was first here. Let me tell you this. I may be a Decepticon and evil to you Autobots but I will not rape a femme nor do I approve of rape from any of my men. If I didn't need that idiot 2nd in command of mine I would have blasted him to the pit. I did however made sure that he got the idea of what happens when you try and rape a guest. That's what you are right now my guests." Megatron told the Autobots

"You have a funny way of showing it." Chromia spat out holding up her cuffs to prove her point.

"The stasis cuff are only on you so that you didn't hurt the ones that came to retrieve you from your cell. If you promise not to act up I will remove them." The decepticon leader told Chromia and Moonracer.

The two femmes did really have much of a choice. At least with their hands free they could somewhat defend themselves if one of the Cons tried to grab them. They signaled that they would do what Megatron wanted and he pressed a button causing the Cuffs to deactivate and fall off.

"Now that's taken care of you will follow me and I will take you to Hot Rod who is resting in my Quarters and before you say anything I and Soundwave are the only ones that have the passcodes so that no one can get into my room with out them." Megatron told Chromia and Moonracer as the walked though the halls of the underwater ship.

"Why do you need us if your taking such good care of Hot Rod?" Chromia asked making sure Moonracer was near her.

"She is healing at a very good rate but I heard the when a femme is with other femmes they tend to get better quicker. Also I don't want Hot Rod to only had Soundwave and his Cassettes and the Combaticons as the only ones to talk to. She needs femme companionship and I wasn't about to kidnapped her sister and bring her here with my men. You two are fully grown and have mates so my men won't bother you. You are also expert fighters and along with helping Hot Rod heal you can help her tone her battle skills. I will tell you again I will not hurt any of you and you will have guards with you when you leave your quarters." Megatron said to the femmes. Within a few moments the small group reached his Quarters. "I will ask you to be very quite as Hook had been giving her some sedatives help with the pain and allow her get some recharge. You will remain here until I have the adjoined room had been prepared for you. Onslaught and his team will be your guards for your stay. They have no interst in harming you as they came for the old time of Cybertron where you respected a femme no matter the faction." Megatron said and pressed the code to open the door to his room and allow the femmes in.

Chromia and Moonracer were ushered in and the first thing they saw was Hot Rod laying on the berth on her tank in a sound Recharge with Ravage curled up beside her. There were two other berth beside her.

"I would think that you both would like some recharge. I will be in the other part of the room so I will not disturb you while you recharge. With that I bid you a good night." The warlord said walked off into one of the other rooms leaving the three femmes alone for the time being.

Chromia and Moonracer bot decide that they should get some recharge so that they can find a way to get Hot Rod out the base. The two femmes climbed up on the berths and with in moments were in a sound recharge.

_Next chapter takes place in the Autobot city just after Chromia sends out a message that they are being kidnapped._

Thanks go to everyone that gave and still gives me ideas. I do use every idea given in some form or another. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter.

IF YOU AN IDEA THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE PLEASE TELL ME AND IF YOU COULD PUT SOME OF IT IN DIOLAUGE AS THAT HELPS WITH THE IDEAS

ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMIING CHAPTER PLEASE.

_**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_thanks. Peace out


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. Storyteller 36, MissCHsparkles, Ayami1 and DreamStaryweaver all get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 39

_AUTOBOT BASE DAY OF CHROMIA AND MOONRACER'S KIDNAPPING_

The Autobot base was in a frenzy. Blaster had just received a message from Chromia saying that they were being kidnapped by Soundwave. By the time that Blaster had contacted Optimus it was to late to launch a rescue attempt as the femmes were to far out to get to in time. Optimus ordered an emergency meeting on the bridge.

Ironhide had to be restrained from heading out to the base guns ablazing. Out of ma way Prime, ah'm gonna beat those no good Cons if ah've found they've hurt her." Ironhide yelled as he tried to get past his leader but had no luck.

Ratchet also had to be restrained. He just got his mate back and he wasn't going to lose her again. ""Frag it, I'm not losing my mate again to those Cons. I'm going to turn them into Spare parts, I'm going to castrate the lot of them, I'm, I'm..." Ratchet was so mad that he started to stuttered which was something that he really ever did.

"I say that we storm the Decepticon base and get them back!" Powerglide yelled.

Sunstreaker had to say something as the yellow Lambo had a feeling that the flyer wasn't talking about Hot Rod.

"Is Hot Rod included with 'them'?" Sunstreaker sneered at the flyer knowing that Powerglide was one of the mechs that caused Hot Rod to blow up in the firing range before she was captured a few days ago. "Cause you know Chromia and Moonracer aren't that only femmes that need to be rescued or did you forget that. But then again what would you care if anything happened to Hot Rod seeing as to how some of you have been treating her."

Powerglide had the decency to look ashamed. He had totally forgotten that Hot Rod was a prisoner of the Cons'. It was true that he had been treating Hot Rod like she was a virus or something. But not even Hot Rod deserved to be held captured by the Decepticons.

"ENOUGH." Optimus yelled getting everyone's attention. "Now that I have everyone's attention we will discuss a way to rescue the femmes and I mean all three of them." Optimus said his optics narrowing at certain mechs that weren't to found of Hot Rod at the moment.

_Decepticon ship Present time._

Hot Rod came out of recharge but keep her optic offlined when she felt soft touches on her back where her injuries were. These touches were familiar to her. They felt like the ones that Elita used to do to her when she was still a sparkling and had an upset tank or was sick. She missed Elita very much. The pink femme had known that she was a femme and keep the secret from her team. Elita had been like a mother to Hot Rod. It hurt her deeply to find out that the femme commander had been killed.

"Oh Primus these wounds are horrible." A voice that sounded very much like Chromia's spoke.

"I know. Just think of all the damage that could have happened if Megatron hadn't gotten her to Hook in time." Moonracer's voice could also be heard. "Don't give me that look Mia what I meant was that Hook is a good as Ratchet when it comes to making repairs."

"I know what you meant Moony. It just I don't like the idea of Hot Rod being here with the Cons'."

Hot Rod took that moment to online her optics and talk to the two femmes. She was shock to find out that Moonracer was alive but explanations would have to wait. "Why would you have to worry about me being her when I'm being treated better by the Decepticons than my own faction?" Hot Rod said wincing as he sat up. Hook told her to take it easy as even though she was healing good some of her injuries were still tender.

"Hot Rod you're awake!" Moonracer yelled and went and hugged that youngling making sure to be gentle with her.

"Been awake since you started touching me. They reminded me of Elita when she used to do that when I was sick or hurt." The red and orange femme said sheepishly.

"What do you mean that the Cons' are treating you better then the Autobots? You know the reason that Megatron wants you." Chromia said as she got Hot Rod a cube of energon.

"Come on Chromia open your optics. Other that the command staff, the twins, my family, you and the Protectobots no body wants to even be near or talk to me. Whenever I try and start a conversation with some one they tell me that they don't talk to liars and walk away from me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts to have you own faction treat you like you don't exist?" Hot Rod said trying to keep the energon tears from coming. It hurt every time she had to talk about the fact that no one wants anything to do with her. "I know what Megatron wants me for I'm not as stupid as some may think. But Megatron has been treating me so much better than the Autobots."

"Oh Roddi you don't know that Firestar, Techa and I did to the mechs that were treating you like slag do you?" Moonracer asked. The look on Hot Rod face gave Moonracer the answer. "We beat them within an inch of their lives for what they did to you. They had no right to treat you that way."

"Sweetspark I'm not going to even begin to say that I understand what you're going though. But I do know what if feels like to be lied to. I only just found out that the other femmes were alive and held in stasis pods. In a way the Autobots treated me just like you by not telling me that my team was alive." Chromia told Hot Rod as she petted Ravage who had woken up and wanted attention from somebody.

"Sure you know what's it like to have your fellow teammates ignore you and wish that you were dead or how about being forced to chose a mate for be sent back to Cybertron. That was what Ultra Magnus told me to do. So if all you have to bitch about is being lied to about the femmes being in stasis than you have nothing on me. I've been treated like scrap metal by the Autobots since day one of revealing myself as a femme. So what if all Megatron wants me is to be his mate and breed an army so what at least he treats me like a warrior which is something that the Autobots fail to do. I'm better off with the Cons' than I am with the Autobots." Hot Rod screamed at the top of her lungs.

**SMACK**

Hot Rod brought her hand to the side of her where Chromia had smacked her. Never in her life had Chromia ever smacked her not even when she had given the blue colored femme a hard time when she was younger and had called Chromia a bad name.

"Now you listen here youngling. There are some things that you have to work for in your life and if you have to earn the respect of your fellow teammates than so be it. But knock it off with the pity party and grow up." Chromia yelled to the red and orange femme. "Not everyone at the base hates you and those that do you just have to prove to them that you are better then what they say." Chromia continued on. "I'm sorry that I smacked you but I had to in order to get you to get out of your pity party."

Hot Rod looked at the femme she consider her mother and knew that she was right. She had been having a pity party and that was why no one wanted to be around her any more. She knew that once she and the others got out she would show the other Autobots just who she was.

"Your right Chromia I pitied myself and needed a wake up call." Hot Rod told her mother figure. "Once we get out of here I'll show the Autobots just who this femme Hot Rod is."

"That's my girl." Moonracer piped in and gave Hot Rod a half hug. "Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get out of here.

"That won't be necessary." Megatron told them as he came into the room. He ignored Chromia's glare and Moonracer's stance as both femmes stood in front of Hot Rod.

"If you think we're going to stay your prisoners you have another thing coming." Chromia growled out. She didn't know what she would do but she sure as hell wasn't going to remain a prisoner of the Decepticons.

"No one said that you would be my Prisoners. As soon as Hot Rod is able to travel I will release all three of you. I told you that I only captured you so that you could help with Hot Rod and her healing as I have heard that when a femme is gravely injured they heal better when surround by other femmes." Megatron told the three femmes who didn't move. Even though he had a better chance of wooing Hot Rod when she was on his ship but the warlord knew that the Autobots would keep rescuing her. Another point is that she would be safer at her own base as the Combaticons could only watch her some of the time. To prove to you that he was telling the truth Megatron put his arms over his chest and bent down on one knee and bowed his head. This was one of the most respect forms of showing that the other was telling the truth. Both factions honored this gesture.

"Very well Megatron as acting Commander of the Femme which Hot Rod and Moonracer fall under I will see that you honor that gesture. We will be allowed to leave once Hot Rod is cleared to leave. I must also ask that you allow us to contact the Autobots to let them know that we are all right." Chromia said standing straight. She would not back down from Megatron.

"Very well as soon as we get commuitons I will have you send a message to Prime." Megatron said and started to leave the room. "By the way your room has been prepared. You may move in at anytime." With that Megatron left the room.

"Well at least we're not prisoners." Moonracer said avoiding getting cuffed by Chromia.

_So Megatron will release the femmes when Hot Rod is better but what trouble could the femmes get into if the Nemesis. Find out in the upcoming chapers_

MissCHsparkles did the lines for Ratchet and Ironhide and I can't do accents at all. Please give her credit for that. And to all the others that gave me ideas.

I NEED IDEAS AS TO WHAT COULD THE AUTOBOTS THINK WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT THE FEMMES ARE SAFE AND FREE TO LEAVE WHEN THEY WANT.

ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE THE FEMMES COULD GET INTO WITH THE DECEPTICONS.

IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TRY AND PUT THEM INTO DIOLAUGE AS THAT HELPS ME WRITE THE CHAPTERS

_I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS PEACE OUT _


	40. Chapter 40

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. Wackylazy, Storyteller 36, thepheonixqueen, MissCHsparkles, Ayami1 Shizuka Taiyou and DreamStaryweaver all get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 40

Megatron walked with Chromia and Moonracer to the communication room so that they could contact the Autobots and tell Optimus that the femmes were safe. Hot Rod was left in the care of Soundwave while she recharged. Along the way the three were dicussing what would their mates say to Megatron or what the Autobots would be planning in attempts to rescue them.

"Knowing my mate he probably stormed out of the base cannons ablazing. It would have taken the entire Autobot army to stop him." Chromia said smiling at the thought of Ironhide blasting his way out of the base.

"I know what you mean Mia. Ratchet is probably threatening to dismantle each and every Decepticons that dares to even look at me." Moonracer said smirking. She loved it when Ratchet got all angry and threw wrenches. It made for a great way to destress at night.

"Please remember to inform than that you are safe and unharmed as I do not want them storming my base and upsetting Hot Rod." Megatron told the blue and jade femmes. What he said was true the femmes would be safe as long as they didn't cause any trouble and stayed with their bodyguards though the Decepticon leader had a funny feeling that Chromia was going to have a problem with a certain 2nd in command of his. The current femme commander had expressed quite loudly that she was going to have a 'talk' with Starscream on the ways to treat a femme. Hook had over heard and said that he would have the med bay ready for Starscream. The Constructicon knew the fierce temper of the blue femme and also knew never to mess with her.

"We will as soon as you contact them and tell why you kidnapped us." Chromia said making sure that Moonracer was close to her. They may be safe while they were in the care of Megatron but the new leader of the femmes wasn't taking any chances.

"Rest assured that I will tell them. Now we are here. If you would please." Megatron told the femmes as they reached the communication room and motioned for them to enter the room.

Once the femmes were inside the room they heard the door shut and saw Megatron walk over to one of the computer screens and press a few buttons. Chromia and Moonracer walked behind Megatron just out of sight of the screen. They wanted to hear what their mates were going to say once the got the message from Megatron. They would not be disappointed. A few minutes after they enter the room the screen came to life with the faces of the many of the Autobots.

"Greetings Prime." Megatron said being polite to his worst enemy. He could tell that Optimus was going to say something but was pu"shed aside by a blur of red.

"Ya no good slagging, cowardly bunches of fraggers, what have you done with Chromia? If you hurt her I swear I'll end you to the pits." Ironhide yelled and before he could say anything was pushed out of the way by something red and white.

"What have you done with my mate, you glorified pieces of scrap? I swear ifshe's hurt, I'll tear you a new aft hole." Ratchet yelled getting satisfaction out of the look on Megatron's face.

Several other Autobots were yelling in the back ground. All saying what they would do if Chromia or Moonracer was hurt but heard no one voicing their concern for Hot Rod.

Megatron managed to control his anger which was something that he wasn't known for. Did any of the Autobots not on the command staff or family care about Hot Rod? If no one didn't he _would _make sure that Hot Rod was treated as the human saying went 'like a princess' or something along the line.

"If you would shut your vocal processors I will tell you about your femmes." Megatron yelled causing the Autobots to stop yelling and pay attention to him. "I can Assure you that Chromia and Moonracer are safe and no harm had come to them. And if you want to know Hot Rod is recovering very nicely not that most of you care." The warlord said watching as a pink and white femme came into view.

"You expect us to believe a bunch of raping, interface mad, sniveling Decepticreeps?" The femme angerly said. Arcee was one of the few that was concerned for her sister and was like Ironhide and Ratchet ready to storm the Decepticon base.

"Watch your language young lady." Chromia said as she and Moonracer came out from behind Megatron. If there was one thing that Chromia could not stand it was younglings swearing when they didn't need to be swearing.

"Chromia you're alright." Ironhide yelled as he saw his mate and gently pushed Arcee out of the way. "Did they hurt you? Did they force you to do anything? Is Hot Rod ok?" Ironhide ranted on.

"Hide SHUT UP." Chromia yelled so loud that Megatron had to cover his audio receptors "First thing all three of us are fine. Megatron has made sure that we are treated with decency. No we haven't been forced to do anything we don't want to do though I'm thinking about having a talk with a certain Seeker about how to treat a femme." The blue femme said with a evil smile. Megatron could have sworn that Chromia had fangs when she said that she was going have a 'talk' with Starscream

Moonracer show Ratchet that she was alright by using a hand signal that she and Ratchet had come up with when they first started dated. Ratchet signaled back that he understood what she was saying.

"As you can see Prime the femmes are safe and will stay unharmed. I only had them captured temporally and brought here so they could help Hot Rod heal. Not that you Autobots care about her well being." Megatron told the Autobots. He was trying to show that Autobots that Hot Rod was better off with the Decepticons.

Optimus stared at Megatron not believing a word the Decepticon leader. Was Megatron really telling the truth? Could Optimus leave the femmes in his care? He may not have a choice as the Autobots hadn't come up with a idea that would rescue the femmes without them being injured or killed. His sparked ached at the thought of Hot Rod being held captive by the Decepticons.

"Optimus we will be alright I promise. Megatron did the Cybertronian gesture of Honesty. Once Hot Rod is well enough to travel Megatron will release us. If it makes you feel better we'll contact you every day on how were doing. Optimus I swear to you as the current leader of the femmes that I will take care of Hot Rod and Moonracer." Chromia told her fellow leader.

Optimus looked at Chromia and now knew what Elita had chosen the blue femme as her 2nd in command. She was just like Elita and he knew that she would take care of the femmes under her command.

"Very well Chromia I will allow you for the time being to stay with the Decepticons and I expect you to contact me every day at this time and give me updates on how you are doing and give me updates of Hot Rod's condition." Optimus replied to Chromia who nodded her head.

"I hate to cut this short Prime but we are going to lose you because of the storm and I don't want you thinking that we cut you off on purpose. I will make sure that the femmes are taken care of and kept safe. If your worried about the Seekers don't worry I made sure that their interface systems are disabled there for they will not have any trouble with the femmes. I do not believe in rape nor do I tolerate it." Megatron told Optimus as the screen started to fade in an out. "They will be safe I assure you." Megatron said as the screen went blank.

_Next chapter Chromia and Moonracer have a talk with the Decepticons and Vortex finds out that he may have known Hot Rod's mother._

MissCHsparkles did the lines for Ratchet, Arcee and Ironhide and I can't do accents at all. Please give her credit for that. And to all the others that gave me ideas.

I NEED IDEAS AS TO WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO THE FEMMES ON THE DECEPTICON SHIP.

IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TRY AND PUT THEM INTO DIOLAUGE AS THAT HELPS ME WRITE THE CHAPTERS

_I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS PEACE OUT _

I'm getting a little tired of not getting reviews from people who read this story. ALL i ask for is 2 lousy reviews and some people can't even do that. i know that some of my readers are in college and can't always get to a comuper and that is fine. you don't have to leave ideas as that is not nessecry but PLEASE leave something along the lines of 'good job or nice chapter.' anybody can leave a review as i don't have the thing that you have a account to leave a message. so if you want this story to contuinue than LEAVE a review or i will delete this story as no one seems to appreciate it. if i don't see reviews soon the story will be deleted. thank you


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks __goes to everyone that read and alerts and reviews this story. Storyteller 36, shizuka taiyou and TFSTARFIRE and get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

_Chapter 41_

It had been a few days since Chromia and Moonracer had become guests of the Decepticons and they had already caused some trouble but had also earned the respect of some of the Decepticons.

Moonracer earned Hook's respect when she had tried to help Hook with Brawl and Onslaught as they both had injured themselves in the training room. The jade colored femme had entered the med bay to get some more healing salve for Hot Rod's back and when she saw the two Combaticons laying of the med berths tried to tell the Constructicon medic just how to treat Brawl's broken servos and Onslaught's broken foot. It wasn't that Hook didn't appreciate the help as he loved having someone else that knew a little bit about being a medic. But there was only so much that the medic could take before he lost his temper.

"Look Moonracer I really am glad that you want to help but please remember that this is my med bay and my rules." Hook told the femme who was repairing Onslaught's foot with the preciseness of a medic that had seen all types of injuries. Hook knew that the jade femme was the mate to the Autobot medic and figured that Ratchet had taught her a few skills. "I have my way of doing things and if I need your help I will send for you. Once you are done fixing Onslaught could you please leave?"

Moonracer nodded her head. She had figured that she had over stepped her welcome but she always had a hard time not telling someone what to do when it came to repairing someone. As much as she wanted to be in the med bay helping with repairs she knew that this wasn't Autobot City and that she was guest.

Moonracer closed the panel on the bottom of Onslaught's foot and took out a torch and wielded the panel shut. "Thanks for letting me work on Onslaught and I'm sorry for causing trouble." Moonracer told Hook as she grabbed the salve and walked out the door where Soundwave was waiting to escort her back to her quarters.

Hook went over to look at Onslaught's repairs and was very impressed with them. The Decepticon medic had expected nothing but the best from The Hatchet's mate. He was just surprised that she hadn't thrown any wrenches at anyone when they made her mad.

Chromia had caused some trouble with the seekers when she found out what Starscream had almost done to Hot Rod. The current leader of the femmes had marched straight to the seekers's quarters with out a body guard and kicked down the door. She scanned the room ignoring the looks she was getting and searched for Starscream among the Seekers. She saw Starscream hiding behind some computer consoles. Chromia walked right over where Starscream was hiding and grabbed the Seeker by his wings and dragged him out unto the middle of the floor and proceeded to beat the slag out of the red and blue seeker.

"How dare you try and rape a femme." A leg to the tank area cause Starscream to double over in pain. Before he got to the ground another knee came in contact to his face sending him flying a few feet into Ramjet and Dirge. The two seekers got up and left Starscream on the floor. Chromia walked over to Starscream and proceed to kick him in every place she could find including in between the legs causing loud shrieking. None of the other seekers wanted to get involved in rescuing their commander for they all feared the blue colored femme when was in a rage. They all knew that femmes had similer programming when it cane to the protection of sparklings and younglings. They figure that even though Hot Rod was no longer a youngling Chromia thought of her as one. Hence the way she was acting towards Starscream.

"I'm going to show just what happens when you try to rape one of my femmes." With saying that Chromia grabbed the seeker by his throat with one hand and brought back her other hand back and punched him in the face over and over again until Starscream's face was nothing but a bloody mess of energon dripping down from all the wounds on his face. Chromia dropped Starscream when she was done punching him.

"Next time you get the urge to do any thing to a femme think about what could happen when the other femmes find out what you try to do." Chromia growled out and gave the seeker one last kick in between the legs and walked out of the room leaving a battered, bruised and bloody seeker on the floor curled up in a fetal position.

No one wanted to go any near Starscream for fear of Chromia coming back and taking her anger out on any one that was seen helping him. All they could think was to stay away from the blue toned femme and the red and orange youngling that was staying with them for the time being.

Meanwhile in the rec room Hot Rod was busy talking with Vortex and Swindle about some things. Swindle was trying to get Hot Rod to buy some sort of plasma wrist cannon for a low price. No matter how many times Hot Rod had told the jeep that she wasn't interested in anything Swindle would just keep trying. There was only so much that the femme could take before she murdered the Combaticon.

Vortex could see that Hot Rod was getting ready to hurt his teammate. So he decided to step in before Swindle was sent to the med bay in pieces.

"Hey Swindle why don't you go bug Moonracer as I think that she could want to buy something from you." Vortex said watching his teammates optics light up at the thought of another customer.

"Maybe I should go see Moony as she has been asleep for some time and may need a upgrade." The jeep said headed off in the direction of where Moonracer was last scene.

"Thank you I was so close to punching him." Hot Rod said before taking a sip of her energon.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him or when he not trying to sell you something." Vortex told Hot Rod as he looked her over but not in a romantic sense. To the 2nd in command of the Combaticons Hot Rod was a worthy fighter and friend. From what the copter knew from the tapes that Laserbeak brought back Hot Rod was nice to the minibots. As for her fighting skills, Vortex became impressed when she was able to take on him and his teammates at the same time with out getting that injured. She was strong when she tried not to let the comments of her so called teammates get her down. Hot Rod was strong even if she didn't feel like she was.

There was something that was bothering Vortex every time he looked a Hot Rod. It was as if he had seen her before. But he knew that Hot Rod was born during the Great War just before his mind was removed from his body and placed in a detention block. But just before he was put into detention he and his teammates were order to destroy a small city on the outskirts of the city. During his run to destroy the city he saw a femme run back into the city. It wasn't hard to miss the femme as she was brightly colored. Vortex didn't want to kill her but he had already launched his missiles. The femme was right in the middle of the range so that there was no way the femme could have survived.

Vortex couldn't help but notice that Hot Rod looked just like the femme only younger. He thought that Hot Rod may be related some how to the brightly colored femme. The copter would have to find out more about Hot Rod before making any guesses.

_Next chapter Vortex gets to know Hot Rod more. And Megatron starts to try and woo Hot Rod._

IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TRY AND PUT THEM INTO DIOLAUGE AS THAT HELPS ME WRITE THE CHAPTERS

_I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS PEACE OUT _


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks go to every one reads and review this story. Storyteller 36, MissCHSparkle and Ayami1 get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 42

Vortex somehow had managed to get his servos on some of the files on the Autobots that Laserbeak had managed to get during some of his spying missions. The copter was looking for certain files that contain anything on Hot Rod. From the few files that Vortex could find he discovered that she raised by Kup since she was a very young sparkling. He also found out that Hot Rod had a slight fear of flyers or more specifically flyers that transformed into Cybertronian versions of helicopters. He also found out that Hot Rod was born in the city of Cyres. Which was the same city that Vortex had destroyed and saw the femme run back into. Could that femme had been Hot Rod's mother?

Vortex really didn't know what to think. Could he had been responsible for the death of Hot Rod's mother? The Combaticon would have to find a way to ask what happened to her as a sparkling. There was something about Hot Rod that Vortex liked. He liked her because of her strong, powerful personally. The copter also liked her because of the way she could fight and held her own. If she did join the Decepticons which Vortex doubted as he could already tell that Hot Rod was loyal to the Autobots Hot Rod would have a friend. But for now he had to find out if somehow he was connected to Hot Rod.

_At the firing range out side of the ship_

Megatron watched as Hot Rod nailed the target she was aiming for each and every time she fired her weapon. The Decepticon leader couldn't help but admire the femme. She was strong and graceful as well and lovely to the optics. Hot Rod also never showed the pain that she was experiencing show that came from the treatment of the way her teammates treated her.

Megatron couldn't wait to show Hot Rod that she was better off with the Decepticons than the Autobots. He had to show Hot Rod that he was a perfect mate for her by showing her just how kind and caring he could be. He had already taken the first step by

bring two of the femmes to the base to take care of her. Megatron also knew that by not treating the femmes as if they were prisoners which they were not he had probably gained some points in her book.

Hot Rod was so preoccupied with practicing that she couldn't feel some of her injuries open up on her back. For the past few days Hot Rod had been treated like a sparkling because of her injuries and she was tired of it. She wanted to go outside and shoot something. When she went to get her check up she had threatened Hook that if he didn't clear her to go outside he would be needing a medic. Needless to say Hook released her to go to the firing range for a few cycles. Chromia and Moonracer wanted to tag along to keep an optic of Hot Rod and just be there for her. But mostly they were there to make sure that Megatron didn't try anything.

Hot Rod felt a hand on her shoulder and came face to face with Megatron. "I think that we better go see Hook for some of your injuries are opening up and I don't want them to get infected. I promise that you can come back out later." Megatron told the red and orange femme who was giving him the puppy dog face when she was told that she would have to go back inside.

"Aw do I got to?" Hot Rod whined then winced when Chromia quietly came up and gently put her hand on the small of Hot Rod's back.

"Yes you do sweetspark. You opened up some of your wounds." Chromia softly said as she took out a cloth and started to wipe some of the dust away from the wounds. "Come on."

The group headed back to the ship with Hot Rod grumbling all the way. She really wanted to stay outside but Chromia wouldn't let her. Sometimes that femme was such a mother hen.

When the group reached the med bay Chromia refused to let Megatron incase the reopened wounds would require her to take off her back armor.

"Chromia he was in the med bay the day I had to have my back checked." Hot Rod told her mother figure who was giving Megatron a look that said 'if you touched her you die'. "Relax Mia he keep his optics shut the entire time. He was a gentle bot." Hot Rod told Chromia before she kicked Megatron's aft throughout the ship.

"Still I don't want him in the med bay with you." The blue toned femme replied still glaring at Megatron. In her option Hot Rod was still a little vulnerable and she would be slag if Chromia let Megatron woo his way into Hot Rod's spark.

"I will wait outside while you are in there. I do not want any trouble." Megatron said to Chromia. It was true that Megatron wanted no Trouble from the new leader of the Autobot femmes as he had heard what happened to Starscream when the femme found out what the seeker tried to do to Hot Rod when she was a guest on the ship the first time.

"That will be acceptable but I swear if you peck on her, I will remove a body part." Chromia said evilly causing Megatron to shutter. She put her arm gently around Hot Rod's shoulders and entered the med bay.

When the door to the med bay closed Megatron let out a growl. How was he supposed to woo Hot Rod and make her see that she was better off with the Decepticons when he couldn't get any time where the two of them were alone. He had to think of a way to keep Chromia and Moonracer occupied while he put the moves on Hot Rod. But how could he do that? Hook had told him that in five days Hot Rod would be ready to leave and as much as he wanted her to stay he was a mech of his word and would let the femmes go. He had to come up with something to woo Hot Rod before she returned to the Autobots.

_Next chapter Vortex asks Hot Rod about her life and Megatron tries to figure out a way to convince Hot Rod to stay with the Decepticons_

Need ideas for the next chapter please.

IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TRY AND PUT THEM INTO DIOLAUGE AS THAT HELPS ME WRITE THE CHAPT ERS BUT ANY IDEA IS WELCOMED

_I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS PEACE OUT _


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks to every one that reads and reviews. Storyteller 36, Smokes91 get credit for ideas used in this chapter

Chapter 43

Chromia entered the rec room with Onslaught escorting her. The femme headed straight for the energon dispenser and grabbed a cube and filled it up. Once she had her energon cubes Onslaught pointed her to a table where Brawl and Blast-Off were seated.

The tank and rocket made room for the femme as she sat down. The two Comabaticons had been taught at a early age long before they joined the Decepticons that you respect femmes no matter what faction they were from.

Chromia sat down beside Brawl and started sipping her energon. She was not a happy femme. She had done something that she never thought that she would ever do. She had hit Hot Rod in anger.

"What's the matter Autobot? You don't seem your normal self." Blast-Off asked. He somehow could tell that the femme commander wasn't her normal feisty self.

"I did something stupid." Chromia said and began to tell the tank and the rocket what had happened in Megatron's quarters a few hours ago.

*Flashback*

Chormia optics narrowed into slits as she watched Megatron leave his quarters that he was shared with the femmes. The femme leader had no doubt that the Decepticon leader was in there talking to Hot Rod. Chromia had told Hot Rod that she want her to talk to Megatron unless she or Moonracer was around.

Chromia entered the room to find Hot Rod sitting on the berth looking at a transmission pad. Tears were forming in Hot Rod's optics. Chromia first thought that Megatron had done something to the brightly covered femme. But would soon discovered that all Megatron did was show her something that could make Hot Rod choose a side.

"What's the matter Roddi?" Chromia asked as she took a seat beside the young femme.

Hot Rod didn't say a word instead gave Chromia the pad and saw just what was making her cry. It was as video of the Autobot base and the date showed that it was taken a few hours ago. The video showed the Autobots talking about the femmes. Well her and Moonracer but there was hardly anything said about Hot Rod. The few words that were said about Hot Rod involved the words Decepticon, prostibot, traitor, liar and good riddance to bad garbage. It seemed that most of the Autobots were glad that Hot Rod was gone.

"Still think I'm better off with the Autobots Mia?" Hot Rod said with her head down. She didn't want Chromia to see her cry but with how fast the energon tears came it was useless to even try. It hurt her to think that even after she was almost killed and captured that her team still didn't trust her.

"Oh Roddi." Chromia softly said as she place one of her servos on Hot Rod's shoulder only to have it pushed off.

"Don't 'oh Roddi' me. You told me to suck it up and not feel sorry for myself. Well how am I soupposed to do that when my 'teammates' don't even care that I'm living in the Decepticon ship. What do I have to do to show that I'm loyal to the Autobots? I've done everything that I could think off and yet they still don't want me on the team. Nothing I can ever do will be good enough for them. Maybe I should start acting like they think I am. Maybe I should join the Decepticons. That way everything the Autobots say about me is true." Hot Rod screamed.

"Don't you ever say that. You know that your nothing like a Decepticon and if you did join the Cons' than you really would be giving up and proving to the Autobots that you are all those words that they say about you." Chromia said with a little anger in her voice.

"Why should I care? I told you that nobody wants to do anything to do with me. You have everything Chromia. You h ave a mate that cares about you,. You're the one that now has command of the femmes. What do I have? I'll tell you what I have. NOTHING! Most of the Autobots think I'm a Decepticon spy while the others won't even talk to me or what anything to do with me. They don't even care that I was hurt and almost died." Hot Rod Screamed to her commander.

Chromia had enough of Hot Rod's attitude. Sure the brightly colored femme was going to have a hard time getting the Autobots to trust her again but she did have even think about joining the Cons'. What Chromia did next would change the way Hot Rod thought of the her. Chromia let her anger get the best of her. She curled her hand up, drew it back and punched Hot Rod in the face sending the youngling of the berth and onto her injured back.

Hot Rod let out a yelp as her back came in contact with the ground. She looked up at Chromia with fear in her optics. Never in her life had Chromia ever hit her not even when she being a brat. Hot Rod's face hurt from force of the punch. How could Chromia do that to her? Hot Rod saw a hand reach down to her and in a flash she jump up off the floor ignoring the pain in her back and rand out of the room with tears in her optics.

Chromia watched as her 'daughter' ran out of the room with fear in her optics. What had she done? She never really meant to hit Hot Rod but she was so tired of hearing about how the Autobots hated her and that nothing she could do would make them change their mind. She never should have hit Hot Rod no matter how angry she was.

Chromia got off the berth and headed out of the room to find her friend and try and talk to her and say that she was sorry.

*END FLASHBACK*

Blast-Off and Brawl didn't say a word. They knew how close the two Autobot femmes were to each other as Hot Rod would talk about Chromia when ever she was with the Combaticons.

"I don't know what to say Autobot but I do think that judging from what Hot Rod is going though she may feel a little betrayed and not want to have anything to do with you for a while." Brawl told the femme sitting across from him.

"I know that she may not want to talk to me but she ran out on her own and I'm worried that someone will hurt her." Chromia said as she took a small sip of energon. She turned to Blast-Off who looked like he was messaging someone or they were contacting him.

"I just talked to Soundwave and he sent out his creations to find Hot Rod. If any one can find that femme it will be those little buggers." Blast-Off said to Chormia who nodded her head.

"Thank you." Chromia said and prayed to Primus that Soundwave would find Hot Rod. She had a lot of apologizing to do and wasn't sure that Hot Rod would forgive her anytime soon.

Next chapter Chromia and Moonracer play matchmaker to a Jet and Soundwave has a talk with Hot Rod.

**Sorry for detouring on what I said in the last chapter. Have a bad habit of doing that.**

This chapter was a pain. It was hard to come up with the lines to make Chromia mean to Hot Rod as I'm not a mean person by nature.

The jet that I'm playing matchmaker to is Thrust requested by a fellow reader and who should he be match to. Has to be non seeker. Please give me your ideas.


	44. Chapter 44

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Storyteller 36, Ayami1, __WacheyP87, Smokes91, MissCHSparkles all get credit for idea used in this chapter_

Chapter 44

Chromia was storming mad for a few reasons. One of the reasons she was mad was the way she had treated Hot Rod the night before. She had hit one of her friends in anger. Elita would have never done that. The other reason Chromia was mad was that she couldn't contact the Autobot base do to a few broken wires. She swore that as soon as communications were repair she was going to give the Autobots a piece of her mind for the way they were treating Hot Rod. She was now sure that Hot Rod would stay with the Decepticons. She had to find someway of talking Hot Rod out of joining the Decepticons. But first she had to find her and apologize for what she did to her.

Moonracer walked down the hallways with her escort Brawl. She was trying to find Hot Rod so that she could talk to her. Moonracer loved the hot headed femme as a little sister and heard about what had happened with Chromia and Hot Rod last night. Chromia had searched for hours trying to find Hot Rod but had no luck. When Chromia came back to their shared quarters she showed Moonracer the video of what the Autobots had said about Hot Rod. Moonracer was so mad at what she saw that she threw the datapad against the wall. Moonracer promised Chromia that she would help in searching for Hot Rod in the morning as they had gotten a message from Soundwave that Ravage had found Hot Rod but the catcon wouldn't reveal where they were. The two femmes knew that at least Hot Rod wasn't alone.

"So do you have any idea where a brightly colored femme and a grey and black cassetticon could hide?" Moonracer asked Brawl who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ravage could be anywhere and with Hot Rod. There are many places for those two to hide that even we don't even know about." The tank replied.

As they were rounding a corner they saw Thrust walking towards them holding something in his hands. Brawl grabbed Moonracer and pushed her behind him so that she was out of sight. While he and his fellow Combaticons may respect the femmes Brawl wasn't sure about Thrust and his trine. Luckily the black and red jet was too occupied to notice them. Once Brawl was sure that Thrust was out of sight he allowed Moonracer to come out from behind him.

"Sorry about that but I wasn't sure what he would do to you even if I was with you." Brawl told the jade colored femme who gave him a look.

"It's ok. Wonder where Thrust is off to?" Moonracer asked as she saw the jet turn the corner.

"I've been wondering that as well. He's been acting a little strange even before you became out guests." The tank said looking into the hallway.

"What do you say that we find out what's he up to? If he catches us we could just say that were looking for Hot Rod." Moonracer said to Brawl who nodded his head in response. "Come on let's catch up to him before we lose sight of him." Upon saying that Moonracer grabbed Brawl and silently ran after Thrust.

The two trailed the black and red seeker for a few minutes until they saw him stop outside of some quarters. The seeker placed what he was holding down on the ground in front of the door and knock on the door making sure that who ever was in the room heard him and took off heading for a corner just out of sight.

Moonracer somehow managed to get a look at what the package was and it turned out to be a large cube of red energon which was some of the rarest and most expensive type of energon in the world. The price was so high that it was normally used as a gift to someone. But who was Thrust giving the energon to? Moonracer being the curious femme that she normally is waited to see quarters it was.

The door opened and out step Blitzwing who looked around to see if any one was there and then he looked down to see the energon cube. The triple changer reached down and picked up the cube and went back inside his quarters to enjoy the red energon.

Brawl stood where he was hiding, his jaw hanging down to the ground. Moonracer was smiling at what just happened. Thrust was in love with a fellow member of the Decepticons but was so scared to say anything.

"Wait till Mia hears about this." Moonracer said with a smile. It looked like that she could play Matchmaker to a set of mechs. The last time she and her femme friends played Matchmaker was to Prowl and Jazz but that was years ago. Moonracer turned to Brawl who looked like Prowl when he glitched. The jade colored femme just rolled her optics and grabbed her so called protector and headed to the rec room. Maybe helping getting Thrust and Blitzwing together would help Chromia stop destroy everything she laid her optics on in her rage? One could only hope.

Soundwave in the meantime was worried for Hot Rod who had not been seen since yesterday morning. The tape deck was worried that something had happen to the femme that his creations adored especially Ravage who refuse to leave the red and orange femme's side when she was hurt or upset. Soundwave had a feeling that if Hot Rod decided to stay with the Autobots then he was going to have very brokensparked creations on his servos.

As Soundwave was nearing the area where Ravage's signal was he started to hear soft sobs coming from an corner of the room that he was in. The tape deck turned on his lights and scanned the room to find Ravage curled up beside Hot Rod who was curled up against the wall and crying in her recharge.

Now Soundwave was not a mech known for showing his emotions but the sight of the young femme crying made his spark break. Hot Rod had a lot to deal with in her young life. She wanted to be accepted by her faction but most of the Autobots were just too stupid to realize that Hot Rod was still Hot Rod no matter what gender she was. Then Megatron wanted her to be his mate. Soundwave knew that was never going to happen. Now she was hit by her femme mentor which he could tell hurt her deeply.

Soundwave kneeled down beside Hot Rod and gently stroked her helm in an attempt to calm her. It worked Hot Rod stop crying and curled up into the touch of his hand. To calm Hot Rod even more Soundwave played a soft tune that caused Hot Rod to uncurl herself. With the tune still playing Soundwave picked Hot Rod bridal style and motioned for Ravage to follow him.

Soundwave was taking Hot Rod to his quarters where when she woke up they would have a talk about everything that was happening to her. He sent a message to the Combaticons letting them know that he found Hot Rod and that she would be alright for the moment.

_Next chapter Chromia and Moonracer help Thrust deal with his crush and Soundwave opens up Hot Rod about his past. _

A Big THANK YOU goes to everyone that gave me ideas today for this chapter which I detoured from once again but next chapter will have Some Megatron action with Hot Rod. It is just to hard for me to write that type of scene for some reason.

Ideas welcome anytime in any form

IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TRY AND PUT THEM INTO DIOLAUGE AS THAT HELPS ME WRITE THE CHAPT ERS BUT ANY IDEA IS WELCOMED

_I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS PEACE OUT _


	45. Chapter 45

_Thanks go to everyone that reads and reviews. WacheyP87,Smokes91,_ thepheonixqueen _MissCHSparkles, Storyteller36 and Ayami1 all get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 45

Hot Rod came out of recharge to find that she in someone's quarters and not the storage room where she had been since getting hit by Chromia. Hot Rod touched the side of her cheek where she had been hit. It still hurt a little. How could her mentor do that to her? She was brought out her thoughts when she heard the door open and saw Soundwave walk in with a few cubes of energon.

"_Thought that you would be hungery as it has been two days since you had any energon."_ Soundwave said in his monotone voice and handed Hot Rod a cube.

"Thanks I'm starving." Hot Rod told the tape deck and took the cube that he was offering and downed it in on gulp.

"_Fellow femmes are worried about you, especially Chromia." _Soundwave said as he sat down across from Hot Rod

"I doubt that Chromia even cares about me." Hot Rod said with a huff. "If she cared she wouldn't have hit me."

"_Chromia does care about you Hot Rod. She loves you with her entire spark." _Soundwave said handing Hot Rod another cube. "_I don't need to use my __telepathy to see that she would die for you. I can tell just by her actions that she regrets ever hitting you. She was one a rampage yesterday when she couldn't get thru to the Autobot base. She was going to give the Autobots a piece of her mind for what they said about you." _

Hot Rod just stared at the tape deck. Of all the Decepticons Soundwave was one of the most truthful. Could he be telling the truth about Chromia? It was true that Chromia had a temper just like Ironhide as she had once been on the receiving end of the red mech's temper. She thought back to when Chromia hit her. It was true that it was a hit in anger but Chromia had a look of pure horror on her face after she had hit her.

"I know that Chromia feels bad about what happened but it hurt to have your mentor hit you. Wait a minute! Why are you so nice to me, not that you not nice to me anyway. But you're nicer than normal." Hot Rod asked narrowing her optics at Soundwave.

"_Want to show you that not all the Decepticons are the cold sparkless monsters we are all put out to be. Some of us have sparks and care about life." _Soundwave said and started to play a soft tune. "_I would have joined the Autobots when the war started as I was a neutral and had yet to pick a side. The city I was living in was destroyed in a battle between the factions and I was injured very badly. My creations were starving so I cut most of my power from myself and fed them. I don't know how long it was until a rescue team arrived and found me. They repaired me and asked me join them. I was made third in command because of my unique ability to work with communications. I joined the Decepticon because they saved my life, if it was the Autobots the found be than I would have joined them." _Soundwave finished telling his story.

Hot Rod looked at the tape deck in surprise. Soundwave had joined the Decepticons only because they had saved his life and the life of his creations. What would have happened if it was the other way around? Maybe Soundwave was right that not all the Decepticons were monsters. But that didn't mean that she wanted to stay with them.

"_When you are fully recovered Lord Megatron would like to have a talk with you on the bridge. I will have Ravage escort you there and stay with you." _The Tape deck said knowing that even though Megatron wouldn't hurt Hot Rod he did want her to be alone with him.

Hot Rod nodded her head and went back to slipping her second cube of energon. She really didn't want to deal with Megatron today but she was his guest and it would be impolite not to talk to him for a little bit and like Soundwave said Ravage would be with her.

_In the rec room at the same time._

Chromia jaw was hanging to the floor at what Moonracer had just told her what she had seen last night.

"Are you sure Moony?" The blue femme commander asked.

"Positive. Brawl was with me and we both saw Thrust drop a cube of red energon in front of Blitzwing's quarters. Then he hid behind corner to see the triple changer's expression when he found the cube." The jade colored femme said with a look on her face.

"I know that look Moonracer. You want to set them up with each other don't you?" Chormia asked noticing Moonracer's head bobbing up and down in a fast motion. "Well with Hot Rod not talking to me at the moment and I know that she is safe with Soundwave also I can't reach the Autobot base to give those retched mechs a piece of my mind I don't see why we can set up the two. But first let's find out if Blitzwing likes Thrust first as we don't want to ruin a good friendship."

Moonracer nodded and pulled out a data pad and began to write down some ideas as to how they could get the two flyers together with out drawing and supposition to them.

Meanwhile Hot Rod was walking towards the bridge with Ravage to talk to Megatron. She really didn't want to talk to him but she knew that she would have to. The femme had a idea as to what Megatron wanted to talk about. The truth was that Hot Rod really was tired of being thrown in every direction because she was an unbonded femme and could have sparklings with any mech she wanted but she wasn't like that. She wanted to find her true sparkmate like Chromia and Ironhide and Jazz and Prowl and but mostly like Optimus and Elita. Those two were made for each other from the time they were sparked. Hot Rod felt her face turn red as she thought of Optimus and how strong he was and caring and gentle. Hot Rod smacked herself upside the helm to get her mind off of Optimus. Still he was one of the few mechs that trusted her and respected her. Deep down a part of her told her that if she would have to choose a mate it would have been Optimus or Streetwise as they were both mechs that would treat her the way she wanted to be treated. Once again Hot Rod hit herself in the helm to get those thoughts out of her processer. She could not afford to have thoughts about choosing a mate not when she had a meeting with Megatron.

As Hot Rod reached the bridge a part of her thought back to Streetwise and Optimus on how well they treated her. It suddenly dawned on her that she just might be in love with those two mechs. What in the world was she going to do?

_Next chapter Megatron and Hot Rod FINALLY talk and Chromia and Moonracer find out if Blitzwing likes Thrust._

Need ideas as to what Megatron and Hot Rod could talk about as I have a few ideas from fellow readers. But other ideas are welcomed. Also as to what Chromia and Moonracer could say to Blitzwing with out drawing any suspicion on them.

I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter thanks peace out


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks go to everyone that reads and reviews. WacheyP87, Storyteller36, MissChsparkles, Smokes91, shizuka taiyou, Ayami1 and DreamStoryWeaver all get credit for ideas used in this chapter.

Chapter 46

Hot Rod knocked on the door to the bridge and heard a muffled 'come in'. The door slid open when Hot Rod pressed the button that opened the door. As soon as she entered the room she saw Megatron sitting in one of the chairs.

"Please have a seat Hot Rod. We have much to talk about." The Decepticon leader said motioning for Hot Rod to take a seat.

Hot Rod sat down in the chair and waited for Megatron to say something instead he reached out a hand and touched the side of her face where Chromia had hit her. "I never should have left you alone with her. How dare she do that to you?" Megatron softly said as he gently rubbed the bruise as if he wanted to take it away. "The Autobots say we're evil when we fight but they can hit their own soldiers and not say it was evil."

Hot Rod just looked at Megatron. He had a point, though she had never really seen anyone ever hit another bot. The pranks the twins pulled and Bumblebee fighting with the mech that insulted her didn't count.

"You don't need the Autobots if this is the way they treat one of their own. They don't even trust you after even after every thing that you've done to prove that you are loyal to the Autobot cause. I'm sorry that I showed you the video of your 'teammates' showing what they thought of you." Megatron said offering Hot Rod a cube of energon. "I believe that even the ones that 'trust you' will betray you in due time."

Hot Rod took sip of her energon thinking over Megatron's words. Could it be true that the ones that did trust her weren't really on her side? She remembered the fight that she had with Sideswipe just after she revealed herself as a femme. Even though the red twin had apologized it still hurt her to think that he didn't trust her when she trusted him. Hot Rod was brought out of her thoughts when Megatron touched her shoulder.

"The Decepticons treat you better than your own faction does. You would be better off with us than them. Here you would have everything you ever wanted and we would trust you as you done nothing to show us that you would betray us when I allowed you to roam the base." Megatron told her.

Hot Rod didn't know what to think. Megatron did have a point about her own faction not trusting her since she revealed herself to be a femme. Most of the Autobots didn't even talk to her and even fewer acknowledged her. Ever since she had been a guest of the Decepticons she had been treated with a lot of respect more so than the Autobots. But it was the Decepticons that killed her mother when she was a sparkling. Joining either faction had their pros and cons. She didn't know what to do.

"I will respect what ever decision you choose but keep in mind that I will not stop trying to get you join the Decepticons but I will respect you in my attempts to do so." Megatron told her as he pulled out a box from subspace. "This is not a bribe to get you to join us but a gift to show you how much I respect you as a fighter." Megatron handed the box to Hot Rod who took it and started to open it.

Hot Rod let out a gasp at what was inside the box. It was a dagger but not just any dagger. The dagger was made out of a rare from of metal that was no longer made and the color was as light blue that shined in the light. This type of dagger was very rare as most of them had been destroyed early in the Great War. To have even one of them was rare and to give it away was a sign of great respect to the bot that you were giving it away to.

"Thank you Megatron for treating and respecting me like a warrior. You don't know how much it means to me." Hot Rod said admiring the dagger.

"You're very welcomed my dear." Megatron replied thinking that the dagger may have sealed the deal for Hot Rod to stay with the Decepticons. If not than he would just have to try a little harder to convince Hot Rod that she belonged with him.

Meanwhile Moonracer and Chromia were talking with Blitzwing after they had cornered the triple changer in the rec room.

"So Blitzwing we saw you with a red cube. Where did you get from?" Moonracer asked knowing full well where he had gotten the cube

"Sorry, but I don't know where these keep coming from. Someone just comes by my door and leaves them there before I can see who they are. Sometimes I'll even find a cube when I go for monitor duty!"

"Wow, sounds like you go yourself an admirer," Moonracer said in awe.

"More like a stalker," Chromia made fun, earning herself a light jab in the chassis from Moonracer.

"If you found out who was leaving the cubes what would you do to them?" Moonracer asked praying that Blitzwing wouldn't hurt Thrust.

"I would asked the bot why he was leaving me cubes and my reaction would be based on what they said." The purple triple changer told the femmes.

"Well in the Autobots when someone gives you a red cube of energon it's a sign that they like or are in love with you." Chromia said. She had received a few red cubes herself from Ironhide before they mated.

"Who would fall in love with someone like me? I'm not the best candidate for a mate." Blitzwing said taking a long sip of energon to calm his nerves. He was shocked that someone on the Nemesis was in love with him.

"What do you say if we help you find out who's leaving you the energon?" Moonracer offered. She wanted to set Thrust and Blitzwing up before they had to leave

"You would do that for me, a Decepticon?" Blitzwing asked.

"Sure everyone deserves a chance at love even Decepticons." Moonracer told the triple changer who didn't know that she has a plan all set up to get him and Thrust together. She just hoped that an opportunity arose in the next few days.

_Next chapter Hot Rod sees Vortex in his helicopter mode and come to a stunning conclusion about the Combaticon. Meanwhile Chromia finally gets in contact with the Autobot base and lets then Autobots have it. Moonracer sets Thrust up. _

I need dialogue as to how Chromia would speak to the Autobots that don't trust Hto Rod. It can be anything just as long as it fits Chromia's persona.

Ideas always welcomed in any form

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	47. Chapter 47

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. __**Storyteller 36 **__gets credit for some dialogue used. (__**Alex) **__gets credit for some of what Chromia said based on his idea. __**MissCHSparkle**__ also get credit for some Chromia's dialogue. __**DreamStoryWeaver **__gets a lot of credit for her wonderful writing of the first 500 words. _

Chapter 47

Chromia sat at the console, cursing under her breath, as she tried yet another frequency. It had been almost a day and a half since she saw Hotrod, and she was starting to get antsy. Although she knew that she was safe, the blue femme still hadn't been able to apologize. Her frustration with herself, and the whole situation was escalating and she had to vent it out. Since she couldn't do it with her present company, that left getting a hold of the Autobots and ripping them all new ones. She had gotten tiered of waiting for the finalrepairs to be finished and had decided to do it herself. Now she was trying to isolate the right com. link frequency to contact the Autobot base.

Soundwave was working with Chromia trying to fix the commutations. _"Chromia, communications back online._

"Good, put me through." Soundwave did. "Finally!" Chomia stated as the screen began to clear. "Chromia calling Autobot base. Can anyone hear me?"

Static crackled over the communication until Perceptor's image came in clearly. "Chromia? Oh thank goodness! Somebody tell Ironhide!" The scientist called out over the noise of loud bangs and clashes. It sounded as if there was a brawl right in the middle of the room. "He's been on a rampage since we haven't received your communication on time. We've tried contacting the Decepticon base, but have gotten no response." Perceptor explained as he looked over his shoulder towards the unseen fight.

"Mia?" Soon enough heavy running steps were echoing from a short distance. "Mia's calling? How'z she doin'?" Withing seconds the old red and black warrior appeared on the screen, half tackling the microcope out of view. "Move it Perceptor! Mia! Darnlin' ah ya alright!"

Perceptor wobbly got back on his peds just behind the old soldier. "Chromia, please, You have got to talk some sense into your mate! Its taken the Dinobots to keep him from storming the base looking for you."

"Oh my darnlin' what happin' to ya? Did those lousy-?"

"Easy there, Hide." The blue femme commander stated before her overly excited mate got even more worked up than he was. "Calm down, I'm fine, I promise. There was some kind of malfunction with the console is all." With that, she explained about the repair work that had to be done before she had been able to call them at this time. She even went on to give a full report of what had been happening since that last time they've spoken.

"Oh Mia." Ironhide gave a sympathetic sigh as she finished her story with Hotrod. "We all make mistakes sometimes, darlin'. **, somebot made the mistake of making saying something bout' Roddie and got Bumblebee all wound up. Even got the twins dragged into it and now they're all in the brig. Prime had tapull'em apart im'slef."

"Which reminds me, could you do me a favor Hide?" Chromia asked suddenly.

"Anythin' Mia, just name it."

"Would you mind getting all the mechs assembled?" She smiled sweetly to her mate as she spoke.

"Of course darlin'." Ironhide said and walked away from the screen allowing Perceptor to come back to the screen.

"I have a funny feeling that there is going to be lots of screaming and yelling involved." The microscope said grimly.

"What ever gave you that idea my friend?" Chromia replied with a somewhat evil smile on her face.

"I'll inform Ratchet that everyone will be needing to have their audio receptors replaced."

It took about a breem to get everyone into the room. Every one was glad to see that Chromia was alright. Before any of the Autobots could say anything Chromia began to scream at them.

"You bunch of slagtards make me sick, treating an innocent Femme in such a manner. Do you know what I did to Starscream. Well, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to all of you when I get my hands on you. Primus, 'I'm' almost tempted to join the Cons, they sure treat Femmes a damn sight better than all of you. You call yourself Autobots?"

"Chromia calm down." Some one said but it came upon deaf audios.

Telling Chromia to calm down when she was in a rant was not a good thing to do. Chromia got a death look in her optics and started to yell with a yelled voice. "YOU NO GOOD SAD SLAGGING USELESS PIECES OF SCRAP METAL! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT A FELLOW AUTOBOT AS IF SHE WAS A DECEPTICON. HOT ROD IS FIGHTING A BATTLE INSIDE OF HER AND SHE TOLD ME THAT THE FACTION THAT SHE WAS RAISED TO BELIEVE IN IS TREATING LIKE SHE IS A PIECE OF SLIME. HOT ROD TOLD THAT SHE MAY BE BETTER OFF WITH THE DECEPTICONS AS THEY WERE TREATING HER WITH MUCH MORE RESPECT THAN THE AUTOBOTS. SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS THINKING OF JOINING THE DECEPTICONS WHEN WE WERE GOING TO RELEASED IN A FEW DAYS. AND LIKE I SAID I'M THINKING OF JOINING HER AS I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF A FACTION THAT CAN'T LEARN TO TRUST A FELLOW COMRADE. YOU CAN BET THAT IF HOT ROD DECIDES TO RETURN TO THE AUTOBOTS ALL YOU SLAGGERS THAT TREATED HOT ROD LIKE SCRAP METAL ARE GOING TO GET A LESSON FROM _**ME **_ON HOW TO TREAT A FEMME AND A FELLOW COMRAME. BELIEVE ME YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE LESSON." Chromia yelled so loud that Soundwave had to cover his audios to prevent him from losing his hearing.

"Darling please calm down." Ironhide told his mate.

"I'll calm down when you useless excuses for Autobots start treating Hot Rod the way she deserves. She deserves to be treated with respect but I guess that that's to hard for some of you to do that. Maybe _THEY _should become Decepticons as they seem to act like ones." Chromia semi yelled. She was enjoying ripping all the mechs that treated Hot Rod badly a new one. "It's funny that Sunstreaker 'Mr. antisocial, almost a Decepticon, Mr. shoot first ask questions later' accepts her but some of the 'nicer' mechs can't even be bothered to even acknowledge her let alone talk to her. Did you know that she was going to choose to go offline rather than upgrade to a femme? Optimus and I convinced her that she would be treated respectfully when we convinced her to upgrade. How does it feel to make a liar out of your leader who prides himself on telling the truth?"

Certain mechs looked down in shame. They had no idea that Hot Rod almost offlined herself because she was afraid of them. They would never would have hurt her like she had been hurt in the past. But as they thought a little longer they realize that they had hurt Hot Rod the fun loving Autobot who was a little reckless but never put her teammates in danger no matter what the mission was. They thought back to how much Hot Rod had change since becoming a femme. She was more withdrawal and timid. She never really hung out in the rec room other than grabbing a cube and leaving. Reality hit them like a ton of bricks. Hot Rod was scared of her own teammates and felt safer with Megatron and his Decepticons. What had they done?

Chromia saw the look on the mechs faces and knew that they had finally figured out just what they were doing to Hot Rod. "Look I'll see what I can to convince Hot Rod to think about coming back to the Autobots but you have to make up for all the torment she has suffered from the likes of you. And if you don't I swear that when I get my servos on you, you will wish that Megatron had gotten you first. Do I make myself clear?" Chromia said smiling at the nodded of the mechs that treated Hot Rod poorly.

_Next chapter Hot Rod opens to Vortex about her past and Moonracer tricks Thrust into revealing that he likes Blitzwing._

Ideas always welcomed in any form

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	48. Chapter 48

_Thanks to everyone that reads, review, alerts and favorite this story. Storyteller36 gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 48

Hot Rod wandered though the base not caring where she was going. Her processer was in a daze. She was just so confused as to what was going on. Why did she think that the Autobots would miss her when she was 'captured'? They don't even talk to her or acknowledge her anymore. Now Chromia had hit her which scared her. Chromia was the closest thing to a mother Hot Rod had and now she was scared of the blue toned femme. Megatron just wouldn't give on making her join the Decepticons like that was ever going to happen or would it.

Hot Rod knew that one of the only reasons Megatron was being nice to her was because she was unbonded and could create sparklings with any mech she wanted to. Even if Megatron was treating her with respect who knows how long that would be before she was force to breed a new army of Decepticons. Maybe Ultra Magnus was right that she was a liability and need to be shipped back to Cybertron where she wouldn't cause any trouble.

Hot Rod slammed a fist into the side of the wall in frustration. She just didn't know what to do. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around she saw Vortex holding out an energon cube to her. The cube was a green color meaning it was a relaxer.

"Thought that you could use this." The copter said as he placed the cube into the femme's hands.

"Thanks." Hot Rod told him and slowly drank the small cube.

"I would like to talk to you about something but I don't want to do it here. One of the empty storage rooms is near by and we can talk in there. I promise that all I want to do is talk." The Combaticon said.

Hot Rod eyed the copter for a moment. For some reason she just couldn't shake the fact that she had scene him before but where. She had first met the Combaticons when she first came to Earth a few years ago and battled Vortex. She had won the fight with him but he swore that she was get even with her.

"Relax I'm not going to get even with you here. I'll wait until you decide which faction that you want to join before I fight you. Like I said I just want to talk." Vortex reassured her.

Hot Rod gave the copter a look saying that talking was all he had better be doing. She wasn't in the mood for anything else.

Vortex got the message and motioned for Hot Rod to follow him. It was maybe a breem before they reached the storage room. The Combaticon pressed a code into the keypad allowing the door to open. Hot Rod went into the room which was filled with boxes of things that she didn't want to know. She sat down on a rickety old chair across from Vortex who was sitting in a equally rickety old chair.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hot Rod asked.

"This is something that has been bothering me for some time. I'm sure that it going to bring up some memories that aren't to pleasant but what happened to you when you were a sparkling." Vortex said noticing the look of dread on Hot Rod's face.

Hot Rod knew that someday one of the Decepticons would ask her what happen when she was younger. She was glad that it was Vortex who had asked her and not some other Con.

"From what I can remember I was born during the time when the Decepticons were killing every Autobot they could find. My mother has sparked me and she could tell right away that I was smarter than most sparklings as my memory component were accessing information faster than normal. Then the war came to our small city. My mother managed to contact Kup who would raise me as his own. We lived in an underground shelter until Kup could arrive and take me some place safe. Kup had managed to make it to the city but there was a battle going on and my mother risked every thing to get to him. I don't have many memories of what happened but I can remember my mother handing me over to Kup and heading back into the city to drawn fire away from us. I can remember a copter like Decepticon firing on the area she was running and hearing her scream." Hot Rod said with tears in her optics. It hurt her to remember her past. Arcee and Springer had a few years with their mothers but she barely had a year with her mother.

"Kup took me someplace safe and raised me along with Arcee and Springer. I stayed with Kup who taught me every thing about being an Autobot. At first I didn't get along with Sptinger due to his flying mode but over time we became siblings and he was a little over protective of me and Arcee. He became over protective of me when I ask was about the equivalent of a 14 teen year old human and I asked him to come with me to the surface as we weren't allowed to go to the surface unless we had another bot with us. Springer didn't want to go. So I went to the surface alone. That was where I met some young Decepticons who tried to rape me. They would have too if Springer and Kup hadn't arrive when they did. A few days later I upgraded to a mech as I wanted to be taken seriously. The rest you know." Hot Rod said as she started to cry even harder at the thought of telling her past.

Vortex sat there in silence. Who knew that the Femme in front of him had such a hard life and he may be responsible for the death of her mother. If Hot Rod came from Cyres, than he had killed her mother.

"I hate to ask this but what was the name of the city that your mother and you hide in?" The copter asked hoping it wouldn't be Cyres.

"The City was called Cyres." Hot Rod replied as she wiped the energon tears from her face. She saw Vortex's face when she said the name of the city. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Why Vortex looked so familiar to her and why he wanted to know about her life. The Combaticon was the one that killed her mother.

_Next chapter takes place on the Ark as Carly and Spike make their debut and Carly give the Autobots hell._

(Alex) I don't use other people's OCs as I cant capture the persona right but I will use your idea for Carly so that way your idea is still used. By the way are you a boy or girl please let me know so I can credit you right. Thanks.

Sorry about not having and Moonracer in this chapter. Everything is based off the top of my head and ideas given so chapters are likely to detour quite a bit.

Ideas are need for what could happen with Hot Rod and Vortex as well as what could happened with Carly and Spike in the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	49. Chapter 49

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews. (ALEX) gets credit for Carly's rant as it was based off of an idea they gave me. _

Chapter 49

_Autobot Base just after Chromia's call._

Optimus Prime looked at his fellow Autobots who held their heads in shame. The massive leader of the Autobots could tell that they were ashamed of themselves and they should be.

"I should hope that if Hot Rod returns to the Autobots that you all will change your mind about her. She is a valuable member of this team and deserves respect." Optimus told the mechs that had treated Hot Rod poorly. It hurt him that the team he prided himself in had treated a fellow teammate with such hated and down right disrespect.

"What do you mean Hot Rod was being treated with disrespect?" A voice said from the hallway.

The Autobots turned and saw Spike and Carly with their three year old son Daniel standing in the doorway.

Optimus let out a mental groan. He had forgotten about his human friends as they had been on a vacation to Japan. He dreaded telling them the situation with Hot Rod as Daniel had become close to the femme in disguise.

"Well I'm waiting for someone to tell me what's going on with Hot Rod." Spike said staring at the large robots that he and his family had come to know as friends.

Optimus took a breath of air to cool his intakes. He knew that the humans had a right to know about Hot Rod but he was concerned on how little Daniel was going to take his best friend being a girl.

"Well my friends a lot has happened since you've been gone and most if not all of it concerns Hot Rod." Optimus said and began to tell the humans what had happened leaving out some of the details that a three year old shouldn't hear.

To say that Spike and Carly were shocked was an understatement. Daniel didn't understand what was going on other than his favorite Autobot was missing and seemed to talked about a lot.

"Wher Ot Rod?" Daniel asked not being able to pronounce Hot Rod's name completely. He didn't care what was going on he was wanted Hot Rod.

Optimus froze for the first time in his life. How in the world was he supposed to tell a three year old that his best friend was in the hands of the Decepticons?

"Daniel Hot Rod's not here at the moment. He's on a mission scouting out the Decepticon base. He'll be back in a few days." Ironhide said saving Optimus.

"Daniel why don't you go play with the Dinobots while we have a talk with your parents?' Optimus said to Daniel whose little eyes went wide at the thought of playing with the Dinobots. "Ironhide could please you take Daniel to the Dinobots and stay with him."

Ironhide nodded and picked up Daniel and headed out the room. With Daniel out of the room Optimus could tell Spike and Carly what was really going on.

"Hot Rod is a femme that was disguised as mech due to an incident when she was younger." Optimus said and explained the rest including the part about the way some of the Autobots were treating Hot Rod.

Carly was glad that her son was out of hearing range for what she was about to say involded languge that a three year old should never hear.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Carly yelled causing the Autobots to jump. Carly wasn't a yeller so her little out burst scared every mech in the room. "So what if Hot Rod is a femme and hid her gender from everybody. She's still the same bot you know and love. I can't believe the way you were treating her. Would you like to be treated the way you have been treating Hot Rod? From what I can tell Hot Rod has put up with a lot from her so called 'friends and teammates'. Maybe she should join the Decepticons. At least they know how to treat a female. How am I supposed to explain to my son why his favorite Autobot joined the enemy because of the way she was treated by her own teammates? If you ask me Hot Rod is more an Autobot then some of you will ever be, for she has put up with your shit for how long and never once retaliated. That to me is what a true Autobot is. Someone who will stay with a team that even though they treat her like scum she is still loyal to them." Carly screamed at the top of her lungs as she finished her rant. She then turned on her heels and head for the door.

Brawn was brave enough to speak. "Where are you going Carly?"

Carly turned on her heels and gave the Autobots a glare that could melt metal. "Somewhere were people don't just throw away everything they and a friend has gone through together; where no one minds if this friend had to keep a big secret for their own safety. And where the fact being a GIRL doesn't mean you're weak. Call me when Hot Rod comes back. I want her to know that she has a friend." The Blond said in a low voice that sent shivers down the Autobot's bodies.

Carl turned to Optimus. "I'm afraid that I can't allow Daniel anywhere on this base or near certain Autobots as they would set a bad an example for him. I don't want him to start thinking that you can treat your friends like they are scum. So until they straighten their act up Daniel is not allowed to be in the same room as the bots that were mean to Hot Rod nor or they allowed to have any contact with my son as they could influence him in a bad way." Carly said keeping her voice the same pitch though it was hard for her not to scream. She knew that Daniel would be upset but she just couldn't allow her son to be in the same room as the bots that were just full of hatred.

Spike watched his wife walk out of the room. He turned to Optimus. "As much as I hate to say it I agree with Carly on Daniel. I don't want him to anywhere the Autobots that treated Hot Rod badly. So until Hot Rod comes back Daniel will only be allowed in the bots of our choices presence. I'm sorry that it's come to this Optimus but I have my son to think about." Spike said and headed towards the door. He agreed with his wife on who Daniel should and shouldn't be around.

Optimus watched Spike leave and once he was out of the room turned to his team. "Well I hope that you're happy for I know how much you love Daniel and love to play with him. I agree with Spike and Carly that you can't be trusted with Daniel went you don't even trust your own teammate." Optimus told his crew.

The Autobots that were mean to Hot Rod once again hung their heads in shame. Not only have they possibly lost one of their friends to the Decepticons but they couldn't see Daniel who adored Hot Rod. Their meanness to Hot Rod had cost them so much. They only hoped that they had time to make it up to her.

_Net chapter Hot Rod Confronts Vortex on what happened with her mother and Chromia apologizes to Hot Rod._

I am having such a hard time with Thrust and Bliztwing that I'm putting it off but I know that I have to write it some time. IDEAS on the how to write that chapter would be wonderful as I am not against slash it just that I've never wrote any before.

IDEAS for what could happen with Vortex and Hot Rod would be wonderfull. I have a few ideas from fellow readers but would like a few more.

Remember anyone can review.

I would like 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	50. Chapter 50

_Thanks go to every one that reads and reviews. WacheyP87, Storyteller36, Smokes91, Shizuka Taiyou all get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter._

Chapter 50

Hot Rod stared at Vortex in disbelief. There was just no way that she could be talking to the murderer of her mother. But something inside of her told her that it was true. Why would Vortex want to know about her mother if he wasn't her murderer?

Vortex reached out a hand to Hot Rod in comfort only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me you murderer." Hot Rod yelled as she stood up. "To think that I thought that you were different than the other Decepticons but I was wrong. All of you are just a bunch of murdering cowards." Hot Rod ran out of the room in a flash. She didn't want to be anywhere near the mech that killed her mother.

Vortex got up and ran after her. It wasn't safe for her to be running hysterically around the base. Hot Rod may be Megatron's guest and had some protection but there were still some mechs on the base that would hurt her. He wasn't asking for forgiveness only some sort of closure. The look on the face of the femme that he now knew as Hot Rod's mother had haunted him since that day. He always wondered why the femme had run back into the city and now he knew. Hot Rod's mother was drawing fire away from her daughter and new caretaker.

The copter knew that femmes would die for sparklings as it was programmed into their systems. From the stories that Vortex heard femmes would make sure that once the sparklings were safe they would draw fire away from the sparklings. Vortex knew that he would have to try and do something to make up for what he did to Hot Rod. He owed that to her at least. To him Hot Rod was a valuable opponent for she was able to take him on and win. He knew what he had to do.

Meanwhile Moonracer was trailing Thrust who was on his way to Blitzwing's quarters with another red energon cube. The jade femme knew that if she timed it just right Thrust would have to tell Blitzwing how he felt about him.

Thrust stopped at Blitzwing's quarters and quickly left the cube on the doorstep. The seeker knocked a few times and started to head down the hall only to feel someone's hands on his shoulders

"So you're the one that been leaving the red energon on my doorstep for the past few months." A voice said from behind the seeker.

Thrust froze in place as he realized who was speaking. He had been found out. Slowly he turned around to see the jade colored femme who was smirking. It took the conehead seeker less than a breem to realize that the Autobot had been following him.

"What have you done?" Thrust yelled as he tried to find a way to escape only to find that his exits were block

"What have I done? You're the one that been sneaking around the base like a glitch mouse. All I did was ask Blitzwing where he got the red energon and he told me that he had been getting several cubes of them for a while. I decide to wait to see who was leaving them on his door step." Moonracer said smiling.

"Your lying I just know that you are." Thrust yelled trying to find someway of escaping.

"Maybe, maybe not but now you'll be able to talk to your crush and find out if he likes you." Moonracer said still smiling. The femme grabbed the seeker and headed towards a storage room.

"What are you going to do?" Thrust asked a little scared of what was going to happen.

"Oh nothing much I'm just going to make you admit that you like Blitzwing." The femme said grinning.

In a few steps they had reached the storage room. Moonracer opened the door and shoved Thrust in and locked the door.

"Hopefully those two will admit that they like each other." Moonracer said as she could hear pounding on the door. Earlier she had Blitzwing in coming with her to get something from the storage room and had locked him in the room. Locking two people into a small enclosed space was one way to get them to admit that they like each other. Moonracer should know as when she was younger she had liked Ratchet but was to scared to tell him and Elita and Chromia had locked her and Ratchet into a storage room and forbid them to come out until they talked. That had been the best thing in the world for the two of them as they talked and bonded shortly after.

"**You can pound all you want to Thrust but I'm not letting you out until you talk to your crush and tell him how you feel." **Moonracer said though a data burst. After a few seconds the pounding stopped and all was quiet. "Now all I have to do is wait.

**Elsewhere**

Chromia was walking though the halls that Hot Rod was said to have traveled. She had to tell Hot Rod that she was sorry for ever hitting her. She had told Hot Rod that she loved her like her own as she and Ironhide couldn't have any sparklings. Chromia just prayed that she hadn't broke the bond she had with the young femme.

Chromia was brought out her thoughts by something colliding with her sending her to the floor. When she came to her senses she onlined her optics to see who had run into her. Image her surprise that it was Hot Rod with tears in her optics.

Chromia gently traced her hand over the back of Hot Rod's helm in a soothing manner. She was shocked when she saw Hot Rod look her in the face and wrapped her arms as best as she could around Chromia's neck and hug her with all her strength. Chromia just wrapped her arms around Hot Rod and let her cry.

Hot Rod ran though the hallways desperate to get far away from Vortex. She just couldn't be in the same room as that murder. She was so stupid to think what she thought about Vortex. She had thought he was one of the better Decepticons but she was wrong. He was just like the others, sparkless and cold. It made her sick to think that she started to become somewhat friends with that Combaticon. He killed her mother and had the nerve to ask her all those questions.

Something struck Hot Rod as she thought of her mother and Chromia. Her mind drifted back to everything that Chromia had done for her and her family. She was there for Arcee when she was nervous about bonding with Springer. She was there for Springer when he and Arcee had gotten into a fight. But mostly Chromia had been there for her when she was going from mech to femme and taught her everything that she needed to know about being a femme. Chromia was there when she needed an older femme in her life. In a way Chromia was her mother.

Her thoughts drifted back to what had happened two days ago when Chromia had hit her and the look of sadness in the femme commander's optics. Something deep down in her spark told her that Chromia was said about hitting her. When she found Chromia she would talk to the femme that had always been in her life.

As Hot Rod rounded a corner she ran straight into someone knocking both of them to the floor. After a breem or two she realized that she that she had run into Chromia. Not wasting any time she wrapped her arms around her mentor when she felt her hand gently stroking it. No word were need to understand that all was for given.

_Next chapter Hot Rod gets even with Vortex and also makes her choice on who side does she want to be on._

Next chapter will have what happened in the storage room.

Ideas are welcomed at all time.

I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	51. Chapter 51

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews. Storyteller 36,MissCHSparkle,shizuka taiyou,WacheyP87, Smokes91 all get credit for ideas used._

Chapter 51

Chromia let Hot Rod cry her optics out. The blue femme commander knew that life was hard for the young hot headed femme. She had to admit that she was the cause of some of it when she hit her charge. But something must have happened to make Hot Rod act the way she was acting. Chromia got her answer when she saw Vortex come running up to them but staying just out of Hot Rod's vision. What ever the Combaticon said to Hot Rod had upset her.

Vortex watched the two femmes on the floor as they hugged. The copter really wanted to talk to Hot Rod but knew that he would have to wait until the femmes were done. He saw the way Chromia treated Hot Rod that the blue femme saw her as her own child and was very protective of her. Chromia shot Vortex a look saying that they would talk later and he knew that they would.

Thrust was not a happy Decepticon. He was stuck in a storage room with his crush Blitzwing who just looked like he was crazy. That blasted Autobot femme, he swore that when she got out that he would make her pay. Oh would he make her pay.

"You might as well sit down for we're not going anywhere. That femme did something to the lock on the inside so we're stuck in here." The Triple changer said deadpanned. He was not happy about the arrangement either. Moonracer was talking to him about who was leaving the red energon and then he found himself locked in a storage room with Thrust. Moonracer must have slipped some sort of sedative into his energon.

"When I get my hands on that femme there won't be enough left of her fill a box of spare parts." The coneheaded seeker snarled. He was trying not to let his body heat up for being in such a close proximity of his crush. He had to get out fast.

Bliztwing looked at the seeker with a weird expression on his face. Why would Thrust be acting the way he was acting? Sure Thrust always was a little strange but he was acting stranger. Why would Moonracer lock the seeker in a storage room with him? Sure the femme was a little mischievous but she didn't strike him as a practical joker.

When Blitzwing saw Thrust's hands and he knew why Moonracer had locked him in the room with the seeker. The seeker's hands showed small traces of energon on them and the color was red. Thrust was the one leaving him the red energon. He was the one that liked him.

"So who was the red energon for?" Blitzwing asked. "You've got traces of red energon on your hands."

Thrust started to 'sweat'. He had been found out. His greatest fear was that Blitzwing would hate him and never want to speak to him again. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

Blitzwing just smirked and walked up to Thrust and trapped him in the corner of the room. He reached out, grabbed Thrust's hands and pinned them above his head. The triple changer knew that Thrust wasn't strong enough to break free from his gasp.

Thrust was panicking. He was pinned against the wall and there was no way he could get free. Blitzwing was always stronger then him. The seeker offlined his optics waiting to be hit or punched. He got the surprise of his life when he felt a set of lips on his lips. It only lasted for a moment. When Thrust onlined his optics he saw a smiling Blitzwing.

"If you liked me you should have just told me so." Blitzwing said with a smile before crashing his lips once again on Thrust's.

Thrust let out a moan as he felt Blitzwing's lips trail down his neck. He also felt the triple changer's hand slid down to his cod piece where it was removed. The seeker heard a click and knew that Blitzwing had removed his cod piece. Oh How Thrust had waited for some thing like this to happen. He would when he had the strength to have to thank to the jade colored femme for locking him in the storage room with Blitzwing.

Moonracer let a smile come to her face as she heard the grunts and moans coming from the storage room. She had done her one good deed for the Decepticons. She had gotten Thrust and Blitzwing together. She had known that Blitzwing kinda like Thrust as when she knocked him out in the rec room earlier that day he had mumble something about liking Thrust and since Thrust had liked Blitzwing locking them in a storage room was the best thing that ever happened to them.

Chormia looked at the youngling that had fallen asleep on the berth. The two femmes had made it back to their shared quarters with Vortex following them out of sight. Hot Rod had continued to cry her optics out saying that she was sorry for everything and she shouldn't have ever doubted that Chromia didn't love her. The red and orange femme had cried to much that she cried herself into recharge. Once Chromia was sure that Hot Rod was asleep she opened the door allowing Vortex into the room.

"What did you do to Hot Rod?" Chromia growled out. She knew that Vortex wouldn't do anything that was dishonorable as he liked Hot Rod as a equal fighter but something had happened to cause Hot Rod to cry like that.

"I asked her about her mother." Vortex said and began to tell Chromia everything that happened a few hours ago.

Chromia stood where she was at in shock. Vortex was the one that had killed Hot Rod's mother when she was getting Hot Rod to safety. That would certainly explain why Hot Rod was crying when she ran into her, she had found the murderer of her mother.

"I only realized that I was the one that could have killed her mother when I remember one of the last attacks on a city called Cyrus and saw a femme rush back into the city. I didn't want to attack to city because I really don't believe in killing femmes but I was ordered to. After that attack on the city my teammates and I tried to overthrow Megatron but you know what happened. I always wondered why that femme and now I do." Vortex said to Chromia with is head down. "When she wakes up tell her that if she wants to kill me she may do so as it is only right for her to kill the killer of her mother." Vortex said as he walked to the door.

_Next chapter what will Hot Rod do to Vortex and she makes her choice. Will she stay with the Decepticons or go back to the Autobots or join neither faction?_

Sorry for detouring again. Like I said my chapters come from the top of my head and ideas that I get.

Ideas would be wonderful.

I would like At least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	52. Chapter 52

_Thanks goes to every one that reads and reviews. WacheyP87, bbfan7410, girl1213, TFSTARFIRE al get credit for ideas used or based in this chapter_

Chapter 52

Chromia watched over the sleeping Hot Rod like a hawk. A lot had happened to the young femme in such a short time. Hot Rod had learned who her true friends were and who wasn't. She learned that being a femme wasn't so bad once you got used to it. She was showered with gifts from the enemy commander. She learned that she could take on a gestalt and win. She learned that even though she had lost her birth mother, she had gained another mother in her wake. But most of all Hot Rod learned to be just who you are no matter what any one tells you.

Chromia mind drifted back to the day before when she had found out that Vortex was the one that had killed Hot Rod's mother Roxa. Hot Rod had come barreling down the hallway and ran into her. Hot Rod in a sobbing mess had apologized to her. It would have been a few hours later that Chromia discovered the reason for Hot Rod change in attitude. Vortex had told Hot Rod that he was the one that killed her mother when she was a sparkling. Hot Rod had fallen asleep from exhaustion and Chromia had taken her to her room to rest. It was there that Vortex had told Chromia everything that happened. The blue femme had to try every thing to keep from killing the copter but he figured that she should let Hot Rod do that and boy did she ever do that.

*Flashback*

Hot Rod woke up and took one look at Vortex and lunged straight at him kicking and hitting every place she could find. Vortex in his part didn't do anything to defend himself instead he just let Hot Rod beat the daylights out of him. It was when he heard the click of a weapon charging that he really got the message that Hot Rod wanted to kill him. Vortex looked up and saw the young femme pointing his blaster at his head. The copter knew that his life was in the hands of emotionally unstable femme who had the rights to end his life. Clicks passed and nothing happened until Hot Rod pulled the trigger.

Vortex heard the sound of the blaster firing but felt no pain as the blast came within inches of his head. The Combaticon looked at Hot Rod who had tears streaming down her face.

"You should die for what you did to my mother but killing you in cold energon wouldn't be right. I'll wait until I see you on the battle field, then I will get my revenge for my mother." Hot Rod sobbed out and flew the blaster across the room in a rage. As much as she wanted to kill the murderer of her mother she wouldn't kill him in cold energon. It wasn't the Autobot way, it wasn't her way. Vortex deserved to die in battle and he would. "Get out before I change my mind on not killing you."

Vortex wasted no time in getting his aft out of the room before Hot Rod changed her mind about killing him.

Chromia walked up behind Hot Rod and wrapped her arms around the red and orange femme's body pulling her close.

"I wanted to offline him so bad Mia but I couldn't do it in cold energon. That's the way of the Decepticons not the Autobots." Hot Rod said as she leaned into the comforting embrace.

"Ya did the right thing Roddi, ya did the right thing." Chromia softly told Hot Rod.

Hot Rod turned around in Chromia's arms and wrapped her arms around the femme commander's waist and cried. She had been doing that a lot lately and didn't know why. Chromia just gently rubbed her back and sang a lullaby that all femmes that were old enough to be creators knew. The lullaby was also used sometimes on femmes that were in their third frame and having a hard time which Hot Rod was with everything that was happening to her. Soon Hot Rod fell asleep.

Chromia maneuvered the young femme to the berth where she was covered with a thermal tarp to keep warm.

*End Flashback*

Chormia shot her head up when she heard the door open and saw Moonracer walk in with a smug look on her face. She was carrying a few cubes of red energon in her hands. Chromia gave her a look saying 'what on Cybertron had she been doing'.

"Gifts from Thrust and Blitzwing who are at the moment very busy making up for lost time." The jade femme said with a smirk as she handed one of the cubes to Chromia.

"So you got them together?"

"Yep. Locked them in a storage room where Blitzwing made the first move." Moonracer said before taking a sip of her energon. "Last I saw them was Blitzy was dragging Thurst to his room minus their cod pieces."

Chromia let out a small laugh at what Moonracer said.

"How's Hot Rod doing?" Moonracer asked getting serious. She was always serious when it came to Hot Rod. She loved the femme as like her own little sister and would hurt anyone that hurt her.

"She's doing better. She's told me that she finally decided where she's going to join. She'll tell us when she tells Megatron tomorrow. I just hope that she makes the right choice." Chromia told Moonracer as she sips her energon.

"So do I Mia so do I." The jade femme said as she looked over at Hot Rod who had rolled over.

_The next day_

Hot Rod stood in front of Megatron who was waiting for her answer. She was scared but knew what she had to do.

"So Hot Rod have you decided what faction you would like to join?" Megatron asked as he watched the three femmes.

"Yes I have. But some things first I want to thank you for your hospitality to me and the others. I also want to thank you for helping me with my wounds when I was injured." Hot Rod said to Megatron holding out her hand so that Megatron could shake it.

Megatron took Hot Rod's hand and shook it. "Your very welcome my dear."

Hot Rod removed her hand and took a deep breath. "I've made my decision. I have decided to join the…"

_Find out which faction Hot Rod chooses in the next chapter._

Ideas are welcomed anything

I would like at least 2 review before I upload the next chapter thanks peace out


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks goes to every one that reads, reviews and favs this story. Ideas for Hot Rod to stay a Autobot are to many to write so I doing this instead. You know who you are

Chapter 53

"The Autobots."

Megatron could feel his plans for Hot Rod go down hill at what she just said. After everything she had been though Hot Rod still wanted to stay with the Autobots. After everything that he did she still wanted to stay with the Autobots.

"Very well my dear and as promised you and the other femmes may leave when ready. I'll have Blitzwing escort you out of our territory." Megatron told the femmes.

"He may be busy at the moment. He's as the humans say popping his cherry with Thrust. So having him escort us is a no go." Moonracer said with a smile.

Megatron let out a choking noise at what Moonracer was saying. The jade femme could be blunt when she was talking about something.

"How about Blast-off escorting us out? He was one of our bodyguards during out stay here." Chormia asked. During her time on the Nemeses she had come to enjoy the company of the Combaticons as they were respectful of her and her Moonracer and Hot Rod who they seem to enjoy just talking to.

"That seems like a good idea. Please tell your gun totting mate not to blast him when he arrives at your base. I have been good to you the least you could do is be good to my men." Megatron said to the blue femme commander.

"You got nothing to fear. I'll make sure that Blast-off is not to be harmed. You have my word as the commander of the femmes." Chromia replied as she did the same gesture that Megatron did when she and Moonracer were first brought to the Decepticon base.

"Thank you Chromia." Megatron turned to Hot Rod who just looked at him. "If you ever feel that you made the wrong choice know that you are always welcomed by the Decepticons." Megatron told Hot Rod as he gently took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Thank you. I will think about that if the need should ever arrive." Hot Rod said being polite but deep down she was praying to Primus that she would never have to take Megatron up on that offer.

"Come on Roddi let's go home." Chromia said as she put an arm around Hot Rod's shoulders and lead her out of the room followed by Moonracer and the Combaticons.

Once he was sure that no one would hear or see him Megatron slammed his fist in to the wall. He was upset that everything that he did to convince Hot Rod to stay with the Decepticons was in vain. But he knew that she would return to the Decepticons for no matter what she did The Autobots wouldn't trust her. All he had to do was wait for when the time was right than he would have Hot Rod as his mate. He thought about keeping the femmes his captives but that was beneath him as he swore that he would release the femmes when Hot Rod's back was healed enough for her to travel. He always kept his word when it came to the femmes.

Blast-Off transformed into his rocket form and opened his doors to allow the Autobot femmes in. Once he was sure that they were in and secured he blasted off to the Autobot base where he hoped that they wouldn't shoot him down. It took about an hour to get to Autobot City which had it weapons aimed directly for him. The Combaticon hoped that Chromia would keep her promise of not having the Autobots use him for target practice. Chromia order him to open up a channel and he did.

"Attention Autobot City this is Chromia commander of the Femme Autobots. Please do not fire on Blast-off as he is only escorting us to Autobot City. I repeat this is Chromia. Please do not fire on Blast-off." Chromia said though the comm hoping that the Autobots got the message. She got her clue when the guns lowered and several Autobots came out of the base. Two of them were Ratchet and Ironhide who were racing at break neck speeds to the area that Blast-off was saying that he would land.

Once he landed Blast-off opened his doors to allow his passengers to disembark. Chromia was the first to disembark where as soon as her feet touched the ground Ironhide grabbed her and pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses he could muster. The same thing happened when Moonracer exited the Decepticon rocket Ratchet scooped her up and gave her a kiss that could equally rival's Ironhide's.

The Lambo twins, Arcee, Springer, Kup and Bumblebee held their 'breaths' as they waited for the final femme to appear. Several tense moments passed before the group saw what they were hoping for. A familiar red and orange color scheme appeared in the door way. The figure stood in place for a few moments as if it was afraid to come out. Finally the figure came out and walked down the ramp.

Hot Rod feet barely touched the ground before she became a part of a dog pile. Bumblebee was the one that was hugging her hardest followed by her sister. Arcee let go and Springer took his turn at hugging his little 'sister'. Hot Rod felt like she was being suffocated by her loved ones. With a gentle push she shoved everyone off of her so she could get up off the ground only to find that Bumblebee still hadn't let go of her.

"Nice to see you too Bee, now could you please let go of me so I can walk." Hot Rod said to the yellow minibot as she patted his head.

Bumblebee reluctantly let go of his friend and walked over to where Kup was standing.

Hot Rod felt that there was someone behind her. She turned to see Optimus holding out his hand. Hot Rod put her hand in Optimus's hand and shook it.

"It good to have you back Hot Rod." Optimus told the femme.

"Thank you sir, it's good to be back." Hot Rod told the commander of the Autobots as she fought to keep herself from blushing.

_So Hot Rod has Chosen to remain with the Autobots. What will happen now that she knows where she belongs? And what will Spike and his family think when they see Hot Rod for the first time. Find out in the upcoming chapters as things heat up as Hot Rod discovers her feelings for a fellow Autobot._

I need ideas as to what kind of trouble Hot Rod could get into. Also what would Spike and his family think when they meet the new Hot Rod. I have a few ideas for the last one but would like a few more if that's ok. Dialogue in ideas would be great but not required.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter thanks peace out


	54. Chapter 54

Thanks goes to everyone that reads and reviews this story. girl1213, bbfan7410, WacheyP87, aymai1 and DreamStoryWeaver get credit for ideas used in this chapter.

Chapter 54

Two Weeks later

Optimus let out a groan as he read the latest reports given to him by Prowl. It had seemed that Hot Rod was settling in just fine after her ordeal with the Decepticons. It seemed that Hot Rod and the Twins had decided to play a prank on Jazz that involved a ton of honey and a lot of feathers. It was meant to be harmless but it had gotten the wrong mech. If it was any indication when Prowl came in to deliver the reports to him covered in honey and feathers. Optimus had to keep from laughing at the sight of Prowl.

The 2IC knew that the Twins were behind the prank but couldn't find any evidence linking Hot Rod to any of the pranks. The Datsun knew that not all of the pranks involved Hot Rod but he was sure that the latest one she was involved.

"I can probably guess that Sunstreaker and Sideways are in the brig." Optimus asked trying not to laugh at his 2IC.

"Yes they are and will be dealt a punishment in due time." Prowl said as honey and feathers dripped off of him and on to the floor. "Hot Rod seems to be getting back into her old routine though she is still having a slight time with certain mechs still trusting her. Of all the mechs that didn't trust Brawn and Powerglide are the ones that seem to have broken the ice with her. Brawn told me that it will take him some time to fully trust Hot Rod again but he respect her a bit and knows that she had his back." The black and white police car said.

"Thank you Prowl. Why don't you head to the wash racks and get cleaned up. I'll have Jazz finish giving me the rest of the reports." The semi-former said as he retrieved the rest of the datapads that were slightly sticky from the honey.

"Thank you Sir." Prowl replied and left the room.

Once Prowl was out of audio range Optimus let out a laugh. This was one of the few times he really let himself go. Being the leader of the Autobots you had to show a certain level of control and this wasn't one of those times. The other time he laughed like he was now was when the human had first seen Hot Rod for the first time in her femme form.

_Flashback_

Spike could hardly keep his son from bouncing off the wall at the news that Hot Rod had decided to remain with the Autobots. The ambassador knew how much his son loved Hot Rod as the red and orange Autobot was a great babysitter to him. Spike always knew that there was something off about Hot Rod but he didn't voice his option as he knew that everyone had secrets in their lives. But Hot Rod's secret was a doozy. He thought that maybe Hot Rod was part Decepticon or something like that. But he never thought that Hot Rod was a girl.

"Daddy wher Hot od? I want see Hot od!" Daniel yelled. Why couldn't his daddy and mommy realize that he needed his older brother.

Spike kneeled down to his son's level. He was dreading having to tell his son that his best friend was a girl. Daniel was at the stage where other than his mother and the Autobot femmes he thought that all girls were icky. "Daniel there is something that I have to tell you about Hot Rod." Spike began to say but before he could say anything more Daniel heard the sounds of engines and the sound that the Autobots made when they transformed. The three year old broke out of his father's grip and ran towards the entrance to Autobot City. "Daniel wait!" Spike yelled trying to catch his son but it was too late as the door opened and in walked the Autobots.

Daniel stayed out of the way as he waited for his best friend to appear. He waited but was upset when Hot Rod didn't show up. Daniel started to cry. Why wasn't Hot Rod with the others? Was Hot Rod mad at him? Soon Daniel was screaming his lungs out for Hot Rod. Suddenly he felt himself getting picked up by a set off familiar hands.

"What's with the tears Danny I'm right here." A gentle voice said as Daniel was brought up to a warm chassis.

Daniel turned around in the hands to face whoever had picked him up. He let out a squeal when he saw who it was.

"Roddi your pretty!" Daniel said to Hot Rod when he saw her. That comment got everyone laughing. To a three year old Hot Rod would have looked pretty.

"Thanks Daniel." Hot Rod replied bring the young human close to her face.

The Autobots couldn't figure out why Daniel wasn't shocked that Hot Rod was a femme. But then again he was a sparkling and to him Hot Rod was just different.

Spike stood where he was in shock. He had to agree with his son about the pretty part. Hot Rod was beautiful in his eyes. He turned to see what his wife was doing when he heard a thud. Turning to where his wife was he saw that she had fainted at seeing Hot Rod.

"That has to be a first a human femme fainting at the sight of me." Hot Rod laughed out.

"If you have the way with humans just think what will happen when the rest of the Autobots see ya Roddi?" Sunstreaker said smiling. The frontliner knew that unbonded mechs that wanted sparklings but not mates would be after Hot Rod and they would be disappointed as Hot Rod was not easy nor a prostibot. Plus he and his brother would be there to make sure that the mechs would treat her the way she wanted to be treated. The twins knew about Hot Rod's relationship with Streetwise was getting hot.

"Spike please revive your mate and meet us in the rec room. Several of fellow Autobots have returned. I believe that calls for a party." Optimus said earning several whoops from his team.

_End flashback_

The party had gone off with out a problem and Hot Rod was welcomed back into the team by most of the Autobots. Hot Rod just ignored the Mechs that treated her like scrap metal. She had given them a taste of there own medicine.

The days turned into weeks as Hot Rod settled back into her routine and she start to get out her depression. Right now she focused on babysitting Daniel who still wasn't allowed anywhere near certain mechs because of the way they treated Hot Rod.

Optimus took a break from reading his reports and thought about Hot Rod. He thought back to when he first saw Hot Rod as a femme and her attitude reminded him so much of his beloved Elita. Hot Rod was so much like Elita that it was scary. Both femmes were loyal, strong and determined. Both fought for what they believed in and never backed down. He saw Elita in Hot Rod for her fierceness in battle and the way Hot Rod would defend her fellow teammates even though they were treating her like she was a Decepticon. Optimus saw the gracefulness of Elita in Hot Rod as she walked around the base.

It wasn't hard for Optimus to realize that even though he was still in love with Elita he knew that she would be happy if he found someone else if she was killed. He just never thought that it would be so soon after her death that he would find love. But he knew without a doubt that what he was feeling was real. He was in love with Hot Rod and if the Deceptions found out about it they would use her as a bargaining tool. He would have to keep his love for Hot Rod a secret for the moment.

_So Optimus has realized that he's in love with Hot Rod. How will this play out in up coming chapters. Find out soon,_

**I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HIT ANOTHER SNAG IN MY WRITING. SO NY IDEA WOULD BE WONDERFUL. IF YOU HAVE ANY dialoged for you ideas that would be wonder ful but not required to give ideas. **

I WOULD LIKE A LEAST 2 REVEIWS BEFORE UPLOADING THE NEXE CHAPTER. THANKS PEACE OUT


	55. Chapter 55

_Thanks go to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Risuna-Phenix, bbfan7410, Aymai1 and DreamStoryWeaver all get Credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 55

Kup was glaring at his youngest charge. She had been caught red handed in a prank with the Lambo twins. Unlike the honey and feather prank this prank had involved changing Ironhide's blaster with a paint ball gun that would shoot paint out backwards when fired. Ironhide was not a happy camper. When he found out that Hot Rod and the twins were behind the prank he let out a scream and began chasing the three around the base. Ironhide was literally going to kill them if it hadn't been for Kup and Optimus stepping in. Ironhide was given a new blaster and told to hit the weapons range while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were ordered to remain in their rooms until punishment was dealt. Hot Rod was grabbed by her 'wings' and dragged out of the room by her mentor and father figure.

"What on Cybertron did you think you were doing?" Kup yelled at his 'daughter' who just looked at him when they were in a private room so one could hear them. He was glad that Hot Rod was out of her slump but she was hanging out with the twins and picked up a few of their bad habits, mainly their personally with pranks. Kup saw how well Hot Rod got along with the twins and felt ashamed at the way he treated them in the past. He was afraid that Sunstreaker would have force Hot Rod to do something that she didn't want to do and didn't trust the yellow mech. But he later he found out from Springer that Hot Rod trusted the twins more than some of the more honorable mechs. Even with Springer telling him this the old war veteran still didn't trust the twin until Hot Rod was shot and taken by Megatron did he realize just how much he was judging the them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had defended Hot Rod when several of the Autobots only wanted to rescue Chromia and Moonracer. The twins had nailed into them with full fury and proceed to tell them off calling them every degenerated word they could think of and there was a lot. It was the way that they defended Hot Rod that they earned Kup's respect.

"Making up for lost time." Hot Rod replied smirking. She knew that she was in trouble but Kup was always lenient on her when he dished out the punishment.

"Well your making up for lost time has Ironhide on a rampage _again."_ The old grey mech said. "As for your punishment, I'm not the one that will be giving it out. You are to report to Optimus's office so he can deal with your punishment." Kup told Hot Rod and pointed to the door.

Kup watched Hot Rod leave and remember the conversation he had with Optimus a few days before. Never would the old mech think that that would ever have happen.

_Flashback _

Kup walked towards his commander's office. Optimus wanted to talk to him about something concering Hot Rod. Kup had to wonder what Hot Rod had done to warrant Optimus having a talk with him. The old mech reached his commander's office and knocked on the door and entered once he heard the 'come in'.

When Kup entered the room he saw Optimus sitting by one of the windows that held a view of the mountains.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Kup asked.

"Yes I did. Please have a seat." The Semi-former said pointing to one of the seats in front of his desk which Kup took a seat. "I asked you hear to talk about Hot Rod. I understand what I'm going to ask you may seem personal but I have to know."

Kup was confused as to what Optimus was talking about. Why would he want to know about Hot Rod? What was he planning?

"What I would like to know is what type of bot Hot Rod was growing up." Optimus asked as he sat down in one of his chairs.

"Well you know how Hot Rod came into my care. As a sparkling she was very timid and scared of the littlest things especially Springer when she first met him because of his helicopter mode. But over time she became close to him and Arcee that the bond they formed became unbreakable. When she got her first frame I managed to get her a pack of energon candy just for her to celebrate her first upgrade. Instead of eating all the candy herself she shared it with the group that was staying with us for a little bit. When I asked her why she gave her candy away she told me that the group looked like they could have used some cheering up and if one piece of energon candy could make them happy than so be it. She also told me that Autobots share what little they had. So even as a first framer she was always thinking of others before herself. She told me that her mother told her to always look out for her teammates and others even if you don't like them." Kup said still wondering what was going on,

Optimus motioned for Kup to continue. He was intrigued about Hot Rod's life. He never knew that she was always looking out for fellow teammates and friends since she was a first framer.

"Well as Hot Rod got older she was still a little naïve but became more adventurous turned into a few problems. The worst was when she was almost raped by some Decepticon thugs who took advantage of her trusting personally. If It hadn't been for Elita's crew they would have raped Hot Rod who at the time didn't know that it was Hot Rod that they saved. Because of the incident Hot Rod became a little withdrawn and returned to the way she was when she was a sparkling. It took years to get her to trust other mechs other than myself and Springer. When she started to trust mechs again it was time for her second upgrade and she wanted to be a fighter and knew that femmes were used in sneak attacks and spying. That wasn't who Hot Rod wanted to be. So she upgraded to a mech's frame so she could get the respect she wanted and the battle experience she needed. You know the rest." Kup finished eyeing Optimus who looked deep in thought.

"What would you do if someone told you that they were in love with Hot Rod?" Optimus asked.

"Well depends on the mech and if he really was in love with the kid. I am very protective of Hot Rod as I was with Arcee even though I knew that she and Springer were going to be mates. What's this all about Sir?" Kup asked wondering what Optimus was getting at.

"What if the mech that was in love with Hot Rod was me?"

_End flashback_

To say that Kup was shocked was the understatement of the year. Never in a million years did Kup think that Optimus would fall in love with someone like Hot Rod. Prime had told him that Hot Rod reminded him of Elita but he knew that Hot Rod was her own bot. Prime also said that it could just be a crush but he wasn't sure.

Kup had told Optimus that he didn't care if he was the leader of the Autobots ifOptimus hurt Hot Rod in any way or form Kup was going to make him regret ever being brought online. For the first time in a long time Optimus had a look of fear on his face. Prime said that he would never hurt Hot Rod in any way.

Optimus told Kup that he wanted to spend some time with Hot Rod without making it look like that he was playing favorites. Kup came up with the idea that practicing in the firing range would be a great way to spend some time together.

Which was why Hot Rod was sent to Prime's office in a form of punishment.

_Next chapter Prime And Hot Rod have a talk in the firing range._

**Ideas as to what Optimus and Hot Rod could talk about are welcomed and dialoged is welcomed but not required.**

I would like 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	56. Chapter 56

**thanks to every one that reads and reviews. Thepheonixqueen, DreamStoryWeaver, shizuka taiyou, Risuna-Phenix and Smokes91,bbfan7410 ****get credit for ideas u sed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 56**

Hot Rod let loose another round of blasts from her weapon. As part of her punishment involving Ironhide and the paintball gun she was ordered to spent the day in the weapons range with Optimus and Cliffjumper who was still shooting her glares but they were ones that meant that Cliffjumper was mad that a femme was out shooting him.

Cliffjumper could tell that Hot Rod was not happy having to practice with him and the red minibot couldn't blame her. He was the one that suggested that Hot Rod be put under surveillance in case she was as Decepticon spy. He also wanted to leave Hot Rod in the hands of the Decepticons when she was captured a little while ago. He just couldn't believe that despite everything that Hot Rod went though with the Autobots she still decided to stay with the Autobots. She had returned to normal but was treating him and several others the same way they had treated her. Hot Rod had proven that she was loyal to the Autobots no matter what and would die for their cause.

Optimus watched Hot Rod just firing away and hit every target with ease. He wanted to have a talk with her but Cliffjumper had come into the room just as they started to talk. He wanted to get to know Hot Rod not as a femme under his command but a friend. He may be in love with the hot headed femme but he didn't want to ruin a friendship if all he had was what he humans called puppy love.

Cliffjumper fired a few more shots before he removed the charger and set it down on the table. "Well I'm done for the day. See ya later Roddi." The minibot said as he waved to Hot Rod who waved back.

Optimus walked up to the range grabbing a charger and started firing at the targets. The two Autobots continued to fire until Optimus heard a yelp coming to the right of him. He quickly turned his head to see that Hot Rod's charger had exploded on her causing her to get burned pretty mildly. Optimus wasted no time in grabbing Hot Rod and dragging her over the first aid kit. The semi-former opened the kit and pulled out some burn gel which was similar to what humans put on their burns and applied a thick layer to Hot Rod's hands.

"Thanks." Hot Rod replied as she felt the burns start to cool down thanks to the gel.

"You need to be more careful when handling the chargers. You could have been hurt very badly." Optimus told Hot Rod as he wrapped some micro fiber bandages around Hot Rod's hands and fingers.

"I think I know what happened. It was a prank that I heard Sunstreaker and Sideswipe talking about earlier. It was meant for Smokescreen as pay back for the way he was treating me. But it wasn't supposed to blow up only cause the blaster to stop firing. I'm glad that it blew up on me instead of someone else." Hot Rod said wincing as Optimus finished wrapping her hands.

"So am I. I dread having the twins face me when one of their pranks went wrong and hurt someone." Optimus replied. The twins were known prankers but none of their pranks ever hurt anyone. "Come on let's head to my office so we can talk."

It took Optimus and Hot Rod less than a breem to get to Optimus's office. Once they arrived at the office, Optimus pressed his code in to data pad on the side and the door swooshed opened allowing the two bots to enter the room.

Optimus showed Hot Rod to one of his seats. He then walked around his desk and took a seat at the front of the desk. Optimus could tell that Hot Rod was nervous for some reason. "Hot Rod relax, all I want to do is talk to you about a few things. Your not in trouble." Optimus softly said and pulled out a couple of semi high grade energon cubes.

Hot Rod breathed a sigh of relief. She thought for sure that she would be in trouble for the incident with the charger. But what did Optimus want to talk to her about. Did he really didn't trust her like he said he did.

"What do you plan on doing in ten years?" Optimus asked breaking Hot Rod out of her thoughts.

"I hadn't really given it any thought. I was so busy trying to deal with what been happening to me to think about it. One thought that raced though my mind was going back to Cybertron to avoid any trouble but I knew that if I did that you would lose three more Autobot for my family would come with me. I couldn't do that to the Autobots." Hot Rod replied. It was true that she wanted to go back to Cybertron but Kup, Arcee and Springer would have gone with her leaving the Autobot short. In the war you needed every bot you could find.

"What changed your mind on not going to Cybertron? I know that your family going with you was one of the reason but there had to be more."

"I thought that if I left than those that hated me would have won and I would have never earned their respect back. There was another reason but I don't want to talk about it right now." Hot Rod said. She didn't want to admit that she had a crush on Optimus and on Streetwise. She didn't want to complicate things that were already complicated. She didn't want to hurt Streetwise who he and his team had been so supporting of during her time as a femme. But in the same time she didn't want hurt Optimus who had been so kind and supported of her.

"I got a few questions for you Optimus. I know that this may be a touchy question. But I was wondering what do like in a mate and would you ever think about taking another mate since you lost Elita?" Hot Rod nervously asked. She knew that the subject with Elita was hard for Optimus and he never really talked about it. She knew how Optimus felt when Elita was killed that day so long ago. Elita had nursed her when she was a sparkling and Hot Rod grew attached to her like a mother but not. The pink femme helped her make the choice of going from femme to mech after her attack. Hot Rod had wanted Elita's blessing because she respect the femme commander greatly. Elita had given Hot Rod her blessing and told her to be careful.

When Hot Rod found out that Elita had been killed, she went out on a rage and almost got herself killed when she went out to shoot some Decepticons. Once she had calmed down she fell into a mild form of depression where she would just stay in her room not wanting to do anything or see anyone. It took Chromia almost offlineing her self to get Hot Rod out of her slump. She had told Chromia that she couldn't bare to have another one of friends offline. Chromia had grown close to her mech form and the blue femme didn't want anything to happen to Hot Rod so she promised not to offline her self if Hot Rod got out of her depression.

"I think that Elita wouldn't want me to go though live alone. So yes I would like to take another mate but with so few femme left I don't think that would be possible. Unless some forgotten group of them somehow appear I won't be taking a mate." Optimus said holding his head down as if he was in pain.

"I'm sorry that I brought up bad memories Sir."

"Don't be Hot Rod. In fact I glad that you did. I haven't talked about Elita since her death. Now to answer your other question about what I would like in a mate. Well I can say that I would like some one that is loyal, that stands up for what they believe in, strong willed and doesn't turn their back on a teammate. Some one that's like you." Optimus said only to realize what he said.

Hot Rod looked at Optimus in shock. Her leader had just said that he would like to have a mate like her. Why? She was no Elita. She wasn't strong willed like he said he liked. She sure as slag wasn't strong. So why would he say that. She had to get out of the room before she said anything.

"I have to go meet with Springer to talk about something." Hot Rod quickly said getting up and heading for the door. I'll see you later Sir." With that Hot Rod left the room.

Optimus felt like kicking himself. He may have just ruined a good friendship with what he had just said. There was no denying it now. He was in love with Hot Rod.

_Optimus had reveal by accident that he's in love with Hot Rod. What's he going to do now that Hot Rod knows. Find out in the upcoming chapters as Streetwise realizes that there is something familer about Hot ROd _

IDEAS ARE NEEDED PLEASE. Any idea would be great. Dialoged is requested but not required.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter thanks peace out


	57. Chapter 57

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. I can't remember if any one gave me the ideas for this chapter. If you see a part the an idea that you gave me is used please tell me and i will fix it and give you credit for the idea_.

Chapter 57

Hot Rod somewhat ran though the halls desperate to get back to her quarters. She wanted to avoid everyone for if they asked what was wrong she didn't want to answer their questions. She just couldn't understand what Optimus saw in her as a mate. She was nothing like Elita. So why did Optimus say that he would have chosen her as a mate.

Hot Rod was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see that she was about to run into a wall. She felt someone grab her and pull her away just before she would have hit the wall.

"Whoa there Roddi! Ya almost ran into the wall." Streetwise said as he steadied Hot Rod in his arms, her back was up against his chassis. The Protectobot was glad that Hot Rod's back to was to him so that she did see the blush on his face because Hot Rod was so close to him.

"Thanks Streetwise." Hot Rod said as she turned around to face her rescuer.

Streetwise saw the distressed look on Hot Rod's face. The police car was concerned for his friend. Something really must be bothering Hot Rod to make her show the emotion on her face. He knew that Hot Rod was still trying to get a few Autobots to trust her but she wasn't forcing them to trust her but they did have her back in battle.

"Hey what's wrong?" Streetwise asked. He then noticed Hot Rod's hands were covered in bandages. "What happened to your hands?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind. As for my hands I had a little trouble with on of the chargers." The femme replied as she removed herself from Streetwise's gentle grip. She couldn't tell him what Optimus had said in his office. Not when she knew that she had a crush on BOTH Optimus and Streetwise. Those two mechs were some of the reason she returned to the Autobots. They had treated her like nothing had happened in the past few months. The two mechs both wanted to rescue her when she was a guest of the Decepticons when she was injured by a stray blast.

"Your face doesn't tell me that everything is alright." Streetwise said as he reached out to put a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder but Hot Rod just moved out of reach.

"Look can we just drop it." Hot Rod snapped her optics widened at how cruel her voice sounded. "Look I'm sorry that I snapped at you Streets but if you want to talk it will have to wait until I'm done with Ratchet."

"No problem. How about we met in the rec room the rec room in three hours?" Streetwise said still a little upset that Hot Rod had snapped at him for no reason. But the Protectobot knew that something was bugging his femme friend and he was bound and determined to find out what.

"Thanks Streets you're the best." Hot Rod told him and walked up to him and gave his a quick peck on the side of his face. She figured it was payment for snapping at him. "See ya later." Hot Rod said as she turned and headed for the med bay. She had to tell some one what was going on and the medic was the best one for the job. Many a mech and femme came to Ratchet for advice because they knew that Ratchet would never tell a soul as to what was talked about. The medic would always do the doctor-patient oath.

Streetwise watched as Hot Rod headed towards the med bay. Something was bothering the brightly colored femme and like always Hot Rod would keep it to her self. Even as a mech Hot Rod wouldn't tell any one what was wrong and sometimes that lead to Ratchet or Kup and a few time even Optimus having to intervene. But not once did Hot Rod ever let her personal problems ever get in the way of battling the Decepticons.

Streetwise retraced Hot Rod's steps in her mind and realize that she had come from Optimus's office. What did his leader say to Hot Rod that got her so scared that she couldn't talk to one of her friends? He would find out later but right now he needed to talk to his teammates about something that involved Hot Rod.

Hot Rod walked as face as she could with out running to Ratchet's med bay. She couldn't let anyone know about what had happened in Optimus's office. She felt bad that she had snapped at Streetwise but she figured the kiss on the cheek made up for it.

Hot Rod arrived at the medbay in under a cycle. She knew that she had better have a good reason for being in there per Ratchet's orders as the ambulance didn't like bots in his medbay unless they were injured. Which Hot Rod wasn't.

Hot Rod knew that she had to talk to the medic or else she would explode. She took a deep 'breath' and walked into the medbay.

Ratchet was working on Wheeljack who body was on the medberth and his arm was on the table. The engineer had blown up his lab again. This time it was only his arm that Ratchet had to repair and put back on Wheeljack's arm. The medic heard the door open and listened to who was coming in. He could tell if some one was injured by years of experience in the field. Whoever was entering his medbay was not injured and was do to get an audio full when he was done with Wheeljack.

The medic heard the bot which he could tell also by the steps was a femme head over to one of his chairs and sit down and from what he guessed waited for him to finish with his first patient.

"You better have something wrong with you that I can't see to be in here." Ratchet warned

Silence followed the warning. Ratchet could only guess what was the problem with the femme who guessed was either Techa or Hot Rod and his credits were on Hot Rod. The young femme was still having a hard time dealing with some of the Autobots but they at least somewhat respected her, thanks to Chromia's rant when the femme commander was on the Nemesis.

Ratchet quickly reattached Wheeljack's arm making sure that it was properly wielded in before he let his old friend off the berth.

"Next time you do something like this I'm not going to repair your aft again." Ratchet said humorlessly. The threat was empty of course but every time Ratchet did that Wheeljack wouldn't destroy his lab for a few weeks.

Hot Rod saw the engineer walk out of the medbay holding his arm. Wheeljack was another one that had treated her like nothing had happened. In fact he knew all along that she was a femme as he had over heard Kup talking to her when she was as in her second frame about being an idiot femme when she had done something stupid. But the engineer never told a soul as it would have put Hot Rod in danger. Hot Rod also found out that he was one of the mechs that wanted to storm the Decepticon ship when she was 'captured' by Megatron.

"So what's wrong with you this time Hot Rod?" Ratchet asked gently as he turned around staring at Hot Rod.

Hot Rod looked at the medic that saved her life so many times in the past and not just from dying.

"I desperately need to talk to you." Hot Rod wined out as she looked Ratchet straight in the face. He had to do something to help her with what was going on.

_Next chapter Hot Rod talks to Ratchet and Streetwise tells his teammate something about Hot Rod._

thank you to everyone that gave me ideas for the next couple of chapters. Ideas are still welcomed anytime.

Anyone can review this story so please review.

I would like At LEAST 2 reviews before up loading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	58. Chapter 58

_Thanks to everyone that reads this story._

Chapter 58

Ratchet looked at Hot Rod who had a sunken look on her face. This got the medic concerned for Hot Rod was not know for having that type of look on her face. Ratchet knew that something was wrong with the flame colored femme. He walked over to the door and locked it and sent a comm to First Aid saying that he was not to be disturbed only for extreme emergencies.

After he had talked to First Aid Ratchet went to one of the cabinets and pulled out two medium sized energon cubes. He then walked over to Hot Rod who was still sitting in the same chair she first sat down in when she entered the med bay and handed her one of the cubes which she took. When Hot Rod took the cube of energon Ratchet noticed the bandages on her hands.

"So what happened to your hands?" Ratchet asked as he put his cube down and picked up on of Hot Rod's bandaged covered hands giving it a quick inspection. Seeing that the injuries were only minor and would repair themselves in a few days he let go of the hand.

"Mishap with a charger. Optimus bandaged them for me." Hot Rod told Ratchet. She slightly blushed at the thought of what happened in the office. She prayed that Ratchet wouldn't notice her blush. Thankfully he didn't.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? And don't tell me it's nothing for I know you and you don't come into the medbay unless your injured. So spill." Ratchet softly growled out.

"Has Optimus ever thought about taking another mate since Elita was killed?" Hot Rod asked knowing that she would have to tell Ratchet what was said in the office a few hours ago.

"Not that I know of but if he did tell me you know that I wouldn't be a liberty to tell you as it would break my oath to my patents." Ratchet said to Hot Rod as his optics narrowed into slits. Why was Hot Rod asking such a touchy subject. "Why are you asking this type of question Roddi?"

Hot Rod tried to stutter out a response that wouldn't make her look suspicious but nothing came out. She saw Ratchet give her a look that told her that he was thinking something. What she had no idea. Ratchet voice brought out her out of her daze.

"So how long have you been in love Optimus youngling?" The medic asked Hot Rod smugly.

Hot Rod couldn't believe Ratchet had said what he just said. She wasn't in love with Optimus. Sure she had what human's called puppy love but she wasn't in love with Optimus.

"I'm not in love with Optimus Ratchet." Hot Rod snapped back.

"Roddi I know the signs of some one that is in love with some one or did you forget that I'm mated to a femme that loves to matchmaker other bots. Besides why would ask if Optimus wanted to take another mate if you aren't in love with him?" The medic said crossing his arms over his chassis.

Hot Rod knew that in order to get out of the predicament she would have to tell Ratchet what happened with her and Optimus.

"I'm not in love with Optimus, it's just after I burnt my hands he asked me to come to his office and I asked him a question." Hot Rod said and began explaining what happened and what was said.

Ratchet listened to Hot Rod keeping his face straight. He couldn't believe that Optimus had said that he would have liked someone like Hot Rod as a mate. Sure Hot Rod was the only unbonded femme as Techa had been bonded to Preceptor just before going into the stasis pods. Ratchet also knew that Optimus would do anything to keep Hot Rod and the other femmes safe. The medic couldn't believe that Hot Rod thought that she wasn't what Prime said she was.

"Roddi you are more like that than you give yourself credit. You stayed loyal to the Autobots even when most of them didn't trust you. You also kept a level processor when you were first introduced as a femme. You're kind sparked to the minibots especially Bumblebee who needs all the friends he could get. The little guy has ended up in the brig because he care so much about you. You even got Sunstreaker to calm down and that is something not even Optimus could do. Trust me youngling you have the makings of a great mate. If you want my option I think that Prime said about you being a perfect mate wasn't meant like you thought. I've known Optimus and Elita just after they became who they are and were today. I can tell you that he does see a lot of Elita in you with your kindness and loyalty. He said that he would choose someone like you because you are just like Elita." Ratchet explained to the young femme.

"But I told you that I'm not anything like Elita." Hot Rod yelled out. Why couldn't Ratchet see that she wasn't any of those things.

Ratchet did say anything instead he just walked over to one of his cabinets and opened it and pulled out a data pad. He walked over to Hot Rod and dropped the pad on her lap.

"This is what everyone thinks of you after you became a femme. I had this recorded with Chromia giving me the idea that you may need some cheering up. These comments come from everyone's sparks. Read them over and then tell me that you aren't just like Elita." Ratchet said softly to Hot Rod. He then headed for his office so that Hot Rod would be alone. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask I'll be in my office."

Hot Rod looked down at the pad and started to read it wondering what everyone had said about her. She knew that not all of them were going too be nice but she had to know.

_Next chapter Streetwise reveals a secret to his teammates about Hot Rod._

Ideas welcome any time.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	59. Chapter 59

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story. thepheonixqueen thanks you so much for your ideas and the current one_,

Chapter 59

Streetwise headed to the rec room. He still had a little over an hour before he was to meet with Hot Rod. He had something really important to talk to her about. Something that could change the way Hot Rod thought of him.

As soon as he walked into the rec room he was yelled at by his fellow police vehicle.

"Hey Streetwise over here." Groove yelled from that table he was sitting at with his team.

Streetwise walked over to one of the energon dispenser, grabbed a cube and filled it up. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"What's up guys?"

"What's up with you and Hot Rod? I heard a rumor that a while ago you were seen coming out of her quarters. And now someone said that you were going to meet her here to talk in a little bit." Blades said grinning. Who knew what the copter was thinking about?

"It's not what you think guys. The reason I was in her quarters that one time was because she was having a hard adjusting and some bots upset her. I was just comforting her as a friend. She spent the night crying in my arms. I swear to you that nothing happened that night." Streetwise explained.

"What about earlier today?" Groove asked as he took a sip of his energon.

"She was dazed and almost hit the wall so I grabbed her. Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Streetwise asked. He did not like the way his teammate were treating him.

"It just we think that you and Hot Rod would make great mates and we wanted to sure that you weren't playing games with her like some mechs would." First Aide said. He like his brothers liked Hot Rod for she was nice to him and didn't raze him about being a pacifist.

Streetwise spewed his energon at what the medic of his team had said. Sure he loved Hot Rod but not in the romantic sense. He had his reason why his love for Hot Rod wasn't romantic and it looked like that he would have to tell his 'brothers' the truth.

"I agree with First Aid on the mates' idea. Out of all of us Hot Rod likes you the most. It would also get Ultra Magnus off her aft about returning to Cybertron or choosing a mate. We want Hot Rod to stay on Earth." Hot Spot said eyeing Streetwise.

"Guys I don't this that's going to possible. Don't give those looks. Sure I like Hot Rod but not as a mate and you'll understand why when I tell you what you need to hear." The police care said before taking a long swig of his energon.

The rest of the Protectobots looked at their teammate with curiosity. They knew that he wasn't created from the same creators as they were but when they were reformatted into a gestalt they accepted Streetwise as their own brother.

"You guys know that I was in stasis for some time and when I was fully repaired I was offered the chance to become a Protectobot which I took. What you guys don't know is that I originally come from Cyrus. I left Cyrus just before it was destroyed by the Cons' and went to Iacon where I was caught up in a battle and was injured severally. The Autobots didn't have the parts to repair me so they put me into stasis and gave my own self repairs time to heal my body. It would be millions of years before I would be brought back online. For some time I tried to find my mother and little sister who would have been in her first frame thinking that they may have gotten out of Cyrus before it was destroyed but I had no luck. A stellar cycle later I was asked if wanted to join a gestalt. I told them yes and you know the rest." Streetwise told his team.

Hot Spot and the others just sat in there seats. They had no idea that Streetwise had a sister. Nor that he had been in stasis for so long. They had assumed the he was in stasis for a few stellar cycles not millions of years.

'Did you ever find out anything on your sister or mother?" Blades asked. It had hurt when his own creators had been killed in the war but at least he knew what had happened to them. Streetwise didn't even if his family was alive or dead.

"My mother is dead I do know that for sure. As for my sister I just found out that she survived the attack on our home." Streetwise replied.

"Who is she and when can we meet out new little 'sister'?" First Aide asked. He was the 2nd oldest and always wanted a little sister to coddle.

"You already know her. She lives on the base. It took me forever to realize that she was my sister. She was just a sparkling when I left to join the Autobots. Now she's a mature adult femme who can be more trouble than she's worth." Streetwise explained hoping that his team would get the hit on what he was trying to say.

Blades and his brothers realize that Streetwise's sister was one of the femmes on the base but which one. Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar were crossed out as they were older than Streetwise. That left Techa and Hot Rod as both were from the city of Cyrus and both were about the same age and both had escaped at the same time and both lost their mothers. Techa was raised by Eltia and her femmes while Hot Rod was raised by Kup. Both could be little trouble makers at times. It could be either one of them. It took some debating but Blades knew who Streetwise's little sister was based on what Streetwise had said.

"Are you telling me that she is your little sister?" Blades said his optics going wide.

"Oh my! Does she know that you're her brother?" Hot Spot asked still not believing that the young femme was their teammate's little sister.

"No and she wouldn't remember me anyway. She was too young to remember much about anything except for the bombs dropping on the outskirts of the city. I want to keep who I am a secret from her for the time being. So can you not tell anyone what I just told you?" Streetwise pleaded to his 'brothers'.

"You have our word that will not tell a spark what you just told us. You have our word as a team." Hot Spot said speaking for his team. He just couldn't believe that she was Streetwise's little sister and in a sense their little sister. Poor Hot Rod would never be able to get a mate if her 'brothers' had their say in it.

_So Streetwise is Hot Rod Older brother. How is that going to go since Hot Rod has a crush on him. One word YELLING and lots of it, find out soon what will happen to Hot Rod and Prime as they both try to figure out their feelings._

Ideas welcome any time. please PM or leave your ideas in a review

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	60. Chapter 60

_Thanks goes to everyone that reads and reviews and favorites this story. thepheonixqueen gets credit for ideas based on their idea._

Chapter 60

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?" Ratchet yelled.

"My little sister and incidentally the little sister to the Protectobots." Streetwise told Ratchet who was busy trying to get his sister back online. Streetwise's processor drifted back to just a few moments ago when Hot Rod came into the rec room so that they could talk.

_Flashback_

Streetwise looked up when he heard the door open and saw Hot Rod walk in and grabbed a cube. The police car waved to get Hot Rod attention. Hot Rod saw him and walked over to the table that he was and sat down.

"So how ya feeling Roddi?" Streetwise asked his sister.

"I feel a lot better now that I talked to Ratchet about what was wrong." Hot Rod replied.

It was true that she did feel a lot better after Ratchet showed her the data pad that showed what the others thought about her. Some were good and some were bad. But most were good. The good ones said that she was a great friend and fighter. The bad ones mostly about how everyone's feelings were hurt when she lied to them about her gender.

"That's good. I'm glad that your feeling better. You having a frown doesn't suit you one bit." Streetwise exclaimed. He was still figuring out how to tell Hot Rod that he was her older brother. "So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something?

"When I was on the Nemesis I was thinking about joining the Decepticons after I was shown a video on what the others thought of me. But during my decision making on weather or not I wanted to return to the Autobots or stay with the Decepticons I kept thinking about the pros and cons of either side." Hot Rod said to Streetwise. She knew that she had to tell someone other than her family about what she thought when she was with the Decepticons.

"The pros for the Decepticons was that they were treating me better than the Autobots were but the cons was how long would that would last as I knew that Megatron would probably make me bond with him and start sparking his children. Than I thought about the pros for the staying with the Decepticons. The pros were that most of the Autobots still trusted and respected me. Another pro was that they never force me to become a breeder and I would be able to choose my own mate. The con of coming back to the Autobots was that I would still be the target of some cruel words and gestures. In the end I decided to stay with the Autobots when I thought about some mechs that had helped me though some hard times. I thought of my family and friends on how much they cared about me and would be willing to leave the Autobots if I became a neutral. Also I wanted to prove to those that hated me that I was still an Autobot despite my lying about my gender. If I stayed with the Decepticons than I would have showed everyone that I wasn't an Autobot." Hot Rod finished as she looked at Streetwise. She just couldn't understand the feelings that she was having for him. Her feelings weren't that of a crush or love. She just had a feeling that she had met the Protectobot somewhere before but she just didn't know where.

"I'm glad that you stayed with the Autobots Roddi." Streetwise said. He just couldn't believe that his little sister had survive the destruction of Cyrus and had grown into a lovely young femme.

Streetwise knew that he had to tell Hot Rod the truth about him. He was just worried how she was going to react. Would she had him or want to kill him.

"Hot Rod there is something that I want talk to you about." Streetwise said as he took a big gulp of his energon. He need to calm his nerves.

"What about Streets?"

"This something that I should have told you for a while but I had to be sure. You know that I'm not related to the other Protectobots." Streetwise said seeing Hot Rod nodded her head. "Well about the same time that you were sparked I would have been a little younger than you when I left my home to join the Autobots. On my way to Iacon I was injured by a Decepticon attack and was rescued by the Autobots. They didn't have the means to fully repair me so they fixed what injuries they could and put me in stasis pod. I was woken up just before the Ark left for Earth. The medics told me that they couldn't repair me to my original form so they asked me if I wanted to be part of a gestalt unit. I told then yes and was rebuild into a Protectobot." Streetwise finished telling the part on how he became a Protectobot.

"What does this have to do with me?" Hot Rod asked wondering what was going on.

"Hot Rod the town I came from is Cyrus. My father went missing when his unit was ambushed by Decepticon just after my little sister was sparked. I felt that needed to do something to protect my family so I left and joined the Autobots. When I woke up I tried to find my mother and sister. I later found out the Cyrus was destroyed and my mother was killed. There was nothing on what happened to my sister other than she was snuck out of the city just before it was attacked." Streetwise explained hoping that Hot Rod got the hint.

Hot Rod's jaw dropped. There was no way Streetwise was saying what she thought he was saying. She could vaguely remember another bot holding her when she was just a sparkling. But the feeling disappeared a short time later and now it looked like she may have found the reason.

"Are you saying that you're my brother?" Hot rod asked. She didn't want to believe that she had another member of her family was alive.

"Yes I am."

That was the last draw for Hot Rod who's processor was going on the fritz. She did what Prowl usually did when something didn't compute. She crashed right where she was at.

Streetwise looked at the red and orange femme sprawled out on the floor. The police car was thankful that nobody else was around for he didn't want his sister to be made fun of like Prowl was. He walked over to his little sister and gently picked her up and carried her to the med bay where he knew that he would have to tell Ratchet what had happened.

Oh he was not looking forward to that.

_End Flashback_

"Who would have thought that you and Hot Rod were related?" The medic said bring Streetwise out of his thoughts. "Your personalities are so different but then again who would think that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are brothers."

"Hot Rod takes after our mother while I take after our father." Streetwise replied as she sat in a corner waiting for his sister to wake up.

"If your waiting for Hot Rod to wake up, you're gonna be in for a long wait. Her CPU had crashed completely and it could take days for it to come back online." Ratchet muttered.

"I'll wait until she wakes up. No doubt she gonna have a lot of questions for me." Streetwise said as she got into a comfortable position and waited for his new found little sister to wake up.

_Next chapter Hot Rod talks to her brother and Prime gets jealous when he see Hot Rod and Streetwise together and getting along well._

Ideas on what Hot Rod and Streetwise talk about are need. Dialogue is requested but not required.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	61. Chapter 61

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and favorites. MissCHSparkle, Witch08, bbfan7410 and Storyteller36 get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 61

Streetwise onlined his optics when he heard a groan coming from the med berth. Hot Rod had come out of her crash and was leaning up. Streetwise was by her side in a flash.

"You feeling better Roddi?" Streetwise asked as he helped his sister sit up.

"My processor is killing me." Hot Rod moaned and then turned to Streetwise and smacked him upside the head. "That was a cruel prank you did. I want the name of who ever put you up to that NOW!" Hot Rod semi yelled. She was so upset about the prank that had been pulled on her. She swore to Primus that when she found the culprit that talk the sweet natured Streetwise in pulling this prank, she was going to send them to the med bay in pieces.

"That wasn't a prank youngling. I did a check on Streetwise's and your's CNA and came back as a sibling match to each other. Hot Rod Streetwise really is your older brother." Ratchet said as he came into the room defusing the would be yelling conflict. He handed Hot Rod the data pad that had everything she needed to know about.

Hot Rod read the data pad for a while and then looked up at her newly discover brother. The CNA was a perfect match to hers with a few minor details that came with the gender. Streetwise really was her brother. She had a member of her family still alive.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME YOU'RE MY BROTHER?" Hot Rod yelled causing both mech in the room to cover their audio receptors.

"I didn't know that you were my sister until just a few days ago when I heard some one say that your mother's name was Roxa. That was the same name as my mother. So I stole one of those scanners that check your CNA and I compared your's to mine. When the scan came back almost a perfect match I knew that you were the sparkling that my mother had before I left Cyrus. If I would have know before I would have told you. You were one of the reason that I left home. I wanted to protect you and I also wanted you to have a life of freedom." Streetwise said as he put a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. " I thought that I had lost my entire family that day Cyrus was destroyed but it turned out the I still had a member of my family with me the entire time."

Hot Rod put one of her hand on top of the brother's hand that was on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I never knew I had a brother. It certainly explains the weird feelings I've been having when I'm around you. I knew that they were weird because they weren't romantic in anyway." Hot Rod said.

"Now that you are awake and feeling better. GET THE SLAG OUT OF MY MED BAY." Ratchet yelled causing both Hot Rod and Streetwise to jump and high tail it out the med bay.

Once Hot Rod and Streetwise made sure that they were far away from the med bay and Ratchet the two sibling stop just short of Hot Rod's room and looked at each other and started to laugh.

"The look on your face when Ratchet took us to get out of his med bay." The two said at the same time earning another laugh.

"Come on there's so much that I want to talk to you about. There's so much that I know that you want to talk to me about." Streetwise said as he grabbed Hot Rod's hand and led her to the back entrance leading out of the City unaware of the blue angry optics that were watching them as they left.

It took a few minutes for the two Autobots to reach Lookout Mountain. Hot Rod couldn't believe that Streetwise also came to the mountain for some quiet and just to think. They really were siblings.

Once the two settled down Hot Rod began asking questions about her family.

"What was dad like? What was mom like? What was it like growing up with themand was I always called Hot Rod?" Hot Rod asked one question after another like a little sparkling.

Streetwise held up his hand to get his new found sister to stop babbling like Bluestreak. "One question at time. First question about dad. From what I could remember about dad was that he was a great mech, always putting others before himself. He could still be out there somewhere. Which I pray to Primus that he still is. Second question about mom. Mom was femme that even the mechs were afraid of. She could take down a mech twice her size and win. When dad went missing she did her best to keep us safe from any harm. She wasn't to happy that I want to join the Autobots and the war but over time she agreed to let me join. When mom put her mind to something she would do it and there would be no way that she would change her mind. It took me over a stellar cycle to convince her to let me leave." Streetwise told Hot Rod who was sitting right beside him.

Hot Rod looked at her brother. She was a little jealous that he got to know their parents while she only had vague memories of only her mother but not of her father. Even Streetwise only had a few memories of their father.

Streetwise started to talk again. "The final question is about your name. Your real name was Sparks based on your coloring which is very similar to what you have now except that you were more yellow in appearance. I'm guessing mom changed your name when she handed you over to Kup." The police car said as he handed his sister one of the energon cubes they had grabbed on the way out.

"What about your real name? I know that Streetwise can not be your real name."

"Ironwill, my real name is Ironwill. I changed my name to Streetwise when I became a Protectobot. I didn't want to be reminded of anything in my past for it was filled with pain and destruction. But you can call me Ironwill if I can call you Sparks." Streetwise replied.

Hot Rod smiled and nodded her head. She was overjoyed that she had a brother and a member of her family. Not that she didn't consider Springer, Arcee and Kup her family it was just that she prayed to Primus that somewhere a part of her birth family was still out. Primus answered her prayers by giving her a brother and a father that could still be alive.

Hot Rod snuggled up close to her brother who held her in a brotherly hold. If one would were to see them one would think that they were lovers and that just what the bot in the shadows with angry blue optics thought as they watched the two young Autobots not hearing a word they said.

_Next chapter Prime has Streetwise doing all the crappy jobs in the ark and Hot Rod confronts her family telling them about Streetwise while a clue to who her father is revealed._

_Thank you to everyone that gave me ideas for who should Hot Rod and Streetwise's father should be. You will find out who he is in a few chapters._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	62. Chapter 62

_Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and favorites this story._

Chapter 62

It had been a month since Streetwise had revealed to Hot Rod that he was her older brother and since then he hadn't had much time to talk let alone spend time with her.

Between the Decepticons attacking and Prime having him doing every odd job under the sun. If Streetwise didn't know any better he would have said that Prime was out to make sure that he didn't spend anything with Hot Rod for all his jobs were on her free time. It was true that he did spend a lot of time with Hot Rod and maybe Prime was just a little concerned for Hot Rod who had been though so much. He was going to have to have a talk with Optimus about his involvement with his sister's life. But right now he had rescue mission to do with his 'brothers' in the Amazon.

Hot Rod in the meantime was getting off her shift on the monitors when she was bombared by her family who dragged her in to one of the empty rooms.

"Hey what's the big idea manhandling me?" Hot Rod yelled as Springer deposited her in one of the chairs in the empty room.

"We need to talk to you Roddi. It's about you and Streetwise." Kup said taking a seat in front of Hot Rod

"What about him and me? Have you been spying on us?" Hot Rod asked angrily. If her family had been spying on her, she was going to be mad and let them have it. She didn't spy on Springer and Acree when they were alone or on one of their dates.

"We're just concerned for your well being Hot Rod." Springer said trying to calm his sister down. He knew that Roddi could be very defensive at times and years of experiences had taught him how to get though to Hot Rod.

"We've been seeing you a lot with Streetwise and we just want to make sure that you're safe." Arcee said. The pink femme was very protective of her sister since the two kidnapping incidents by Megatron. She liked Streetwise as he was one of the first to accept Hot Rod after her upgrade. Hot Rod always got along wonderful with him and the Protectobots.

"He's way to old for you to be having a relationship with and he's part of a gestalt team, you know how they are about sharing femmes." Kup told Hot Rod. He was scacred that Hot Rod didn't know what she was getting herself into.

Hot Rod looked at her family as if they were stupid or something and started to laugh.

They had really thought that she and Streetwise were dating. But then again as she thought back to how the two of them had been acting, it would make sense that some would think they were in a relationship.

Kup, Arcee and Springer couldn't understand what caused Hot Rod to laugh like she was. They thought that maybe they should go get Ratchet and have him find out what was wrong with their friend.

It took some time for Hot Rod to stop laughing. When she finally did she had to take large gulps of air so air could get air into her systems. It took another few moments for Hot Rod to calm down.

"You..think..that..Streetwise..and..I..are..a couple?" Hot Rod said between gasps. Seeing her family nod their heads she started to laugh again. This time she fell out of her chair onto the floor. A cycle passed before Hot Rod stopped laughing completely. She regain composure of herself and stood up.

"You guys it's not like that at all. Hot Rod said. "Sure I have feelings for Streetwise but there not what you think."

"Than what type of feeling do you have for him then?" Kup asked. The old grey mech was wondering what was going on with his youngest charge.

"He a fellow survivor from Cyrus. Guys he's my older brother. I just found out a month ago." The red and orange femme told her family.

"Wait he's your brother?" Came the reply from the three Autobots. They couldn't believe that Hot Rod had a brother and he was Streetwise. That would explain the way Hot Rod acted when they thought that she and Streetwise were in a relationship.

"How can that be? I thought that you were the only one of your family to get out of Cyrus before it was attacked." Kup asked.

"I was the _only _one that was living with my mother before the attack. Streetwise left when I was still young and I told you Kup that I had vague memories of another bot holding me, I just couldn't remember who. Anyway Streets left for Iacon to join the Autobots and was attack and put into stasis until the Autobots had the means to repair him. When he was brought out of stasis and repaired Alpha Trion asked him if he was willing to join a gestalt and he said yes. But not before he tried to find me or mom. He was told that there was no survivors from Cyrus." Hot Rod explained.

"How did you find out that he was your brother?" Acree asked

"Streetwise told me that when I said that my mother's name was Roxa he knew that I could possibly be my brother. He asked Ratchet to do a CNA test on him and me and it came back a match. When he told me I pulled a Prowl and crashed. The next thing I knew I woke up in the med bay with my new found brother hovering over me." Hot Rod said finishing her story.

"What he deal with the nickname Sparks?" Springer asked as tried to take everything in. He was a little jealous that he wasn't going to be Hot Rod's brother any more.

"Sparks is my real name. Mom gave me the name Hot Rod to protect me growing up." Hot Rod said and suddenly caught the look in Springer's optic and knew what he was thinking. "Springer don't think for a moment that you're not going to be my big brother anymore. You will always be my big brother. You were there for me when I was growing up and protected me when I needed it." Hot Rod told her green colored brother as she went over to him and hug him. "All three of you are always going to be my family no matter what happens. I just hope that you'll allow Streetwise into the family as well."

"Say no more Roddi. Say no more." Kup told her as he and Arcee walked over to Springer and Hot Rod and joined the hug.

The four realize that no matter what happened they would always be a family.

_Next chapter Hot Rod comes to terms with her feelings as she accidentally reveals to her brother that she has a crush on Optimus._

I need ideas on how hot rod could realize that she is in love with Optimus. any idea would be great

I would like at Least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	63. Chapter 63

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and favorites this story. shizuka taiyou, Risuna-Phenix, gillian of arenal all get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 63

Optimus sat in his office going over his reports with a sigh. The Decepticons had attacked an oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico. He ordered his men to transform and head out right away. They had mad just in time. Megatron was only able to get only a few cubes of energon before the Autobots drove him and the Decepticons away. Megatron had once again tried to get Hot Rod to join him but Hot Rod answer was her blasting at him while yelling Cybertronian curses. It had seemed that Hot Rod had enough of Megatron's serenading antics.

The injury list was short only three had been injured and the injuries were minor. One of them was Hot Rod who was shot in the leg by one of the seekers. Streetwise was at her side in a second providing cover fire for her.

Optimus could remember how much anger he felt when he saw Hot Rod in Streetwise's arms. He had hope that the mission that he had sent the Protectobot on would give him time to talk to Hot Rod but she was avoiding him like a virus. He was beginning to think that what he had said in their last conversation may have ruined their friendship. He really was in love with her not because she reminded him of Elita but because her fighting sprit and her willingness to return to a faction that was treating her like scrap metal.

Optimus was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and in walked a very angry Streetwise that was covered in mud, a souvenir from his latest mission to help a village covered by a mud slide. The look in the Protectobots's optics told the Prime that he was in for a lot yelling.

"What is your problem with me?" Streetwise yelled as the mud slides down his body onto the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about Streetwise." Optimus told the police car.

"The slag you don't. For the past six weeks you've had me doing all kinds of odd jobs that take me and my brothers away from the base. I just get back from one mission and suddenly I'm being sent on another mission. What the slag is that all about?" Streetwise yelled as more mud slid off him.

"You are a Protectobot. Your job is to protect the humans. The jobs I'm sending you on are a part of what you were made for." Optimus calmly told the police car that was glaring at him.

"More like you're sending me out on missions so that I don't spend anytime with Hot Rod." Streetwise casually said.

"That's a big accusation Streetwise. What would make you think that?" The leader of the Autobot asked. He was determined to win this argument.

"I don't know maybe when ever Hot Rod and I have time off you send one of us on a mission or give us extra duty." Streetwise said to Optimus. He shot his leader a look of pure annoyances. "Just what are you trying to do to Hot Rod?"

"I just want her to be safe from some of the mechs on the base. Megatron already wants to make her his mate. I've seen the way some of my own men have looked at Hot Rod and I didn't like the way they were looking at her." Optimus said as he looked at the Protectobot in front of his desk. "I've seen the way you look at Hot Rod and saw you two out on the mountain a few weeks ago. Hot Rod's too young for you. I want you to stay away from her."

Streetwise looked at his leader with a WTF look in his optics. It took a moment for him realize what Optimus was talking about. Streetwise couldn't hide the laugh that was coming to out of his mouth. Optimus really thought that he was in a relationship with Hot Rod. But then again the way he was acting around his sister did give people the idea that they were an item.

Optimus looked at the young Protectobot with a weird look. What did he say to cause Streetwise to laugh out loud like that?

Streetwise had to gripped the desk to keep from falling over from laughing. He had laugh when Hot Rod had told him what Kup, Arcee and Springer had said to her and now he was getting the same treatment. He had made fun of what Hot Rod had went though and now he had to go though it. Oh Karma was as bitch as the humans say.

"Care to tell me what you find so funny about the situation?" Optimus asked bring his arms over his broad chassis. He failed to see what Streetwise was laughing at.

"You think that Hot Rod and I are a item?" Streetwise said between breaths trying to calm down. The look on Optimus's face gave him the answer that he needed and he started laughing again. This time he fell on the floor due to his laughing so hard.

It took Streetwise a few more minutes to calm down. He knew that he had to tell Optimus the truth about him and Hot Rod before things got bad. Streetwise took a few breaths to let the air into his intakes so that he could calm down. He gripped the edge of the desk had lifted himself up.

"Sir with all due respect you're an idiot. What you think is going on with Hot Rod and me is not what you think." Streetwise said as he stood up.

Optimus was taken back at what the young Protectobot had called him. What really was going on with him and Hot Rod?

"Sir Hot Rod is my little sister. I didn't even know that she was still alive until some time ago." Streetwise told his commander and began telling Optimus everything that happened in the past few weeks.

Optimus couldn't believe that Hot Rod and Streetwise were siblings. That explained so much. Why the two were cuddling on the mountain, they were renewing a bond that had been lost for millions of years. Boy did he feel like kicking himself for what he put Streetwise though. All he wanted to do was spend time with a sister that he thought was gone forever.

"I'm sorry for the way that I've been treating you Streetwise." Optimus said apologizing to the Protectobot.

"It's ok. I know that you were just looking out for my sister. I would have done the same thing if I didn't know the truth either." Streetwise replied. He couldn't be upset with Optimus because he was merely looking out for a member of his team.

Optimus nodded his head and dismissed Streetwise telling him to hit the showers. He also told the police car the he and his team had a week off unless the Decepticons showed up.

As soon as Streetwise left Optimus tried to get back to his reports but all he could think of was a certain red and orange femme that seem to cloud his processers no matter what he tried. He had to talk to Hot Rod about his feelings. Even if she didn't love him in return at least he got everything off of his chassis. But getting Hot Rod to talk to him would be a problem as ever since his little outburst two month ago she would find some way not to be alone in the same room as him. It was like she was scared of him or something. He would have to find some way of getting Hot Rod alone and talk to her. Oh that was going to be a challenge in it self. But Optimus was determind to get his feeling known to Hot Rod even if it killed him and knowing Hot Rod's temper it would.

_Next chapter Hot Rod talks to Chromia about how she knew Ironhide was the one for her._

Need ideas as to how Chromia meet Ironhide and how they fell in love.

dialuge is requested but not required

I would like at least two reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	64. Chapter 64

_Thanks go to every one that reads and reviews and favorites this story._

_CherryBlossom713, bbfan7410, Risuna-Phenix, Storyteller 36 and Witch08 get credit for dialuge and ideas used in this chapter. Thank you guys so much._

Chapter 64

Hot Rod walked down the hallway the headed towards the firing range. She needed to talk to Chromia about something that involved matters of the spark. She came to the firing ranged door and heard some shooting going on.. Knowing that Chromia was in there Hot Rod opened the door.

Chromia was firing away at the targets when she heard the door open and someone grabbing a blaster from the shelf. The blue femme turned her head to see that it was Hot Rod that had joined her. Chromia was concerned for the young femme due to the fact that she hadn't been acting like herself lately. Ironhide had thought that Streetwise had done something to Hot Rod due to the police car spending a lot of time with the hot headed femme that he confronted Streetwise. Ironhide threatened to beat the slag out of the Protectobot if Streetwise didn't tell him what he did to Hot Rod to make her so depressed. Streetwise told Ironhide the truth behind his relationship with Hot Rod.

Chromia never thought that Hot Rod and Streetwise were siblings but it explained why during the battles with the Decepticons why he was always covering Hot Rod when she was pinned down.

"Hey Chromia can I ask you a question?" Hot Rod said as she put her blaster down on the bench in front of her.

"Sure kid. What did you want to ask me?" Chromia said as she still fired away at the targets.

"How did you and Ironhide meet?"

Chromia paused after letting off a plasma blast at a target. She had surprised and shocked look on her face. No one had ever asked how she and Ironhide had met. "Well, we met at the academy applying for the same teaching position which was the new firing teacher. He and I just got off to a "rocky" start when the lug head said something very degrading about me and I beat he crap out of him. You can say we just butted helms for a long time after that. Because we were both some of the best sharpshooters in the academy, the headmasters decided to hire us both.

"What made you change your mind about him?" Hot Rod asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"The war had become a stand still and Ironhide and I were ordered out to do some recon close to Decepticon territory. During the recon we were attacked and Ironhide was injured protecting me. I don't know how we made it back to Iacon but when I woke up I learn that Ironhide may never be able to walk again because of some damage he had taken while protecting me. I made a vow that I would help him walk again." Chromia said thinking back to how she and Ironhide had met. "There was this one time when Ironhide was in a form of depression Because his recovery wasn't going as fast as he wanted it to that he somehow made it to one of the bars and was hung-over on High grade. Yours truly had to go get his aft and drag him back to the hospital. I will admit that I had a few cubes of high grade myself and the next thing I knew I woke up in his quarters with both of our interfacing covers missing. We were so embarrassed that we barely said two words to each other over the next few weeks but one day when I was working on some reports I heard knock on the door and when I told the bot to come in low and behold it was Ironhide _walking _by himself with the help of a cane. He said that he was sorry for what had happened that night and would understand if I never wanted to work with him again. He was going to give up his position so not to cause any trouble. I couldn't let him do that so we agreed to forget what happened that night and just be friends and co- workers. Over time I got to know the softer side of him." Chromia said answering Hot Rod's question.

"One last question. How did you know that he was the one?"

"I felt a pull in my spark. No matter what I did, who I was with, he kept crashing in to my mind. I'm not normally one for being sentimental, but every time I thought of him my spark bounded in my chest until it physically hurt, when he was gone. We've been bonded for stellar cycles and I still feel like a young femme when he asks me to grab a cube with him. That right there is the true test." Chormia replied. She then looked at Hot Rod and wondered why the young femme was asking all these questions. Then it hit her. Arcee had asked her the same questions when she found out that she was in love with Springer. Chromia couldn't believe that her little Hot Rod was in love. But who was the mech that she was going to have to have a nice long talk about how to treat femmes right.

"Thanks Chromia that's all I needed to know." Hot Rod said as she got up off her seat and headed for the door.

"Hold it right there youngling." Chromia yelled as she managed to get to the door before Hot Rod left. "Why the sudden interest in how I fell in love with Ironhide? Could it be that you are in love with some mech on the base?" Chromia asked as she looked at the red and orange femme who was looking every where but at Chromia. "Who's on your mind Roddi?"

Hot Rod tried to think of someway to get out of the situation that she was in but couldn't think of any solutions. She knew that in order to get out of the firing range she would have to tell Chromia that she may be in love with Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime."

Chromia had to do a double take on what Hot Rod had said. She couldn't believe that Hot Rod was in love with Optimus. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me Chromia. I think I'm in love with Optimus Prime." Hot Rod said as she sat back down on a chair her head in her hands.

Chromia got down to Hot Rod's eye level and lifted her head up with one hand so that Hot Rod was looking at her. "Why don't you tell me what's going on Sweetspark?"

Hot Rod broke down and told Chromia everything that happened in Prime's office. "I feel like that I'm a replacement for Elita with the way he looks at me. I don't want to feel like that. Oh Mia I just don't know what to do. I mean I may be in love with Optimus but I don't want him to like me because I remind him of Elita." Hot Rod sobbed in to Chromia's arms.

Chromia held the sobbing femme in her arms. "I do think that he does see a little of Elita in you Roddi but hear me out. You are nothing like Elita. Sure you have the same loyalty to the Autobots but other than that you have nothing in common. Hot Rod I can't speak for Prime but I do think that he does love you in his own way. Just give him a chance like I gave Ironhide a chance." Chromia told the young femme who had calm down a little as she wipes some tears away from her face.

"Maybe you're right Mia I should give Optimus a chance like he gave me a chance to prove myself." Hot Rod said as she wipe the remaining tears away from her optics.

"That's my girl. Come on let's get something to eat." Chromia said as she got up and offered her hand to Hot Rod who took it and lifted herself up off the chair.

"That's sounds good. I'm starving." Hot Rod replied as she walked to the door and just as the door opened she tripped and started falling to the ground until she felt someone grab her and pull her close before hearing a thud. When she onlined her optics she found herself in a very embarrassing situation. She was kissing the mech that had prevented her from hitting the ground. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was who she was kissing. She was kissing the very reason for her little meltdown just a moment ago. She was kissing Optimus Prime on the lips as his mask was down.

_Hot Rod and Optimus have a talk and things heat up between them as emotions come to the surface._

The next chapter will be posted separately as I can't post it with my chapters with out getting reported.

Ideas for anything are welcomed. Dialogue is requested but not required.

I would like 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	65. Chapter 65

_Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and favorites UNITED AS ONE. This chapter takes place two week after UNITED AS ONE. Witch08 gets credit for ideas based in this chapter._

Chapter 65

Hot Rod scanned the area that she was assigned to cover with a trained optic. The Decepticons were up to something as they had not attacked in some time. Megatron was still trying to convince her to join the Decepticons which she gave her answer by firing at him like she always did. Hot Rod was thankful that Megatron treated her with respect but she was loyal to the Autobots for the rest of her life.

Hot Rod turned when she heard something move behind her. She raised her weapon just in case it was a Con'. Pink and green helms appeared out of the trees. It was Arcee and Springer. They had been assigned to come on scouting duty with her. Hot Rod was still a little mad that she wasn't allowed to go on missions alone like she used to but if having someone with you when you scout was the price to pay when you left the base then she was fine with it.

"See anything Roddi?" Springer asked his sister who had lowered her weapon.

"Nothing at all But like Prime said the Cons' are up to something." Hot Rod replied to her brother.

Springer could tell that Hot Rod was right. Ever since she was 'rescued' from the Decepticons she was able to tell when the Deceptiocnns were up to something. This led to some of the Autobots sayig that she was Megatron's interfacing partner during her "Capture'. Those that said that were sent to the med bay courtesy of Ironhide, Chromia, Sunsteaker, Sideswipe, Streetwise and much too everyone surprise Prowl.

When Prowl joined into the fight it shocked everyone that the stiff as a board tactician would actually get himself involved in a fight but he did and once everyone was out of the med bay he sent them all to the brig. As far as Springer knew they were still in the brig or washing the entire base with a human toothbrush.

No one knew why Prowl joined the fight in defending Hot Rod but it was rare for him to do something like that. When asked about that Prowl just said that he had his reasons.

"Well since there nothing here we might as well head back to the base." Arcee said to her mate and sister.

"Yeah let's head back." Hot Rod said as she tried to get rid of the feeling she had in her tank.

The three transformed and headed back to Autobot City unaware of red optics looking at them.

Prowl sat in his office looking at a picture. It was a picture of him with a femme and two sparklings. One of the sparklings was a mech and the other was a femme in the arms of the older femme.

Prowl let out a sign. This was all he had left of his family that he lost during the war. He had come to Cybertron from Praxus to join the police force when he met the femme that became his mate. Several stellar cycles later the two bonded and soon after that he became a father to a very healthy mech sparkling that looked just like him. Some time after the sparking of his son he became the father of another sparkling this time a femme with the same coloring of her mother.

He had lost track of them when he had joined the Autobots under Sentinel Prime's leadership. It hurt him badly to leave his family but he had too in order for them to grow up safe. He had been in a fight and was badly injured and had to be rebuilt. When he was being rebuilt the the town on Cybertron that he lived in with his mate and two sparklings had been destroyed.

His mate's body had been found buried under tons of rubble but his children were no where to be found. Most of the bodies found were destroyed so bad that they were impossible to recognize. Many of the bodies found were that of sparklings and younglings.

Prowl could remember the deep depression that he had when he lost his family. He made a vow that he would avenge his family and make the Decepticons pay for what they had done. He was shocked to find that that Hot Rod came from Cyrus. Part of Prowl had hope that she may have known what had happened to his sparklings but Hot Rod was just a sparkling herself when she was smuggled out by her mother so she could couldn't help him. He desperately wanted his children to be alive but he knew that was too much to ask for. But something made him change his mind that at least one of his children was still online.

It started when some bots made a comment about Hot Rod being Megatron's personal interfacing femme. Prowl didn't know why but something snapped in his meta made him send a few of the bots to the med bay. He wouldn't put up with his fellow Autobots talking about another Autobot no matter what the situation. But this was different for Prowl. This time he felt something that he hadn't felt for some time. He felt the need to protect Hot Rod like a creator.

Hot Rod was the same age as his daughter would have been and she was from Cyrus. She did look a little like his daughter only more red in color. Plus she had 'wings' which was rare for a Cybertronian. Could Hot Rod have some Praxusian in her CNA? Something told Prowl to have a CNA scan done on her. If she was part Praxusian then he had a right to teach her the way of Praxus.

Prowl put the picture back into its hiding place. He got up off his chair and left his office heading to the med bay with Hot Rod's profile and a bit of CNA so the Ratchet could run a test on it. Something told him that he would get some answer on just who Hot Rod was.

_Next chapter will bring surprises for both Hot Rod and Prowl as both get a shock and Streetwise finds out about Prime and his sister and goes nuts._

This chapter was a pain in the aft to write. But I made it.

Requests are open if you want a scene to happen. I will try my best to make it how you want it. Please when giving me the request please be very descriptive when doing them as that helps me very much. Please remember that I don't do OC as I can't capture the persona the way the author's has them.

**I need ideas for how Streetwise will react when he finds out about Hot Rod and Prime. I have a few ideas but would like more. I will do my best to use every idea that comes in some way. Dialogue is requested but not required.**

I would like at 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out.


	66. Chapter 66

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and favorites. CherryBlossom713 gets credit for ideas and dialoged used in this chapter. Also ScreamGurl and bbfan7410_

Chapter 66

Hot Rod let out a groan as Optimus assaulted her neck with vigor. This was one of the few times that they could be together without any interruptions. They both were making the best of it.

Optimus heard his lover's voice hitch when he nipped a sensitive spot off her neck. He enjoyed hearing the whines from Hot Rod when ever he pulled his mouth away as they got him in the mood. Never in his life did he think that he would ever fall in love again after the death of his Elita but Hot Rod change his mind. After everything she went though she remained loyal to the Autobots.

Optimus removed his mouth away from her neck and connected it to her mouth, once again using his glossa to spread her dental plates apart. He felt Hot Rod wrap her arms around his neck as he assaulted her mouth. His hand trailed down to her pelvic area and searched for the button that would open her crouch plate. She trailed her hands down to his cod piece and found the clips removing the piece exposing his spike. Optimus positioned himself at Hot Rod's entrance when they heard a yell.

"**WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"**

Prowl couldn't believe it as he looked at the data pad. His sparklings, his sweet little sparklings were alive and they were on Earth. The whole time right under his nose as the humans would say. All the time he had wasted, he would make up for he was sure of that much.

Now all he had to do was find them and talk to them. Prowl let the med bay in search of his children. He was passing the hallway that lead to Prime's office when he heard a yell from Ironhide.

"Hold em' back!"

"You pit spawn fragger! I can't believe you sleep with her you sick old pervert!" Streetwise yelled his voice carrying to where Prowl was causing the tactician to stop in his tracks.

"Don't call him a sick old pervert, Street! I wanted to sleep with him! He didn't make me do anything!" Hot Rod yelled.

Prowl almost glitched right then and there at the voice of his daughter and what just came out of her mouth.

"It still isn't right Roddi! He like 6 million years older than you!" Streetwise yelled again.

"I don't care!"

Prowl ran into Prime's office to find Streetwise being retrained by Ironhide. Hot Rod was standing by him trying to calm him down. It appeared that the two knew that they were siblings which made his job a little easier.

"Sir what's going on?" Prowl asked though he had a idea as to what was going on.

Optmus turned to his Second in Command. "Streetwise is upset over Hot Rod choice of mechs."

"I gathered Sir, but who is this mech."

Prime just grinned cheekily and shrug his shoulders in a way that said 'you just can't help some things.'

Prowl saw daddy red and without even thinking swung hitting Prime in the face knocking the semi-former on the ground. He then jumped on Optimus and started punching him in the face cursing him in Praxian.

What on Cybertron was wrong with Prowl? Ironhide thought as he watched Prowl attack the commander that the Parxuian had served under faithfully for millions of years. Why would Prowl one of the most loyal Autobots serving under Prime and now he was attacking him in a rage of some sort.

Prowl wanted to beat the slag out of Optimus for what he did to his daughter. His sweet little daughter. But his self enforced justice came to stop after he screamed "You sick bastard that is my daughter! My daughter who is just barely out of her youngling years! And you steal her innocence away!" Prowl yelled as he was dragged off of Optimus by Streetwise and Ironhide.

The room went quiet at what Prowl just said. Hot Rod looked at Prowl. He was her father. A father that she had never got the chance to know before he was declared MIA. Hot Rod did the only thing that she could think of at the time. She fainted. Ironhide caught her before she hit the ground.

Streetwise, Prowl and Optimus all rushed to her aid with pointed glares to each other as if it was the others fault that she fainted.

"_This is all your fault."_

"_How is it my fault?"_

"_**It just is."**_

The three were all accusing each other of causing Hot Rod to faint.

Ironhide had enough. They should be getting Hot Rod to the med bay not fighting about who caused her to faint. "Instead of fightin we should be a gettin' Hot Rod to the med bay." Ironhide said shooting glares at the three mechs in the room. "Now let's get going and so help me if either of you mechs so much as say one word to each other I will personally make sure that Ratchet shoves his wrenches where the sun don't shine." Ironhide growled out causing the three mechs to stay quiet all the way to the med bay.

Ratchet was waiting for them. He had heard the yelling from Prowl and knew something happened with Hot Rod. But he was not prepared for Prowl and Streetwise glaring at Optimus with a look that could kill.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide laid Hot Rod on the med berth and started to scan her.

Ironhide explained that he was walking to Prime's office when he heard yelling coming from Prime's office. When he got there he found Streetwise trying to strangle Optimus with Hot Rod trying to stop him. Ironhide explained Ratchet what happened when Prowl came into the office and when he heard that Optimus was sleeping with Hot Rod he lost it.

"As would any father would if they found out that their lost daughter was sleeping with a older mech that turns out to be the commanding officer. I don't blame Prowl for what he did. I would have done the same thing if it was my daughter." Ratchet said as he ran another scan on Hot Rod.

"So it's true. Prowl really is our father?" Streetwise asked as he stood between Optimus and Prowl to keep them from killing each other. Not that he wanted to kill Optimus too but he was more concerned for his little sister.

"Yes Prowl ran a CNA test today and just found out that he was yours and Hot Rod's father. He thought that you two were killed when Cyrus was attacked." The medic told the young Protectobot.

"I won't be pressing charges against Prowl for hitting me as he acted the way a father would." Optimus said as his optic went towards Hot Rod who was starting to wake up.

"Oh what hit me?" The femme asked as she sat up with the help from Ratchet.

"You fainted when Prowl told you that he was your father. Although I think that there is another reason may have caused you're fainting." Ratchet said to Hot Rod who just looked at the medic weird. It was true that she hadn't been feeling good for a few days but passed it off as a virus or something.

"Hot Rod your carrying a sparkling." Ratchet told her and turned down his audios in perpetration of the loud noise that would be coming.

"SHE'S WHAT? OPTIMUS YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU." Streetwise and Prowl yell at the same time and took some threatening steps towards Optimus.

Ironhide did his job as the bodyguard to Prime and stood in front of him to protect him. He knew that it was going to be a long night. Sometimes it didn't pay to be a bodyguard.

_Next chapter The gang figures out what to do with Hot Rod plus Prowl and Prime's relationship changes._

Ideas are needed for next chapter. Dialogue is requested but not required.

I need to apologize to Smokes91 for writing a chapter based on an idea they had and not giving them credit for it. So I'm sorry for doing that.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	67. Chapter 67

_Thanks go to everyone that read and reviews and favs this story. Bbfan7410, Optimus'girl, Risuna-Phenix and MissCHSparkles get credit for there wonderful ideas that they gave me for this chapter._

Chapter 67

It was only after Prowl yelled that he was going to hurt his commander did he realize just what Ratchet said. His daughter was _carrying. _Prowlfelt his systems start to crash and before he knew it everything went black.

Streetwise saw his father start to fall and grabbed him before he hit the floor. Prowl glitching really didn't bother him as he was used to it but he felt like crashing himself. His little sister was carrying the commander of the Autobots's sparkling. Streetwise made a promise to make Prime pay for what he did to his sister. Maybe form Defensor with his teammates and chase Prime around the city.

Hot Rod in her part fainted again at the news that she was carrying. Ratchet knew that if she was anything like her father she would be out for a while. The medic pulled a thermal tarp over Hot Rod's body keeping her warm while he worked on her father.

"Put Prowl on the berth next to Hot Rod." Ratchet groaned out. He was not looking forward to what was going to happen when Prowl and Hot Rod woke up. Streetwise put Prowl on the berth like Ratchet asked and went back to glaring at Optimus who was still being protected by Ironhide.

"How could you do this to us? I have served you faithfully and this is how you repay me by getting in sister with spark." Streetwise snarled. What he thought of Optimus Prime had change greatly now. He just didn't know what to think of Optimus anymore.

Optimus for his part was silent. He didn't dare say a word for fear that it would make things worse.

"Ok that's it. Streetwise I want you to go somewhere that not anywhere near the med bay. And as for you Optimus go to your office and stay in there until I can say the you can come out. As Chief Medical Officer I am taking command for the moment. I'm also taking command so that I won't have repair any one that doesn't need to be repaired. Do I make myself clear?" The CMO said glaring at Streetwise and Optimus who just nodded. "I will tell you when Hot Rod and Prowl wake up. One more thing don't say anything to anyone about what is happing cause so help me you will regret it."

The look in Ratchet optics gave the three bots all they need to know and to get the slag out of the med bay. The three left the med bay and headed to their rooms or office to cool down.

Some time had passed when Ratchet commed Optimus, Ironhide and Streetwise asking them to come to the med bay to talk. Ironhide had nothing to do with what was going on with Hot Rod. He was just there to protect Optimus from a very angry father and brother.

When the three Autobots enter the med bay they came across the sight of Hot Rod leaning over the berth and purging her tanks in to a container. Prowl was by his daughter's side rubbing her back as if to ease some her discomfort.

Ratchet could see the concern on the faces of Streetwise and Optimus. 'Don't worry it's a perfectly normal reaction for carrying femme." Ratchet said.

"A reaction that she shouldn't be having at all." Prowl said as he glared at his commander with a another look that could melt steel.

"I agree with Prowl on this. Hot Rod shouldn't even be in a relationship. She's way to young." Streetwise joined in only he was standing in between Optimus and Prowl.

"I can't believe that you would do something like this. She just out of her youngling years." Prowl said as he help Hot Rod back into a sitting position.

"Will you stop attacking Optimus over some like this please?" Hot Rod begged. She was getting tired of her family attacking Optimus over some so trivial.

"He tricked you into giving up your innocence." Streetwise yelled.

"He didn't take nothing that wasn't freely given." Hot Rod yelled this time causing Streetwise to almost glitch at what she said. "". Check the security cameras if you don't believe me. I started everything Chromia was there"

"That's not the point Roddi. Optimus is way to old for you and you're to young to be carrying a sparkling. He took advantage of you." Prowl said acting like the overprotective father would when they found out that there unbonded daughter was carrying.

"Will you two stop treating me like a sparkling. I'm old enough to make my own choices and I've had feeling for Optimus for some time. He was one of the reason that I came back to the Autobots because of the way he treated me. He didn't treat me like I was a piece of scrap metal. He treated me like I was still an Autobot under his command." Hot Rod said. She could feel another purge coming on and double over the berth just in time. Once she was done purging again she sent a glare at her lover. "Although at the moment I do want to kill him for doing this to me."

Ratchet let out a chuckle. "Most femmes during their first time carrying want to kill the sire of the sparkling as their bodies are getting used to something that they never experience before. The purging will go away in a few weeks." Ratchet told Hot Rod as he gave her a coolant shot that would calm her systems down a little.

"What exactly with happen in the months to follow with Hot Rod?" Optimus asked speaking for the first time since entering the med bay.

"Well For the first month, the Newspark will stay a spark as her system prepare themselves for the forming of the sparkling. During this time, the design for the sparkling will download into her wiring and connect to her spark feeding of her energy. Right now I guess that it still floating around not connected to her spark just yet. As for transforming she can do that up until her third month as it would be to dangerous to transform and she could lose the sparkling. By the Second month the wiring and systems will start to form giving the sparkling it shape. The second month will also be the time that she'll discover that she'll be craving everything under the sun and mood swings." Ratchet said as he wait for the information to sink into everyone's processors.

"By her fourth month her chassis will start to expand very much like femmes of the human race do. Think how Carly look when she was in her fourth month of carrying Daniel. Every month she got bigger as the months passed by. That's what will happen to Hot Rod when she reaches her fourth month. She'll feel a little discomfort as her body will make room for the growing sparkling. During the fifth and six month the sparkling's body will be completely formed. However she'll still need to carry it as its processor and CPU forms. The actual birth is something else entirely but I will explain about that once you've gotten used to the idea of carrying." Ratchet finished.

"So that means that she is confined to the City until further notice." Prowl said a little to gladly.

"Yes it too dangerous for her to be out on the battlefield at moment so I'm going to be putting her on medical leave until the sparkling is sparked.

Hot Rod let out a groan but didn't say anything. She knew that she and her unsparked sparkling would be safer in Autobot city.

"Just one thing Ratchet what are we going to tell the others. I mean I can't just tell them that I'm knocked up with Optimus's sparkling. Although I think that some of them are suspicious about me and Optimus." Hot Rod asked.

"I think that you should tell everyone as it would be safer for the you and the sparkling if everyone knew what was wrong with you."

"Oh Joy." Hot Rod said as she rolled her optics and felt another purge coming and quickly doubled over and purged her tank again.

"But for now I think that it would be safer if she stayed in the med bay. Or at least until her purging stops." Ratchet told the group. "Plus you three need to talk and fix somethings. Remember Hot Rod is not a youngling anymore and made her choice. You should respect her decision."

'Let's head to my office and we can talk without anyone disturbing us." Optimus said knowing he was in for a audio full.

"Yes let's go to your Office and talk SIR." Prowl said as he and his new found son walked out of the med bay followed by Optimus and Ironhide.

None of the Autobots were aware of Laserbeak watching from a hole on the ceiling recording everything.

_Next chapter Megatron finds out that Hot Rod is carrying and is not happy._

I need idea as to how Hot Rod could tell the other Autobots that she is carrying their commander's sparkling and how would Hot Rod's family react. Also what would Megatron do and say now that Hot Rod is carrying.

Dialogue is requested but not required,

remember you don't need an account to review.

I would like at least two reviews before uploading the next chapter.

MissCHSparkles thank you so much for giving the ideas on how a sparkling is formed. I hope that I didn't copy from you too much. If I did than I'm sorry.

Risuna-Phenix thank you so much for helping me with this chapter as It would have never been written without your help.


	68. Chapter 68

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews and favs this story. gillian of arenal, Optimus'girl, MissCHSparkle get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Thanks you guys so much_

Chapter 68

_Decepticon base._

Megatron waited for Laserbeak to return from his spying mission on the Autobots. The warlord wanted to know just how Hot Rod was doing and if there was someway he could still get her to join him and become his mate. He heard a caw and looked up so that the robotic condor had returned. Megatron held out his arm allowing the spy to land on his arm.

"What do you have to report to me this time Laserbeak?" The Decepticon leader asked.

Laserbeak transformed into his tape form and inserted himself into a slot on the counsel that allowed the information he recorded to be played. The condor had a feeling that his leader was not going to be happy at what he would see.

Megatron watched the video with a eager optic hoping to catch a glimpse of Hot Rod and he when he did he was not happy.

How dare Optimus steal what was rightfully his. How dare that goody goody get his future spark mate with a sparkling. Hot Rod should be carrying his sparkling not Optimus's. Ohh he would make Prime pay and claim Hot Rod as his own. But how to do that with out harming the tiny spark inside of her. As much as he wanted Hot Rod he would never even dream of hurting a unborn sparkling. That was not his way.

Megatron turned off the console and headed to his quarters where he would have to come up with some way of getting Hot Rod and making sure her sparkling was safe at the same time.

_Autobot base at the same time._

Optimus. Prowl and Streetwise just sat where they were at and looked at each other. Optimus knew that he was going to get a audio full from his SIC and the Protectobot.

"I'm going to forgive you because Hot Rod loves you and I really want to have the joy of taking care of a sparkling again but that doesn't mean that I forgive you for getting my daughter as the humans say pregnant. She is in my option still to young to be in a relationship." Prowl said to Prime his door wings twitching all the while he was talking.

"You do realize that it may just be the creator programming that you have that is making you act like this Prowl." Ironhide said. Even though he had no sparklings of his own he treated Bumblebee like he was his own son and somehow the programming that was installed in every mech or femme had activated and he became very protective of Bumblebee. Ironhide could tell right away that Prowl's creator instincts had kicked him and he was only acting like a father would have when they find out that their daughter his carrying.

"That maybe true Ironhide but that doesn't exclude the fact that my daughter is carrying and unbonded. I would have liked for her to have been bonded before she became a creator."

"Looks who talking Prowl. Mother told me that it was a stellar cycle _after _I was sparked when you bonded with her. So don't be such a hypocrite." Streetwise said defending his sister. He wasn't to happy that his sister was carrying.

"She could have chosen a mech closer to her own age." Prowl said as he still glared at Optimus. It would be a long time before he would ever forgive his commanding officer for what he did. Prowl would still follow Optimus into battle and give his life defending him but the way he thought of Optimus changed. He knew that Optimus would never take advantage of a femme but it was hard to imagine his daughter who he last saw as a sparkling as a creator.

"Prowl I promise you this that I will keep Hot Rod and the sparkling safe. I swear to you on my life that no harm will come to them." Optimus told Prowl who just looked at him.

"I know that you will Sir. It just that it's hard to compensate that my daughter was right in front of me the entire time when I last saw her a sparkling named Sparks. Now she a grown femme who is starting a family of her own. It also hard to understand that my daughter is carrying my commander's sparkling." Prowl said as he put his hand to his face to massage his nasal bridge.

"Just think of it this way Prowl you're gonna be a grandfather and I'll be an uncle." Streetwise said. Suddenly his face went into a look of horror.

"Streetwise what's wrong?" Prowl asked concern etched on his face for his oldest child.

"I think that entire base now knows that Hot Rod is carrying thanks to Blades's big mouth." The Police car Protectobot cried out. He had forgotten about the bond with his 'brothers'.

Both Prime and Prowl let out a groan at what came out of Streetwise's mouth. They had a feeling that things were going to get a little complicated from now on. Prime had hoped that he would be able to keep the fact that Hot Rod was carrying a secret but now that idea was not available.

"Welcome to fatherhood Sir." Prowl said putting hand Optimus's shoulder in support. He was going to need it if Hot Rod was anything like her mother was when she was carrying.

_At the same time the meeting is going on._

Blades sat down on one of the chairs in the crowded rec room and started to drink his energon. He was concerned for Streetwise who though the bond could feel that something was wrong with him or his sister which the Protectobots now considered their sister.

Grooves sat down beside his brother feeling the same thing from Streetwise. Streetwise may not be their sparked brother but he was willing to work with them when he was first introduced to them. Over time they had bonded into a family and nothing was going to break them apart.

When Streetwise told them that Hot Rod was his little sister they welcomed her as their sister right away. Hot Rod was always nice to them despite their pacifist ways and always had their back in battle. It made sense that they should have her back.

"Still thinking about Hot Rod?" Groove asked his brother. Blades was always the one that bonded with Streetwise the best. They all had bonded with the police car but Blades had bonded the most and could sense and 'hear' what Streetwise was doing. Right now they had heard that Hot Rod had fainted and was in the med bay after Streetwise had confronted a mech about sleeping with his sister. It was hard to believe that Hot Rod had chosen a mech already when she was just out of her youngling years.

"Yea. From what I can understand she doing alright." Blades replied just before his optics went wide. "'WHAAAT? Hot Rod's carrying?"

Groove had just taken a sip of his energon when Blades yelled out that Hot Rod was carrying. He did a spit take sending energon everywhere.

You could heard a pin drop in the rec room as everyone turned to the helicopter Protectobot with looks on their faces.

Blades hadn't realized that he had said the last sentence out loud until everyone looked at him. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Blades said sheeplly. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Something tells me that Streetwise is going to kill you my dear brother." Groove said to his brother.

Blades let out a groan and put his head in his hands. Streetwise was going to kill him if Hot Rod didn't first.

_Next chapter Autobot city finds out about Hot Rod and Optimus while Megatron comes up with a plan to get Hot Rod on his side without harming her sparkling._

Ideas for anything are welcomed at all times. Please be very descriptive when giving your ideas as that helps me.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	69. Chapter 69

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews and favs this story. Shizuka taiyou Optimus'girl, MissCHSparkle get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Thanks you guys so much_

Chapter 69

Hot Rod watch from a distance as Carly played with Daniel. Ever since discovering that she was carrying she had been put on maternity leave and was forbidden to leave the City unless some one was with her. Right now she was with Hound who was sitting down and enjoying the sounds of the forest.

Hot Rod was in her first month of her pregnancy and Ratchet told her that everything was going alright. She was just told to lay off the strenuous activity which included interfacing at which she turned bright red. That was what got her pregnant in the first place.

Ever since Blades had blurted out to the entire rec room that she was carrying everyone wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. It had been some time since a sparkling had been sparked and everyone want to have something to do with it's development. Sure there were some bots that voiced their option about her dating Optimus (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe) were two of them. They had threatened to turn Optimus into a toaster for

what he did to her. It took Ultra Magnus who was somewhat alright with the idea the she was carrying to pull the twins off of Optimus but not before leaving several dents on his face.

When Springer found out the Hot Rod was carrying he went on a rampage also threatening to hurt Optimus. He even went so far as to almost stab Optimus in the cod piece and he would have done it if Hot Rod hadn't stop her brother just in time.

The femmes were overjoyed that there would be a sparkling that they could coddle and spoil rusted. They told Hot Rod that they would be there for her during her pregnancy.

As she watch Daniel play with his mother her mind for some reason drifted back to just a few day ago when she agreed to meet with Megatron for the final time. He had said some things that had gotten her thinking.

_Flashback_

Hot Rod looked at Megatron who was standing in front of her holding out an energon cube to her. The Decepticon had asked her to meet him at their normal meeting place just to talk.

"Hook prepared it with special nutrients that will help your sparkling." The warlord told Hot Rod.

Hot Rod cautiously took the cube and down it in less and a minute as she was starving. Ratchet told her that she would be consuming more energon than normal as she was eating for two.

"What do you want Megatron? I already gave you my answer as to what faction that I want to stay in at your base." Hot Rod said to Megatron.

"I merrily want to make sure you are doing alright with everything that has happened to you." Megatron told her. It was true that he was concerned for Hot Rod as she been though a lot in the past year.

"As you can see everything is going well. There is nothing for you to worry about. Thank you for your concern but it's not needed." The Red and orange femme replied.

"It is my concern when I fear the Optimus will not treat you like a warrior. He'll only see you as the mother of his sparklings. Did you forget that he left Elita behind on Cybertron and look what happened to her. I'm saying that he will forget about you but he may never let you back into battle once you have your sparkling." Megatron told Hot Rod. He had to get her to see things his way. That Optimus would never see her as the warrior she wanted to be.

"You don't know that. Optimus would never do that to me." Hot Rod yelled out.

"If he does start to treat you like that, you can always come to me and I'll treat you the way you want to be treated. I'll even raise your sparkling as my own if you deside to come to the Decepticon side." Megatron told Hot Rod. He really wanted Hot Rod to be the mother of his sparklings and if saying that he would treat her sparkling with Optimus as his own which he would anyway would make her change sides he would try it.

"You don't know what your talking about Megatron. There's no way Optimus would ever treat me like that. I thinks it would be best for both of us if we don't meet anymore. I thank your for what you've done to help me months ago but the time has come to stand on my own two feet. Goodbye Megatron." Hot Rod said and turned away and transformed in to her vehicle mode and took off.

_End Flashback_

What Megatron said got her thinking. Would the Autobots still let her fight when she had her sparkling. Would Optimus see her for the warrior that she was? She knew that Megatron would never hurt her sparkling. The sparkling centers were the only place that Megatron never ordered destroyed during the war. He told her that he would not have the blood of innocents on his hands. Megatron had a saying if you were old enough to hold a weapon than you were old enough to fight and die.

Hot Rod was brought out her thoughts when she heard Daniel's voice. "ot od come pla with us." The little three year old said as he toddled over to his big sister.

"I wish I could Danny but Ratchet told me to take it easy for while with my condition." Hot Rod told the young human. She couldn't very well tell a three year about the birds and the bees as the human called it. She would let his mother tell him about it when he was ready.

"Are you sick oddi?" The small human asked. He was worried for his friend. She wasn't acting like her self lately and that scared him. He thought that maybe that something back had happened to her.

Hot Rod didn't know how to respond with out saying something that would make Carly get mad at her. Luckily Carly could sense that Hot Rod was trying not to upset Daniel and went to rescue the young femme from her son.

"Daniel let's head back to base. Mommy will explain everything." The blond said as she walked over to her son and took his hand and walked back to the City.

Hot Rod watched as Carly lead Daniel into the city and wonder would she be a good mother like Carly was. She really didn't have a mother to show her how to be a mother. Would she be able to be a warrior and a mother at the same time? Time would only tell.

_Next chapter things get crazy as Hot Rod gets the cravings._

Ideas for anything are welcomed at all times. Please be very descriptive when giving your ideas as that helps me.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	70. Chapter 70

_Thanks to every one that reads and reviews and favs this story. MissCHsparkles, shizuka taiyou, Risuna-Phenix and Optimus's Girl get credit for idea used in this chapter. Thank you so much. Smokes91 get credit for an idea used a few chapter back and I forgot to credit them again. So sorry again Smokes91. _

Chapter 70

For some time Hot Rod had been craving anything under the sun. From Rust Sticks to rotten energon she craved it. Now everything but the Rust sticks could be attained easily but the rust sticks were hard to find and were expensive. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had given up their stash of rust sticks in an attempt to appease her which it did for a while as Hot Rod made sure to make her rust sticks last for she wouldn't know when she would get another batch of them.

Hot Rod let out a soft sigh as she gently trailed her hand down the side of Optimus's helm. He was in a sound recharge against her chassis as he listened to the beating of her spark and the spark of their unsparked sparkling. True to his word Ratchet had order her to a desk job as he detected some anomalies in her spark chamber and he wasn't taking any chances with her nor the sparkling

During some of her intense cravings nobody could calm her down and when she was in one of her moods she would make Optimus get everything or she would lock him out of his room. During one of her craving attacks she wanted Rust sticks covered in energon and a large amount of them. Optimus had to call in the help of Prowl who had gone though femme cravings twice in his life and Streetwise who seemed to be the only other mech beside Kup and Springer that could come near her.

They had taken what little rust stick they could find and dipped them heavily with energon and she still wasn't satisfied with the rust sticks. Hot Rod even threw all thee of them out of her room and locked them out until they gave her what she wanted which was energon covered rust stick only the energon she wanted was rotten energon.

Hot Rod knew that she was being a pain and she was only in her second month and already she wanted to get the rid of the creature that was in her spark chamber. As much as Hot Rod wanted to get the sparkling out she would never abort it no matter what. She wasn't like that.

Optimus had asked Hot Rod to move in with him when she was still in her first month so that he could keep an optic on her and be there when the sparkling was developing. Much like during the developing of human babies Sparklings could sense who their creators were and who was close to them. She wasn't sure about moving in with Optimus but her family told them that it would alright and that they could always talk late at night.

Hot Rod realized that she wasn't a child anymore and knew that there would come day when she would have to leave her family's quarters but she didn't think it would come so soon. She missed talking to Arcee and Springer at night but she knew that the safety of the sparkling came first.

Hot Rod let out a groan as she once again felt the need to purge her tanks. She swore to Primus that she would never let Optimus interface with her again if caused her to get pregnant. Not that she didn't enjoy the feeling of another life in her but she was just so tired of the purging. She was also tired of every one treating her like she was frail or something. She was a fighter. She didn't like being treated like she was an invalid.

Hot Rod moved Optimus of her chassis gently and leaned over the berth that they were laying on and purged. She was trying not to wake her lover as he had a long and tiring day and just wanted to curl up next to her and recharge. Hot Rod felt a strong and gentle hand rubbing up and down her back in attempt to calm her. When she was done purging her tanks she could barely get lift her upper body back on to the berth.

Optimus could see that Hot Rod was having a hard time getting back on the berth so he gently grabbed her pulled her back up. Once she was back on the berth she curled up in his arms and tried to go into recharge which was hard when you kept purging your tanks every megacycle. Hot rod knew that she wasn't going to get any recharge as her tanks kept churning. She decided to talk to Optimus about something that she had been wanting to talk about for a while.

"I was thinking of sparkling names a few day ago." Hot Rod said as she curled up in to her lover's arms even more.

"Hot Rod you're barely in you're second month and already you want to think of sparkling names." Optimus softly said and he tighten his arms around Hot Rod's waist. He couldn't believe that his current lover wanted to name their unborn sparkling after his deceased mate. But then again Hot Rod idolize Elita and looked to her as a mother figure.

"I know but I don't want to keep calling the sparkling it. I want to give it a name." Hot Rod softly said leaning her head on Optimus's shoulder. "I want to name the sparkling if It's a femme after Elita. You know have her name end with One and if it a mech I want to call him Orion after your old name. Either way I want out sparkling to have One in their name." Hot Rod said.

"How about if It's a femme we call her Roxa-one after your mother and just add the one to my old name if it's a mech." That way we'll honor Elita in some way." Optimus said gently as he place a kiss on the back of Hot Rod's neck.

Hot Ro nodded her head in agreement. She love Elita with her entire spark as a child would a mother. Naming her child after her was one way that they could keep her memory alive.

_Next chapter takes place in the fourth month and something happens to Hot Rod._

Ideas for anything are welcomed at all times. Please be very descriptive when giving your ideas as that helps me.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	71. Chapter 71

_Thanks to every that reads and reviews and favs this story. thepheonixqueen, MissCHsparkles get credit for idea used in this chapter_.

Chapter 71

Hot Rod walked as best that she could with out losing her balance. She was in her forth month of her carrying term and she was miserable. She started to show that she was carrying as her chassis started to expand. Also Every time she tried to eat something she would just purge it back up. At first she thought that something was wrong with her or the sparkling. So she went to see Ratchet who was really the only one of the base that had any experience dealing with pregnant femmes.

The grumpy medic told her that it's not uncommon for some femmes to purge during their entire carrying term. Hot Rod was relive that it wasn't anything serious. Her greatest fear was that she would lose the sparkling which when Ratchet did a check up on her found out that she was carrying two sparkling and not one

Another thing that Hot Rod was getting tired of was everyone asking if they could touch her chassis right where the sparkling was growing at. She was fine about letting them do that during her first few months but now it was a daily basis with some bots. Hot Rod almost sent some mechs to the med bay when they kept getting on her nerves.

After some trials Hot Rod finally made it to the rec room so that she could get her ration of energon. She was starving and was starting to consume more and more energon each day. She enter the rec room to see everyone's head turn in her direction. Hot Rod shot them a glare that caused everyone in the room to go back to doing what ever they were doing.

Hot Rod grabbed her three cubes of energon and headed off to sit with the minibots who were waving to her to come join them. She sat down and downed one of her cubes in less than a second.

"How ya feeling Roddi?" Cliffjumper asked. He felt bad for the way he had treated Hot Rod when she was first discovered as a femme. When she came back from the Decepticons after she got injured protecting Brawn he tried to apologize to her, only to have her treat him and several others just like he was treating her. It had taken a lot of begging just to get Hot Rod to even look at him but he cornered her in the firing range and literally cried his Optics out to her saying that he was sorry for what he had done. It took some time but Hot Rod somehow managed to forgive him and the others though he knew that their relationships with Hot Rod would never be the same. She would never fully trust none of them again.

"How do you think I feel when every time I turn around I purge my tanks. I have some mechs threatening Optimus because he knocked me up. I can't transformed anymore. Frag I can't even leave the City without an escort. I hurt all over. So how do you think I feel?" Hot Rod vented to the red horned minibot who just eased away for her. Hot Rod quickly saw Cliffjumper move away from her. "I'm sorry Jumper it just I feel like a caged animal not being able to do anything without worrying about the sparklings being in danger."

"It'll be over soon Roddy, only four more months." Cliffjumper said. Unlike most combat mechs he knew a little about the carrying term for a femme. He had served as a part time field medic for a time on Cybertron. He knew that during the fourth month of carrying the femmes get a little testy and annoyed very easily. Some femmes were known to almost kill their mates or the one that got them with spark. So far other than a shouting match with Optimus about Hot Rod safety no one made a move to kill anyone.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one that's carrying twins." The brightly colored femme some what moaned out. All of a sudden Hot Rod felt a sharp pain in her chassis causing her to grab it. It was like lava was being poured inside of her. Everything began to blur into a haze. Hot Rod could vaguely hear someone yelled for someone to get Ratchet and then everything went blank as she offlined.

The next thing Hot Rod knew when she open her optics was that she was looking into the worried optics of her father and brother. Optimus was over in the corner talking to Ratchet about something bad judging from the look on Optimus's face.

"Hot Rod you're awake!" Streetwise yelled out causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"My helm feels like I went ped to ped with the Dinobots right now. What happened?" Hot Rod asked as she held her helm in her hands.

Everyone had a sad look on their faces and none wanted to tell her what had happened.

"What's with all the sad looks. You look like someone went offline." Hot Rod said cheerfully trying to get everyone to cheer up. It was when she said offline did she realize just what was going on. Hot Rod reached into her bond that she had with her sparklings when she didn't feel anything in her chassis. What happened to her sparklings? Where were her sparklings?"

"Where are they? What happened to my sparklings? Where are they?" Hot Rod yelled as she tried to get up and find her sparklings.

Prowl and Streetwise held Hot Rod down so that she would keep from hurting herself.

"Hot Rod calm down. Relax and take a deep breath." Prowl told his daughter who was thrashing around on the med berth.

"Where are my sparklings? Why can't I feel them?" Hot Rod screamed as she fought her family's hold on her.

"Hold her down." Ratchet yelled as he pulled out a needle with some sort of strange fluid in it. The CMO quickly walked over to the berth that Hot Rod was on and grabbed one of her arms and inserted the needle into a 'vein'. Hot Rod calm down a bit and settled back on the berth.

"That's a good girl." Ratchet softly told Hot Rod with a sad look on his face.

"Where are my sparklings Ratchet?" Hot Rod asked a little dopily.

"I really don't know how to tell you this kid but you had a miscarriage and lost both of the sparklings. I did what I could but I couldn't save them. I barely saved you. I'm so sorry Roddi." The medic softly said.

Hot Rod's optics went wide at what Ratchet had just said. She had lost her sparklings. Her sparklings who never had a chance at life. Sparklings who were lost long before their time.

Hot Rod let out a whine and curled up into a ball. Her sparklings were gone and it was her fault. She should have tried to live her life a in a different way. Took things easy when she was carrying but she didn't and now two innocent lives had to pay the price.

Optimus came and pulled Hot Rod into a hug and softly rocked his lover back and forth in his arms whispering soft words of comfort to her. Soon Hot Rod was calmed down enough to want to know what caused her miscarriage.

"It was rare back in the golden age of Cybertron when sparklings were plenty then even with the best care given sometimes femmes carrying twins would miscarriage due to the fact that the femme's body couldn't handle two growing sparks inside of their spark chambers. What has happen to Hot Rod is perfectly normal. She did nothing wrong. Although I doubt that gives her little comfort." Ratchet explained and he place a hand on Hot Rod back and rubbed it up and down her back.

"I would like for Hot Rod to stay in the med bay for the time being so I can check her vitals. She may not be out of the woods yet as the humans say. There could be some after effects from losing the sparklings." Ratchet softly said as he could see that Hot Rod had fallen into recharge in Optimus's arms.

"Very well Ratchet. Please keep me informed on her condition." Optimus said as he gently laid Hot Rod on the med berth and covered her with a thermal tarp to keep her warm and left the med bay.

Prowl and Streetwise did the same but before giving their loved on a look of concern. Hot Rod was going to have a lot of healing to do as was Prime.

_Next chapter Hot Rod Recovers from losing her sparklings._

Sorry for taking so long to post the this chapter. I had to spend a few days in the hospital for a back problem that turned out to be nothing but a pull muscle.

Ideas for anything are welcomed at all times. Please be very descriptive when giving your ideas as that helps me. need idea as to how a Autobot would recover from a miscarrage.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	72. Chapter 72

_Thanks go to everyone that reads and reviews and faves this story. TFSTARFIRE and MissCHSparkles get credit for their wonderfull ideas that they gave me._

Chapter 72

Several days had passed since Hot Rod had lost her sparklings and nothing had changed for her. She was still depressed and withdrawn from everyone. She would barely eat any energon and talk to anyone. Ratchet was so concerned for her well being that he made her wear a monitor to keep track of vitals.

Losing the sparklings had hit Optimus hard as well. He wouldn't show it but he was grieving along with Hot Rod. He was looking forward to being a father and spoiling his sparklings rotten as the human say. But Optimus had no time to grieve as he would like. He had a army to command and lead.

Arcee and Springer were doing their best to help their sister deal with the lose of her sparklings by removing everything that was given to them as a sparkling gifts so not to upset Hot Rod any further.

"I feel like there was something that we could have done to help Roddi out." Arcee said to Springer as she put away a crib like piece of furniture.

"So do I Arcee so do I." The Green triple changer replied as he put decorations for the nursery away. Like Arcee he was looking forward to having sparklings around the base and was looking forward to being a uncle. He knew that Arcee was looking forward to being an aunt. "But all we can do is be there for her when she needs us and I know that she's going to need all the support we can give her."

"There that's the last of the sparkling presents that were given to Hot Rod." Arcee said as she put the last of the gifts into a box and reached down and picked it up. "Come on the sooner we get these things out of sight the sooner we can visit Hot Rod." Like her mate Arcee wanted to spend every moment she could with her sister to let her know that she was with friends.

"Lead the way Arcee." Springer said as he followed his mate out of the nursery and headed towards the storage closest.

As the two were heading towards the storage room they can across a very distressed Ratchet who was running towards them. The medical officer stop just short of the Springer and Arcee.

"Please tell me that one of you have seen Hot Rod? I left her in the med bay to go check up on Grimlock and when I came back she was gone and the monitor that I put on her was left on the berth." Ratchet asked with worry in his voice. He was afraid that Hot Rod would do something stupid in her grieving.

"No we haven't seen her at all." Arcee said a little panicky. What could Hot Rod be thinking running off like that?

"Come on we got to find her before Megatron does." Springer said after he put his box of things in a storage room. "Who knows what he would do to Roddi when she in this state." The Triple changer prayed to Primus that they found Hot Rod before the Decepticons did.

The Autobots really didn't have to worry that much about Hot Rod for she was not far from the City. In fact she was only at Lookout Mountain.

Hot Rod let out a sigh as she put her head on her knees. She was just so tired of everyone giving her the pity looks. Like the looks were going to bring back her sparklings. Doubt crossed her mind. Was she responsible for taking two sparks offline before they even had a chance to come online? Was losing her sparklings payment for lying to the Autobots all these years? So many questions raced though her processor. What could she have done to make sure that her sparklings would have survived?

Hot Rod suddenly felt that she wasn't alone and stood up and pulled her weapon out of sub space. She quickly turned to where she heard where the noise was coming from to find that she was right about not being alone but she wasn't in any danger for her guest were non other than Soundwave and his cassettes.

The cassettes each had some sort of earth flower in their hands while Soundwave had a few cubes of energon in his hands. Soundwave walked over to Hot Rod who had put her weapon away and handed her one of the cubes.

"Thanks."

The tape player nodded his helm. He knew what was wrong with the red and orange femme in front of him as he had sent Laserbeak to spy on the Autobot per Megatron command. Soundwave wanted to comfort Hot Rod but he just didn't know how to. Rumble and Frenzy did that for him by walking over to the femme and giving her the flower they had.

"We heard what happened and we want to say that were sorry that you lost the sparklings. We hope that these flowers will make you feel better." Rumble said as he gave a little laugh when Hot Rod pat him and his brother on the helm.

"Thank you for the flowers." Hot Rod replied with a smile. She was starting to feel a little better. Ravage and Laserbeak walked and flew over to her and nuzzed her face with their muzzle or beak. Hot Rod knew that they were trying to cheer her up and it was working. When she was with the Decepticons she had grown close to the cassettes because they were always picked on by the other Cons' because of their size. Hot Rod knew from hanging out with Bumblebee that sometimes being small did have its advantages.

"Thanks for cheering me up you guys. I really needed it. But you better get back to your ship before the Autobots find you here." Hot Rod told them as she petted Ravagewith her hand and nuzzled Laserbeak with the side of her face.

"_**Always know that you can come to us when you are feeling sad. I have grown to like you as a friend for you have treated me with Respect and dignity."**_ Soundwave said as he placed a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of affection.

"Thanks once again." Hot Rod softly said as she stood up and patted Rumble and Frenzy on the helm and headed back to Autobot City.

"_**Stay safe and don't give up hope. You will have a sparkling someday." **_Soundwave called after her. He gathered his cassettes and headed back to the Nemesis.

Hot Rod knew that when she got back to the City that she would be in trouble for leaving the med bay but it would be worth it. She needed time alone to think. She knew that nothing could bring back her twins but that didn't mean that she could stop trying to have sparkling.

_Next chapter Hot Rod gets a yelling of a life time from her family._

Ideas are welcome anytime. Please detail your ideas as that helps me.

I want to thank everyone that stuck with me through this story and though the hard times when I almost gave up writing this story. Also everyone that gave me ideas for this story.

As all good things must come to an end this story will be ending in a few chapters. Thanks you everyone so much for everything that you've done for me.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	73. Chapter 73

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Risuna-Phenix, CherryBlossom713, Optimus'girl, MissCHsparkles and bbfan7410 get credit for ideas and dialogue used in this chapter._

Chapter 73

When Hot Rod got back to the City she knew that she would be in for the yelling of a lifetime. Not only did she leave the City, she left the city without telling anyone. And she was right for the second she arrived at the City, Kup and Prowl both grabbed her by her helm and dragged her to Prowl's office where Springer, Arcee, Streetwise and Ratchet were waiting for her.

"Where in the name of Cybertron did you think you were doing disappearing like that and making everyone worry?" Prowl yelled out. When he had heard that his daughter was missing he went on a rampage trying to find her. Prowl had never been so relived when he saw Hot Rod walking down the mountain completely unharmed. He swore to Primus that if Hot Rod wasn't a full grown femme he would ground her till the end of days.

Hot Rod tried to say something but her brother cut her off. "How could you be so careless Roddi. What if the Decepticons saw you? You're in no condition to fight them." Streetwise growled out.

Hot Rod tried to say something but she kept being interrupted by her family putting her down for running off like she did. Soon she had enough of being put down when they didn't know how she felt.

"Will you just shut your vocal processors please! You don't know what I was going though. You don't know what it's like carry two lives in your chassis than all of sudden have them suddenly disappear. I'm tired of the looks I'm getting as if looks could bring back my sparklings. Nobody seems to care what I'm thinking or going though. Why doesn't every one just leave me the slag alone. I can't think here, I can't truly grieve. I feel like I'm suffocating and being trapped no one but Optimus can truly understand what I feel! Let me be!" Hot Rod yelled and pushed her way though the crowd of bots to get to the door. Once she was at the door Hot Rod ran down the hallway away from her family.

Hot Rod ran to the quarters that she and Optimus were at the moment sharing and opened the door and ran in making sure to lock the door to that no one could get in. Once she was sure that the door was lock Hot Rod leaned up against the farthest wall and slid down until she reached the floor. Hot Rod brought her knees up her chest and started to sob uncontrollably. It was true that her family didn't know what she was going though. She was looking so forward to holding her sparklings in her arms and making memories with them but now all she had was the memories of when she was carrying them in her spark chamber.

Hot Rod put her head in her knees and cried into them. It was hours before Hot Rod's crying had stop somewhat. She was still crying but not sobbing like she was earlier. Hot Rod heard the door open to the room she was in. She took her head out of her shoulders and looked up. "Are you going to yell at me too?"

Optimus walked through the doorway and kneeled at his lover's side gently stroking her helm "As your commanding officer I should but as your lover I wouldn't dream of it." Optimus softly said as he continued to stroke her helm.

With out any warning Optimus found himself back first on the floor with a sobbing Hot Rod on his chassis. Optimus just wrapped his arms around his lover and let her do something that he did a lot a few days ago in his office and that was cry her spark out. The leader of the Autobots knew that when a couple lost a sparkling still inside it's carrier's chassis, the carrier was the one that was affected hard the most for they had a closer link to the sparkling and were more affected by it's early deactivation. But Hot Rod was faced with it harder for she had lost two sparklings instead of just one. Optimus had grieved for the death of his sparklings in his office away from prying optics.

"Let it out Hot Rod let it out." Optimus said as he place gentle kisses on the top of his lover's helm trying to sooth her pain. Hot Rod in her part just wrapped her arms around Optimus's neck and sobbed into his chassis.

"Why did this happen to us?" Hot Rod sobbed out. "Is Primus punishing me for not telling everyone that I was a femme. Is this my punishment?" Hot Rod cried out still clutching Optimus.

"Don't you ever think that this was your fault Hot Rod. Maybe Primus had a plan for you and being a creator just now wasn't in the plans." Optimus whispered to Hot Rod who curled into him more. "We could always try again when we know that we're ready to be creators. I'll wait as long as you want Hot Rod I'm not going any where anytime soon. We will have a sparkling of our own someday. But right now you need to heal and recover." The Leader of the Autobots told his lover who had stop sobbing a little bit.

"You don't think it's my fault that I lost the Sparklings?" Hot Rod asked as Optimus wiped the tears from her optics.

"Hot Rod what happened to you is not unheard of. Even during the golden era miscarriages happened. And those femmes went on to have more sparklings. The point is Hot Rod is that what happened to you is very common and the chances of it happening again are slim to none. What I'm saying Hot Rod is that I would never blame you for what happened when it was never your fault." Optimus told her as he tightened his hold on the red and orange femme in his arms.

Hot Rod snuggled into the warm hold of her commander and lover. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her because of her losing the sparklings. She made a vow that they would try again to have a sparkling and this time she would not lose it.

Some time passed and the two lovers hadn't moved from their spots. They were both content to stay where they were at in each other arms. But both of them knew that they would soon have to attend to their duties.

Hot Rod got up off of Optimus and help him up off the floor. She then headed towards the door only to have Optimus pull her back into his arms where his assaulted her lips with a soft loving kiss.

"Always know that no matter what I will always love you." The semi-former said.

Hot Rod gave him a loving look and headed for the door. She knew that she would have to face her family again but this time she wouldn't yell at them. She knew that she did worry them when she left the med bay to go to the mountain to think. She knew they worried because they cared about her. She didn't just have her family that she was raised with. She had the family that was related to her by creation. She had her two fathers, one her adopted father and the other her birth father. As well as two brothers and a sister. They were a family and nothing was going to break then apart.

_Next chapter Hot Rod and her family sit down and talk. While the minibots have a surprise for Hot Rod._

Thank you to everyone that has helped me though this story. Never did I think that I would ever write a story the was almost over 100,000 words without the Author's notes. So thank you so much for all your support through the past months.

Ideas are always welcome. Remember to be descriptive as that help me write the chapters.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks peace out


	74. Chapter 74

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story, Optimus'girl, bbfan7410 get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 74

Several days had passed since Hot Rod had lost her sparklings and thanks to her family and friends she was recovering. Her father and brother had apologized to her for the way the acted when she came back from the mountains. Hot Rod forgave them in a spark beat for she knew that they were just worried about her. She would have done the same thing if she was in their position.

Everyone could still see that Hot Rod was still a little down and they wanted to do something that would make Hot Rod feel better. Which leads us to most of the minibots and few of the regular size Autobots all crowded in a small room that hardly no one goes in. There was only one problem with meeting in the small room. Everyone was crowded into a small space.

"Oww watch where you're walking. That's my ped." One of the minibots yelled as he was stepped on by one of the bigger bots.

"You watch where you're standing." Someone yelled as he was pushed up into the wall.

"We could have picked a bigger place to meet. Like maybe someone's quarters. Hey Watch that servo." Arcee yelled as she felt herself be pushed up against the wall and also felt a servo on her aft. She knew that it was by accident but she still had to voice her concern.

"Sorry Arcee." Bumblebee said as he was pushed up against the femme once again. He felt himself turn bright red as he was pushed up against her chassis area.

"Next time we meet in Springer and Arcee quarters as they have the most room to fit all of us." Streetwise said as he worked his way free from his 'brothers' and into the center of the room.

It took a few more moments but soon everyone was in their own spot and untangled from everyone.

"Now that everyone is free from one another we can get down to business." Streetwise said. He was the one that contacted everyone that he could without drawing any attention to him or the others. "What I would like for us to talk about is Hot Rod. I want to thank everyone that has help my sister though something that none of us has ever experience. I just saw her a few hours ago and she seems to be doing well." The Police car told everyone. "I'll turn the floor over to Bumblebee as he is the one that wanted everyone to meet here."

The youngest and smallest of the Autobots walked forward until he was in the center of the room. Ever since the Minibots made him their leader due to the fact that he was Optimus's personal favorite minibot and part of the command staff, Bumblebee had became more confident in what he did.

"What I want to talk to you guys about is I noticed that Hot Rod is still a little down and I want to do something for her. But I need your guys help. What I want to do is have a party for her. I don't think any gifts relating to sparklings should be present as to not upset her anymore than she already is." The yellow minibot said to the group.

Silence reigned for a few minutes while everyone let what Bumblebee said. It was true that Hot Rod was still a little down from her miscarriage but she would barely let it show. The group felt that they owed it to Hot Rod to make her feel happy for everything that most of them put her though all those months ago. Hot Rod was nothing but kind to each and everyone of them and when she reveal that she was a femme they treated her worse than a Decepticon. It was a wonder why Hot Rod had returned to the Autobots when she was given the choice to pick a faction.

"I agree with Bee. We owe it to her for everything that we did to her in the recent past." Smokescreen said. He like some of the others that treated Hot Rod badly felt two inches high.

"So how do we plan a party without Hot Rod noticing anything?" Someone asked from the back of the room.

"Well Hot Rod is trying to convince me that she's ready to go out on patrol as long as she has someone go with her." Prowl told the group. He knew that his daughter was getting stir crazy by staying in the City these past few weeks. If he let her go out with one of the minibots most likely it would be Bumblebee as he was her favorite they could get the party planed without any interruptions. "If we send her out on a recon or something like that with one of us. That way they could keep her occupied long enough for us to get the party ready." Prowl said.

"I say let's go for it. We owe it to her." Brawn said. He still felt bad that Hot Rod was injured protecting him a few months ago. He was so overjoyed that Hot Rod had decided to return to the Autobots. He felt bad at how he had treated Hot Rod when she revealed her self to be a femme. He and most of his fellow minibots had treated her like she was a Decepticon when Hot Rod was one of the few regular sized bot out there that saw him and his fellow minibots as valuable fighters. How did they repay her kindness? By treating her with so much disrespect that the minibots almost purge their tanks when Bumblebee knocked some sense into them.

The other minibots knew how much Hot Rod meant to Bumblebee. When the other regular size autobots would pick on Bumblebee and be mean to him, Hot Rod would come to his rescue. Ever since then Bumblebee and Hot Rod had become like a brother and sister team and were always there for each other.

"I have the perfect place Hot Rod and Bee can go. It just so happens that there is a charity event taking place later today. They requested Bumblebee and another Autobot to come." The voice of Optimus said from behind them.

The group turned to see their leader standing in the doorway with his arms over his chassis.

Optimus looked at his team members with a smile. He knew that they were up to something when he saw everyone go into the room.

"That would give us time to get a room ready for her. Good timing Optimus" Prowl said.

"I'll have Hot Rod meet Bumblebee at the entrance to the City so that they can head to the event with out bothering any of you." Optimus said and asked for Bumblebee to follow him.

Once Optimus and Prime left the room everyone began to brain storm of what to do for the party. One thing that they knew was that Hot Rod was not going to be depressed much longer.

_Next chapter LET THE PARTY BEGIN. A very good friend makes an app appearance at the party._

Ideas are need for what could happen at a party. BBfan7410 your idea will be used in the next chapter. Thank you for suggesting that idea. Thank you to every one that has help me with this story.

Please review. Thanks and peace out.


	75. Chapter 75

_Thanks to everyone that reads and review and favorites and alerts. bbfan7410, and__ Optimus's girl and Shizuka taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter. The song used in this chapter is one of my favorites and requested by bbfan7410 called __**'never surrender'**__ by Corey Hart._

Chapter 75

Hot Rod let out a yawn as she and Bumblebee made their way back into the City. They had just spent the entire day at a fundraiser for disable humans. Hot Rod loved working with the humans as they reminded her of herself a few time in her life. Like the time when she upgraded from a femme to a mech and had to get used to her new body. She had to work hard to get used to the fact that she weighted more then she did as a femme.

Hot Rod remembered the time when she first had to practice firing a weapon. She was so used to practicing in her femme form that she never realized just how hard it was to fire a weapon when you were a mech. The first time he fired her blaster she fell on her aft. Over time she found a way to adjust to the weight difference.

Hot Rod was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Bumblebee poke her lightly in the arm.

"Roddi Optimus wants us to meet him in the rec room. He said something about needing to talk to us when we got back." The yellow minibot said as he headed towards the rec room.

"Ok Bee, lead the way." The femme said as she walked behind her friend.

Bumblebee let a smile come to his face as he and Hot Rod walked to the rec room. He hoped that Hot Rod would like what he and the others were doing. Hot Rod still hadn't return to her normal self but she was out of danger of killing herself.

"Wonder what Optimus wants to talk to us about?" Hot Rod asked. She was wondering what was going on.

"Beats me." Bumblebee said as he shrugged his shoulders.

A few minutes later the two arrived at the rec room.

"After you." Bumblebee said as he motioned for Hot Rod to go in first.

Hot Rod rolled her optics at Bumblebee's gesture. She knew that he was being polite as he always was around femmes but it was a little irritating at times.

Hot Rod reached her hand to press the button that opened the door. Suddenly the door opened by itself causing Hot Rod to jump back. Flashes of light blocked her optics. When she could see again she saw that the room was covered in streamers and balloons.

"SURPRISE." The voices of several of the Autobots. And the next thing Hot Rod knew she was covered with confetti and streamers.

"Wha…?" Was all Hot Rod said as she brushed the streamers and confetti off of her body.

"We noticed that you've been a little down in the dumps and thought that you could use some cheering up and we all thought that what better way to cheer someone up then with a party." Blaster said taking his place as the D.J.

Several other bots chipped in with their comments on how much they thought that a party would make Hot Rod happy.

Hot Rod felt tears come to her optics at the sweet thoughts that her teammates had done for her. It was true that she hadn't been feeling that good since she had the miscarriage.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what to say." Hot Rod said as the tears fell even harder. She never knew just how much her teammates cared about her.

"Come on Roddi. Dry your tears and let's get this party started." Her brother said as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder and guided her to the center of the room.

Blaster started pressing the buttons that turned up the music. Everyone took the dance floor and started to dance.

A few hours passed and everyone was having a fun time. Bumblebee had disappeared about an hour ago claiming that he had to take care of something.

"All right cool cats. This next song is dedicated to Hot Rod who no matter never gave up on who she was and never forgot where she came from." Blaster MCed out. He transformed into his boom box and blasted out a song that describe Hot Rod to a tee.

_Just a little more time is all we're askin' for  
'Cause just a little more time could open closin' doors  
Just a little uncertainty can bring you down  
And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how_

So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender

And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
'Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and to never surrender

With a little perseverance you can get things done  
Without the blind adherence that has conquered some  
And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how

So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender

And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
'Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and to never surrender, to never surrender

And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
And no one can take away your right  
To fight and to never surrender, to never surrender

Oh, time is all we're askin' for to never surrender  
Oh, you can never surrender  
And time is all we're askin' for  
Stand your ground, never surrender  
Oh, I said, "You never surrender"

Hot Rod had tears in her optics as the song ended. She walked up to Blaster who had transformed back into his robot form and gave him a hug from her spark. Blaster was one of the bots that stayed loyal to her though out everything.

"Thank you so much Blaster. You're a true friend." Hot Rod said causing the Boom box to blush.

"The party's not over yet." Bumblebee yelled from the doorway of the rec room. "I've got a surprise for Hot Rod. There are some friends that want to talk to you." The leader of the minibots said.

"What do ya mean Bee?" Streetwise asked wonder what his littlest friend.

"Just some friends Roddi made when she was a guest of the Decepticons." The bug said and stepped aside to allow his guest to come into the room.

Before anyone could blink Hot Rod found herself on the floor being hugged by several small figures. She knew who they were right away. It was Rumble and Frenzy. Hot Rod had a feeling that Bumblebee was going to get yelled at after the party for bring some Cons' to the base.

_Final chapter things happen at the party and Hot Rod has a choice to make._

Thank you so much for everyone that has stayed with me though out the entire months and though a depressed moment. Sadly like all stories this one must come to an end. Witch08 thank you so much for the wonderful plot bunny. Without you this story would never have been possible.

Please leave a review if you liked.

Peace out


	76. Chapter 76

_Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts for this story. Thanks to those that have stuck with me though everything._

Chapter 76

Both Streetwise and Prowl's jaws were hanging down to the ground at the sight of their sister or daughter hugging two Decepticons. What on Cybertron was Bumblebee thinking bring some Decepticons to the base?

"Roddi we heard what happened to ya and we want to say that we're sorry that you lost your sparklings." Rumble said as he and his brother refused to let go of Hot Rod.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me." The femme replied giving the twins another hug and then she let them go.

"Bumblebee what is the meaning of this?" Prowl asked as he tried to control his anger. How could Bumblebee be to careless.

"I saw them trying to sneak into the City when we can back. When I went to confront them I found out that they didn't have any weapons of them. I asked them what they where doing they told me that they wanted to see Hot Rod and see if she was alright." Bumblebee told his teammates. He didn't tell them that Soundwave was also waiting outside of the room to see Hot Rod. The minibot didn't want to be responsible for the deactivation of another bot when the said bot was only in the City making sure that another bot that he was friends with was ok.

"The Bug's telling the truth. We heard that Hot Rod was depressed and we wanted to cheer her up." Frenzy said standing behind Hot Rod just in case someone was trigger happy.

"Yeah Bros right. All we wanted to do was make sure was that Hot Rod was okay." Rumble said as he took a step towards his brother while staying behind Hot Rod. He trusted Hot Rod not to shoot him and his brother as well as Bumblebee but the others Autobots he wasn't to sure of.

"Look Soundwave took care of me when I was on the Nemesis and I became close to his creations while I was there. These two mean no harm. They look up at me as a sister cause I treated them with respect, something they don't get that much because of their size." Hot Rod said making sure she was in front of the twins.

"I agree with Hot Rod. These two haven't done anything to us lately and I really do believe that they were concerned for Hot Rod." Optimus said as he took a few steps toward Hot Rod and the Decepticons twins.

"But Sir what if it's a trick." Prowl said. He was still not to happy that his daughter was friends with a couple of Decepticons. But then again Hot Rod had a habit of befriending the most unlikely of bots. She had become friends with the Dinobots on the first day that she arrived. The minibots on her second day. Hot Rod just had a natural ability to befriend anyone she wanted.

"I doubt it. If it was a trick Soundwave would be hacking into our database and stealing information. Am I right?" Optimus said as he turned to where Bumblebee was standing.

Soundwave knew that he had been caught. He really was only there to make sure that his creations would not get into trouble.

"You can come out Soundwave. You have my word that you will not be harmed." Optimus said.

The tape deck came out of the shadows that he was hiding in beside Bumblebee.

"_I am only here to make sure that Rumble and Frenzy are not harmed in any way. Hot Rod was as very sweet to them and treated them with respect. They wouldn't stop bugging me about coming to see her after they heard about what happened to Hot Rod . You may scan me for anything that you would like to. I have nothing to hide." _Soundwave told them and held out his arms.

Red Alert cautiously walked over to the Decepticon and scanned him. After a few moments the scanner beeped and showed nothing was hidden.

"He's clean." The Security Director said as he quickly backed away.

"One question. Does Megatron know that you are here?" Hot Rod asked.

"_No. He thinks that I am on a scouting mission for energon. I would not endanger you or your team. Not after what you have done for my creations and myself." _The Tape deck said.

"Well then now that we have everything sorted out. I say let's get back to the party." Blaster said and turned the music up louder.

Optimus wasted no time in grabbing Hot Rod and dragged her out on the dance floor. Springer had grabbed Arcee as well as Ironhide grabbed Chromia and the two mech dragged their mates on to the dance floor.

Moonracer was sitting in the corner with Ratchet who was shaking his head at all the fooling around going on. Techa had gotten close to Wheeljack and he had asked the white femme to bond with him. She had told him that she wanted to wait a few more months before bonding and Wheeljack was fine with that.

Soundwave and Blaster got the party rocking when they both played their tunes. Hot Rod was dancing with Rumble and Frenzy at the same time. Chromia had somehow dragged a blushing Bumblebee out onto the dance floor and was dancing with him.

A few minutes passed and everyone changed partners with Hot Rod ending up with Optimus. Optimus twirled his lover around a few times and then pulled her close. He brought his dental plates to close to Hot Rod's audio receptors and whispered something into them.

Hot Rod let out a gasp as to what was said and pulled away from her lover in a hurry. She ran out of the rec room as fast as she could.

The music stopped when Blaster saw Hot Rod leave the room in a hurry. He was wondering what was going on.

"What was that all about?" Arcee asked as she glared at her commanding officer. What ever he had said to her sister had really upset her for some reason.

"I asked Hot Rod to Bond with me and I think I may have asked her to soon." Optimus said as he got looks from every one in the room.

_Next chapter Hot Rod makes her choice on if she wants to bond with Optimus or not._

Sorry I lied about this being the last chapter. I think that the next chapter will be the last. I hope.

I would like some reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	77. Chapter 77

_A big thank you to everyone that has stayed with me though the hard times of this story. Thanks go to Witch08 for letting me write this story using her ideas. _

Now with out further adieu the final chapter of SECRETS

Chapter 77

Hot Rod raced though the hallways of the City. She couldn't believe what Optimus had asked her to do. He wanted to bond with her. What could she offer The leader of the Autobots as a mate. Her mind was filled with questions that she didn't have the answers to.

Hot Rod headed to the one place that she could think and sort things out. The one place where she always went to think or be alone. Lookout Mountain was the best place she could think of. She headed to the entrance of Autobot City and transformed. Unknown to her she was being followed as she left the city.

The drive to Lookout Mountain was fairly quick as Hot Rod was driving faster than she normally drove. She wanted to get to the lookout as fast as she could and get her processor cleared. Hot Rod arrived at the lookout in record time. She transformed into her robot form and headed over to her favorite spot and sat down bring her knees up to her chassis.

_Why would Optimus want to bond with me. I'm nothing like Elita. She was courageous and confident in what she did. I couldn't even reveal that I was a femme until I almost went offline. _Hot Rod thought to herself.

Hot Rod just didn't know what to do. Sure she love Optimus with all her spark but she wasn't sure that she wanted to bond with him. Bonding was permanent. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her.

Hot Rod quickly stood up and brought out her weapon and turned around to see just what caused the noise. It was her sister.

"Whoa hold your fire Roddi. It just me." The pink femme exclaimed as she held her hands up in a surrender position.

"Sorry about that Arcee. I thought that you were someone else." Hot Rod said as she lowered her weapon and sat back down on the ledge.

Arcee went over to her sister and sat down beside her and put her head on Hot Rod's shoulder like she had always done when Hot Rod was having trouble in her life.

"What's the matter Roddi. You know that you can tell me." Arcee said softly.

"You know exactly what is wrong! What does Optimus see in me. What can I offer him if I bonded with him?" Hot Rod cried out.

"Well what he see in you is a lot of things. For starters he see a femme that is willing to defend her teammates when they don't even trust her. He sees a femme that will befriend a group of bots that not a lot of Autobots would even think about befriending. He see a femme that is loyal to her faction and he see a femme that is willing for forgive her teammates for the way they treated her." Arcee said softly as she wrapped an arm around Hot Rod's shoulders and pulled her sister close.

The pink femme knew that with out a doubt that Hot Rod loved Optimus but Hot Rod had told her a long time ago that there would be no way that someone would want to bond with her. Hot Rod was very independent and was afraid that if she bonded then she would have to give up her independence. This would not be the case with Optimus as he believe that the femmes had a right to be independent.

"Roddi you know that Optimus would never force you to give up your independence if you bonded with him. Take a look at Elita and her relationship with Optimus. She was a independent femme as was the leader of the femmes. Chromia is still very much independent from Ironhide. As well as Moonracer is with Ratchet. Optimus would never let you be dependent on him. He knows that you are a capable fighter and doesn't need anyone to cover you in battle." Arcee told Hot Rod who just looked at her.

"Maybe I'm just a little scared at what would happen. I've lived as a mech for most of my life and am used to being the protector and not the protectee." The flame colored femme said to her sister who was doing a great job of getting rid of her fears.

"Oh Roddi NO one is going to do that to you. Optimus would never make you give up fighting." Arcee replied. "Besides you would just ignore all the orders and do things your own way."

Hot Rod could hear the smile in Arcee's voice. She was right about the fact that she would still do things her own way.

"I think I'm ready to give Optimus my answer. Thanks Arcee." Hot Rod said giving her sister a big hug. What would she ever do with out her family who had been there for her though so much in such a short time.

"That's my sister." With saying that both femmes transformed and headed back to the city.

It took the femmes a few minutes to get back to The City but when they did the entire Autobot army and Soundwave and his creations were waiting for them.

Hot Rod transformed and walked up to Optimus who was walking towards her. She held up her hand to stop him.

"Before I tell you my answer I want to thank everyone that has help me though my transformation from a mech to a femme and from a teammate to a friend. You showed me so much. You showed me that I can be myself around you and still be treated the same. Soundwave, you and your creations help me when I was aboard the Nemesis and help me though a hard time when I was fighting with Chromia. For that I thank you." Hot Rod told the crown that was gathered.

"Now for my answer to Optimus's question. I ran away from him because I was scared of some things but thanks to Arcee I knew that I didn't have anything to be scared of. So here is my answer." Hot Rod trailed off causing everyone to hold their 'breaths'.

"I will bond with Optimus but not right now. I want to bond with him on my own terms." Hot Rod told the group.

Loud cheers erupted from the Autobots. They were happy that Hot Rod had agreed to bond with their commander but were a little disappointed that she wanted to wait a while.

Optimus walked up to Hot Rod and wrapped her up into a big bear hug. "I'll wait as long as you want me to. I admit that I may have asked you a little to soon but thank you for giving me an answer."

Hot Rod let a smile come to her face. She was glad that Optimus was alright with her answer. She really did want to bond with Optimus but not at the moment. As soon as Optimus released her, she turned to the group of Autobots that had gathered around them.

"What are we all standing out here for? There is still a party going on."

With saying that everyone headed back into the base to enjoy the party. Soundwave headed back to the Decepticon ship but not before he and his creation gave Hot Rod a huge hug and told her that he would always be on her side.

Hot Rod watch her friends leave for their base with a few tears in her optics. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Optimus looking at her with a loving look on his face. Hot Rod smiled back know that she was loved and would always be loved.

_There you have it transfans the final chapter of Secrets. I want to thank everyone who help with their ideas as they helped me so much. _

_I will now be working on my Transformers animated story Origins. Come take a look at it and tell me what you all think of it._

As of the posting of this chapter I have 22,797 hits.

I would love to hear what you all think of the story. Thank you

This is Sassbrat say Peace out for now


End file.
